Nutshell
by North I-75
Summary: Chloe was given a second chance to live, an ending that would promise a better end than her brother's. But the Volturi are also in the midst of taking back total power. They only find Chloe a promising weapon for their coven of power. Demetri/OC.
1. Act One: Chapter 1

**A/N****: I'm really excited about this story. I really love Demetri's character portrayed in not only just the book but the movie too. Charlie Bewley inspired me to continue with this sexy and dangerous character into another light, after Breaking Dawn. So, I hope all of you love this and I'd like to hear what you think, really I would. Being an aspiring Artist, we go through many critiques with good reviews and also many constructive criticism reviews. So, please don't be afraid to say anything.**

**Important Info****: This starts a few years after Breaking Dawn. Our main character is a made up character. So when I start referring her to being related to the late Layne Thomas Staley of rock band Alice in Chains, this means she is in no way even real, not part of the family, no relation what so ever. There is no Chloe Staley; I just wanted to integrate a deeper story to Chloe by connecting her to a rather tragic true story that happened about nine years ago. Layne Staley died of a drug over dose on April 5, 2002. I wish him to rest in peace. **

**Also, I know in the end of Breaking Dawn that the Volturi surrender their advances to kill Nessie because of the existance of the 150 year old half vampire and half human that wasn't anything like the immortal children. But this is... what would happen if that never happened. In my story the Volturi still see Nessie as a threat and will do anything to attain some sort of power over the Cullen Family so that they could destroy Nessie.**

**Disclaimer****: To unfortunate timing and lack of talent, I do not own Twilight, the Cullens, the Blacks, Volturi, and sadly Demetri… I do however own Chloe Bree Staley. So, back off! :D**

* * *

**Act One  
Finito**

_**"Thanks for comin' out." - Greenly in The Boondock Saints: All Saints Day**_

_It's funny how much one's death affects you. Not just mentally and physically but also the every day to day things that you do. With the death of my brother, Layne Thomas Staley, back in April of 2002 everything seemed to just change. No more did I view life as something to hate but rather to embrace it and live it to its fullest. I found happiness in the simple things and enjoyed the thoughtfulness of doing the smallest things for people. I told myself, if I was to die tomorrow then let's make this the best last day of my life. Up until February of 2010, my life was fulfilled on most every day, until I became ill._

_February 28, 2011  
__Chloe_

"Welcome. Anything you find marked with an orange tag is fifty present off." Olivia monotonely spouted off as the bell above the shops door rang. The costomer nodded and walked off towards the back to look at some of our merchandise.

I glanced over at my employee with a raised brow. "Really? You couldn't use any more enthusiasum than that?"

"It's a Monday, Chloe." She complained while pulling out a box of new albums for the shelves.

"No shit. Would you like me to get you some cheese with your wine?" Instead of a rather snooty remark from her, I got a blank face. I mumbled a wow to myself as I continued to look over plans for the up-coming concerts in the next few months.

I owned a music store, just a few miles outside of Port Angeles, Washington (and just another few miles away from the city where the grunge genre was born). Not meaning to gloat or anything, but we were the best music store around. I started the store sometime after I left college with just an associates degree and a little bit of a business background. That was at least back in 2007, about four years ago, give or take. I knew I wanted to follow in my brothers footsteps, not in the way that he died, but by what made him happy. Music was my brothers escape in some sort of way and it became mine after his death. At my priming year of the age of 26, I should have been more worried about starting a family. That is if I was normal but I wasn't and I was just trying to survive now.

The store was rather quiet this afternoon, to the point that you could hear that humming in your ears from the silence. I wasn't a particular fan of the eerie silence. So I grabbed the first record in the stack of records gallor and slipped it onto the player so that that silence could be filled. I tapped my foot to the beat and even mouthed to the words of the song as I continued to watch over the store.

"Spare us from the Guns and Roses, Chloe." Roger walked out of the back room with a few sheets of paper in hand and started filling out orders.

"This is my store and I'll play the shitiest music if it makes me feel better." I joked while removing the record from the player. Roger gave me a small smile and looked over at the stack of records behind me. "Go ahead and play some of your brother's music. I know it'll make your day better."

"I was planning on saving that for April." I explained while playing with a pencil.

"Then play me some Bob Marley. I haven't heard him in a while." I nodded in agreement and then pulled out the record from about midway in the stack of records.

"Good news, guys." Roger announced with a grin. Olivia and I looked up and gave Roger our full auttention.

"Shoot." Olivia shouted from the ground as she counted over the CDs.

"We've got enough money to book more bands for an in store performance this year." Roger looked over to me with a smile. "I'll let you pick this year."

"You better." I scoffed and then playfully nudged Roger in the arm. The door to the store opened again with a jingle. I glanced over to the pale blond and his dark headed friend. "Welcome to Staley's. All merchandise marked orange is half off."

Both boys looked over at me, their peersing golden eyes never blinking. I gave them a small smile and then tried to be productive. After the boys past the checkout desk, I looked over to Olivia and Roger with a raised brow. "The contacts these days. I don't know what's up with these teenagers."

Roger chuckled and Olivia smiled while taking her first pile of new CDs to their rack. I watch the two boys carefully while going over their appearance again. The blonde wasn't too bad looking, with sort of straight hair that reached just below his ears. He had very drawn lips, very pronounced and beautiful. He wasn't too muscular but also wasn't frail. His buddy was completely bulky, the football looking type, with dark chestnut hair. He had sharp eyes that could watch you with such an intensity that you could have been mistaken that your mother was watching you disapprovingly for stealing a cookie out of the cookie jar. Both had to be at least 18 or even 19, just gorgous for being teens.

Just as soon as I had started my prying, I decided to find something else to keep me preoccupied. Like my mother always told me, it wasn't polite to stare at strangers. Many of those rules really did make a great deal in life if you really tried to practice them. So I helped Olivia count the rest of the new CDs and put them into each individual stack. Starting with Lady Gaga to Rise Against and I put them in alphabetical order. Someone cleared there throat just after I sat there proudly looking over my work. I glance up at the checkout, from the floor, finding our oddly beautiful costomers waiting to check out. Quickly I got up from the floor with a genuine smile.

"Is this all for today?" I asked, as if it were second nature.

"Yeah." The bulky one stated with a smirk. I smiled and looked over the CDs they had picked up. The Muse, My Chemical Romance, Led Zephillin, Metallica… and Alice In Chains.

I smiled even more, while I grazed my hands over the brightly colored cover. It made me happy knowing that people still listened to my brother's music. I quickly rang up their items and slipped them into a bag. "That'll be $52.45."

The blonde handed me a card and I slipped it through the reader. While the transaction was processing, I thought quickly over what I could say to the two before they left. I wanted them to know how thankful I was that they still listened to my brother's music. I had one idea, it wasn't set in stone, but I knew it wasn't impossible. "We're going to have a concert in memory of Alice In Chain's lead singer's death sometime in April. The new Alice In Chain's will be playing in the store."

I glanced up at the two, hoping I didn't make some stupid mistake. The blonde smiled, "I think I'd like to see that."

"Cool." I grinned from ear to ear out of excitement, "Just come back sometime in March and we'll have info for you."

"Thanks." I nodded and watched the two leave out of the store with their bag of CDs and headed to a shiny car just a few feet away in the parking lot. When they drove away, I heard another clearing of the throat. This time it was behind me.

"Alice In Chains?" Roger asked.

"Sounds impossible, right?" I asked with a wicked smile. "It's not, I still keep in contact with Layne's friend, Jerry. I'm sure he'd love to do a concert for Layne, expecially if the proceeds go to the Layne Staley Fund."

"You're going to do this concert for charity?" He asked in disbelieve.

"Why wouldn't I? There are people out there that need more help than I do." I shot back while folding my arms over my chest.

"Why do you think none of that money could help you, Chloe?"

"Because after going to ten different doctors, who give you the same answer, you sort of give up." Roger looked at me for a long time. I almost thought he would have tried to reason with me more, but he didn't. Instead, he gave me a rather sad expression and walked to the back room while shutting the door softly. I looked over to find Olivia rubbing her arm awkwardly. She had heard the whole thing, I knew. It was something Roger always argued about with me. He thought if I just kept going to the doctor that they would eventually find something that was wrong with me. I don't want to spend the last remaining months of my life in a hospital, being prodded and poked with needles and medicines. It was a touchy subject, expecially in the work place.

"It's alright, Olivia. Just finish putting the CDs on the rack and you can go and have a cig break." She nodded and quickly went to collecting the CDs on the floor and walked off into the isles of the store.

I sat on the stool in front of the register and stared at the small candle that was lit earlier this morning. My thoughts whorled around in my head, mainly guilt, as the fire on the wick became the center of all my focus. I shouldn't have talked to Roger that way. He didn't deserve that. The more and more I thought the more and more the fire grew in the candle. Slowly, I took a deep breath and then let it out, the fire loosing it's size at the same time.

"Roger?" I needed to appoligize.

* * *

_March 01, 2011  
__Chloe_

My clock was screeching in the background, anounsing it was eight o' clock in the morning. Groaning, I rolled over and slamed my hand onto the snooze button. I grumbled some prophanaty toward the clock as I laid there lazily. Eventually, I rolled out of bed and shuffled into my bathroom. I turned the shower on and let the water heat as I grabbed a towel out of my closet and then undressed to get into the steaming shower. The water felt refreashing, the heat washed away any of the pain I was always feeling and the continues tickle of the water on my skin helped with the tense muscles. This was usually the time that I could ever feeling absolutely normal. My body was always aching due to my illness. Not even a regular dose of Tylenol or Advil was able to keep the pain to a minimum.

After washing my hair and body I shut the water off and dried off with my towel. I walked over to the mirror and whipped away the steam from the surface so that I could look myself in the mirror. I could feel the pain starting up again, so I quickly brushed my damp hair and brushed my teeth and then went to slip on some clothing. After the essentials, I put on a Motley Crue shirt and a black pin striped vest with a pair of black skinny jeans. I felt pretty good about myself once looking in the mirror and left my room to fix up a quick breakfast.

I grabbed the waffles out of the freezer, one of my favorite foods, and plugged in the toaster before popping the tasty food into the slots. While waiting for the waffles to heat up, I grabbed a glass of water to take my painkillers. Reaching for the meds, I felt a sharp stab in my fore arm. The glass in my hand fell to the floor and shattered all over the place. Again the stabbing came back even stronger. I grabbed for the counter top and leaned against it just so I had support if the pain would start to move elsewhere. All I could do was wait, there was no stopping these attacks. The only way to prevent them was to take the painkillers, but those didn't take effect until a few minutes later.

My face scrunched in aggoney and a ringing in my ears started up from me holding my breath. Slowly, as to not agitate the pain any further, I took a deep breath and then exhaled to stop the ringing. Minutes after the waffles were done and the water had soaked into my carpet, the pain subsided into its usual medium pain. These attacks were painful in the way that someone would stab you or if your arm was shearing in pain from a broken bone. They weren't fun and they were the syptoms that contributed to my oncoming death.

Yes, I hated this, I hated giving up, and I hated the fact that there was nothing I could do about it. I was a fighter, just ask Roger and Olivia. I fought for many things and for many reasons, but this I couldn't get a handle on. Trust me, if it was cancer I would be fighting with every breath in my body. But it wasn't, nobody knew what it was, and all I could do was wait for the end. My heart soon won't be able to handle the pressure it's going through and will fail on me. That's what the last doctor told me after he said there was no evidence of anything inside of me and that there was nothing he could do.

It killed my family to know this was happening. I would be the second child to die in the last decade. Some days I found myself wondering if it was a curse in the family, that something just didn't want the Staley children living, or if it had something to do with my brother. I'd never know and honestly, I really didn't want to know.

I took my pills and ate my breakfast as the morning started crawling toward the afternoon. I ended up leaving the house and heading to the park just to relax a little. I watched kids running through snow and playing on sleds. There laughter seemed to make me forget about the morning. That was good enough for me. But they also had the effect to fill a gap in my heart. I was lonely. Nothing seemed to fill in that void that used to only be my brother. I had tried dating and having boyfriends but none of them were really the right one, you know. If there was a guy out there for me I would know because I would feel like something just clicked in. Like everything would be great and safe with this person. I didn't have to wait much longer though, just a few more months.

* * *

_March 06, 2011  
__Chloe_

"_Like the coldest winter chill, heaven beside you… hell within._" I sang softly to the CD playing in the sterio while counting through the boxes to make sure we received every order. Olivia sat at the register and tapped her pencil to the beat and Roger walked out of the back office with a paper in hand.

"Hey, Chloe. Good news." He paused to stand next to me with a smile.

"When do you ever say that about bad news?" I asked jokingly, then smiled innocently as he gave me a glare.

"I just got off the phone with Alice In Chain's record company and they think the acoustic concert would be a great idea, they even like the idea of giving sixty percent of the proceeds to the Layne Staley Fund."

"Wonderful, now I just need to call up some old friends and set a date, right?" I asked as I scooted a box over with my foot, so that I could open it later.

"That's the plan." Roger confirmed.

"Alright, I think I'll call the guys later this evening. I'm sure they're traveling around right now, they need sleep." I walked off to find a pair of sissors to open my box. I could hear the front door bell ring from the back office, so once I found my sissors I walked back up front to see my costomers. I had a few regulars every once in a while come in. It was nice to talk to them, once in a while, and see how things were going.

Instead I found that beautiful blonde boy walking in with two new friends. A girl with chestnut brown hair that reached to her shoulder blades, pale skin, golden eyes much like his and a beautiful round face. The other companion was a taller boy, roughly around the age of 17, dark brown hair, the same golden eyes, and a square jaw line. If it wasn't for the golden eyes I would have said that they were all syblings, though they looked nothing alike.

"Good to see you again." I said while stopping at the register.

"You too."

"So, are you here about the concert or just to shop around?" I asked while spinning the sissors on the counter.

"Both actually." He smiled and placed a hand on the sissors to stop them from moving.

"I never got your name, now that I think about it. I'm Chloe." I held out my hand to shake with his.

"Jasper. This is my brother, Edward, and his wife, Bella." I nodded and let go of his hand to shake theirs as well.

"Well, I have some good news and bad. What would you like to hear first?" I asked as I pushed the sissors to the side.

"Let's hear the good."

"Good news, the concert is official. Bad news, we don't have the set date." I admitted with a sad smile.

"That's alright. Just gives me more reason to come back to your lovely store." His complament was rather genuine and I grinned after backing away from the counter.

"Good to hear. I'll leave you alone to look around." I walked away with the sissors in my hand and went to find the box that needed opened. I crouched down and open the utencil to slice the tape. Just as I began to slice, I felt a sharp pain in my head, one that I knew all too well. I stopped to see if it would go away and it seemed to work. I then started to slice the tape again. But the pain came back tenfold with a great stab and pull. I dropped the sissors and grabbed my head screaming for the pain to go way. I grabbed the racks behind the counter to help myself get up but only succeeded in falling over with a loud thump.

"Chloe?" I saw Olivia walk around the counter in panic from hearing me scream. She asked me over and over if I was alright. But I wasn't, the pain was getting worse and shooting down my arm. "Chloe!"

* * *

_March 06, 2011  
__Jasper_

I could feel the pain welling up in me as it began. I looked to Edward and he knew exactly what I was feeling just through his power, this wasn't my pain though. This was someone elses pain, something I couldn't believe that someone was going through. The pain could be much described as Jane's fierce power taking over you. We jogged back up the counter, where we last left Chloe, that's where the sorce was coming from. I was right, she laid on the floor lifeless as one of the employees screamed her name at the top of her lungs, in fear that Chloe was dying. A guy employee ran out from the back with a phone in hand and on the other line with 911. Something on the counter caught my attention. The candle, it grew and shrunk every second that ticked by, it was unusual, more paranormal that what I had seen in a while. I glanced over at Chloe and noticed the same rise and fall of her chest. I glance back over at the candle and put two and two together. Something wasn't right here and it had to do with the one girl dying on the floor.

"Hold on Cloe, the ambulance is coming." The girl said with a stifle cry.

Edward slowly walked around the counter to help, he laid her flat on the ground and held her head up with a small box he found lying on the floor. By the time the ambulance came I could feel the pain calming down. The medical personel strapped her onto the stretcher and wheeled her out silently. The event seemed to last only a few second and nothing more, as if it didn't even happen. They drove out of the parking lot with lights flashing and siren blairing for the hospital. I felt sad watching the vehical drive away with the one human I found respect in. I looked to the male employee saddened by the cercumstances of today. I had no idea that she was ill and in such pain. She masked it very well the first time I had visited. Usually the humans can't even mask their emotions. But there was something about her that was different, expecially if you could hide such intence pain from a vampire born with the power to sense and control emotion.

"Does this happen often?" I asked.

"Not this, but she has been dealing with an illness for a while." He explained while picking up some of the boxes that Chloe had fallen on. "For at least a year."

"What exactly is wrong with her?" Bella asked worried.

"Nobody knows. Not even the doctors." He answered solumly. "Thank you for helping."

Edward nodded and we said our goodbyes as we headed for the exit. When we got into the car I finally decided about mentioning the fire that I had noticed during Chloe's attach. I wanted both of their opinions on this because you just didn't see something like that every day, well you don't go around seeing vampires every day either, but here we were, secretly through.

"I know." Edward commented. "That wasn't normal either. Something is killing her, I could see it in her mind. She knows she is dying."

"What does it have to do with the fire, though?" I asked confused.

"I have a feeling, and it's just a hunch, but do you remember how I couldn't read Bella's mind when she was a human?" He asked looking to both me and his wife. We both nodded and could see where Edward was taking this.

"Bella was showing signs of a power before she was even a vampire. Maybe, this Chloe is showing the very same thing, just in her own way." He theoriezed. What Edward said made sense. Even if they were different powers you could see the similarities. No normal human could do such things like Bella and Chloe. Not unless they were made to be a vampire in the end.

"Then what about the illness?"

"I don't know, I don't see how an underlying power could kill you. But there are always surprises." Edward stated as he sped away towards home. I couldn't see how that was possible either.

* * *

_March 07, 2011  
__Chloe_

"Chloe?" I groaned at the sound of my name and rolled a little to get the stiff feeling out of the middle of my back. "Thank god, you're alright."

"What happen again?" I asked while slowly opening my eyes. The room I laid in was pure white, a rather discusting color if you don't mind me saying, the window blinds were open and the beep of a heart monitor could be heard to my right. I groaned again, knowing exactly where I was now. This was definatly not on my list of good places to wake up confused.

"You collaped." Olivia explained while taking my hand into hers. "I think you'll do just fine now."

"I should be used to this by now." I muttered angerly.

"Don't say stuff like that." Roger scolded from the other side. I looked up at him and just grinned innocently. He knew me too well for his own good. If anything was possible, Roger could have been family for all I knew. That would explain a lot of things about him, if only… hmm.

"When will they let me out?" I asked with a sigh. I played with the tube connected to my arm as I waited for the answer.

"Tomorrow or Thursday." Olivia answered. I rubbed my face with my hand, thinking about how much I will get behind with planning the concert during those two days. This was a business owners worst nightmare, really, I'm not kidding.

"I've still got to call the band." I mumbled angerly. Roger rolled his eyes and pulled something out of his pocket. I looked up and in his hand he held my cell phone and then he set it in my hand.

"I took the liberty of bringing your planning book, too. It's on your night stand." He smiled softly and ruffled my hair teasingly.

"You guys better get back to the store. I don't want any slacking while I'm gone." I pointed warningly. Roger chuckled and Olivia saluted me playfully.

"Get some sleep, Chloe." Roger said while walking out of the room with Olivia following behind faithfully.

"And don't let the bed bugs bite." Olivia pointed out with a wave of her hand. I waved goodbye and laid back into the bed with a grunt. I was sore from where I had fell. I was pretty sure there were bruses all over me at that point. There was no denying it. I glance at the phone in my hand and set it on the night stand next to the planning book. The remote sat there, as well, but I wasn't in a tv mood. I wanted to be home or in the store. I wanted to keep myself busy so that I could forget about the pain that I was in.

I wasn't afraid of death, no I was just afraid of the pain. I was rather looking forward to seeing my brother again. That was a little dark, wasn't it? But I missed him a lot. He died just before I had graduated and all I could do was remember the last time I had seen him smile or the last time he laughed until he cried. That was when he and I visited are sister, Liz, just months before. She had just had her baby. Layne and I were going to be an Aunt and Uncle, together we would have fun with our nephew. Layne smiled from ear to ear while he held his nephew in his arms. The last time I remember him smiling, the last time he would laugh. He was so frail then, so lost into the world of his drugs. I missed the Layne that would spend all of the time he could with me. When I was younger, and before his band, Layne was always there to play with me and to love me like a big brother. He was my brother and I loved every moment I spent with him. I cherished the moments he would take me to one of his concerts and play a song for me even when everything was over. So, death was not what scared me, not when I had something to look forward too.

The pain, though, I wish it would go away. Even since February of last year, I was always finding myself in the hospital or going to doctors to find an answer. None of them were helpful, none of them could explain the pain, or the side effects. I was tired of it all. Sick, weak, in pain, crying, everything was just draining away at me. It was like I was a candle. Every time I'm lit I get smaller and smaller until there is nothing left of me. I knew my time was drawing near. I just wanted to be prepared and happy when I died.

A knock on the door brought me out of my daze. I glanced up to find a rather good looking doctor, if only all doctors looked like that. He had gorgous blonde hair, pale skin, a drawn jaw line and concerned brows, nothing clicked though. Then when I noticed his eyes, the golden color I remember so well from the younger kids who had been coming to my store the past few weeks, I stopped breathing. Was he related to those kids? I had no idea, it didn't really make sense either, because Bella and Edward were married and had the same eyes as well. What the fuck was going on?

"Miss. Staley, how are we today?" His face was calm, but while glancing at the clip board in his hand is knuckles were stark white, as white as the ugly white of the room. I hated white.

"Well it's been pretty grand for the past ten minutes that I've been awake. I can't say for the other twelve hours that I've been sleeping." I joked with a smile.

"Good. At least there is some humor in you."

"I really don't need to stay Doc. This has been happening the past year, I know I'm okay now." I explained trying to convince the man that I'd be fine.

"The past year?" He looked to me like I was insane for not doing something about it anything sooner_. Don't get me wrong Doc, I was way ahead of you on that._

"I know, I know. But you don't need to tell me. I've been to at least ten different doctors in the past year. They all said the same thing, they don't know what the problem is. They can't find anything in my body that is killing me, but yet here I am, dying anyway."

"Miss. Staley, I'm sure if you let me look I'll find what your problem is." He stated concerned. I sighed in defeat.

"If it'll make you happy." I said looking to my arm. The doctor walked over and took my hand into his, forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"I promise you I won't let you down. It's my job to protect people, Miss. Staley." His golden eyes were filled with pain, I didn't know if they were his pain, or pain for what was happening to me. But it was nice to know that this doctor would do anything to make sure the pain would go away.

"My names Chloe, if you could just call me that." I asked quietly. He nodded with a small smile.

"I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen. Call me Carlisle."

"It's nice to meet you, Carlisle."

* * *

_March 07, 2011  
__Carlisle_

"How was your day, Jasper?" I asked while setting down on the couch next to my son. His face was rather emotionless today. He usually was this way when something happened. He'll over think things and constantly worry. It's something that he, Alice and Edward seemed to share in common.

"I went to the music store the other day with Bella and Edward. The owner collapsed and was rushed to the hospital." He told me quietly. "But something odd happened while she lied on the floor in pain. On the counter there was a candle. The fire would rise and fall with her every inhale and exhale. Do you find that a little odd?" He asked looking over at me. Esme sat next to me and rubbed my arm out of comfort.

"Yes, that is a little odd. What was her name?" I asked a little curious.

"Chloe." Jasper answered.

Immediately I thought to the new patient today. It must have been her. There was no other explanation. She was a special one, alright. The moment I walked into her room I felt the need to leave to protect not just myself but her. Her blood was nothing but desirable to the point where I could have killed her right then and there, but I couldn't and wouldn't. Not only was it against my beliefs but this human was already dying. It was unusual to say in the least because I had mastered the talent to resist such temptations long ago. She was different and that made me nervous.

"Do you know what the saddest thought I saw in her head was?" Edward asked as he sat across from me. He knew I was thinking about her right now. He knew so many things by just looking in my mind, so he understood what I was feeling. " 'I am rather excited to see my brother again.' Her brother is dead."

"Edward, you're just making the rest of us depressed." Emmett whined from the doorway. Rosaline stood next to him rather sad as well, an emotion she didn't let show very often.

"Can you save her?" Edward asked.

"I don't know." I answered defeated.

"You know, it gets easier if you just hang around them all the time." Edward commented as Bella sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "You just get used to the smell to the point that you can't smell it anymore."

"You'd be happier if you did." Alice added with a smile. "Especially if you want to help her to survive."

"Do you see her surviving, Alice?" Jasper asked innocently.

"No." She said sadly.

"But that doesn't mean there isn't hope." Esme added with a smile. I kissed her and smiled because she was always hopeful in the darkest of topics. She knew if there was anybody who could save this girl it was me.

"Alright, I'll try my best." I said as I rubbed my temples. This was going to be a long road.

* * *

_March 08, 2011  
__Chloe_

"Hey, Jerry."

"Chloe, how are you?" He asked on the other end of the phone. His voice couldn't have made me any happier as I sat in this dreadful hospital.

"Aw, you know me. Falling down stairs and toppling over boxes every five minutes." I joked. "But how are you? How's the band doing?"

"Pretty good, we just got back into Settle two weeks ago." He explained. I sat there twiddling with the tube in my arm as he told me this. Jerry was always real laid back and calming, something I found I liked in him.

"I bet it's nice to be home." I told him with a smirk. I knew he loved Seattle, hell, I even missed Seattle too.

"It is. I can't say that I don't miss performing." He admitted. I smiled now that I knew this tidbit of information, it was only going to make the proposition easier to encorage.

"Really? Well, what do you think about an acoustic concert at my store sometime in April?" I asked with a new found hope growing in my heart.

"Give me the gist on what it's about." He said with interest_. Hooked, now we just need to reel the fish in, boys._

"It's a concert in memory of Layne, sixty percent of the proceeds go to the Fund and the other goes to you guys." I explained while grabbing the planning notebook on the nightstand.

"That sounds like a good idea." He admitted. He always had a soft spot for Layne, anything to help for a good cause and Jerry would be there, leading on the group.

"So you're up for it?" I asked excited.

"Yeah, why not." He chuckled on the other end.

"What would be a good day for you in April?" I asked.

"Why not on the day of his death, gives it more meaning, you know?" He suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. April fifth, we can talk about times sometime next week if you want." I suggested. I wrote down the date and some notes next to it.

"Sure. Hey, Chloe?"

"Yeah?" I asked slowly, I was afraid of the sound he made when saying my name. He wanted to tell me something and I knew it wasn't something I was going to be thrilled about hearing. Expecially with the father like tone he was giving me.

"Be careful. I've heard some things and I'm just worried about losing you." He finished with a sigh. His words sunk in deeply. Never had someone really stopped me to express their concern.

"Thanks Jerry. I love you too."

"Bye Chloe."

I hung up the phone and looked at it for a bit. Even nine years after his death they still worried about my family. It was touching though. I really did love Jerry, he was always looking out for me when I was younger and always helping Layne take care of me when I went on the road with them. He was just like another part of the family. I set the phone and planning book down on the nightstand and then turned on my side so that I could go to sleep.

A knock at the door prevented that from happening. I rolled back over to see who stood there. This time it was the teens from the store, Jasper, Bella, Edward and the football player looking one. I smiled and waved weakly. "Hey kid, it's good to see you, even if we're not in the store."

Jasper chuckled a little and grabbed a chair to sit next to me by the bed. "I sort of heard about you from our father." He said while folding his arms over his chest and giving me a grin.

"Now, who's your dad?" I asked concerned. Who in the hell did I meet- no…. it couldn't have.

"Doctor Carlisle Cullen." Edward laughed and I rolled my eyes, I should have known.

"The good lookin', smart, and awesome Doc is your dad?" Jasper smiled guiltily and nodded.

"I think he would like that you said good lookin'." Jasper commented. I glared at the teen and pointed a warning finger at him.

"I'll kick your ass from here to next week if I hear those words come out of your mouth." I warned evily.

The bulky boy who stood behind Jasper started hooting in laughter, Edward chuckled and his wife gave me a small smile. "Better not say anything Jasper or she'll beat you into a shameful disgrace." The big boy laughed.

Jasper just smirk and shook his head as if he knew something I didn't, I quirked my brow defiantly. "I'm warning you boy, I'm 26 years old." He just smirked again, as if he knew something I didn't.

Another knock at the door caused the laughter to stop for a bit. There stood Doctor Cullen with a smile, his hands gripping the clipboard tightly and a little more stiff today. I looked over to Jasper, then Edward and noticed they both looked a little worried.

"It's good to see you up and laughing today, Chloe." Doctor Cullen gave me a smile, but it was obvious the man was in pain. Even his boys were giving the vibe that he wasn't okay.

"I wish you the same, Doc. You alright?" Everyone was dead silent but Carlisle just gave me a smile as if nothing was wrong.

"I'm perfectly fine actually." He commented as he looked over some things on the equipment hanging above me. I looked to his kids and shook my head no. They seemed to catch my drift but didn't do anything about it.

"So, any of those test, did you find anything?" I asked to break the silence. His kids weren't helping. They might as well have left if they weren't going to say a thing.

"Not yet. I'm sure we'll find something though. Edward, could you close the door?" Edward did and went right back to his wife's side. Then Doctor Cullen set a candle down in front of me. I was a little confused at first, I didn't understand what he wanted me to do with it, but once he lit it, it was as if my life was being sucked away_. I was a candle. Every time I'm lit I get smaller and smaller until there is nothing left of me._ "Go ahead Chloe. Nobody will judge you."

He didn't have to encourage me, I was already sucked into the fire. Nothing could have stopped it. Weather it was there or not, it was like I was always bending the element. With every inward breath the candle would grow and with every exhale the fire dwindled. "Fire is not the only thing I seem to control." I admitted.

The room was still silent as I grabbed for the bottled water on the night stand. I pulled the eating table over to me and poured a little bit of water on the table. At first the water was scattered around in odd shapes. Then -I don't even know how I do it- the water comes together in a perfect circle. If I moved my hand the water would follow, as if I had a magnet that would cause the water to do that.

"Extrodinary." Carlisle whispered in amazement. "And you're only a human."

"What?" I asked confused. He and everyone in the room stiffened immediately. Nobody said a word as I looked to each one of them.

"That's good enough for today, Chloe. Let's do some more tests tomorrow with this. I have a feeling the pain you are feeling might be from this gift." Doctor Cullen said quickly as he gathered his kids to leave the room.

"But you said I could leave today." I protested. I really wanted to go home. I hated hospitals, expecially when I was being tested. He paused at the door, leaning on it for support as he looked back at me.

"I want to help you, Chloe. Just one more day, okay?" He said sadly, I nodded hoping he knew what he was doing. I just wanted everything to go back to normal. I just wanted to be happy, just like everyone else before they died. I'm right, right?


	2. Act One: Chapter 2

**A/N****: I'm really happy you all really like this so far. Makes meh happy! Anyway, this is going to be the last update until next week. I've got to pace myself so I don't lose all the creative junk in my head. I found I have that problem with my latest story. I haven't touched it in a couple weeks, which I'm pretty sure people are getting frustrated with. Oh well…**

**Yay! Demetri is in this chapter! Woot! I have fun writing with his character, I can be all badass and sexy mysterious with him and it makes me all excited to continue. **

**I love reviews! Don't forget! I love to hear what you think and I defiantly like knowing what you do or do not like. It helps me become a better writer, you know? **

**I'm placing up some art for the story. If you go to my profile page I'll have the links set up there. :)**

**Disclaimer****: To unfortunate timing and lack of talent, I do not own Twilight, the Cullens, the Blacks, Volturi, and sadly Demetri… I do however own Chloe Bree Staley. So, back off! :D**

* * *

_**"Humans… and how I love you talking monkeys for this… know more about war and treachery of the spirit than any angel." – Lucifer in The Prophecy**_

_March 2011  
__Volturi_

"Perhaps they have a weakness." Caius suggested from his chair. Between the three lord vampires, they were trying to come to an agreement with a plan at regaining their respect back as the top coven. Caius had just hit a valid point. A weakness could bring control back into their grasp. But how easily could they pull this off. There were so many complications to gaining a weakness that it may not even be worth the trouble.

"We use that weakness against them to regain power over the covens." Marcus finished for Caius.

"I suggest we send Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix to watch the Cullens. Learn their moves, schedule, routine, and the people that they interact with the most, compile a group of persons that mean the most and then select the one to use against them." Caius explained. Aro looked over the plan thoughtfully. It could work; they had to be careful though. Alice could see the future and Edward was able to read their minds without even a touch.

"Send them. I stress extreme caution while in their land, _extreme_ caution." Aro stressed while looking over his Guard. Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri each stood in a row before their Masters. They waited dutifully for their orders, smirking with every passing second. "Contact us within a few days of who you have chosen, then we will take action."

Demetri smiled darkly; already did he lock onto one of the Cullens. Jane and Alec walked off to get ready and Felix waited for Demerti to set his course. Finding them was just all too easy.

* * *

_March 2011  
__Chloe_

I shivered, getting that feeling that someone was talking about you, you know? Some people sneeze and others have their ears ache, but I shiver and this shiver was one of the strongest I had had in a long time. Someone was defiantly not talking about me in a good way.

Carlisle walked into the room and shut the door behind him. He grabbed a chair and sat next to the bed. He didn't even look at his clipboard before he started. His eyes locked onto mine and from there I knew this was going to be a rocky road. "I've thought and thought all night about what is going on with you. I even looked through a few books in my library to see if there was an answer. My conclusion is that these powers, they are draining you. You're not powerful enough to exhort them and it's draining your life away every time you use them. You're like a battery, every time you are using these powers you get drained just a little and at some point you will run out of energy, you will die."

I smiled sadly at him and shook my head understanding what he was saying. "I had a feeling."

"The only way I can think that I can save you is if…" He paused, looking away shamefully now. I wondered if whatever he had in mind was something he just didn't practice in his usual medical ways. But in all honesty, I didn't care. If he had a way to save me then I was willing to do anything to gain back my life.

"Go ahead Carlisle. I won't judge what you have to say." I said to comfort him. He still seemed to struggle with the words that he wanted to say though.

"What I tell you, Chloe, is more than just my secret to share. What I tell you can't be shared with anyone, but between you and me." I nodded and urged him to continue. "My family and I, we are not human, Chloe. We are a different kind of species. Ones that you find in story books and in movies."

"Like vampires and werewolves?" I asked a little confused.

"Vampires exactly." He finished. Before I could say anything he held his hand up to finish what he had to say. "The only way that I can think to save you is to turn you. Your powers will have the energy source they need to flourish. You won't be a ticking time bomb anymore and from what I can tell you have the very same exact powers as Benjamin, a friend of mine, who lives in Egypt. I'm sure he would be willing to help you control this talent."

I stared at him for a few minutes think about what he was saying. This man was a doctor for sure and Doctors are around to help us, right? This man, I mean vampire- or whatever he is, is trying to help me and the only conclusion he can come with is becoming a horror movie monster? Okay, I'll buy it if he gives me proof.

"How do I know that you're a vampire?" I asked slowly. He smiled and stood up from his chair. He walked over to the window and opened the shades and by the lord almighty that man started to sparkle. Diamonds and gems galore!

"It's a good thing the sun is sort of out or I wouldn't have been able to show you this." He laughed a little to ease the tension, it got me to smile, and I wasn't going to lie.

"So you drink human blood?" I asked a little scared. Again he smiled but shook his head no, I was a little relieved.

"No, my family and I are what our kind would call vegetarians; we feed off of animals instead of humans." He explained.

"So, you're telling me the only way to survive is to become one of you. What are the consequences of doing this?" I asked nervously. I was contemplating the idea now. I didn't mind death, but become a part of this world permanently was a little nerve wreaking. What was I talking about? Death was just as permanent as becoming a vampire… damn.

"Being a newborn is the most dangerous time in a vampire's life. Any sent of blood could cause you to go in frenzy. I suggest up to a year away from humans until you can control yourself. That would mean you would have to leave your business. You can only live in cloudy areas, to keep the secret safe because no one is a loud to know. It's best to end human relationship for the sake of keeping the secret."

"Basically, I'm just dying off the face of the planet." I summed up for him.

"Yes." He said sadly.

"If I'm to do this, I want to be given a few months to get all of this done. I might as well come up with my own death and have everyone believe I died." I suggested, he nodded in agreement. "Well then, it's settled."

I held out my hand to Carlisle and we shook for our accord. There was a lot to plan now that I had to fake my own death. I had to finish the concert for the Fund, close my store or hand it over to one of my employees, then work out my death with the Cullen family. I needed time to think and time to prepare for my second life. Like Layne used to tell me, nothing comes easy when it's a long term decision.

That night Carlisle took me home, just a small ranch styled home in the small town of Forks, Washington. I started off with finishing the posters and decorations for the concert. Around two in the morning I passed out while thinking over my will. I was going to leave the store to Roger, he has worked hard for what he does in that store, and he deserves to have the business. My home would go to my sister, who was looking for a new home anyway with her two kids and husband. Most of my belongings would be divided between my mom and sister and then to Olivia and Roger. Other than that, I had nothing left to offer to the world.

In the morning I set off to work, and lazily made my way through the day. It was defiantly going to be a long and rocky road.

* * *

_March 2011  
__Demetri_

He watched carefully as the young doctor left the hospital with a human. "Such a pity that such a treat would be thrown away."

"She does look rather delectable." Felix commented. He watched the car drive way from the hospital with the girl in the passenger seat. "Is she really the only one that the Cullen's let into their life?"

"It would seem so, Felix." Jane commented as she stared to walk away and follow Demetri to the next destination. Running through the forest was quite a delight for the Volturi Guard; there wasn't much of a forest to run around near the fortress in Volterra. They had to run more during the night time, but it just wasn't as satisfying as any of the other days running in the sun. Demetri's tracking stopped them at a small home in the town of Forks where the doctor dropped off the human girl. The doctor left, leaving the Volturi Guard to watch the house with curiosity.

"What do we do now?" Felix asked quietly.

"We wait and then follow her in the morning." Jane explained. An idea hit her just then and she smiled wickedly in the dark. "Demetri, I have a proposition."

"Jane..." Demetri warned.

"Oh, it just a little fun Demetri." She teased, glancing her deep red eyes up at him as she smiled. "I would like you to watch her in the house, learn her routine, and find what times she sleeps. I think we may have the Cullen's weakness."

Demetri nodded and ran to the house in seconds flat. He broke into the house easily through the bedroom window, which wasn't locked in the first place. She was not there, thankfully making it easier for him to sneak in. He glanced through her personal possessions, a closet filled with dark colors and a few neon ones. At the top was a box, he slipped it out quietly and looked through. Mainly just pictures of her family, most of them, Demetri guessed was her brother. Demetri slipped the box back up into the shelf and noticed a notebook on the dresser. Closing the closet, Demetri then opened the notebook. The last entry date was just a few days ago.

_March 07, 2011_

_Doctor Cullen is an odd ball. We've gone through more than five tests today and the last he made me do was to show him my ability. He set a candle in front of me, which ended up causing me to bend the fire on the wick. I can't control it right now, but he said he may have a solution that might be possible and could end up saving my life. _

_I'm not scared though, like I've told myself over a thousand times. Everyone dies at some point, some earlier than others. I just happened to be one of those earlier people. I'm not afraid. I'm kind of excited. I would get to see my brother again, to not feel any pain, and to be happy for once. Should I let Doctor Cullen waste his time? If I'm second guessing, is that selfish of me?_

_Mom told me after Layne's death that I was too young to experience such a tragedy. But in all honesty, I've learned a lot from it. Life is short and too precious to waste time. I've never had the chance to have a family or to even really get my business running. _

_It's a shame really. I was just a waist of breath on this earth if I'm ready to die. That was selfish of me. I just wish for one thing, I don't want to die in pain. I've dealt with it for the past year. I would rather die in peace on my death bed. Could you grant me that one wish?_

Demetri closed the notebook slowly. So that's why the Cullen was allowing her into their life. She was dying and he wanted to save her. This was good information, but even better is the sign of a gift in her human form. If she can control fire she could be a wonderful asset to the Volturi Guard. Aro would be pleased to hear of such a human.

Demetri slipped the notebook back onto the dresser and then looked to the door. He used his heightened hearing ability to sense where the human was. Silently, he slipped through the door and around a few corners. There, the human sat on her couch writing away in another notebook, something he guessed she did often. She mumbled to herself every once in a while and would chew onto the cap of the pen. Her blonde braided hair was in the process of becoming dreads but only added innocence to her round face and every few minutes you could see the blue hue of her eyes from the side. Her pink lips grazed the cap of the pen again and again as if her thoughts her terrorizing her into a state of nervousness. Her body was slim but curvy with the short shorts and tight tank top she wore. She was rather beautiful, even for Demetri to admit.

When the furnace kicked on, her sent was wisped back at him, and unexpectingly he found himself dying to have his mouth on her throat. Something about her sent drove him up the wall, even though he usually was able to control himself, she was everything his throat was craving. The very sweet metallic scent of her blood and the natural peachy scent of her body mixed together nearly drove him mad to the point that he could have turned her right there on her couch. But with his mission drilled into his head, Demetri found the strength to control himself and continue with his job.

Demetri had to watch this little one. Never in the past two hundred years had he have a craving so bad that he would have killed for it. She was a dangerous distraction and also one he found he could help but not mind. It was hard to find love when in the Volturi Guard, but if they captured this little creature, could he find himself something that he could call his own? He didn't know and he didn't know if he was willing to either. She was defiantly their target though; perfect to upset the Cullen family.

* * *

_March 2011  
__Chloe_

All day it felt like I had been watched from far away. I would look over my shoulder every few seconds just to check if there was anyone behind me, only to find no one there. Olivia thought I was just paranoid and Roger just laughed while filling the new CDs onto the racks. I didn't care what they though, I was being watched and I knew it. I worked diligently most of the day working through kinks in the system that would try to prevent Roger from taking over the store. Then I helped Olivia stack up surplus in the back room and cleaned out empty boxes into the recycling dumpster in the back. We worked on designing our poster for the concert and even worked a little with designing the tickets we would put on sale next week. So by the end of the day I felt accomplished.

Other than what I had gotten done today, I had met a lot of new people and even had a couple people reserve tickets for the concert.

"Yeah, it's going to be on April fifth, starting roughly around eight at night." I explained to a group of teenage boys that were regulars. They were defiantly the metal head, long hair, and punk boots type of boys that I always had a soft spot for.

"How much are the tickets?" The long blonde hair one, named Dan, asked.

"Right now, twenty dollars. This is all going to charity, you know, to help heroin addicts to receive treatment for their addiction." Dan's friends looked to him like it was insane to pay such a price for an in-store performance but Dan didn't seem to mind. I knew I had liked the kid from the start.

"I'll defiantly come. Especially if the money is going to a good cause." Dan told me. "When do I need to pay for the ticket?"

"Just come in sometime next week and pay me or any of my employees for the tickets. Having your name on this list just guarantees that you will get a ticket if you pay in the next week." I explained, while writing down Dan's name on the slowly growing list. I pushed the clipboard of names to him and gave him the pen to sign his signature. While Dan was doing this, the bell above the door to the store rang. In walked a rather well dressed guy. He was pale with short choppy light brown hair and oddly maroon colored eyes. It reminded me the first time I had seen the Cullen's. Their eyes were just as abnormal as this guy's and I found myself wondering if the man was hiding a secret just like the Cullen family. Dan pushed the clip board back over to me with a smile. His friends ended up sub-coming to their differences and signed the board as well. They promised to be back next week with the money as they left the store. I wave with a smile, happy that I could make somebody happy today and went back to looking for the guy that had walked in not but a minute ago.

I didn't see him as I looked around, and then just assumed that he left, so I got back to finishing out some orders for new CDs coming out in the next week. Again, I found myself getting distracted by the fact that I could feel someone watching me. I turned around, no one was there. I looked to the back storage room, again I didn't find anything. So, this time I decided to gather up my courage and walk down the aisle ways to see if I could find anyone. I went through every aisle and hadn't found one person, so I turned around to head back to the counter but squeaked and nearly ran into the man who had walked in before the boys had left. I held my hand to my heart and laughed to make the fear he caused me to ease away.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" He asked in a smooth and velvet European accent. His eyes glowed with delight and a generous smile appeared on his lips. I hadn't noticed the first time, but this guy was drop dead, I-would-kill-myself-for, gorgeous.

"I- I- No! Well, just a little. But that's okay! I get startled all the time." I was a mess, immediately I found myself blushing and biting my lip out of nervousness. The guy chuckled and gave me another gorgeous smile. "Uh- well, were you in need of something?"

"Actually, I was." He said as he gestured me over to where he wanted some help. I followed him, trying to lose the hue in my cheeks at the same time so that I wouldn't embarrass myself anymore. He stopped at a rack of CDs starting with the letter 'A'. "You seem to be out of Alice In Chains CDs, I had come planning on buying a couple but I didn't find any."

At first this shocked me but then I grew confused only because I distinctly remember replenishing the section just two days ago, and I would have known if anyone had bought the shock of CDs I had. No one had in those past two days. "I'm really sorry about this inconveniens, Sir." I really was but I was still trying to cope with the fact that I had been robbed. "Let me see what I can do, would that be okay?"

"That would be lovely." He said before following me up to the front counter. I looked through the boxes and didn't see any of the CDs there and huffed in frustration. Whipping my blonde braided dreads out of my face, I realized that I only had one more option.

I went over to my personal collection and grabbed a few of the CDs out. I walked back to the front counter and set them out before him, a little heart broken. "They're used, but I promise they still sing like the lark that Layne Staley intended them to sound like." I smiled up at him but he gave me an odd look as if what I had said didn't make any sense. "Sorry, you're the only one I'll tell this to. So you should feel lucky." I pointed at him warningly with a small laugh. "Do you know who Layne is?"

"Not really." He admitted guiltily.

"It's alright. Layne was the singer for the band and he was my brother. He used to tell everyone that he sang like a lark." I said stupidly. "I guess it's just funny to me."

"No," He stopped me with a smile, "it is rather funny. The fact that he and the CD would sound like a lark since they are the same voice. It's a good thing, I understand."

The smiled on my face couldn't have grown any wider after he had said this. "Well, would you like to purchase any of these fine CDs?"

"No." He told me with a sincere smile. "I wouldn't want to take the personal possessions of the sister to the finest singer around."

Again, my cheeks turned beat red and I tried to hide my smiled. That was when I noticed the click in me, oh my god. _If there was a guy out there for me I would know because I would feel like something just clicked in. _"Well, I'm sorry I couldn't help you."

"No, you helped me very much." He told me as he took my hand in his and kissed the top of it very softly. If there was a color redder than velvet or maroon then that would have been my face after his lips graced my skin. "Thank you."

As he walked to the door to leave, I let out a quiet welcome. I wouldn't have even known that he would have heard it.

Now I needed to solve the mystery of the disappearing AIC CDs. That was going to bug me until I found them. Walking around the counter and back over to the rack that I had just been at moments ago. I looked around in the other sections just to make sure someone didn't move them into another section. Nothing popped up though. I stood there for a few minutes thinking over what I should do about the situation. It was frustrating, only because that was money out of the store's pocket. Out of anger, I kicked the rack full of CDs. I heard a clash of plastic just beneath the rack that caught my attention. With furrowed brows, I bent down to look underneath the rack.

"Oh my god! Thank you!" I cried with delight. I grabbed the stack of CDs and placed them back in their rightful space. "It just doesn't make sense though. Why in the hell would they be under the rack?"

I shrugged, giving up on ever solving the mystery. I was just glad I had found the missing CDs.

Doctor Cullen was going to pick me up, about two hours later, so that I could finish meeting his family, since they were going to take me in as a part of the family in the next few months. Carlisle was right on the dot when the clock hit five o' clock. I hopped into his car and he drove off in a matter of seconds. The Cullen house wasn't too far away from the shop, maybe a good fifteen minutes away. "How was your day?"

I looked to Carlisle and shrugged. "It was okay. I felt paranoid all day long."

"Is there a reason?" He asked concerned.

"No, and that's the problem. I've never felt paranoid before without reason." I sighed and laid back in the passenger seat to rest my eyes. "Maybe it was the four hours of sleep I got last night that was getting to me."

"I may not sleep because I'm a vampire but I do know how important sleep is to one's health. Make sure you get some sleep tonight, alright?" He glanced over at me only for a second to make sure that I agreed. So I nodded and went back to resting my eyes.

Carlisle pulled into the drive way and stopped just outside of the garage. He turned off the car and opened my door before I could even get the chance to get out myself. "Thanks."

He smiled and walked me up to the front door. Where the, football player looking, teen stood to open the door. "Hey, Chloe. It's good to see you alive."

"You know I never caught your name." I told him with an odd grin. He laughed and shook my hand with a strong grip.

"The name's Emmett." He let go and Carlisle continued to walk me up the stairs to the second floor.

"Something smells really good." I told him a little excited.

"Good because Rosalie almost gave up on making dinner all together." He said with a small chuckle.

"I thought you guys only drank animal blood." I pointed out.

He just smiled at me. "We do."

"I'm not the only one eating, am I?" I asked nervously.

"Unfortunately, yes." I cringed and sighed in defeat.

When we entered the kitchen, Bella was in the room with two other women. One rather older and the other a bleach blonde teen. The older dark haired woman walked over with a smile and took my hands into hers, lovingly. "It is so nice to meet you. My name's Esme."

"Hi, I'm Chloe." I said quickly. The blonde walked over while setting her bowl down and gave a forced smile. "Rosalie."

"Nice to meet you." I said and looked to Bella, "Good to see you again."

"You too." She smiled brightly with a small wave. Edward walked in with a grin and held a little girl in his arms.

"Say hello Renesmee." The little girl instead placed her finger on my forehead and, by the god almighty, said hello _in my head_. I was a little taken back which made the little girl giggle a little. I couldn't help but smile with such an adorable giggle.

"Hello to you too." I laughed. "How old is she?"

"About five now in human years." Edward summed up, the girl did look a little older than five. I smiled and waved a little, she was defiantly bashful because she ended up hiding her face in Edward's neck after realizing most of everyone was watching the two of us interact.

"Hey, Chloe." Jasper walked through the window with a girl at his side, short just like me, and topped with brown pixie cut hair. They both walked over and the girl took me into her arms and hugged me as tight as my human body could withstand.

"My name's Alice." I giggled a little at the name. Edward smiled and I looked at him wondering what was so funny.

"I can read your mind." He explained. Boy, if that didn't tick me off I didn't know what else would.

"Now just because you're a vampire with this cool read-my-mind ability doesn't mean crap, Edward." I warned with an evil smirk. "I will kick your butt one day after all this is over with for reading my mind." Emmett busted out laughing and Jasper snickered.

"Does she kick his butt, Alice?" Emmett asked still laughing.

She looked to me and smiled. "Yeah, I think she does."

Edward backed up with Renesmee and found protection with Bella on the other side of the kitchen.

"So, it's time to eat?" I asked nervously. Rosalie smiled and walked me over to the table and set a plate in front of me. Chicken parmesan was my meal for the evening. I ate it alone as the rest of the family talked at the dining table over what had went on through their day.

"I think Chloe will fit in just amazingly." Emmett commented next to me. I smiled after chewing a little bit of the chicken, which was really amazing, let me tell ya.

"So what is it that you can do?" Esme asked while playing with a ring on her finger. Everyone looked to me interested now that I had finished my dinner. This really made me feel self-conscious with all of their golden eyes watching my every move.

"Well, according to the Doc, I can bend elements." I admitted a little embarrassed that all the attention was on me. "You have abilities too, right?" I asked while looking at each one of them.

"Well, you know Edward reads minds." Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, keep laughing it up." Edward said sarcastically. Bella smiled and brushed Renesmee's bangs out of her eyes.

"I have a mental shield. Renesmee was born with our opposite powers." Bella explained as she smiled at her daughter.

"Alice can see the future and I can control emotions." Jasper elaborated. I nodded, feeling a little better that I wouldn't be the only one with a power.

"I have a question." I started hesitantly. All last night I had thought over if the process to becoming a vampire would be painful. My one wish was to not be in pain when I died on my death bed. I knew Layne did when he died, I just didn't want to follow in his footsteps. Plus, why would you want your last moments alive to be painful, I would want them to be peaceful so that I could remember all of the good times that I had had when I was alive.

"What's your question?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, I stared at my hands afraid of the answer, I knew it would be, so why did I even ask?

"Yes. It does, but I'll make sure that you will have all the pain killers that you will need to get through. I promise you, Chloe." Carlisle stood up from his chair and walked over to my hunched over form. He placed a hand on my back and rubbed it soothingly. "Common, I can tell you're tired. I'll take you home."

Everyone at the table said a quick goodnight before I grabbed my coat and left the house with Carlisle. He dropped me off at home in a matter of minutes and promised to see me in a few days. I nodded and gave him a quick grin, to assure him that I was okay, as I walked up to my front door. I set my coat and purse down next to the door and then shuffled over to my couch. I flipped through the channels until I fell asleep to the sounds of nature on the national geographic channel. I swear I could still feel someone watching me though.

* * *

_March 2011  
__Chloe_

_A hand caressed my face softly waking me from my dreams. The television was off and above me sat the handsome man with short dark hair and crimson eyes. He smiled warmly and took my hand in his. His touch was cool and washed away the small fever I woke up with, due to my illness. I leaned into his cool touch and closed my eyes in content. His cool skin was the antidote to my pain, almost addicting in a way._

"_Wake, love." He hushed quietly. I looked back up at him and he smiled a little bit more. The man helped me sit up, and then held my tiny frame in his arms. My fever and pain reduced to nothing after being held next to his cool body. I felt better and more relaxed than I had in a long time. "Do you feel better?"_

"_Yes." I whispered quietly, trying to fall asleep again. _

_Instead he lifted my chin to look up at him, that smile seemed to send the shivers down my spine as I stared at him in amazement. His breath gently grazed my lips and then my neck as he went to place soft kisses one after another. I gasped when I felt his sharp teeth graze my neck. Goosebumps literally covered my body at every scratch his teeth would carve into my skin. The tingle and pricking only succeeded in causing me to moan. Nothing seemed to be more pleasurable than he did at the moment. I grasped his shirt tightly and slipped out another moan once he reached my ear, nibbling on it playfully and teasingly. I could feel him smile next to my cheek; his breath was intoxicating, filling me up with the scent of pure sweetness. I desperately wanted to have his lips on mine, almost whimpering for him to continue his teasing._

"_You're so delicious, love." He breathed into my ear. That sent another wave of pleasurable chills through my spine. Our eyes connected before he went to kissing my jaw and then placing a luscious kiss onto my lips. My eyes slipped shut as I kissed him back, his tongue slipped into my mouth savoring every taste he could find. My hand found its way to his neck and played with the hair just above it. He slipped his hand to my waist and slowly, so slowly, graced each curve with is cool hand. His mouth went back to playing with my neck, sucking and nipping at the tender skin. This was just too good to be a dream, too good._

_Eventually he slowed down and stopped to look me in the eyes. One hand holding the back of my neck and then other cupping my cheek, he kissed me one last time and smiled after pulling away. "Sleep, love."_

_He laid me down, placing a warm blanket over my body and caressed my cheek one last time before I slipped back into a dreamless slumber free of pain for just one night. He left before I could even ask for his name._

I awoke with a start, my chest heaving up and down in shock. I had never had a dream like that before! Was it even a dream? It looked so much more real than any of the other dreams I had had before. I could still hear his luscious voice talking to me, cooing me to go on and moan. This man, whoever he was, made me nervous. I couldn't tell if it was a good nervous or a bad. All I knew was that I wanted more, I was addicted from the very start; something I knew could be dangerous to admit. He was just so real, the smell, the touch, the emotion. I had never loved someone before, I've had relationships but never had I love the presence of someone so much as I did him. Damn that click, I wasn't supposed to fall for someone before becoming a vampire!

"Please just be a dream." I got up from the couch and walked into the bathroom. I washed my face and then glanced into the mirror to look over my neck. "Oh my god."

My fingers graced the scratches on my neck causing shivers yet again bring Goosebumps to my skin. "It was real."

Then it hit me, he was in my house last night and he was watching me! I slapped myself on the forehead, scolding my stupidity. I brushed my hair quickly and then ran to my room and to my closet. I grabbed some gray jeans, a yellow top and tight purple sweater. I slipped on my shoes, grabbed my coat and purse and headed out to my car. I still felt a little nervous now, knowing that he was in my house. I glance in the rearview mirror, feeling better that nobody was behind me. I flipped on some music and felt a little better as I rolled into my stores parking lot a half an hour later. I sat in the car thinking over if I should buy a security system, I didn't see the point in it when I was going to be planning my own death soon and would be giving the house over to my sister. She had two stocky German shepherds, who were practically her home security around the clock. So I didn't want to buy something that wasn't needed. Sighing, I got out of the car and made my way over to the front doors. I unlocked the store and slipped into the cool air while flipping on the lights. I took a deep breath of the stores air and smiled to myself. "Perfect."

By seven sharp, Roger and Olivia walked in with grins. I noticed something in Olivia's hands as she walked in behind Roger. Olivia placed a package onto the counter and pushed it towards me excitedly. "Open it. You're going to like what it is." I gave Olivia a suspicious glance before touching the box in front of me. I slipped off the brown paper packaging and then opened the lid to find artificial peanuts filled in the box. Knowing whatever it was, was deep down inside waiting for me, I slipped my hand in and pulled out a pair of sun glasses. The sun glasses looked familiar, they were pretty worn out and beaten, most-likely from their previous owner. "Sun glasses?"

Roger and Olivia looked to each other and just chuckled. "Your mom sent those over yesterday after you left. They're your brother's old sun glasses. There's a note inside the box too." Again I went rooting for the object. A crisp white letter came out of the box this time, and I slipped it open with my index finger.

_Hey Chloe,_

_Thought I would clean out the basement this week and ended up finding a bunch of your brother's old sunglasses. I remembered you wanted this pair when you were little because you wanted to be just like Layne. Thought I'd send you the memento and a picture to remind you of the good times._

_Love,_

_Mom_

There was a picture inside the envelop that she had promised. It was a picture of Layne and me sitting on a stage grinning like maniacs. I must have been five at the time and he had just started his first tour, around that time he was about twenty-three. He held a microphone to my mouth and I had on his sunglasses trying to act cool. I smiled and slipped the picture into my back pocket. I would keep that one, even after my planned death.

The day went by slowly; Olivia and I worked on the final design of the poster and then would have it copied at some Gingko's store in town the next day. "Now, that the poster is finished, let's think about where we're going to store all of the racks and CDs at for the concert." I said as I pulled out my planning notebook.

"We could box up the CDs, but then it would just be a mess trying to get everything back onto the shelves just in a weekend's time. There is about a yearlong amount of sorting to go through if we did that." Olivia complained with her face all scrunched in distaste. She hated sorting and reshelving CDs, always had.

"Then let's keep the CDs on the racks." I offered.

"We could always just wheel the racks into the back storage room." She suggested while wiggling her brows and smiling.

"Is every rack going to fit back there, is the problem." I pointed out while flicking her nose.

"Well, if it comes to that, we can always ask Benny next door if we can use some of his space for the weekend." Roger said while walking behind the counter from the back room.

"Good plan." I said while writing it down on the notebook.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with customers buying tickets or merchandise and cleaning the store with whatever cleaning supplies was found in the back room, which consisted of a broom and some Windex. While I was cleaning the windows and Olivia on the broom, the bell to the shop clanged and in walked Alice with a smile. I stopped and set the Windex bottle down with the dirty rag, then walked over to greet my new friend.

"Alice, how are you?" I said while bringing her into a hug.

"I need to talk to you." She said in a hushed tone. I nodded and walked her back to the office room. I shut the door and pulled up a chair so that we could both sit down. She bit her lip before starting what was on her mind. "Was someone in your house last night?"

I nodded ashamed, a little. Her face fell and she sighed with this bit of information. "I saw someone in your house last night after you left."

"I thought it was a dream." I admitted slowly, my cheeks burned from the feelings I could still remember distinctly. I was defiantly embarrassed to share this memory.

"I have a feeling you might be in danger." Alice put out on the table. "I've told Carlisle and everyone else in the family. We all agree it's in your best interest if we watch over you until you are turned. It's for your own protection, you have to understand."

I nodded and tried to put on my best smile. "I'm sorry I'm such an inconvenience."

"You're not an inconvenience if you're a part of the family, Chloe." Alice gave me a toothy smile and patted my cheek as she got up from her chair. "Jasper and Emmett will be at your house when you get home and then Rosalie and Bella will be there later in the night." I walked Alice out to the store's front door and waved her off. I was nervous now, with people breaking into my house, people who I had only really met once out of my whole life, and for what reason? I didn't know.

By five, the store was locked up and we all headed out to our cars. "I'll see you guys on Monday." I called from my car window. They waved goodbye as I sped off to my house. When I rolled into the drive way a large Jeep was parked outside of my house. Emmett and Jasper walked up to me and each pulled me into a hug after saying hello. "Come on inside. You can help me with cleaning the house." I gave each a smirk, Emmett rolled his eyes and Jasper chuckled.

The house was dark inside. I flipped the switch and dropped my purse and coat on the floor. I scampered into the kitchen and set off with preparing a small cup of tea. The two followed in shortly and made themselves at home as I looked for a duster and some glass cleaner. "Is this your family?" I heard Emmett ask from the living room. I looked up from the cupboard, filled with cleaning supplies, to find Emmett staring at a family portrait. I walked over with a duster in my hand and looked up at the picture myself. My mom was standing next to my dad and Layne was holding me in his arms, I was only eleven months at the time and he was about seventeen, then our sister Liz sat next to Layne with a gorgeous smile.

"Yep, that's my mom, dad and sister. Then my brother Layne is holding me." I pointed to each person. I couldn't help but smile. I handed Emmett the duster and gave him a smirk. "You can dust those off."

"Yes, Miss Staley." He said sarcastically as he began to dust off the pictures. I walked back over to the cupboard and pulled out the all-purpose cleaner and handed it to Jasper, who stood just above me, waiting for further orders.

"I just need you to clean the stove top." I told him as I pointed over to the stove. He went off to work after I pulled out the window cleaner. I grabbed a roll of paper towels and started to clean the living room windows. Emmett didn't take long to dust, it was kind of funny to watch a buff vampire dust knick-knacks and such. I found myself giggling every time I looked over at him lifting a flower pot to get the dust, and then would quickly look away because he would glare back at me for laughing.

Jasper ended up just cleaning all the countertops after cleaning the stove as I finished the living room windows. I made it back to my bedroom then, I stopped at the door noticing a folded piece of paper on top of my bed that wasn't there this morning. I set the window cleaner and paper towels on the dresser and went to pick up the paper. Inside was a scribbled note that I had a hard time reading.

_Meet me in Randy's coffee shop tomorrow after work._

My heart skipped a beat and almost as if Jasper could tell if I was dying he was at my side reading over the paper. I looked up at him nervous and hands shaking. He took the paper and looked over it to see if there was anything that would tell him who had written the note. But nothing was there. He sighed and folded the note back up. "I want you to go. Emmett and I will follow you there and watch you." He said while handing me the note back.

"You want me to go?" I asked in disbelief.

"It's a good idea, so we know who has been watching you." He explained with some comfort.

"Alright, just promise me if anything happens-"

"Nothing will." He cut me off, "I will make sure of that, darlin'."


	3. Act One: Chapter 3

********

********

**A/N****: I want to appolizies for the wait. I was going to update Friday but there was a sudden change of plans for the weekend that ended up taking me out of town with no internet connection. So, to say in the least, I'm glad I'm back home. I honestly haven't worked much on the future chapters because I'm trying to get some classes finished for college. They aren't taking as long as I thought but it's still important to go over all of the finer details, especially when you're attending an art school. I've got an essay as well that I should be doing, and I'm really thinking about putting this story on hault until that essay is finished, because in all honesty school is always going to come first. I can't fail this school... so much pressure.  
Anyway, I've mauled over this a few times and couldn't think about adding anythings else. Most likely from thinking to much about this story overall. It makes me tired, you have to understand I've got up to seven chapters written and I just want to make sure every one is in perfect sequence. I don't want to miss small details and the overall main points for each chapter. But like I said, just let me maul over what I have and the chapters will be out in no time.  
I was to especially thank ikarishipping with proof reading. There was a lot to go through and definitely a lot more mistakes than I would have notice. So really, thank you for taking out time to read over this piece. :)**

******Disclaimer****: To unfortunate timing and lack of talent, I do not own Twilight, the Cullens, the Blacks, Volturi, and sadly Demetri… I do however own Chloe Bree Staley. So, back off! :D**

* * *

**_"Who will save your soul if you won't save your own?" - Jewel_**

_March 2011  
__Demetri_

"They are getting smarter," Jane said slowly as she watched two of the Cullen kids walk in with the girl. "What is her name?"

"Chloe." Demetri smirked slowly. He loved the sound of her name. Something about her really intrigued him and that was why he pursued her the night before, the first steps to pulling her to him.

"Chloe." She repeated with a smirk. "I received word from Aro that he is interested in the information you found the other day, Demetri."

"Wonderful." Demetri was pleased that his Master was thinking on the same terms he was.

"When do we take the girl?" Alec asked from the tree he was leaning on.

"Not now," Jane pondered slowly. "We still need to gather information. I'm sure something will come up that will tell us when the time will come."

"Did you set the note, Demetri?" Alec asked with a smirk.

"All is in order." Demetri nodded and drew a grin as he looked back at the house. The lights from the inside lit the windows as if beckoning him to come and whisk away the little human. He had to admit that it did make him a little jealous that the Cullen boys were in there with her. But he knew they wouldn't do anything. They already had their mates and every vampire knew once you found the one there would be no other.

"I would imagine you will be on your utmost best behavior, Demetri," Jane warned knowingly.

"I wouldn't imagine it any other way," he told her with a glare. Demetri was anything but rude. He was brought up to be very polite, even formal. Demetri planned on wooing the young one properly, but with the time schedule they were on he would have to take drastic steps he wouldn't be too fond of. Demetri was rather excited for tomorrow. He could feel it in his bones, something good would awaken with this new relationship, something exciting. Demetri was in need of something exciting, something different from the same old Volturi Guard.

* * *

_March 2011  
__Chloe_

I woke up the next morning, with a stretch and a quick yawn. Nothing felt better than a good long stretch. I slipped out of bed and headed for the bathroom for a quick shower. I washed out my hair and let the warm water sooth my muscles before getting out. Going back to the bedroom I pulled on a pair of tight black jeans, a black tank and a red plaid flannel shirt that was my brothers. He gave me a lot of his hand-me-downs when I was young and I didn't have the heart to give them away. I put on the sunglasses my mother sent me the other day, then slipped into some red flats and was set to go to work.

It was the weekend, so that meant my employees didn't have to come to work, but that didn't mean I had the day off. Emmett and Jasper's Jeep was gone, leaving my car out all alone in the drive way. I got in and started the car, waiting for the heat to turn on. For the beginning of March, this was definitely cold. Eventually I made it to the store half an hour later. The parking lot was empty and the store was dark on the inside. I locked my car and shuffled up through the slushy snow. Unlocking the door, I could feel myself being watched again. I quickly got inside and locked the door, flipped the light switch on and sighed with relief.

There was a lot that I had to get done today. I shrugged off my coat and threw it into the office and span around to the stereo system. I slipped in some Sublime and sang along as I pulled out the large poster for the April Alice in Chains concert. I grabbed tape from underneath the counter and set to taping the poster in the front window. Monday, I would have Roger and Olivia go out to Port Angeles to post up some smaller posters and then even send some to the record company for the band so that they could put posters out in Seattle, the capital of grunge music and our main audience.

I stared up at the poster a little proud of the work I had put into it. A tapping at the door's window brought me back from my daze. There, Edward and Bella stood with Renesmee in her hands. A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. I couldn't resist a visit from that little girl. I pushed my sunglasses on top of my head and went to open the door for them. "Hey, thanks for last night, Bella."

"Anything for family," she told me with that beautiful smile that I would also find on her daughter when she was happy.

"What is it that I can do for you guys?"

"Like Alice said, you need to be watched when you're alone," Edward explained. "So, what can we help you with?"

I couldn't help but feel warmth from the fact that they really wanted me into their family and that they would do anything to protect me. Just because I was sick and dying, they were willing to save my life by turning me and taking me in as one of their own. I was going to miss my old self and my old family, but I think Layne would have wanted different. He would have wanted me to fight to live, because he couldn't do that. Layne was so addicted to the point of no return. Layne would be happy with the decision that I was making. I'm sure of it. "Yeah, you can help me start to move some empty racks into the storage room."

Bella stayed behind the counter with Reneesme and looked through the stacks of music, while Edward and I moved empty rack after empty rack into the back room. It was only the beginning of March, but there was still a lot to be done until the concert. I couldn't just wait until the last minute. We moved CDs onto other racks so that all the space was being used and we could move back as many racks as we could to make space. I had enough room in this store to at least get four hundred or even a little more into the doors. By lunch time we were finished and sat around in the office talking as I ate a left over sandwich in the tiny fridge underneath the desk.

"So, when did you guys meet?" I asked as I nibbled here and there on the ham.

"We meet in 2005, actually," Bella said while she played a little with Renesmee.

"Were you human too?"

"Yes, Edward changed me when I was dying in child birth." I sat there quietly as the two of them shared their story in just half an hour. It was amazing how much the vampire world was like a mafia, especially if you were in a coven. Vampires were killing vampires and werewolves were killing to protect areas owned by Indians. Everything was an eye for an eye if you murdered a mate and executions were law for exposing the existence of the race. 'Very dark and heavy shit' as my good friend from Boston, Romeo, would say.

"You've been through a lot. But it was worth it, wasn't it?" I asked, still amazed about all the drama and challenges that they were put through. I didn't know if I would be able to handle something like that. Hell, I probably wouldn't even have noticed if it would ever happen to me. I would have just been so lost in the moment that I would be blind to the drama it really was.

"It was," Edward stated, smiled, and then kissed the love of his life on the lips. Renesmee giggled and hid her eyes in her hands. I laughed and ruffled the little vampire's hair for her silliness. She was so adorable.

I looked at the clock and sighed, thinking I wasn't really going to get anything else done. "I think I'm done for the day."

"Good because Emmett and Jasper just got here," Edward said, smiling. I popped my head out of the office door to find both vampires at the front door, looking rather paranoid. That wasn't a good sign, I thought to myself.

"How did you…" He stopped me and pointed to his head. _Right._

"You always seem to forget that I can hear others thoughts." Edward chuckled and walked all of us to the door. I slipped on my coat and put my shades over my eyes. When we walked out, I could barely lock the door before Emmett gave me a crushing hug. He seemed to enjoy hugs. It was something I had to remember every time I was given one. I didn't mind it, really I didn't, it was just unexpected, especially when it was from a vampire about as strong as Optimus Prime. I heard Edward chuckle, only meaning he was listening to my thoughts again. I just rolled my eyes and brought my attention back to Emmett.

"I feel like you're getting really attached, Emmett," I choked, due to the lack of oxygen in the past thirty seconds.

"Well, I can't help it. You're going to be my Aunt soon," he admitted, his voice childlike. Ouch, did I just feel myself age about thirty years in two seconds flat from that comment. _Indeed…_

"Aunt?" I asked with a forced laugh.

"Well, of course. You're older looking than everyone in the family, even older than Carlisle. He was turned at the age of 23, you know," he told me as if this was common knowledge. "So you're going to pose as his sister. It helps that you have blonde hair."

Everyone laughed at Emmett's comment and I just rolled my eyes. "Ha ha, let's all make fun of the blonde."

This only made Emmett laugh harder and I lightly punched him in the arm, boy was that boy made of some hard steel. I shook my hand to make the pain go away as we walked to our cars. "So I'm going to go to that coffee shop," I said nervously as I looked to Jasper and Emmett. They frowned a little but I could tell they were just trying to prepare themselves.

"Yeah, we'll be there to make sure you are safe," Jasper confirmed. I took in a deep breath and then exhaled to release some of my nerves. When I looked back at Jasper he smiled calmingly and then all of a sudden I felt like there was no worry in the world. "Thought I could help just a little bit," he told me.

"Thanks," I said to him and then hopped into my car. This coffee shop was just a few miles from my store. I knew of it because I had had a couple dates there the first time I had moved out to Forks and my friend Amber worked there for extra cash. It was a cute little shop with a very calming atmosphere. I had seen a couple of shows there as well by a local artist I supported. The parking lot wasn't too busy but it wasn't empty either, making me feel a little better that there would be people in sight, while I met the man I didn't know much about. When I walked into the shop I noticed Amber working behind the counter. She waved and I waved back, pushed my sunglasses up on my head and walked up to order something warm. "Can I get a small hot chocolate?"

"You know you can, girl." She poured out some in a Styrofoam cup and I began digging through my purse to find a couple of dollars. A hand gripped my shoulder and set a couple dollars down before I could even see who it was. I looked up and it was as if my entire world just stopped. His smile literally halted all breathing and thinking. He was beautiful, so beautiful that I could have been jealous, but I wasn't…really.

"Hello, Chloe." His voice was velvet and calming that I found myself breathing again. He glanced back at Amber and nodded with a thank you. Taking my drink, he walked me over to a table in the corner of the shop. He forced me to sit down before he sat in front of me with that gorgeous smile. "Why so speechless, love?"

Blinking, I brought myself out of my shock and smiled shyly. "How do you know my name?"

"It's quite simple. But there is no need to go into detail." He smirked and pushed the hot cup toward me. I carefully took the drink to my lips and sipped slowly, as to not burn my tongue. "My name is Demetri. I hail from the city Volterra in Italy."

"You're far away from home then. Why are you in such a remote place like this?" I asked curiously. He only huffed and drew another smirk to his lips. I noticed this was something he did often, he had a playful and arrogant air to him, but I didn't seem to mind that so much in men. I liked a little bit of confidence in the opposite sex. Looking away, he finally answered my question. "You should know why."

I was a little insulted but didn't take it to heart because I barely knew the guy… Well, I knew him enough to get to first base. "Frankly, I've just come to acquire information on why you've been breaking and entering into my home," I spat to avoid the previous subject, "and maybe even attempting to hide business property." After the whole dream business and finding out that it wasn't a dream, I had wondered if it was him that tried to hind my merchandise in the store. I just wanted an answer as to why he, or anyone in the matter, would do such a thing. It made no sense to me.

"Don't be so hostile, love. You seemed to be enjoying it anyway." He smiled and gave me a fake smooch from the other side of the table. Demetri was playing with me, I could tell, especially with all of the smiles and smirks that went with his comments. So, if that was the way he wanted to play then two could play at that game. I smirked back at him and took another sip of my drink.

"You're quite a tease, Demetri." I pulled the sunglasses off my head and set them on the table.

"It's only for you." He winked, making me giggle a little. He was quite a charmer if you let him be. I was slowly finding myself growing to like the way he played out things. His personality was definitely new to me, but just as appealing and sexy.

"You said I would know why you're here. Does it have anything to do with the Cullen family?" I asked curiously while playing with my cup.

"Perhaps. My question is why are they letting you, a human, hang around them?" He started eyeing my sunglasses, so I pulled them closer to me. They were a special memento of my brother, and I didn't want to lose them.

"If I told you, would you believe me?"

"Anything's possible, love," he pointed out.

I sighed and pushed the cup of hot chocolate away from me. "Where do I begin? Let's start with the fact that I am dying a slow and painful death. I have been for the last year. It's a very slow process, like Doctor Cullen told me, I am like a battery. If I just keep using and using the life in my body to practice this talent I have, I'll eventually run out and wither away. So, he said he would save me and I believe you would know how he plans to do that."

"It seems I would," he stated sadly. "What is your talent?"

"Other than fire, I can bend water, air and earth," I explained. He smiled in satisfaction now, leaving me to wonder why such information would be important. Something told me I would regret the decision of telling him. _Damn._

"That is quite a talent, indeed," he commented. "I have a talent myself, you see. I can track down anyone from anywhere from just the slightest tenor of a person's thoughts."

"That's extraordinary." The thought of him never losing sight of me was a little frightening. But the more and more time I spent with Demetri, I found I didn't want to leave his presence. I had to change that though. He was sort of the enemy, especially if I was joining the Cullen family. I sighed and slipped my sunglasses back o. Then, getting up slowly I walked over to him and bent down so that I could whisper into his ear.

"You know, I can be every bit as much of a tease as you," I whispered with a soft smirk. "Thanks for the drink."

I kissed his cheek quickly and was about to leave, when he grabbed onto my elbow and pulled me back placing a sensuous kiss on my lips. I let my eyes close to enjoy the moment, letting both of us get lost in each other for just a few seconds. He pulled away and I finally noticed his eyes for the first time. They were a deep black now, different from the normal rich velvet red they had been just moments before. Deep down I had a feeling it was his thirst for my blood that overwhelmed him. He smirked and let go of my arm. I backed away to the front door slowly, biting my lip to prevent me from smiling; that was unsuccessful though. His smirk only grew more and I blushed as I walked out the door, still smiling like a lunatic. There, Jasper and Emmett were walking up to the shop, their faces stricken with worry.

"Come on, we should get out of here," I said quickly. There were no questions asked as Jasper and Emmett followed me away from the shop. Jasper jumped into the driver's seat of my car and sped off to my soon-to-be new home. Emmett wasn't too far behind in his Jeep, just as on edge as Jasper.

* * *

_March 2011  
__Chloe_

Edward stared at me, blankly for a few moments before I decided to say anything. "Would you quit reading my mind? You probably wouldn't want to know what was going on in there anyway." I huffed and folded my arms over my chest, embarrassed that he could see anything too intimate.

"You're right, I don't want to know. But if it means it's the only way to protect you, I'll do what I have to." He smirked and chuckled a little after there was another moment of silence.

"You know, I could always just tell you who the guy was," I stated with a pout. His smirk lessened after I said this.

"Let her just tell us on her own, Edward," Rosalie whined from the other couch with Emmett by her side. Emmett nodded in agreement and thus everyone waited until I could find the courage to announce the name of my tracker. The one I found myself growing hard to resist.

"His name is Demetri," I sighed in defeat.

"I knew the Volturi were up to something." Emmett huffed in frustration. Everyone seemed to become more alert and on edge after Emmett had said this. I remember Bella and Edward's story from earlier today; everything seemed to make sense now. The fact that the Volturi wanted control over the covens of the world would have been a frustrating factor to deal with, that and they also seemed to want Renesmee dead. But that was definably not going to happen while I was alive… or dead.

"He just asked me why you all were letting me into your life. I told him that I was dying and that you wanted to help me live." Edward scoffed, catching me off guard.

"Not only that but she told him about her power," Edward informed. This was causing some tension between us. I could tell we would be butting heads in the near future if we couldn't come to a terms of agreement.

"I was getting to that." I told him.

"Were you going to tell them about the flirting or was that a secret too?" he asked. As I heard the words come out of his mouth, my cheeks flushed with embarrassment and I hung my head so that my new family couldn't see my face.

"It's not that," I mumbled, "and it's not like that."

"It's alright," Carlisle said while rubbing my back. "You don't have to be ashamed."

"I completely understand, Chloe." I looked up to find Bella smiling. If anything, she was one of the only vampires I found I could confide in. "I was a little embarrassed about the things Edward and I did when my dad would ask. It's normal."

I sighed a little; it helped to calm the shaking in my hands. "He just gets to me. He makes my heart pound and my breathing stop. He's polite and dangerous at the same time. He was never rude and I always find myself comfortable around him, something I find hard to feel, especially after my brother's death. I'm sure you all have had some sort of the same experience."

They all sort of understood in their own way, giving the occasional nod. Carlisle gave me a small smile and continued on the matter as if he was my father. "What I just worry about is if he really means it; if he really does have the same feelings."

I nodded, understanding what he was trying to get me to realize. I looked at Edward, sad at the thought that he couldn't trust me. "I'm sorry, Edward."

"No, I understand. It was rude of me to say such things," he apologized quietly. I gave him a small smile and got up to hug him. "The next time you see Demetri, let me go with you. I'll see what his intentions are."

"Okay, I'd like that very much," I told him with an apprehensive smile.

"I think Edward and I should stay with her tonight," Jasper insisted from another couch with Alice at his side. It was a little weird to be joining a family that seemed to all have their own special someone. I was definitely going to feel like the odd one out.

"Then Alice and I will watch later tonight," Carlisle suggested as he looked from Esme to me.

"This means a lot to me." I wanted to make sure they knew how much I appreciated their help.

"You're family now." They told me this every time I tried to show my thanks. I knew I was going to be part of the family, but I still couldn't help being a problem for them.

They took me home not much later. After getting into the house, I went to my room and reached for the phone on the night stand. I quickly dialed my mom's number and waited for her to answer. I hadn't talked to my mom in a long time, mainly because it made my heart ache. She knew I was dying and that nothing could be done about it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ma," I sighed, a little happy that I could finally hear her voice.

"Chloe, did you get the box I sent you the other day?" she asked quickly with excitement, always taking the lead in conversations. That was my mother for sure.

"Yeah, I did Ma." I looked over at the picture on my nightstand, the one that she had also sent with the sunglasses. "I wore them today."

"I'm sure your brother would be glad to know they are in good use." She laughed a little. "How's the business going?"

"Really good. Layne's band is going to be playing a concert on the fifth of April. We're going to give some of the money earned to the fund."

"I'm proud of you sweetie. I know your sister, Liz, would be too," she said quietly. "How are you doing, honey? Have any doctors been able to help?"

My heart sunk when I heard her ask this. I had to lie, I had to, if I didn't she would just be more heartbroken when I did die. "No, Ma. They don't know what's wrong. They don't even know how long-"

"Don't. I don't want to think about it," Mom said quickly. "It breaks my heart."

"It breaks mine too, Ma," I cried. "I love you, Ma."

"I love you too, Chloe." Ma hung up then. I knew she was upset. I could completely understand why, she was going to lose me, making me the second child she would have lost in nearly nine years.

"She's going to be okay," I heard a voice say from the door. Edward stood at the door with Jasper, both saddened at the sight of my tears. I sat up and wiped them away with the sleeve of my plaid shirt. Jasper walked over and sat down with me, I could feel myself calm down again, due to Jasper's power.

"Thanks," I told him with a small smile. He drew me into a hug and rubbed my back to comfort me. Jasper was one of my favorites. I knew ever since I had met him in my store that the two of us would get along greatly, and I was right. Jasper couldn't have made me feel any better. The kind and thoughtful gestures were just enough to make me feel better about life.

"Anything for you, Aunt Chloe." He laughed as I cringed at the name. "Not a fan of the name, eh?"

"No, it makes me feel older than I actually am," I admitted with a chuckle.

"Well, twenty six isn't _too_ old," Jasper teased. I punched him lightly, and still felt like I was hitting steel.

"That hurt like a bitch," I said, holding my hand to my chest, "and I didn't even hit that hard."

Both Jasper and Edward laughed now. Jasper ruffled my hair and smiled. "Get some sleep. You're going to need it."

I nodded and lay down, forgetting about changing my clothes. Jasper turned off the lamp and pulled the blanket over me. "Night, darlin'."

"Night." Everything seemed to be peaceful, most likely from Jasper's power, as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_March 2011  
__Demetri_

"So nice of you to join us," Jane said while she stared up at the poster in the store's front window. Demetri rolled his eyes and looked to the poster as well. "How was your little date?"

"Better than you would know," he spat under his breath.

Felix smirked and then coughed to break the tension. Felix wasn't the only one feeling the tension between Demetri and Jane. Alec was going to tease a little bit with Demetri today. Demetri didn't seem like the one to infuriate today but the Witch Twins were notorious for pushing buttons.

"Well, it's a good thing Demetri finds the human rather appealing," Alec chuckled along with Felix.

"You all talk about her as if she is a dog," Demetri spoke angrily.

"She is a human," Jane pointed out.

"Yes, one that is dying, one that has something to offer in this dreadful world, one that-" He paused afraid to say what he had on his mind. It was only going to cause him a greater amount of teasing.

"One that has stolen your soulless heart?" Jane offered to finish with a raised brow and wicked smirk. Demetri kept quiet and looked at the poster again. "Don't be ashamed Demetri, every vampire must find his or her mate someday."

"You just happen to find it in a rather difficult predicament," Felix finished.

"How is this difficult?" Demetri asked, confused. Maybe he was blinded so much that he didn't see what they saw.

"Pity," Jane said before starting her speech. "She's dying, due to her power, none the less it seems. The Cullen's offer her a new life, free of pain, a chance to live again. They welcome her with open arms and promise a life of happiness. You come in, not much later, of course. She adores you, loves every moment she's with you. But can she trust you? Are your feelings true?" Jane smiled wickedly and walked over to Alec, wondering if he would like to finish. He nudged her arm for her to continue and Demetri listened carefully. "You're part of the Volturi, the coven known for only wanting to attain power. Our job is to only attain a weakness, something to gain power over the Cullen family and yet you are falling for the very thing that knows you are against the very family that she is promised happiness."

Demetri was boiling on the inside. Nothing could have made him more upset than Jane. She was just begging for him to hurt her. Pushing the limit with Demetri wasn't smart, but he knew his place in the Volturi Guard. He was below Jane and nothing was going to change that. So Demetri bit back his ego and took the insults as a man…vampire of course.

Her words made sense though. He wanted nothing but to find his love for this girl. But everything about him was not right for her. She deserved to be happy, and her following him into the Volturi would not assure happiness. Demetri wasn't sure if he was ready to leave the Volturi either, but if he wanted to find himself with her in the future, leaving would be his only choice.

"I do believe I have found the set date," Jane announced as she looked back to the poster. "Let's make sure we are presentable for the event."

* * *

_March 2011  
__Chloe_

A sharp pain in my chest woke me up that morning. Screaming for the pain to go away, Carlisle, who still hadn't left the house that morning, ran into my room. The pain was intense, sharp stabs to the heart and then the aftershock would wave out to the rest of my body causing everything to ache and scream for mercy. I curled into a ball and cried for the pain to go away. This was the worst I had ever felt these attacks and I was sure this would be my last…

"Chloe, listen to me," Carlisle shouted. I couldn't understand much. The pain was affecting my hearing and everything just came out in fuzzy patches. "Chloe, just hold on."

_I did as I was told. He told me to hold on, so I gripped onto that illusion of a cliff in front of me and held on as tight as I could. The pain in my arms was becoming blandly noticeable and my muscles wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. My fingers were slipping, so I tried adjusting a bit but slipped, leaving one hand left. I was hanging there with no doubt in my mind that this could be the end if Carlisle didn't do something, but I had to hold on - I had promised Carlisle. Just as my fingers began to slip a hand reached out grabbing mine. The hand all but too familiar with long thin fingers adorned with rings, a hand that belonged to one person I missed very much. I looked up finding my brother's face, smiling with his signature sunglasses and messy blonde hair. He pulled me up and out of the cliff and once I was on my feet I pulled Layne into a tight embrace. "Do you know how much I fucking miss you?" I cried into his shirt._

"_Yeah, I know," he chuckled as his hugged me back. His hands were rubbing my back to calm the tears that were spilling from my eyes. I just couldn't believe it was him. "But it's not your time, Chloe."_

_I nodded slowly while wiping my tears away from my stained cheeks. His words hurt me a little, but I knew he was right. I gave him a pitiful smile, hoping he would believe me. He wiped the last tear away with his thumb and then pulled me into another hug. _

"_I love you, kid. Just promise me you'll fight to live. I don't want to see you here," he told me while crying too. I hiccupped and shook my head with yet another sad smile. I wiped away his tears with my sleeve and Layne kissed the top of my head before walking me over to a door._

"_Bye kid." Again, we shared one last hug, then I walked through the door and waved goodbye, knowing I'd probably never see Layne again._

"Chloe!" I jumped up with a start, breathing heavy and heart pounding. Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice stood above me and they all had a fearful look upon them. "Chloe?"

"What?" I asked, confused. Alice was beyond freaked and I didn't understand why. I was better now, what was wrong with everyone?

"You - you died," Carlisle said. His brows were scrunched together in confusion.

"What? No, I was holding on like you told me to. Layne was there, he helped me hold on. He told me I wasn't supposed to die yet and made me come back," I explained quickly. "I didn't die…did I?"

Carlisle looked to Alice and then back to me, and before I knew it, I was in his arms being hugged so tightly that I would have thought I had forgotten to breathe. "I owe your brother so much," he told me, then pulled back to look at me with a small smile.

I laughed, making the rest of the family more at ease. Jasper and Alice drew smiles and joined our laughter. Carlisle got up and asked for Jasper and Alice to stay in the living room while he talked to me. After they shut the door, Carlisle sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. "You scared me. I really thought I was going to be losing a family member."

"I'm sorry, Carlisle." I really was sorry. I had never faced death like that before and I knew what it was like to lose a loved one.

"I just want you to stay in bed today. Could you do that for me?" I cringed at the request. Usually I was always trying to find something to do. Asking me to do the very opposite was going to be difficult. But it was for Carlisle and at this point, I thought I would do just about anything for him.

"Okay," I mumbled. He patted my cheek then left the room to go and find Alice and Jasper. I listened as Carlisle talked to the two. He just asked that they come in and check on me every once in a while. Then he left not much later as I listened to his car leave the driveway.

Today was going to be a long day, I told myself. I had an idea though. Going to my closet, I grabbed a box on the top shelf. Next to it was an album that I had never filled. Quickly, I set the items on the bed and started looking through pictures. A lot of them were of my time in college with friends and others were of Layne and I before his death. I separated them into each pile, family or friends. It seemed to take a lot longer than I thought it would, mainly because I took my time while looking through each picture. But once each photo was categorized, I started slipping them into the slots in the album. Nearly every slot was filled, back and front pages. I was rather proud of myself after getting it finished.

"Hey." I looked up, finding Alice at the door with a smile. "Are you hungry?"

I had forgotten about eating. My stomach finally growled out of displeasure. "Yeah, my stomach is killing me."

Alice giggled and ran back into the kitchen. I really hoped she knew what she was doing.

* * *

_March 2011  
__Jasper_

Alice hopped back into the kitchen, her eyes glowing with delight. Chloe must have been feeling better. "Did she want something to eat?"

"Yep, said her stomach was killing her," she giggled at the notation but started rummaging through Chloe's refrigerator to see what she could make for the little human.

"I believe you could just make her a sandwich. I don't think she could finish the whole meal that I know you are dying to make." Alice smiled at Jasper's comment and started on making her a small ham sandwich.

"Do you really think her brother saved her?" Jasper asked. He sort of believed there was a higher power out there. But this thing that happened with Chloe baffled him a little. Chloe did love her brother a lot and it seemed while in Layne's lifetime he loved her very much as well. Was it possible though that the soul of a dead person could save another soul from dying?

"Anything is possible Jasper," Alice said sweetly. "Just think about us. It was possible that we found each other."

Jasper drew a smile and looked up to Alice lovingly. "You're right. Anything is possible."

"Edward and Bella are here," Alice stated with a chirp after setting the sandwich on a plate.

"I'll go let them in then," Jasper said as he got up from the stool that he was setting on. Alice walked back into Chloe's room with the food as Jasper went to the front door. He opened it and let the two in and out of the cold. "Where's Renesmee?"

"She's staying with Rosalie and Emmett today," Edward informed while taking off Bella's coat and then setting it on the coat rack next to the door. "How is Chloe doing? I heard from Carlisle this morning."

"She seems to be doing fine," Jasper answered as they all walked into the kitchen to take a seat. "I could tell she wasn't happy about staying in bed."

"And I'm sure it was just a hunch," Bella joked about Jasper's power.

"Just a little, darlin'," Jasper chuckled with his deep Texan accent. Alice walked back into the kitchen with a satisfied smile. "I take it that she liked what you made."

Alice nodded and sat down at the table. "I can see the future, my dear Jasper."

"Yes and you use that to your advantage like a conniving little kid," Bella pointed out with a smirk. Alice looked around the kitchen to make it seem she was all innocent, when really she wasn't.

"So, what exactly happened this morning?" Bella asked quietly after the room became silent. It could be seen that Jasper and Alice were still a little unsettled. Alice looked at Jasper; she didn't want to be the one to tell what happened and Jasper somehow knew that. That was what made the two perfect for each other, they didn't have to say a word to understand each other.

"We came in after Carlisle had screamed for us. He was going to inject her with an adrenalin needle but by the time he had got the needle out, her heart had already stopped." Jasper's heart sank just thinking about losing his new family member. "For a few minutes we sat there looking over her body. I know I was afraid to even touch it. She looked like she was in pain, a lot. That made me think back to when she had asked us about how painful it would be when Carlisle would turn her. I could feel how scared she was and how terrified of the pain she was already in. It really was depressing."

Alice placed her hand on Jasper's to calm him down a little. "She just kind of took in a deep breath a few minutes later. As if she were choking in water and couldn't get enough air. Believe me, we were all scared. She was supposed to be dead, but there she was alive and breathing before us," Alice finished.

"She said her brother saved her," Jasper added. "He said she wasn't supposed to die."

"I can only imagine," Bella said quietly.

"I've actually had the same experience," Edward admitted. "I had a friend back in the sixties; he was an addict before anyone really cared about what an addict was. I did care though and I had watched him while his heart had failed him. I wanted to do everything in my power to save him but it wasn't my place to do such a thing. But in a matter of moments he was living and breathing again. He said he had seen his brother who had died back in the war. Said it wasn't his time and that he wanted him to fight to live. Months later my friend was clean of the drugs and was living a steady life. He got married and even had a couple kids of his own. He died sometime back in 2005 of some heart problems. I hadn't seen him in over forty or fifty years."

"Like Alice told me, anything can happen," Jasper commented with a small smile.

"I just hope Chloe isn't waiting until that last minute to change. She doesn't have the whole year to wait," Edward pointed out. Each vampire looked to each other darkly.

"She told me she was just trying to get this concert over and then she would be ready," Alice said quickly. She knew Chloe's time was running out. Everyone saw it.


	4. Act One: Chapter 4

**A/N: So I finally finished my essay, which by the way was probably the easiest I had done in a long time, but I'm crossing my fingers and knock on wood. I usually jinx myself whenever I say such things. Damn…  
****Anyway, this chapter I was writing while going through this Lady Gaga phase and you'll see what I mean once you start reading. So, I'm sorry if you don't like Lady Gaga, but being an art nerd, it's people like her that really get me inspired. Plus, if you really thing about it, she is pretty artsy with all of the outfits that she wears… I don't know. It's just a fair warning if you don't like her.  
****I had fun writing most of this, more toward the end, but it was fun all the same. I'm glad most of you are enjoying what I've been putting up. So, I'll quit blabbering on and on. R&R please.**

**Disclaimer****: To unfortunate timing and lack of talent, I do not own Twilight, the Cullens, the Blacks, Volturi, and sadly Demetri… I do however own Chloe Bree Staley. So, back off! :D**

* * *

**_"And the light of a fading star is what you were, is what you are." – Flogging Molly_**

_March 2011  
__Chloe_

"Hey girl," I got back from the other end of the phone after answering. "It's Amber."

"Hey, how are you?" I asked while pulling the phone away from my ear due to the volume of Amber's voice.

"Great! Now don't distract me, but who in the hell was that gorgeous man who bought you your hot chocolate the other day?" she asked screaming from the other end. Well not so much as a scream but more of a squeal. "You didn't flippin' tell me you were seeing someone!"

"I-I… It just kind of- I don't even know Amber," I gave up trying to explain. It would have been no use only because there was no way you could get around Amber's round of interrogation, especially if she saw it firsthand. "He sort of just started making me reconsider men again. Something about him gets me all giddy inside."

"No duh. I watched the way you two acted together at the shop. It's definitely a good match. Especially with the way you two flirt," she giggled making me roll my eyes, a little annoyed. It was a good thing that Amber couldn't see me or she'd be yelling at me for that too. "So, Dani, Karen, and I are going out to club tonight. You up for it?"

It had been a long time since I've gone out clubbing, and I didn't even think that my friends were still doing such things. But in reality, it sounded like a good idea. I needed to get out and to just have fun before everything changed. Plus, I needed a desperate break from thinking about this upcoming concert. "Sounds like fun as long as we don't go out Jersey Shore style. When are we going?"

"I'll come and pick you up around nine, alright?" She giggled at my Jersey Shore comment which only ended in me laughed as well.

"Alright, I'll see you then." I hung up and then looked to the clock sitting on my night stand. It was only seven P.M. But if I was really going to go I needed to find something to wear and picking out something to wear was like trying to eat veggies, I was a picky little girl. I stood up from my bed, deciding my 'strict' bed rest was going to have to be finished with and then shuffled over to my closet. It was nice to be able to stretch after being in bed for so long. My muscles ached and joints popped due to the un-satisfaction of not being able to move in the last few days. I sighed in relief as I opened the closet, _good to be back to normal_.

Everything in my closet was practically dark colors, flannel plaid shirts and lots of neon, only because I've always had a soft spot for those colors. I wasn't the sexy type of person. You wouldn't find me in a skimpy dress on the dance floor. That just wasn't my thing, especially after seeing all the skanky people I would see clubbing back in college. I never thought I would have been repulsed by the sight when I was in high school. I just always had this fixed ideal world of college and until I actually experienced it for myself, I loved everything about that ideal world. Boy people can change.

Grey tight jeans seemed to make my mind ticked today. I slipped those on and then stared at my closet for the perfect top. I pulled out a tight purple tank and then slipped on a plaid green shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled feeling satisfied and then shuffled over to my jewelry box. I pulled out a black stringed necklace with a cream colored pendant on it. The pendant was a simplistic form of two humans making a circle but at some point in the circle their hands are connected to form a unity. A good friend of mine, Rocco from Boston, gave this to me. He said it was a circle of friendship, something commonly given to friends in Kenya. He was given one long ago when he went to Kenya to help with struggling villages. Rocco thought the gesture was of a nice one and thus promised to give his best friend one as well. That ended up being me six or seven years ago. The thought of him made me smile and I then slipped it on and decided just a little bit of makeup would be a good idea. I put on some eyeliner and a little mascara, and then I found a tube of lip gloss and slipped that into my pocket for later. Yet again, I felt satisfied with the way I looked and walked into my kitchen. Emmett and Edward stopped what they were doing to look at me.

"No," Edward said before I could even say a word.

"But I've been in bed for two days!" I protested. He had no right to tell me what to do in the first place. I didn't see the harm in going out, so why couldn't he?

"No," he said again. This time Emmett was giving me the sympathetic look, I didn't need the sympathy I just wanted help in convincing Edward. _Come on Emmett_!

"I don't understand why not. I'll be out with my friends and they'll look out for me," I tried again. Edward snorted and rolled his eyes as if my excuse was just as pathetic as saying 'I won't be drinking'.

"I don't see why she couldn't if her friends are going," Emmett defended, _finally_! I gave Emmett a dazzling smile that expressed all the joy that he was giving me right now. Emmett was definitely going to be a great brother.

"Thank you!" I cried with a hint of laugher. Emmett smiled and punched Edward's arm which only succeeded in Edward giving Emmett a glare.

"Common, let the poor girl go out. She has been cooped up for the past two days."

"What if the Volturi follow her?" Edward asked Emmett. I never realized how worried he was though until now. The sound of his voice nearly made me reconsider going out tonight. No! I was going out tonight and that's final.

"If you are that worried then how about you just come along," I suggested with a stifled laugh. I really couldn't see Edward ever going near a club. Nor the rest of the Cullen family.

"Yeah, how 'bout you go along, Edward," Emmett laughed and nudged Edward in the side to play along. But Edward didn't see that as a joke at all. Pour kid…

"That's out of the question," Edward backed away with his arms up in defeat. "I've got a daughter and a wife, who expect me home tonight."

I rolled my eyes and walked off to the living room to catch up on some television. I tried not watching a lot of television, only because I knew it could damage your eyes. Or at least that was what my mom always told me when I was little. I eventually made myself a quick meal of spaghetti, while watching The Office to ease my mind before leaving and Emmett joined me in my laughter. I don't know why Edward didn't, probably because he still didn't want me going out tonight. It didn't really matter. I needed to get out to save me from insanity.

"How long have you and Rosalie been together?" I found myself asking out of curiosity. Emmett smiled and rubbed his arms self-consciously.

"Rosalie saved me. She carried me over one hundred miles to Carlisle after I was mauled by a bear. Carlisle changed me because she begged to have me alive," Emmett told me with a small smile. "After I was changed Rosalie and I were barely apart. I knew she was the one and that I could love her forever. That was at least seventy-six years ago."

"Wow, that's amazing!" My grandparents didn't even reach to that many years, but that was due to them dying of old age.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find the love of your life and make it to seventy-six years," Emmett pointed out. I blushed and tried to hide my face out of embarrassment. "You're really easy to embarrass, you know."

"I know! Just…. Just stop," I slapped his arm and he chuckled to make me feel a little better.

Emmett and I talked for a little bit longer until I heard a car horn in the driveway. I got up and ran to my room to grab my purse. When I ran back out to the door, Edward was waiting with a rather sullen expression. "I want you to call me if you start feeling paranoid. You seem to catch onto that pretty well."

I promised him I would while putting his number in my phone. Then I gave him a hug just so that he would feel better. He seemed to be better as I let go, he held a small smile on his face as I walked out the door and into Amber's car. "Hey, girl! You ready?"

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've been out," she smiled and turned up some music as she pulled out of my driveway. I could feel that strange vibe again that I was being watched. But I wasn't going to let it bother me yet. I had barely left the house. If it gets worse, I'll call Edward.

* * *

_March 2011  
__Demetri_

"She's leaving," Felix informed. The other three vampires stood up from the trees they were leaning on to watch an unfamiliar car leave the driveway. "I don't recognize the person driving the vehicle."

"Could be a friend," Jane said. "Let's follow them, but remain hidden. We don't want her getting suspicious."

The four vampires began sprinting through the woods next to the main highway leading to Port Angele's. The run was refreshing from the past week of watching the human from afar. They needed to stretch their legs. Just because they were vampires didn't mean they couldn't get stiff from sitting around all day. About an hour later the car slowed down in front of a rather colorful and brightly lit building. From the inside, loud obnoxious American music could be heard blaring out of the doors. Once the car was parked, Chloe and her friend got out of the car and ran to another group of human girls. Hugs were shared before the girls walked into the loud building. Jane cringed knowing exactly what the four humans were doing.

"Lovely," she spat. "More humans making fools of themselves."

"Are we going to follow them in?" Alec asked looking to his twin sister nervously. Demetri and Felix were unsure of this just as much as Alec was. They were old vampires and they had experience numerous amounts of things in their life time, but this, this was nothing they had done before. Not even Aro knew what the hell this was.

"Why not?" Jane said with a smirk. "We could learn more about Demetri's future pet."

Felix stifled a laugh and Demetri glared at Jane for such a comment. Unfortunately, Demetri was not able to bite back at Jane for that. She was after all the leader of the Volturi Guard and thus could not be spoken to disrespectfully. The four of them quickly prepared themselves before entering the building. This would be their first time attending something un-Volturi. Better now than never.

* * *

_March 2011  
__Chloe_

Immediately after entering the club Amber, Dani, and Karen dragged me over to the bar. "Your first drink is on me," Amber commanded. I threw my hands up not trying to object. It must have been a long time from partying if she was going to by me a drink.

"Get me a red bull with vodka and a California Cocaine," Amber called to the bartender with a wink. _Dear lord_.

"Amber, I don't trust any drink with the word cocaine in it," I protested a little angry. I know it was a little ridiculous to get touchy over things like this, I wasn't a fan of anything that had to do with narcotics, but you would understand why, right?

"Don't worry, that's for me. You're getting the red bull," I thanked her quickly as she paid the bartender. She handed me the drink and we clinked glassed before downing our drinks. The liquor was a nice change from the constant juices that I had been drinking the last two days. Quickly I could feel myself getting buzzed and it felt really good. I knew what it was like to be shit faced, this wasn't close but if we were going to be here a while I didn't know how much longer it was going to take to get to that point. Amber dragged me to the dance floor, screaming that Lady Gaga was on. I don't know. She must have been some secret Lady Gaga fan or something. I didn't mind it too much only because the song was rather catchy.

With the beat of the music, Amber and I began dancing as if we were back at homecoming all over again. Karen and Dani made their way over and our dancing just became more energetic and fun that I had totally forgot about feeling paranoid. The drink was definitely helping too. The lights and the loud thumping of the floor from the speakers were exhilarating and heart pounding. All the people dancing were either jumping or bumping around as the chores would play as loud as it could. Some guys came around, stealing away Amber and Karen and eventually I was dragged away by a rather good looking blonde. He was so much fun as we grinded and danced away to the song. I sang along and laughed when the blond would spin me around, even when he would try to steal away a kiss every now and then.

"_I want your love and I want your revenge, you and me could write a bad romance."_

The blonde pulled me closer, running his hands up and down my body causing an exciting tingle to run through my body. I smiled up at the blonde and ran my hands through his hair before turning around to grind a little more. Something caught my eye every other second as the lights flashed and twinkled with color. Red, the eyes were red and lost from far away. The colorful lights of the dance floor flashed over in the direction that I saw the pair of eye and my heart skipped when I saw his beautiful face. All the exciting feelings that I had had washed away and all I could do was shiver by the eye contact that we shared. It was as if he was scrutinizing me for what I was doing. I could feel myself growing weak and then his face was gone when the lights went out.

"You alright, beautiful?" The blonde whispered into my ear. I had barely noticed that I had stopped dancing. When the light flashed back where I had seen Demetri he wasn't there anymore. I felt my heart sink with disappointment. What was wrong with me, it's just some fling with a guy I barely knew. I shouldn't be so affected by his presence.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told the blonde and started dancing again to the end of the song. I thanked him once the song was over then he smiled and placed an innocent kiss on my cheek before I returned to my friends at the bar. "I need another drink."

"That a girl," Karen laughed and ordered me up another red bull and vodka. It was going to be a rather long night.

* * *

_March 2011  
__Demetri_

Chloe stumbled out of the building about an hour after the four vampires decided that they should leave. The experience was nothing other than awkward in Alec's words exactly. The humans were a rather savage species running on hormones and hormones alone. Jane thought the experience to be enlightening to the many things that should be banned in society, Alec agreeing again. Demetri could only agree to an extent though. He found the place odd but interesting as he watched the humans interact with each other. The alcohol reeked all over the building but he found humor in watching the antics the humans would enact or endure between each other. The one thing he only found that bothered him was the sight of Chloe dancing with other men, human men. It sort of hurt him that she would do such a thing, he didn't mind her dancing so much but instead hated the men that danced with her. He couldn't do a thing about it though. He wasn't to interfere with anything she did tonight. It was simply an order to watch her and to make sure she didn't get herself hurt. She was important, the Volturi Guard's ticket home, and the weakness to the Cullen family. Still he couldn't help feeling drawn to her. She was the only intoxicating human there. Demetri could distinctly pick out her peachy scent and the sweet metallic smell of her blood just from across the room.

They watched her from the parking lot now. It was pitiful how drunk she was. She didn't even notice them standing there and watching. She started shouting at the top of her lungs along with her friends and sang with each other, all out of tune, but that didn't seem to matter to the humans.

"_Baby loves to dance in the dark. 'Cuz when he's lookin' she falls apart!"_

Felix chuckled next to Demetri causing him to look up at the rather large vampire. Demetri quirked his brow and chose his words carefully, "What do you find so funny, Felix?"

"The fact that she is head over heels for you," he laughed now as Demetri's face contorted in anger at his guard member making fun of the one thing that Demetri didn't find funny.

"Now, now, Felix," Jane tasked. "It isn't nice to make fun of our friends pet."

Alec and Felix chuckled again causing Demetri to just roll his eyes. They continue to watch the group of human girls stumble to their car. "Guys, I have to- I have to tell you something," they heard Chloe start.

"What is it, girl?" Her friend asked in a sloppy slur.

The four vampires watched her face contort into something rather saddening. She was definitely not a happy drunk. Her eyes began to tear causing her friends to gather her into their arms.

"I won't be around much longer," she choked. "I just want you to know I love you."

"We love you too, Chloe," another one of her friends started crying. For a good few minutes the four humans comforted each other while the Volturi Guard watched in the distance. The group finally split up into their individual cars and drove off slowly to their homes. Demetri looked to Jane. It was the first time he had seen her show any emotion. He didn't know if she was feeling guilty for all of the rude comments she had made about the girl or if she was just feeling saddened by such a sight. Whatever it was it didn't stay long, her face became stony and hard as she looked back to her twin brother. "Let us follow. I want to make sure our prize doesn't get herself killed."

* * *

_March 2011  
__Jasper_

Jasper watched Chloe's friend's car pull into the driveway just around three in the morning. He and Carlisle ran out to help Chloe into the house. Jasper didn't even have to use his power to know that Chloe was completely trashed.

"Hey, guys," she smiled cheekily.

"Hello, Chloe," Carlisle chuckled and slipped an arm around her to help her into the house. "Did you have fun?"

"Well…" she scrunched her brows together getting ready to start on a long story that she probably thought was necessary to tell. "When I left the house I could feel somebody watching me again. I tried to forget about it when we got into the club, which Amber bought me a couple of drinks to help. Well, we started dancing and I can't put my finger on it, but I thought I saw Demetri watching from the other side of the room. I don't know. He was just there and then gone in a matter of seconds. I think I might need to check my brain," she giggled a little while Carlisle set her down on her bed. He ran back out of the room to get something, leaving Jasper there to watch her for a few seconds. He returned with two aspirins and a glass of water.

"I want you to take these, just to start getting the medicine into your system," Carlisle told her quietly, she complied with no complaints and then lay back onto the bed. Jasper slipped her shoes off and pulled her plaid shirt off, so that she was just left with her purple tank and jeans. Carlisle then laid a blanket on the already sleeping Chloe. He couldn't help but smile at how innocent she was.

They turned out the lights and closed the door to her room on the way out. "I'm happy she was able to get out a little."

Jasper nodded but had to add his two cents in while taking a seat at the counter, "What I don't like is that she saw Demetri."

"As long as he didn't really bother her and that she got home safe, I think I'll live," Carlisle expressed.

Alice walked in from the living room with a distressed face. Jasper stood up from his chair immediately going to her. "What is the matter?"

"I saw Chloe being taken. It looked like her store, but it was dark and there was a crowd of people watching this band play music. It has to be her store. It wasn't Demetri who took her but instead it looked like Felix and Alec," Alice explained her vision quick and scared.

"I bet you they are planning on taking her during the concert," Jasper suggested to Carlisle.

"The concert?" Carlisle's brows furrowed together as he tried to think about what they could do to prevent this. "I know Chloe won't be happy about this but if it's for her safety I think she'll grow to understand."

"She'll have too. There is no other way," Jasper confirmed.

"When is the concert?" Carlisle asked.

"April fifth. The anniversary of her brother's death."

* * *

_March 2011  
__Chloe_

I sat in the Cullen living room watching the television while my new family talked over something important. Apparently so important that they couldn't share it with me yet. I flipped through channel after channel until I came to the travel channel. Anthony Bourdain, one of my favorite cooks, was on television going through different restaurants in Osaka, Japan. By the time the show was over Carlisle and the rest of the family filed into the living room. Their faces all held a different emotion, but all of them were not of a happy note. I turned off the television and waited patiently until someone started with the bad news.

"Chloe, Alice has seen something happen, something that involves you," Carlisle started. I looked to Alice nervously now. If she saw something and had brought it up to Carlisle it meant that it was important. The fact that she didn't even mention it to me first had my stomach in knots.

"I saw you being kidnapped, by the Volturi Guard," Alice explained. "You are going to be taken during your concert."

It took me a few seconds to soak in Alice's words before I started to panic. Esme wrapped her arms around me just in case I needed any support. Esme always seemed to be there when I needed that support. It made me feel special when she was there for me. "What do we do then?"

"I know you're not going to like it, but this is for your safety," Carlisle said while taking a seat on the other side of me. "We're going to have to be your body guards in a way. We'll follow you around to ensure that you are safe."

"I understand." I told him quietly as I thought over the plan some more. The thought of being kidnapped was a little over whelming. Why would they want to kidnap me? What use was a dying human to them? Then it clicked. They wanted me for my talent, the power that was killing me. They just wanted to use me for their own advantage. Anger boiled up in me, an anger I was sure that would have been directed at anyone if it wasn't for Jasper's power that calmed me. I smiled to him and whispered a thank you.

It sort of really hurt to know that someone you sort of liked was just using you. There was always sort of a hope that they really didn't mean to hurt you and that they would change. I guess it wasn't true. I don't understand why I didn't learn this the first time around. I had asked Layne to stop using drugs almost all the way up to his death. But he didn't stop and he didn't change, not even for me. Maybe it wasn't his choice, maybe the drugs were so deeply imbedded into his brain that they literally had a hold of him and wouldn't let go. Another ray of hope seemed to pop up in my heart. Maybe that what was happening to Demetri? He had to do it because someone was telling him to and he couldn't go against the word of the higher authority. I hoped that was the case because I really do like him. But still…

* * *

_March 2011  
__Chloe_

"Nice to see that your back," Roger said while folding his arms over his chest and smirking. He leaned against the counter and stared at me as I walked around to get behind the counter.

"It's nice to see that you're still working for a salary," I shot back with a smirk. He laughed and pushed away from the counter so that he could put away some more racks that were left over for the week.

"Did you enjoy your break?" Olivia asked as she hopped out of the office with a smile.

"It was pretty good. I wish it would have ended sooner though," Olivia gave me a look that screamed she thought I was crazy. "Yeah, I know."

"Well, are you excited about the concert, at least?"

I nodded and grin like a dopey kid. "About as excited as when I got my first PlayStation."

"Wow! That is really sad," she laughed, making me laugh with her and then I went to help Roger push some of the racks over into Benny's storage room.

We worked from nine to five, making sure that every speck of dirt was cleaned up and every CD was hidden away to prevent theft. We then pulled our weight together and decorated the stage that I had built the first year I had started the store. I found a box of colorful Christmas lights that I used for Christmas and strung them all over the store and the ceiling. It almost looked like a crazy colorful star lit sky after I was finished. Olivia found small spot lights in the office and set them up so that we could point them at the band to see them in the dark. I had to set up the sound board and light system so that we could hear and see the band with a better experience. Setting that up took practically the rest of the afternoon since I started right after lunch. Roger ended up having to help me as we neared four o' clock. Eventually everything was finished and I couldn't have been more proud of our team work. The three of us crowded around the counter looking over the list of new ticket holders. There was definitely a lot more names since the last time I had seen this list.

"Nice work guys. What were you doing, attacking every person that came through the doors?" I joked.

Roger gave me a smug smile, "You could say."

"Oh, shut up, Roger," Olivia smacked his arm lightly and giggled. "No, honestly the posters seemed to do most of the work."

I nodded as I looked over the list to see if Dan and his friends had come in and paid while I was gone. I spotted his name near the top of the checklist with a red check mark next to his name signifying that he had paid. Good because I was almost going to pay for the kid myself. I really liked him and wanted to see him here. I glanced down each name just getting the gist of the people I saw. Steven, Ashley, George, Ben, Mark, Tom, Erin, Quinn, Danny, Jane, Felix, Alec…Demetri? Not only were the last four names odd but then the last one just finished all suspicions. They came in while I was gone to sneak a ticket. Deep down I had a feeling Demetri would have known that I wouldn't have even permitted him into the store after the stunt with my CDs, even though I still liked the guy…. That doesn't mean crap though, really… it doesn't….

Sighing as I pushed the clipboard away, I tried to act calm about what I had just found out about Demetri. Roger and Olivia weren't supposed to know a thing and they won't. Usually I found it hard to hide secrets from Roger. This one though, came so easily as if I knew my life would depend on it to keep the secret safe.

"Alright, guys. I think we can call it a day." I said with a smile. Olivia couldn't have been any happier as she hopped back to the office to grab her purse and other possessions. After grabbing our things, locking everything up and shutting off the power systems, I followed the two out of the store satisfied that this would be the weekend to finish it all. The work was hard, the planning even more stressful, and setting up a pain in the ass but I finally felt like everything was going to run smoothly. That was the plan, everything was supposed to be rocky and difficult up until the last week, all that rocky and rough work would end up smoothing out for everything to flow perfectly.

I waved to the two as they peeled out of the parking lot. I stood just outside my car and unlocked it quickly before I got in. I slammed the door, looking at my store from my side window as I turned my car on before looking over to the passenger seat.

"Oh my fucking god!" Demetri sat there with a smirk and nothing but satisfaction from the scream and jump that came from me. You would do the same thing too if you had just found someone in your car.

"Tisk, tisk, Chloe," he scolded with disapproving eyes. I held my hand to my heart to help calm it down as I tried to laugh about the situation. It was funny, really, the gorgeous vampire of my dreams sneaks into my car to have a little chat. "Such vile language is unbecoming of you."

"Please, spare me the lecture. I could scold you for sneaking into people's cars," I retorted, a little frustrated now.

"You know you're the only person that I would do that too, yes?" He asked innocently. I rolled my eyes and tried to relax in my seat.

"They know what you're planning," I told him. I didn't know why I felt the need to tell him, maybe because I didn't want to see him get hurt. I didn't know, it could be possible.

"That's what we figured. That doesn't mean we don't have a few surprises of our own," Demetri admitted coolly with that signature smirk.

We sat there in silence for a few seconds. It was a calming silence though, silent enough to get my bearings straight. He glanced at me, those red eyes perplexed and intoxicating. I found something about the ruby color more luring than the gold of my new families. I don't know, maybe that was how the true vampires pulled in their prey. "You were following me the other night."

Demetri looked away unexpectingly, which really confused me because Demetri always seemed to have a rebuttal before everything I said to him. I bent closer to get him to look at me but he seemed a little confused himself. "Yes, Jane saw it fit that you would not get yourself hurt during your escapade."

I couldn't help but feel a little hurt that it wasn't he that wanted to see me safe. He seemed unsure of himself though and it gave me hope that he was just lying to himself about how he was feeling. I gently cupped his right cheek to get him to look at me.

"What are you hiding, Demetri?" It was a sweet gesture. I didn't mean any harm by it. I just wanted him to know he could tell me without having to be afraid to express himself. Instead he took my hand in his and kissed the top of it with his cool lips. Then he spoke to me in the most beautiful French I had heard in a long time, even if I couldn't understand it. "Si seulement je pouvais vous dire ce que je ressens."*

He gave me that charming smile and exited the car not but a few seconds later. It hurt me to watch him leave. His presence was exciting and kept me on my toes. Something I've never had to deal with before in a man. I liked it and craved more of it. Seeing him leave and take something of me with him only confirmed how addicted I already was to him. Why do you have to be so difficult, Demetri?

* * *

_April 5, 2011  
__Chloe_

"Jerry?" I watched the long blonde haired forty-five year old walk into the store with a smirk and arms open for a huge bear hug. "Jerry!"

I couldn't contain my excitement any longer. I ran to him and gave him a pitiful tackle as he engulfed me with his arms. I blew his hair out of my face and looked up at him, the child in me coming back tenfold. "You still look like the little Chloe from our touring days," he told me with a sparkle in his eye.

"Are you crying?" I asked with a giggle. He whipped his eye with the sleeve of his shirt and shook his head no. Pour Jerry. The man was nearing his fifties and still clung onto the good old days. I was just about as guilty as him, though. I still clung onto the image of my brother just as bad. I was stuck in the past as well and those who are stuck usually don't know how to let go.

"It's just saw dust, kid," I laughed and lightly punched him in the arm for his lame excuse. He and I pulled away after a few minutes to notice the other band member walking in slowly, each one excited about tonight. "Hey, you remember Sean and Mike."

"Yeah, hey guys," I quickly gave them a hug and then waited to be introduced to the new singer.

"And this is Will DuVall," I gave him a huge smile before taking him in my arms for a thankful hug.

"It's nice to meet you Will," I told him. He was my brother's replacement after all. He had to be amazing if he was asked to sing for the band. So, anybody who could live up to my brother's standards was high on my totem pole.

"You too," he told me. "If you don't mind me saying, you really look like your brother."

"I get that a lot," I laughed as the other three band members just grinned from ear to ear. "So, are you guys up for setting up?"

Jerry's grin only grew bigger, "Yeah, let's get this place ready."

For an hour or so the band members of Alice in Chains, Roger, Olivia, and me unloaded the guy's cars, which were full of equipment and musical instruments. The drum set had to be put together, Guitars and amps needed sound checked, music stands and microphones needed to be plugged in and anything else having to do with music playing seemed to be thrown into that hour. This was what I lived for. I lived to feel the excitement and energy when getting ready for a show. I lived to hear the music playing to its fans and to see the happy faces on those people. This was the business of giving to the fans, that's how it's supposed to be, hands down. All this money making, bling bling, booty shaking, sex video music was just to take money from the fans. No, it was supposed to be about giving back to the fans, to play your heart out for them, to see their smiling faces and to know that they would be leaving with a happy feeling inside. That was music.

By seven-thirty, the outside of my store was already forming a line. The Cullen's had to enter from the back to get past the crazy fans. They seemed alert and already on edge as they came in the door. I wanted to introduce them to Jerry and the band but they seemed to want to stay in the background, unnoticed. If you asked me, they seemed more noticeable with their behavior than Olivia, Roger and I combined. Jasper and Emmett nearly followed me everywhere I went, it was sort of annoying, but I had to remember the reason why. They would help me every once in a while with picking up curtain things or taping down any wires that could be tripped over. They were at least useful in that way. Jerry strode up with a smile and looked to the two Cullen's behind me. He didn't say anything about it though. He knew some things were just too complicated to understand and for that I thanked him.

"Hey, kid. You're doing a great job, I'm really proud of you," he told me with a pat on my shoulder. I have him a big grin that only expressed how much that really meant for him to tell me that. "I have a request, though."

"What is it?" I asked worried that something wasn't up to standard for him. He gave me a comforting smiled before he started.

"I want you to sing one of Layne's songs," my heart skipped after hearing him say this. "It brings some meaning from us to the fans. You wouldn't mind doing that would you?"

The pit in my stomach knotted a couple of times, I wanted to do it but I was a nervous wreck in front of people. I nodded anyway, still filled with jitters and uncertainty. "I want you to sing Nutshell, okay? It'll be the first song?"

"Okay." He patted my cheek before heading back up to the stage to do a quick sound check. Roger seemed to be on top of it, helping the band check the sound, and Olivia was getting ready to let people in by making sure she had the ticket bucket. Okay,_ I can do this_, I told myself. I walked over to the Cullens, Carlisle and Esme smiled to make me feel better, but I just couldn't seem to find comfort right now. I looked to Jasper for help. He knew exactly what was wrong and immediately used his skill to make the jitters go away. "Thanks."

"Anytime," he told me with a pat on the back.

"What is the matter, Chloe?" Carlisle asked. He seemed worried now. Especially after Jasper used his ability to calm me down.

"They want me to sing," I told him with a small smile. "I'm really bad in front of crowds. Something about the attention freaks me out."

"I'd say we all have that problem every once in a while. You're not the only one, Chloe. It'll be okay," he reassured. He then took me into a hug and then kissing me on top of my head, much like how my brother used to do. That was comforting to say the least.

"Alright, Chloe!" Roger called from the sound and light table. "Looks like were ready."

I nodded and looked to the band. They gave me a thumbs up, the sign that they too were ready. I smiled and then nodded to Olivia to start opening the door and taking tickets. Carlisle pushed me toward the stage with a confident smile. It seemed to help as I walked up to the stage.

"We're watching," Jasper told me as he walked me up. He stayed at the stairs edge to make sure when I was done that he'd be there to take me back to the Cullen family. Silently, I hoped that he would be controlling my emotions while I was on stage. It would definitely be useful. The store was filled by the time I took a seat in the stool that Jerry had set out for me. Will stood on another stool by Mike with a guitar in hand to play the song. I think he was just too excited to see me doing my brother's job. I gave him a weak smile, but it was a smile and that's all that mattered. Jerry, sat on my left in his stood with is guitar and Mike on my right with his bass. Sean was in the back drumming the songs in the air for practice, so much like Sean. When the 'thumbs-up' from Olivia was given signaling that everyone was in, Roger gave a thumb- up to Jerry, who decided when or when not to start.

"Thanks for coming out all the way to Port Angele's!" Jerry called out to the crowd and received a round of excited cheers from all over the store. A smile crept to his face as he looked to me and then back into the crowd. "This is a special night, the anniversary of a former band member's death. I want to thank Staley Music for allowing such a show in their store and I also want to thank you guys because all the money for this show tonight will be sent into the Layne Staley Fund to help others out with their addictions." Clapping and whistling spread from one corner to the other as Jerry went on about the concert.

"But most importantly, I'd like to thank Chloe Staley for planning everything here tonight," my cheeks grew a deep red as everyone clapped and cheered again. _Jasper please tell me you're helping me keep in check._ "Now it's my pleasure to introduce Chloe. She'll be singing our first song tonight."

My heart pounded, I looked to Jasper for help, and immediately he was on it with the calming waves. I had a small smile as Jerry started playing the guitar with a slow tempo. Somehow, everything seemed right, just in that moment. I could feel myself confident and excited that I would be able to sing my brothers song for everyone. Nothing could have destroyed this moment for me. Nothing.

* * *

***French Translation:**

_Si seulement je pouvais vous dire ce que je ressens. = __**If only I could tell you what I feel.**_


	5. Act One: Chapter 5

**A/N: As much as I would like to hold this off a little bit longer, I cannot seem to find a better day or time then now to post this Act's last part. College is starting Thursday, and I can't be any more excited- so excited that I have been barely eating as of late- and I am not one who passes food on so easily. With this growing excitement, my first year as a college student, and having the limited time of an art student, I do not know when updates will be set. So, this is my fair warning to the maybe coming long waits. I will apologies ahead of time if such periods become tendancies. But all in all, I do not plan on just leaving this story unfinished. On the contrary, I will finish this.**

**So, now that that is lifted off of my chest I will leave you to this. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: To unfortunate timing and lack of talent, I do not own Twilight, the Cullens, the Blacks, Volturi, and sadly Demetri… I do however own Chloe Bree Staley. So, back off! :D**

* * *

**"_No one plans to take the path that brings you lower and here you stand before us all and say it's over." – Alice in Chains_**

_April 5, 2011  
__Demetri_

The four Volturi Guard were cleverly disguised in American attire for the concert they planned to capture Chloe at. Felix was in a rather large grey t-shirt that fit to him nicely with a simple leather jacket to keep from the nippy weather that they discovered to plague the state of Washington. He really didn't need a jacket, being a vampire and all, but he needed to keep up appearances for the humans. His legs were covered in black baggy jeans and wore black worn out boots to finish his outfit. Jane, the pickiest of them all, wore a red cami and black designed punkish, long sleeve, shirt with dark blue jeans and low rise convers. Alec, trying to make his twin a little happier, dressed in a loose designed black t-shirt, much like hers, and dark blue jeans with convers as well. Demetri was trying to keep it simple. He had noticed much of the clothing that Chloe wore consisted of grunge plaids in the colors such as red, the darkest of blues, evergreen, and most of the time black. Demetri kept to a simple black plaid long sleeve shirt, rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, and wore stone washed baggy jeans to complete his outfit. All four wore sun glasses and besides Felix, the other three kept hoodies to also keep up appearances for the humans. Jane had the tickets and passed them out to the remaining members so that they could get into the store.

"Demetri, I want you to stay with me," Jane said. "Felix and Alec can stand on the other side of the room to keep watch on which way she goes." Of course they kept below a whisper around the humans, when coming up with their plan. They wanted everything to go smoothly and unnoticed. Jane didn't want to start any fights either. That didn't mean it couldn't happen though. Felix and Demetri could already smell the Cullen's infesting the inside. This was going to be a difficult job they had to complete and it didn't help that the Cullen's were on their toes. But so was the Volturi Guard.

The girl at the front door, smiles and all, took the Guard's tickets and allowed them in, immediately Jane and Demetri separated from Felix and Alec, Jane and Demetri going left and Felix and Alec to the right. They stayed next to the walls, watching the concert from the side. All four already spotted Chloe on the stage sitting in a stool next to the band. Why she was up there, they didn't know. She looked nervous, afraid of every amount of attention she was getting. It seemed to be something she was uncomfortable with. She would give a small smile every once in a while to one of the band members and then to a Cullen that the Guard had spotted next to the stage. It was the emotion controlling Cullen. Demetri felt a little relieved that Chloe was getting comfort somewhere at least. He didn't like to see the furrow of her brows and the frown in her lips, it just didn't suite her.

Jane noticed the thumbs-up that people were giving and once the long blonde haired man on the stage noticed he began his short speech. "Thanks for coming out all the way to Port Angele's!" he cried out to the crowd causing them to cheer and whistle. Jane rolled her eyes and continued to watch carefully. "This is a special night, the anniversary of a former band member's death. I want to thank Staley Music for allowing such a show in their store and I also want to thank you guys because all the money for this show tonight will be sent to the Layne Staley Fund to help others out there struggling with drug addiction." Again cheers and whistling continued along with clapping. Jane and Demetri took part in the clapping only to keep from being suspicious.

"But most importantly, I'd like to thank Chloe Staley for planning everything here today." Demetri noticed Chloe's cheeks tint into a soft pink. He drew a small smirk and continued to listen. He was curious as to why she was up on the stage, especially in front of a microphone. "Now it's my pleasure to introduce Chloe. She'll be singing our first song tonight. Give it up for Chloe!"

Demetri was a little more interested now. He always found her voice to be beautiful and light. He didn't need to find the tenor of her thoughts but instead the soprano that he knew she was. Her features seemed to relax and calm down after the Cullen looked at her. She seemed more at ease and looked to be like she knew she needed to be up there for her brother. The long blonde haired man on her left started strumming the instrument in a slow tempo. The mood of the song was already set to a soft sadness. Immediately after the bass and drums chimed in to the song, Chloe started to sing along. She closed her eyes and Demetri imagined that she was trying to envision an image of her sibling to gather strength.

"_We… chase misprinted lies. We… face the path of time. And yet I fight, and yet I fight this battle all alone. No one to cry to… no place to call home. Oooh… Oooh… Oooh… Oooh." _The lyrics were downright depressing and honestly the truth. Somehow Demetri wondered if Layne really wrote this song about himself, but instead the future that his sister would endure for her life. Sadly their stories were much of the same except that Chloe wasn't dying because of an illegal substance. "_My… gift of self is raped. My… privacy is raked. And yet I find, and yet I find repeating in my head. If I can't be my own… I'd feel better dead. Oooh… Oooh… Oooh… Oooh."_

Demetri could tell she wanted to cry, but she seemed to hold it together very well after the band played their final note. He couldn't seem to get her voice out of his head, something that could start quite a headache to anyone having it repeated in their head who didn't want to hear it all day, but Demetri didn't mind. Chloe smiled as she was given a standing ovation. She gave a small nodded to the crowd, whistles and cheers were thrown her way and then she made it off the stage and into Jasper's arms. He watched with a glare, he wasn't going to take his eyes off of her; he was a tracker after all. Jane smirked next to him, "Such a fitting song. Wouldn't you agree?"

"You have a sick sense of humor, Jane," Demetri commented. She just held her smirk and started to walk to another spot so that they could watch from another view. Jasper dragged her over to the Cullen family; it seemed the whole lot of them was there. But Jane knew this would happen and thus she had created a plan to drag the sheep away from the shepherds. Another song began, "_Know me broken by my master, teach thee on child of love hereafter_…" The whole room began singing along, which seemed to annoy Jane the most. Many people around her figured she didn't get out much and ignored her entirely.

"Come Demetri. Our plan is in the midst," she smiled wickedly and walked around until she met up with Alec. Felix followed behind as they walked out of the door to start their plan.

* * *

_April 5, 2011  
__Chloe_

"_Into the flood again, same old trip is was back then, so I made a big mistake, try to see it once my way,"_ I started to sing along as the Cullen family surrounded me with their bodies. No one really noticed since it was so crowded. I felt safe with them around me. I didn't feel the need to worry about kidnappings and vampires trying to kill one another. For a while Jasper and I sang to songs we enjoyed. We really were having a good time.

"Chloe!" I heard Olivia's voice trying to grab my attention. She looked upset and worried about something, which made my mood change drastically. She shoved past Emmett, who really didn't mind that she did, and grabbed hold of my hand tightly. "Chloe, come here. Someone just got hurt outside."

"What? How?" I didn't know how this could have happen but I really didn't want anybody suing me because they were hurt on my property.

"I don't know, just come and take a look. I think you can handle the situation better than I can." I looked to Carlisle, as if to ask him if it was okay that I went to solve the problem. He nodded, Jasper went to follow but Carlisle told him no. If this incident involved blood, Jasper wouldn't have been able to handle it and would probably snap in front of everyone, which wasn't a good thing. Olivia dragged me to the front and out of the door to find a pre-teen lying on the floor in pain. Her blond hair was a mess and she held onto her leg with her good arm. It looked like her brother was trying to comfort her, he seemed to upset that I started to feel sorry.

"Olivia, go a call the ambulance," I told her, she nodded and ran back into the store.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" I asked as I leaned over to see her face. I waited to see if her eyes would open but then she smiled, which completely baffled me. Her lids opened slowly and once I saw the hue of ruby I made to get up but the boy next to me grabbed at my waist and covered my mouth with a cloth drenched in that stuff you see in the movies that makes people pass out. Well that's exactly what happened, you usually never think something like that would happen to you but here I was. The last thing I remember were the four sets of ruby eyes watching me drown in the toxin.

* * *

_April 5, 2011  
__Demetri_

"Hurry, we need to get out of here before the ambulance comes and before Alice sees us," Jane huffed while getting up from the ground. Alec held Chloe's lifeless body by the waist carelessly and then handed her to Felix to carry. Demetri would have done it, but the Cullen's were most likely watching him with their powers and would notice her if she was near him. Quickly, the four vampires ran away from the concert, into the woods and deeper into their haven. They had to leave the country tonight if they didn't want the Cullen's making a move on them. But they couldn't get on a plane with Chloe's lifeless body either. Soon after running for a good half an hour they stopped just outside of Seattle. Alec pulled out a bottle of Ammonia, unscrewed the cap and wafted it under Chloe's nose. Immediately she coughed and turned away from the smell.

The four Volturi Guard waited for her to come around, surrounding her just in case that she tried to make a break for it, not like she would have gotten far. Coughing a couple more times, she finally looked up and caught Jane's eyes. "Welcome back," Jane sneered.

"Fuck you," Chloe spat back with a nasty glare. Jane didn't let that get to her. Chloe was a human, and thus below Jane. So in the end it didn't really matter to her. Chloe slowly got up and held her right arm with her left hand. Alec must have hurt her while carelessly constraining her.

"You're quiet a feisty one," Alec commented with a smirk. Chloe rolled her eyes, making Demetri chuckle a little.

"And you're quiet a pansy for pulling out that gag gift," she shot back with as much fire as her last. "I expected more imaginative ways of kidnapping by a vampire."

Alec's face contorted in rage, he drew his hand up to hit her, but Demetri snatched Chloe away before his hand was even close to her. Demetri and Chloe's eyes met, she smiled a little but it didn't last long. She was glaring at him now, lips pursed and arms crossed over her chest. "Don't think that because of this thing that we have that I would let you off the hook, Demetri."

"It was only a wish that could never be fulfilled," Demetri told her with a smirk. She faltered a little, giving a small smirk as well but then continued to glare at him.

"So what do you want from me?" Chloe finally asked. "Really, I'd like to know what you want from a dying human." She looked back to Jane, eyebrow raised and ticked.

"You're our ticket into the Cullen's," Jane said bluntly. "You are like their weakness and that's exactly what our Master is looking for to gain back power."

"That's it?" she asked with a snort. Jane's eyes flickered with a fire after getting this response. "Your 'Master' couldn't have found a better way to get back to the top of the food chain? Don Vito Corleone could have found a better way to whack his enemies."

That was it. Demetri knew Chloe's mouth had finally pushed Jane over the edge. Jane's power kicked in with a rage, Chloe dropped to her knees and let out a blood curdling scream that literally killed Demetri on the inside. She finally fell to the floor and wreathed in pain as Jane continued to wreak havoc on her body.

"Layne! Please save me!" Demetri's face grew more and more disturbed as she screamed and screamed her brother's name at the top of her lungs. Her voice was already cracking to the point where Demetri found he couldn't have this going anymore.

"Jane!" She didn't stop, but that didn't mean Demetri was going to give up on Chloe. "Jane, STOP IT!"

Jane pulled away and looked at Demetri as if nothing had happened. Chloe lied on the floor sobbing her brother's name over and over, pleading him to take her away. If Demetri was able to cry he would have for her. Demetri dropped to his knees and gathered Chloe into his arms. She wouldn't stop sobbing into his chest, literally soaking the cheap plaid shirt he wore. "Chloe, please." She began to slow down into her cries and hiccups would come every now and then as she clung to Demetri's shirt. "Chloe, I won't let it happen again." Jane snorted, causing Demetri to glare at her with pure hatred. "I suggest you shut your mouth, Jane. You've done enough damage as it is."

"I think he might kill you, Jane," Felix warned. In a way, Felix didn't agree to Jane's torture either. It was inhuman, especially on Chloe. Chloe was a special case and didn't deserve the way that she was being treated by the Witch twins.

"It's not my fault the human has a foul mouth," Jane hissed. Everyone grew silent and waited for Chloe to finish. After she was quiet and had seemed to calm down, Demetri decided to keep Chloe by his side. He helped her up and held her to him as they waited for further orders from Jane. "We leave in an hour, change into uniform and then we'll discuss protocol."

Demetri pulled Chloe over into a secluded area after gathering his outfit he had arrived in the states with. He set Chloe down next to a tree. She was too zoned out and lost in the moment that had happened not but a few minutes ago. Her eyes were glazed over, he watched her as he changed into his shirt, pants, waist coat and trench coat. Demetri slipped on his Volturi crest and then crouched down to look at Chloe. She didn't even look up at him anymore, no smile, no smirk, no smartass remark or even a giggle. He didn't like what Jane did to her. Jane was sinister and malicious. He wanted to rip her throat out at this point. All he wanted was for Chloe to come back, to look up at him and smile. Demetri slipped his fingers underneath her chin and raised her face up to look at him in the eyes. Still he found her eyes to be distant and lost, emotionless, it was amazing how much she already looked like a vampire.

"Chloe, it won't happen again. I will take the pain for you if it means you will come back to me. Please, come back," he begged her. She looked him in the eyes now, not the glazed over and distant gaze, but really looked at him. Tears weld up in them again, spilling one at a time down her cheeks. Demetri whipped them away with his thumbs, glad that she wasn't a mindless body now.

"I've already died once before, Demetri," she told him. "For two minutes I was dead and saw my brother. Two fucking minutes, and what it took to see him was exactly the pain that Jane had inflicted on me. I don't want to feel death again, Demetri."

Demetri was startled by her words. _She was on the edge of death before?_ That nearly scared him to know that, he didn't know what he would do with himself if she had really died. She was something he found enjoyment in, fun and playful banter, something he loved about her. If he couldn't have that he would have rather died. "I promise you, I will protect you from now on."

She let a few more tears slip before pulling Demetri into a hug around his neck. She literally clung to him to stay with her, nearly scaring him that something was wrong with her. "Thank you."

Eventually the two split apart, she smiled weakly at him before Demetri pulled her up from the ground. He kept her at his side as they walked back to the already formed group of Guard. Felix seemed to be relieved that Chloe looked a little more normal now. Demetri could already sense Felix's natural brotherly instincts kick in as his concern for Chloe would grow from here on. He wondered if it was because Felix was missing the sister that he had once had long ago. Somehow Felix could see his sister in Chloe and wanted to care for her just as much as Demetri. Jane and Alec were side by side, emotionless and ready to explain the rules. Chloe hid a little behind Demetri as they stared at her. You could tell she wanted as much space between her and Jane.

"As stated, we are leaving for Volterra. There are a few rules, though, before we leave. One, you are not to speak while on the plane, in the airport, or in a car. Two, escape and expect more of what you had felt earlier. Three, you are to act as if everything were normal. Do I make myself clear? If any rule is broken, your mother or sister will endure the consequences," Jane hissed. Chloe's eyes grew even more terrified at the mention of her sister and mother. Demetri didn't even know Jane was going to bring them into this. It really wasn't fair, but she was a prisoner, and they had to get to Volterra without any problems.

Once the rules were set the four Volturi Guard and their prize made way for the airport. With no luggage, no personal possessions, and only a pass port, all five were on their plane in a matter of minutes. A good thing too because Demetri had just caught the tenor of the Cullen's running around looking for Chloe already. It was a very close mission, but in the end they had succeeded and were on their way home.

* * *

_April, 2011  
__Cullens_

"The ambulance is here, but-" Edward paused as he was trying to hear the thoughts of the people outside the store. His brows furrowed in confusion. Immediately he franticly searched for Chloe's mind, she was far away and growing even farther away fast. He could feel her thoughts breaking in and out, like a bad signal from a radio, due to the distance that was between him and her. He knew now, that something had happened. She was too far away, to gain such distance she had to either be a vampire or had been taken by one. "Carlisle, she's not here. Something's not right."

Carlisle nodded, having a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something wasn't right, and ushered the rest of the family out to leave the store. Carlisle knew the other store's employees could take care of the rest of the show, like Chloe he also had confidence in them. They left through the back door that they had entered through earlier to get in, and hopped into their cars and headed to a secluded area in the forest to get everything calmed down so that they could start looking for Chloe. Once there, everyone gathered in a circle, worried and anxious to find Chloe.

"Alice?" Carlisle called from side. He knew she would have all the information.

"I saw the vision but I didn't see them taking her, it was so cleverly hidden. The accident was to draw her out it seems and that was all they were concentrated on, not the kidnapping itself." Alice franticly searched her mind, "It was a trick, an illusion to throw me off."

"Damn it!" Jasper screamed as he punched a tree over. The family watched him silently. They knew he was upset because he had insisted to follow her, just to make sure she was safe. Carlisle felt a little guilty now for not allowing him to go. "Where are they now?"

"Seattle, they're going to get on a plane for Volterra," Alice explained.

"I suggest we make a run for Seattle. Let us try our best to track them down. It has only been ten minutes now that she has been gone. I think we can try to catch up," Carlisle suggested. "Edward, Alice, what do you remember last from any of their minds?"

"They knocked Chloe out with something. So her mind was blank," Edward explained. "I did however notice Demetri and Felix's thoughts."

"Let's go then," Jasper insisted anxiously.

The eight of them started off in their fastest sprint. They were nearly half way to Seattle in another ten minutes. The forest just outside of the city's outskirts reeked of other vampires. Jasper's eyes scanned the forest rapidly with every step he took in his sprint. They traveled the length and width of the forest, but only finding remnants of scattered clothing left behind by the Volturi Guard. The family met back at a point just outside of the city to go over what they had found.

"Just clothing they left behind," Rosalie said while she threw down an outfit she had found by a tree. "It smells of Chloe and Demetri."

"She must be trying to find a sense of security," Bella figured with a sigh. She worried that Chloe felt alone and scared, Bella only hopped that Chloe could find something to feel safe with. She knew Chloe had already had some sort of relationship with Demetri, even though she didn't know the half that Edward did with just a single look into Chloe's mind.

"Do you see them now, Alice?" Esme asked while taking her husband's hand in hers.

Alice's eyes glazed over for a few seconds as she tried to see anything of Chloe or any of the Guard members. "They are about to board the plane."

Jasper grunted in displeasure. He had failed his aunt. It hurt to know that he couldn't have saved her, she already meant a lot to him.

In silence, they all felt the same thing, failure. She was out of their reach now and it just made it harder for them to figure a way to get her back. They couldn't just march up to Volterra and demand that Chloe be given back. She was a prisoner and one that wasn't going to be easy to get back. What Carlisle worried about was if Aro knew about her ability. It wouldn't be a secret much longer, with one touch of Chloe's hand, she would be doomed. A permanent life bound to the Volturi, due to Chelsea's mystic ways of binding her victims to her Master.

"We have to do something," Emmett chimed. "I know it sounds like the end, but she means more to me than to just give up on her. She's like another sister to tease and play with. I don't know if I could go another day with not seeing her smile."

"We all feel a sort of connect that you do Emmett, the problem is getting past the Guard. Bella can only be in one place at a time and cannot protect everyone at the same time. She's either there protecting us from the attacks or here protecting Nessie," Edward explained frustrated.

"What if we had Jacob watch over Nessie? The vampires can't get past the wolves," Jasper noted. Everyone was contemplating the idea and for once it seemed like the solution. Jake's pack was their allies and he would do anything for his Nessie.

"You might have our problem fixed, Jasper," Carlisle smiled and looked to the rest of his family. "Let's get something worked out so that we can get Chloe back."

* * *

_April 2011  
__Chloe_

We had arrived in Italy hours later, nearly two in the morning now. My eye lids were heavy and I had found I had fallen asleep in the car to the city of Volterra. It was weird being in another country, I had never left the United States before and seeing something new was mesmerizing as I walked through the streets of this Italian city. The lights of the city were dim, the moon shone the brightest on this night, and then I glanced up hoping to see the stars. They were just as magnificent as the stars in the forest of Washington. I glanced over at Demetri who had been watching me, a small smile on his face, "They're beautiful, yes?"

I nodded and continued to watch the stars move as we walked down the cobble stone street. At some point we reached the heart of the city, a fountain was neatly placed for decoration in the middle of the square, and to the north was a clock tower. Jane and Alec walked ahead of the rest of us and waited at the base of the tower with the door open. Felix stopped and motioned for me to walk in. I was hesitant at first but Demetri nudged me on in reassurance. Demetri lead me on the rest of the way with the other three following closely behind. We entered an elevator, which seemed to be odd in a place like this, but I wasn't going to ask now, especially with Jane near me. I made sure I was holding onto Demetri as we continued out of the elevator, walking through a lobby, a woman at the desk spoke welcoming words in Italian to the five of us. Jane and Alec then opened the doors to another room, this time it was glowing from the torches on the walls. Three chairs in the middle were occupied by darkly clothed inhuman creatures. They were like statues of gods. The only thing that was different was that they moved. Demetri helped me walk through, causing the man in the middle, dressed in a dark suit and had long straight brown hair, to stand up with a smile.

"It is such a thrill to see you all home," the man said with a bubbly outlook. I wondered if this was the Guard's master that they always talked about. It was strange because I pictured him to be more dark and sinister than giddy and smiling. "Jane, dear one, please come here."

As Jane walked past Demetri, Felix and me, Alec walked over to the white haired stone figure sitting in a chair. The man stared at me, eyes narrowed and pure annoyance seeping with every second our eyes were locked. The dark haired man took Jane's hand and smiled even more. Somehow I knew the simple gesture was more than what it seemed. "Jane, we must keep our temper in check. We wouldn't want unnecessary accidents, would we?" he told her.

"Yes, Master." He let her go so that she could stand next to her brother. Then the man moved to look at me, his smile just seemed to keep growing with excitement.

"And you must be Chloe," he said with his hand out, I eyed it suspiciously. I was afraid of what would happen if I gave him my hand, anything could happen and it most likely would not end up in my favor. I looked to Demetri for an answer but he was silent and emotionless now. It must have been because he was in the presence of his Master. I finally decided I should allow this man my hand. I didn't think I had a choice anyhow. He took my hand in his and rubbed them with interest. His and my eyes locked as he continued to rub them with his cold hands. In the end nothing bad happened, at least I thought. He didn't hurt me and he didn't say anything, he just rubbed them with that smile plastered to his face. "My, my… you have such a story to you."

I looked down ashamed. He knew everything with just a simple touch of my hand. I felt exposed and dirty as this man watched me with milky red eyes. "How does one such as yourself endure such pain? Such a burden knowing that death is upon you?"

"I fight because I know my brother would have wanted me too," I spoke quietly.

"Yes, your brother. Such a tragedy, dear. I'm terribly sorry," he told me with a frown. "I'm sorry that I am so forward with you. You see I feel like we have known each other for years because with just a simple touch of your hand I can see and hear every thought you have ever had."

"Well, then let us start over," I told him with a small smile. I found myself growing a little more confident around this man the more time that I spent around him. Only because he didn't seem like a threat at all, his personality just didn't scare me whatsoever. "I'm Chloe Staley."

"Aro," he bowed smoothly with another grin. "Now that we have been acquainted, let us get down to business."

The confident feeling I had, suddenly disappeared after the words escaped his lips. He still smiled but deep down I could tell this was going to be a more win-win situation for Aro. He walked around me once before eyeing Demetri, "You see, when sending Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri on their mission, they were to find a weakness, something that we could use against the Cullen's to gain back our power over the covens," he looked to me now and smiled. "Now, image how excited I was when I found out that the very weakness we planned to use against the Cullens also had an ability that seemed promising and even useful. I don't settle for second best, Chloe, and I have no doubt in my mind that you are on the very top of the list."

"What is it that you want with my ability?" I asked with a quirk of a brow. He started to walk around me again and didn't let his eyes off of me. He paused though, stopping in front of Demetri. Aro held out his hand, which Demetri had no choice but to let Aro take his. I had a feeling Aro had a card up his sleeve, something I didn't know he would have gotten from my mind.

"My, my, my... _La Tua Cantante_," he grinned after looking into Demetri's eyes. "You must be having a difficult time trying to not kill her, Demetri. She does have a rather appealing smell to her."

My eyes flickered to Demetri's. But he looked away from me, ashamed that Aro would have shared such a thought to everyone. Aro's grin only grew wider as he still held Demetri's hand, "And yet your compassion for this human keeps you from destroying her."

Demetri pulled his hand away and looked to the ground, embarrassed to say the least. Deep down I found that I was happy Demetri felt the same way. I had, for the longest time, thought that he was just trying to woo me to get to the Cullens. But Demetri really did care. He just expressed it in his own way.

Aro looked back at me now, I had a feeling his card to getting me to sub-come to his request was Demetri. In all honesty, he did have a strong card. "I think Demetri and I would both be happy if you would join our family, dear. If you become one of us, you won't have to be in anymore pain, you will be with Demetri, you won't have to wonder when death is around the corner…" My eyes locked with his before he said his last words, "You could finally fulfill your promise to Layne."

Was I totally wrong, he pulled the brother card instead of the love card. He knew I would do anything for my brother, anything, and he used that to his advantage. I could feel my emotions welling up in my chest, a painful throb, because deep down, all I wanted was to fulfill this promise for Layne. I tried to get ahold of my emotions, but something was wrong. I could feel the pain in my chest travel to the rest of my body. The stabbing, I knew this pain, my heart was giving out.

* * *

_April 2011  
__Demetri_

"You could finally fulfill your promise to Layne." Demetri looked to Chloe, knowing that Aro had pulled out his Ace. Demetri noticed that Chloe's eyes began to water and she clutched her chest as if she were in pain. Demetri wondered if this was one of those attacks that Chloe had told him about, like the one that had tried to kill her not long ago. His fear was confirmed when she collapsed to the floor. Immediately Demetri ran over and tried to make sure she was still conscious. She was but was barely clinging to the edge. "Chloe, hold on."

Aro walked over curiously and bent down to where Demetri was. "She's going to die, she has no choice," he told Demetri. "I will not let a perfect weapon go to waste."

Aro was going to turn her and Demetri did not like this at all, a growl bellowed from his throat as Demetri glared at his master. "I will do it," Demetri hissed. "I promised I would protect her."

Aro only smiled and motioned for Demetri to go on. Every vampire in the room watched with peeked interest as Chloe lay on the floor gasping for air and her hand clung to her chest for the pain to go away. Demetri looked up to Felix, finding that his faced was pained and concerned. Felix urged Demetri to go on as well, only hoping that Chloe would survive. So, with every last bit of strength that Demetri had, he bent down to Chloe's neck and bit down with his venom entering her veins. She didn't cry, weep, scream, or whimper. The pain that she was already in was so much stronger than the venom in her blood stream. It amazed even Aro that she did not cry out for death. The years and time of trying to endure the pain from her ability had built up a resistance to the pain that the venom caused. Demetri could now realize how much pain her ability had caused her. Any vampire could have respected her for her endurance because nobody ever wanted to feel the transformation. It was about the most painful thing a human could endure.

Her chest was still in a race to obtain oxygen after Demetri bit her. Her eyes were wide and glazed over, clearly lost in another world. He wondered if she was seeking out her brother, to see him one last time before she became part of the immortal life. Demetri found that such a though made him happy. He wanted Chloe to be able to say her final goodbye and to let him know that she had kept her promise because for the next eternity, Demetri couldn't wait to spend it teasing her. Aro patted Demetri's back and gave him a reassuring smile, "You have done well, Demetri. You are the second to have saved Chloe from the clutches of death."

Demetri nodded, feeling satisfied that Chloe wouldn't have to worry about that anymore. Aro motioned for Felix, who came forward immediately. "Take Chloe to a chamber. She needs to remain confined for her transformation. Let no one in without my permission."

"Yes, Master." Felix gathered Chloe's limp body in his hands, she still looked like a victim of a repertory attack, chest racing. Felix walked out of the common room, leaving Demetri in the middle to await further orders from Aro.

Aro walked back to his chair, sat down and clasped his hands together, "I do love a happy ending."

* * *

_April 2011  
__Alice_

Alice paused in the living room, she was seeing a vision of Aro and Chloe, something she dreaded and knew that would happen eventually. Alice ran up the stairs and into Carlisle's study, finding all the Cullen males still planning over what they would have to do to get Chloe back. Jasper immediately stood from his chair, taking notice of Alice's concerned stricken features and took Alice into his arms. "Chloe is being turned. She gets sick again and Demetri saves her by biting her."

Carlisle's face glowered as he sighed, "I had a feeling Aro was planning this anyway."

"She's going to be so lost and confused when she wakes up," Emmett cried with worry.

"Emmett, she probably won't even be on our side after Chelsea gets ahold of her," Edward hissed. Carlisle looked to his son disapprovingly.

"Hasn't Chloe taught you anything of hope?" he asked. "She knew she was going to die and yet fought and fought for life."

"She will be confused, and she will be lied to," Jasper explained. "But I know Chloe, once she realizes that Aro has only been using her to hurt us, she will find a way to fight back. She is a strong person."

"But she's not strong enough to fight off the whole Volturi," Edward pointed out. "We need to help her."

"Will you tell us when she has finished her transformation?" Carlisle asked Alice. She nodded and gave him a pleasant smile. "We'll figure out a plan from there."

Bella walked in not much later, after returning from Chloe's house. She went to stand next to Edward but also pulled out, what looked like a photo, from her back pocket. She set it on the table for everyone to see. "I thought it would come in good use. Since Chelsea's ability is able to make a person's allegiances change, I figured if we had something to make her remember her old self that she would come back to reason."

"What is it?" Emmett asked curiously. He sat up in his chair to get a better look at the photo.

"It was on her night stand. I figured it was a picture of her and her brother. The guy looks a lot like her," Bella said as she pushed the picture over to Emmett and Carlisle, who looked with soft smiles spreading on their faces. "She has to at least be five in the picture."

"You have a good idea here, Bella," Carlisle commented. "This might just come into good use."

Bella smiled and nodded in thanks. "What's happened since I've been gone?"

"She's going to be changed," Jasper whispered from the door with Alice in his arms.

"We all saw it coming," Bella pointed out. "It was a matter of time. I just hope the venom doesn't cause her much pain."

"It won't," Jasper told them. "She has been in a lot more pain, worse than the venom. I'm amazed she's been able to keep her head screwed on right for the amount of time she's tried to keep it under control."

"That's good to know," Emmett said with a sigh. "So, do we wait for her transformation to finish?"

"Yes, then we'll travel to Italy. We're going to have to keep under wraps about this. We don't want the Volturi to know that we are coming," Edward pointed out. Everyone nodded and continued on with what they were doing. Emmett still held the photo in his hands looking over the five year old with sunglasses on and a goofy smile that she shared with her older brother. Emmett smiled and slipped the photo in his pocket to save for the very moment that they would need it. He could feel how important it was from the chill in his bones.


	6. Act Two: Chapter 6

**A/N:**** Glad you all are enjoying the story. It makes me happy that I can make others happy as well. But I'm in a bit of trouble right now. It's only the second week of college, and remember, I'm a freshman so I'm all new to this, and I still need to get the hang of College. So when leaving reviews don't tell me to update soon. That is one of my ticks and I don't enjoy people rushing me. Like I've said before, Art school is my number one priority before anything else. Don't get me wrong, this doesn't mean I'm giving up and never writing again. I just need time. **

**So, since it has been a while, I'm allowing this one update until I've finally gotten a handle on college life. **

**Rights for the title 'Get Born Again' go to Layne Thomas Staley. After all it only seemed fit to use it. **

**Disclaimer:**** To unfortunate timing and lack of talent, I do not own Twilight, the Cullens, the Blacks, Volturi, and sadly Demetri… I do however own Chloe Bree Staley. So, back off! :D**

* * *

**Act Two  
****Get Born Again**

**"_You know that I could feel the poison in my mind.  
You know that I could feel the venom deep inside."  
– Hot Water Music_**

_Date Unknown  
__Chloe_

I could feel myself becoming weightless, the pain seemed to disappear, though I noticed there was an abnormal warm burning sensation to my skin, it didn't bother me. The pain I had been dealing with for the past year was worse than the warm burning running through my veins. I decided that lying around wouldn't have done me any good. There was however a light coming from my right side that had caught my attention, underneath what seemed like a door. I pushed myself up from the ground effortlessly and walked over to the door in silence. On the other side I found myself walking onto a porch in the middle of a dense forest in Washington. Nothing new, I knew this house. As if it were second nature, I glanced over to the wicker love seat; Layne sat there staring out into the woods as if he were lost in his thoughts. He looked so healthy and happy, something he hadn't looked like in a long time. A smile crept to my face as I walked over to sit with him. He looked up, a smile also pulling onto his lips.

"Glad you're awake," he told me. "I was beginning to think the man upstairs was really going to take you in."

"Really? Then what is this place?" I asked confused. This couldn't have been hell, only because Layne was standing right in front of me. Seeing him made my world even brighter. But if it wasn't my haven, what was it then?

"This is where the lost ones get even more lost," he laughed. "But really, this is where the ones that didn't make it up there stay."

"So this is hell?" I asked mortified. I was doomed to suffer along with my brother for some horrendous deed? Couldn't be, I hadn't done anything to deserve this. It must have been my inattentiveness towards religion. I wasn't big on it but I did have beliefs. By god, I lived by those beliefs too, so what in almighty's mind did I do?

"No, you have to do something really disgraceful to get down there, I'm told," he joked with a chuckle and pulled me into his arms. By then I had noticed Layne's persistent joking. It was a little weird to have him acting this way again. It's not that I don't like it. It's just that I hadn't seen or heard him joke around like this in a long time. I found that I missed it a lot.

"Are you clean?" I asked. It was the first thing on my mind. I hated being around him when he was high, always have.

"As in sober of the heroin? Yeah, I have been since I died. I just live the rest of my life in peace now," he explained with a sigh and laid his head on mine. "So, I thought you were going to fight."

"I was," I said a bit too quickly. Layne looked down at me with his brow raised in question. "I had an attack at a bad moment."

"I noticed," he said quietly. "You know you're really not dead yet."

"What?" He just smirked and chuckled. It was as if he knew my naïve mine couldn't comprehend what he was explaining.

"I won't allow it and your mysterious vampire lover had bit you before you passed through into this place," he explained while looking back out into the woods. Something about the woods caused his eyes to deepen in color. The usual sky blue would become a dark ocean as if every dreadful thought in his mind had taken over to plague him. I only wanted to keep him from becoming this 'lost being' he says that reside here.

"So then why am I here?" I asked still not understanding completely. "Shouldn't I be dead?"

"Like I said, this is where the lost become more lost. A lot of a coma victims end up staying here for a while until they find themselves," he sighed and kissed the top of my head much like he did when I was younger. "You are one of them."

"How do I become un-lost?" He just smirked and rubbed my shoulder reassuringly. It was obvious that he had learned a lot in the past ten years of his death. He had become somewhat of a shoulder to lean on for those who entered here and right now I seemed to be his main priority. This made me feel a little better, but I didn't know if I wanted to leave his side.

"Whenever you want to become found," he said simply.

I chuckled and gave him a small smirk, "In that case, I might stay for just a little bit."

He looked at me and just shook his head as if I were a lost cause. "Tell me about him."

I glanced up into my brother's face, confused about who he was talking about. "Who?"

"Your mysterious vampire lover, kid," he laughed and ruffled my hair, making me feel all embarrassed that he noticed what Demetri and I had been doing.

"You seem to know everything," I grumbled from underneath in embarrassment. "Why do I need to share?"

"I may see what is happening," he pointed out, "but everything is like a television show. They don't share the people's thoughts."

"Fine, if you _really_ want to know," I sighed.

"Yeah, I _really_ do. You're my little sister, kid, Chloe, short round, whatever you want to be called. I have to know, so that I can approve weather it is okay or not, because we all know you can't decide for yourself," Layne joked. He was always a joker, pulling pranks, making people laugh. That's just who he was, he liked the laughter and the smiles because it made him happy to know that he could make others happy as well.

"The first time I met him he scared me, not because of who he is, but because he just kind of accidently snuck up and startled me. He was gorgeous the first time I had seen him, of course. I thought I was just lucky to be in the presence of this handsome fellow." Layne's lips pulled into a smirk, I could tell he wanted to comment on my story but I wasn't going to allow him. "Anyway, other than my hormones raging, Demetri had asked me about buying some of your CDs. Do you know how excited I was to know that little old me and this good looking guy had the same music interest?"

"Same music interest? What are you talking about? I made you like my music, if you didn't you wouldn't be allowed to be my sister. I would have disowned you," he laughed causing a smirk to play on my lips.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I hear ya," I told him. "So, when I found out that we didn't have any CDs in stock, I got really upset, not just because I thought I was robbed but because I wasn't able to help this guy. So, I offered him my own personal collection of your music. When he found out that I was your sister he told me he couldn't take them, because, and I quote, '_I wouldn't want to take the personal possessions of the sister to the finest singer around._' That's when it clicked, and you know what the click is, right?"

"Yeah, I know what the click is," he laughed knowing how ridiculous I was making it out to be. I just smiled up at him innocently.

"Don't worry, this is as far as the gushy stuff will get," I warned him. "Well, that night, apparently he had snuck into my house, and let's say we did some things I wouldn't be too proud to tell Ma about."

"You didn't do the naughty, naughty, did you?" he asked with a wiggle of his brow and an ornery smile.

"No! No, not at all, it was more like making out than that," I squeaked in embarrassment. "Please spare me from going into detail. I would rather keep those memories to myself."

Layne laughed and nudged me to continue with my story. "Anyway, we ended up meeting again at Randy's coffee shop. Let me tell you, that vampire knows how to tease a girl right."

"Well, if he knows how to woo you, I like him already. You're a hard nutshell to crack. It's tough for other guys to get into your head and embarrass you," he told me with a small smile. I snuggled into Layne a little more before continuing.

"I was pretty sure I was crushing on the guy from then on. He could make my heart pound and cheeks tint to shades I didn't even know I could produce. His kisses are very… I don't know…. They're not just amazing but completely addicting," I told him as I started to play with the veins on his hand. "The next time I saw him was when I was out clubbing with some friends. I was dancing and I had seen him watching me from across the room, puzzled at what I was doing dancing with random men I guess. I found myself embarrassed again, no surprise; I seem to be embarrassed around him a lot. I ended up getting so wasted that I didn't even remember the rest of the night. So the last time I saw him before my kidnapping, he snuck into my car, and scared me just like the first time we met. Again he teased and played around with me, but in the end I just wanted to know about why he had followed me to the club the other night. His answer was that Jane just wanted to make sure I didn't get myself killed, but honesty I had a feeling he also wanted to make sure I was safe. I really did and I ended up asking him if that was also the case. He didn't answer me directly in the way that I wanted. He just spoke to me in French, kissed my hand and then left me there wanting more."

"And that's all it takes to win a woman's heart," Layne pointed out. "I like this guy already. He knows how to get to you but is also gentleman about it. I don't want some horny horn dog humping all over you and this guy is definitely not that."

"So you approve?" I asked with a growing smile. I looked up at my brother with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, I do," he sighed and gave me a strong hug. "How are you feeling? No pain?"

"Nothing now, everything is numb and calm. I haven't felt like this in a while," I told him happily.

"Good, let's just wait for a while. I don't want you to go back until this whole vampire changing thing is done," he told me with a smile. "You're my sister and I don't want to see you hurt."

"I didn't want to see you hurt either, Layne." We were both quiet after that.

* * *

_April 2011  
__Demetri_

Demetri walked into the common room prim and proper, after receiving message that Aro wanted to see him. Demetri had been waiting and also guarding outside the door of the room that Chloe was confined in. He and Felix had been on this duty ever since Demetri had bit Chloe. He desperately wanted to make sure that she was alright. It had been three days after all. On the second day, Aro had sent one of his brothers to go and check on the process, though Demetri was not allowed inside and Caius made no effort to tell Demetri or Felix on how Chloe was doing. It being the third day, and yet a personal visit from Aro earlier that morning, still with no word, Demetri was becoming worried.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus all sat in their chairs waiting for Demetri to enter. Aro's lips drew into another smile, mischievous and childlike. Demetri stopped into the middle of the room and waited for his Masters to speak. Aro looked to his brother Caius, who held out his hand for Aro to touch quickly before addressing Demetri. "It would seem so, my brother." Aro looked back at Demetri and clasped his hands together, completely relaxed. "I figured you would have liked to know the whereabouts on her progress, no?"

"Yes, Master," Demetri answered eagerly. In that moment, Demetri had just noticed that Jane and Alec had joined them. They planted themselves in their usual spots, next to Caius. Smug and annoyed were the only emotions present on their faces.

"After evaluating her myself she seems to have finished the three days on time and is complete. But she has not awaken yet, in which is rather unusual," Aro explained.

"What is it that you would have me do, Master?" Demetri asked concerned now that something must have gone wrong. He had bitten her right, there was enough venom. So what could have gone wrong to cause her to be in a coma?

"I'm allowing you to go into the room," Aro finished.

"Do what you must to awaken the newborn," Caius ordered angrily. If it wasn't for Demetri being in the presence of his Masters he would have smiled like a hopeless school boy. After being dismissed and having walked out of the room, Demetri made his way back to Chloe's room. He didn't sprint, afraid that he would just cause himself more anxiety if he ran to her. He wanted to be calm, prepared, and ready for the usual newborn mentality. If he rushed himself in the room, he could frighten her, if she was awake. Demetri rounded the corner and found Felix still standing by the door.

"What did Aro want?" Felix asked with a smirk.

"He wants me to wake her," Demetri explained with a grin.

"Wake? How can she be asleep if she's one of us now?" Felix snorted as if it was the most ridiculous notation.

"Aro had assessed her himself this morning and she had appeared to be finished, though she seems to be in a coma." Felix opened the door then, so that he could see what Demetri was talking about. Just as Aro had said, she lied on the bed unconscious. She looked about as immortal as every member of the Volturi, pale soft skin, hair nearly a gold blonde, her lips were a shade lighter than the usual rosy color they used to be. Everything about her was appealing to Demetri. He couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of her. Felix nudged Demetri on as he shut the door behind him so that if Chloe had woken up she wouldn't make a run for it. Demetri edged his way over to Chloe and finally sat on the edge of the bed to look over her. A stray lock of her long hair was in her face, Demetri brushed it way to get a better look at her, she didn't even flinch like a newborn would have.

"Chloe, wake up." Still after saying this she didn't move. He really wondered if she was dead then.

* * *

_Date Unknown  
__Chloe_

"_Chloe, wake up."_

I looked back at Layne, confused as to where the voice had come from. "What was that?" I asked.

"Common, I'll show you." I took Layne's hand that he held out for me. In a second, we disappeared from the porch in Washington to a cold and dark room in the castle of Volterra, Italy. Layne pointed to the three bodies in front of me with a small smile. The one standing was obviously Felix, the bulky vampire I had met before we left from Seattle to Italy. He looked over the scene with curious eyes and waited near the door stiffly. Layne pushed me forward to look at what was going on near the bed. Timidly I walked forward, I leaned around to see Demetri leaning over a body, he looked worried and nearly on edge as he looked over the pretty woman.

"She's you," Layne said from the door, where Felix still stood. I was astounded to find that it was indeed me on the bed. I just was so pale, my flaws were tweaked to perfection and my dull blonde hair was enhanced to a golden blonde, everything seemed so odd and yet so appealing to me. I looked back at Layne; I was confused now as to why we were here. "Like I said, I won't allow you to stay here. You've got to get out there, Chloe. I'm not your whole world. This guy is something good for you. Don't be afraid to take the chance to love something better."

"I can't stop loving you Layne," I told him quickly. He was hurting my heart, but I knew Layne was only doing what was best. I knew, but it hurt, it hurt to let go.

"You don't have to stop," he said, he walked over and pulled me into his arms. I could feel the tears start to well up and stain his dark shirt. "I just want you to start loving something other than me."

I nodded, trying to bite back a sob. My lips became sore as I bit down hard. The tears would still spill from my eyes though. I couldn't help it. He was all I had for a long time. "I love you, Layne."

"I love you too, Kid." He pulled back to look at me. He whipped away a few tears with his thumb and smile. "Now get in there and find love."

I pulled away, trying to wipe way the rest of my tears with my sleeves. I felt Layne pull me into one last hug before he disappeared. I was left there standing alone next to my new body. I had a new journey a head of me, new people, new places, and someone else to love. I was ready, I could do this, it just took courage and a few deep breaths to get me started. "I want to go back."

Before I knew it, everything went black.

* * *

_April 2011  
__Demetri_

"Chloe, please wake up," he begged one last time. He had lost all hope of her coming out of a coma. What could have caused this to happen, he didn't know, but all he knew was that he wanted to be able to tease Chloe again. He wanted to see her shy away from his advances and become embarrassed with every word that he would whisper into her ear. Demetri only had one last resort. He bent down, his lips hovering over her pale pink ones and then kissed her. It was something you saw in those Disney movies, like when Snow White's prince tries to wake up the cursed princess with a single kiss or even when Princess Aurora was kissed by Prince Phillip to awaken from the witches curse. He pulled away just a second later to look over her and then her face changed. A whimper escaped her lips as a stifle sob arose but no tears would have come. This wasn't completely like Snow White or Sleeping Beauty.

Demetri was ecstatic that Chloe was finally coming around. But something was wrong and he pulled her to him to give her comfort. Only once had he seen a vampire upset. They didn't cry, it was like a tearless cry and Chloe was showing every sign of this tearless cry. "Chloe, what is the matter?" She didn't answer, but just clung to his jacket and buried her face into his neck. Never had he or Felix seen a newborn act like this. They were always ruthless and fidgety. They didn't trust anyone and anything around them, always on edge and ready to attack. This was new for both Demetri and Felix. They didn't know whether she was faking or if she was really upset. All Demetri could do was wait until she was finished. She wasn't listening to him, which only seemed to frustrate him. She wasn't capable of being coaxed to talk and didn't seem able to speak anyway.

Eventually she came around. She was quiet, calm, and breathing evenly. She pulled away from Demetri's chest and looked up to Felix as if curious as to who he was. "Excuse me for my emotional state," she apologized and finally opened her eyes for the rest of the vampires in the room to see. They were a rich and velvet red, something commonly found on all newborns, but Demetri found them intoxicating and addicting to look at. He could have lost himself in the vast orbs that seemed so curious of her surroundings. She gave a small smile and held out her hand, "My name is Chloe."

Felix looked to Demetri, afraid of Chloe's touch. Demetri knew it wasn't because he didn't like her but it was because she was a newborn and no vampire trusted a newborn. They were unpredictable and Chloe defiantly hit unpredictable with a red check mark on the list. Felix ended up not even taking her hand to shake, Chloe frowned, but it was quickly gone before it was there. "I understand. We really don't know each other." She looked to Demetri now and gave a small smile. "Are you on the same page as your friend?"

It finally hit Demetri that she didn't remember anything. Not a single moment he and her shared together, the day Felix helped kidnap her, or probably where she even was. She probably didn't even know what she was. This was typical of a newborn, but it struck Demetri's cold heart hard, all of his work had gone to waist trying to woo the woman he desperately knew he was addicted too. "You do not remember us, do you?"

"We know each other?" she asked confused. She looked back at Felix trying to wrack her brain for any memories that could have held him in them. Then she looked back at Demetri and squinted her eyes as if she was trying to remember something on the tip of her tongue. "You do seem familiar but I really can't say where we have met. I'm terribly sorry."

"Do you know where you are then?" Felix asked, knowing that would have been Demetri's next question.

"In Washington of course. Actually, I should be getting to work. It has to be nearly eleven in the morning. I'm so late!" She made to get up but Felix moved towards her so that she wouldn't move. She looked to Demetri for an explanation as to why the man in front of her had done this.

"I'm sorry to inform you, Chloe, but you are not in Washington anymore and are under the employment of the Volturi Guard," Felix told her with a sympathetic expression. Chloe's face contorted into even more confusion.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Felix and this is my companion Demetri. You seem to have forgotten quite a lot since you were last awake." Chloe looked back at Demetri and gave him a begging expression to explain what she had missed.

"Some issues had come forth due to your illness. Aro, our Master, had offered you a second chance at life if you had joined our coven." Demetri didn't exactly lie to her. He just rendered the truth, it was better if she didn't remember the Cullen's, making it easier for her to join the Volturi with more open arms.

"Coven? As in, like vampires?" she asked worried.

"Exactly," Felix confirmed. Her eyes seemed to grow in size. She was shocked, lost and confused all at the same time. It was very overwhelming, especially for a newborn.

"Am- Am I a-" she couldn't even finish the sentence because she was so shocked.

"Vampire? Yes," Demetri finished. She looked to the ground and caressed her throat as if finally noticing the burning and itching of her thirst.

"I think I will leave you two to catch up on old times," Felix said with a cough and left the room before Chloe could protest.

Chloe sat there for a bit staring at her hands. She played with each finger, analyzing each to confirm the new information of her transformation. Demetri watched with interest. In a way he found watching her quietly thinking kept his interest peeked. She finally looked up at him, a sad smile placed on her lips. "I'm sorry that I can't remember you."

Demetri drew a smile and chuckled as he brushed a lock of her hair out of her face. "I'm finding myself okay with the thought."

"Why is that?" she asked shyly due to his rather intimate contact, even if it was a simple gesture.

Demetri's smile grew more into a smirk, he found wooing her all over again a challenge and yet exciting. "Because making you squirm with every attempt at wooing makes me rather… thrilled." He leaned into her to whisper the last word smoothly and huskily. She shivered underneath him, only causing his lips to smile with delight.

"You are quiet a seducer, Demetri," she giggled as she took her beautiful rich eyes to look into his. "Did I fall for it the first time?"

"Mmmm. Quite the contrary, you desired it," he cooed while moving his hand to her leg to caress the skin softly. She couldn't resist a smile and pulled away from him so that she could regain control of her emotions.

"Maybe you can entice some of the memories to come back later tonight," she suggested. "Right now, I'd like to understand the implications of being a vampire."

"It would be my pleasure." Demetri bowed with a smirk. Losing her memory was definitely a wonderful thing to have happened. The fun was only beginning to start.

* * *

_April 2011  
__Chloe_

After waking up from what seemed like a dream, did I only realize that it wasn't. Seeing Layne was no dream, his face was clear in my mind, with the light blonde stubble from his growing facial hair, to the blonde curl of choppy locks a top of his head. His sunglasses had been positioned exactly over his eyes, much like how they always were when he was alive. His black long sleeve cotton shirt tucked into his black pair of jeans. His ear rings dangled on both ears and his beaded necklace hung low on his chest clinking every once in a while as he would move. He still had the same heavy and Lark-like voice and I could still hear the laughing in my head. '_I just want you to start loving something other than me. Get out there and find love.'_ Those were the only words I could remember him telling me from the lost reality. Everything else seemed to be blurring away every second more I was a vampire.

If Layne wanted me to let go then I had to. There was no 'what if' or 'if I don't'. There is only 'do it' and I was going to do it because Layne knew what was best for me. He knew I had a hard time realizing what I needed to do for me, I always have. He always was there to help me when I was little, to make sure I was heading in the right direction. I seemed to lose that direction when he died. Now that I had seen him I think I could do this, I could direct myself to find something else to love, someone else.

I stared out the window of the room that Demetri had left me in after explaining the rules of a vampire. My skin glistened like stars in the night sky; it was rather beautiful and simplistic. The very patterns of sparkle entranced my newly acute eyes. I was very lost in my own world at this point. The skin was the very reason as to why we were not allowed out during the day. We were not allowed to let the human species know of our existence because then that would just make things harder for our species. We did drink blood, human seemed to be the only substance that could really satisfy our hunger, is what I understood. Demetri had started me off with a small glass of blood, in which I found I needed desperately but I didn't want to lose control of myself. So when he gave it to me I tried my best at being proper and not savage. Believe me, my instincts were telling me to go crazy but I wouldn't allow it, even though I was struggling. Demetri told me he was astounded at the self-control I had over my body. I could only give him a whimper of unsatisfaction. He just chuckled and took the glass so that he could clean it later.

Much later I was told about the gifts vampires were also given with their transformation. Demetri elaborated that he was one of the best trackers in the world. With even the tenor of a thought he could track anyone down. He wasn't the only one too. His other Guard member also had gifts, though he wouldn't elaborate on what they were. Instead he went on about how I had showed signs of a very useful gift in my human body. I wondered if it was the ability of controlling the elements around me. I had always been able to do that. I kept it secret from my family most of my life. Layne was the only one to find out just before he died. I had been playing with a rock on his patio. All I had to do was move my fingers around in a dance and the rock would spin in different direction or rock back and forth in place. I was never able to completely move a rock from one place to another. I was however able to move water into different places. Fire seemed to just grow or shrink under my glaze and air always seemed to be the difficult one, but I was able to make quick breezes or gusts with a flick of a wrist.

Right now as I still looked outside the window to the rest of the world, a tiny pebble sat on the window sill. Curious as I was, I wanted to see if becoming a vampire had enhanced these abilities that I had grown up with. I did the usual dancing with my fingers, the pebble started moving in a heartbeat, jiggling back and forth, left and right, side to side. Then I wanted to see if I could move it, so I lifted my hand up just a bit and by god the pebble came up off the surface of the window sill! I smiled with satisfaction. This was something I found I was going to love. With a flick of my wrist the pebble went flying to the other side of the room as if it was flung by a slingshot. This talent was a gift and a dangerous weapon. I had to be careful because a power like this could hurt people. I didn't want to do that. Not if they were a good person, I hated seeing people hurt.

"It's good to see that you are putting your ability to use," a sarcastic voice hissed behind me. I turned around and found a young little girl standing at the door. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a neat and tidy style. She wore dark clothing, much like Felix and Demetri's and her eye's her outlined in a smoldering eye shadow and eyeliner.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly with a small smile, she seemed taken aback by the apology. "Can I ask your name?"

Immediately after I had asked her shock became more of a mischievous smirk. I didn't know if I would like this girl but you can't judge a book by its cover. "My name is Jane. But if you will please, Aro is awaiting for you. Please follow me."

I did as Jane said, I had a bad feeling if I did anything out of step or out of order she would blow up at me. This girl was up tight, snotty and arrogant. I wouldn't let that get in my way though. I just had to ignore her and just do what she said. That way I won't bother her and she won't bother me. It would be like an understanding in a new relationship, we would know our boundaries. For a while Jane walked in silence, her foot steps were matched by mine in the echoing halls made of marble and other sorts of stones. The building was quiet beautiful, the architecture was ancient and well preserved unlike other historical landmarks. I wondered if that was because the vampires had lived here for so many centuries. They were able to keep their living quarters in shape due to having respect for the building that was about as old as them. Eventually Jane stopped at a set of double doors. She motioned for me to enter after pulling one open and followed me in after I stepped foot into what looked like a common room. There at the head of the room on beautifully crafted thrones, each had a different element of design crafted in a circle above the head of the three men sitting in the chairs. The man in the middle, I had guessed was Aro, smiled charmingly, his milky red eyes penetrating my own newly born ruby ones. He was casually dressed in a black suite unlike his friends on either side of him. They instead wore dark elegant attire and long black robes but seemed to be very relaxed and curious at the sight of me. I wondered what was so bad about a newborn, if the other vampires around me were so on edge. Past newborns must have put a bad rap on future newborns. I on the other hand was trying to be on my best behavior, especially if this was my new life. These vampires were gracious enough to save me from my death, only under one condition and that was to join them. I had to be on my best behavior or they could take my life back just as easily.

"Chloe, it is so good to see you again." Aro stood up from his seat and walked down, holding out his hand for mine. Somehow I knew this had something to do with his power, I wanted to recoil but I had no choice. I didn't want to lose my new life. I slipped my hand into his and he began rubbing them with his rather smooth hands. A smile still played on his lips as our eyes were still locked onto each other. His milky ones were rather mesmerizing, as if he could read my every thought. "And that I can, my dear."

I gasped a little astound to his quick answer. His smile grew even wider, to the point where I thought it couldn't have gotten any bigger. "It seems, my dear that you don't remember much before the transformation," he said sadly. "But what intrigues me the most is the memory of when you were asleep. You see vampires rarely ever go into a coma after being bitten. It seems someone in a spiritual plane loves you very much to spare you from the suffering of the transformation."

"Layne?"

"Yes, dear one." He still held onto my hand with delight, rubbing them comfortingly. "But let us take his words to light and get on with what you were born to do." He motioned forward for Jane, she gave an eerily smile and stopped before Aro with delight. I could sense Demetri enter the common room now, almost as if we were connected in some sort of way, Felix seemed to follow him in too. "Jane, dear, let's see if your power can coaxes out any hidden talent."

I kind of grew afraid of Jane at that point. She seemed to be a secret weapon of some sort. I could tell she was bad news after hearing a displeased hiss from Demetri, near the door. I looked back at him, only to give him a small smile before I started to feel a tingling in my body. It was much like the same pain I had felt from when I was a human. I had grown so used to it and the pain killers helped me grow accustoms to become resistant to it that this pain right now didn't hurt at all. I could feel it but it wasn't anything I couldn't bear. This was like enduring aching with four pills of Advil. Jane's face began to get flustered, angered even. "Do you feel anything, my dear?" Aro asked from next to me. I looked back at him and gave a weak smile.

"A little, it's nothing I can't handle," I reassured him. "I've just been so used to the pain from my past and the medication to help with it that I usually don't feel much."

Aro began a rather dark and hysterical laugh, almost as if this were a joke. His eyes danced with excitement and Jane finally let up on whatever she was doing to my body. I could hear Demetri relax behind me. Jane's power just wasn't getting to me, but it must have worked on everyone else before, I guess. "This is wonderful, a resistance more powerful than I could have imagined. What about your ability with the elements? Would you care to show us?"

"I would love to!" I told him excitedly. I loved being able to bend elements, something about it was so relaxing and calming that it literally seemed to make everything disappointing go away. Aro motioned forward for a pitcher of water. A vampire at the door walked forward and held it out for me to take. I thanked him and then set the pitcher in front of me and Aro. I backed away though, needing space as I thought about what could be possible. I eventually found a rhythm of movement that seemed to help control the element in the pitcher. The water slowly was being pulled out in a string and until every drop was out I quickly swirled my hands in a circle to form the water in a sphere. Aro couldn't have been any happier as I started playing around with the water as if I were a five year old. I ended up slowly pouring the water back in the pitcher as to not make a mess. "What else can you do, my dear?" he asked excitedly.

Quickly I stomped my foot and a chunk of the stone marble popped up out of the ground. I kicked the air Jet Lee style which caused the stone to go flying at the wall and let it shatter into a million pieces. Jane was rather quiet now, watching with interest and delight that there was someone just as useful as she was now. Aro clapped his hands in excitement and begged for more. So with a deep breath and concentration I began a movement of circular motions, spin, jump, and then a kick in one circular movement causing the air around me to move with my body and then shoot out at the vampire standing in the back of the room. He was flung at the wall and then fell to the floor surprised that anything was even targeted at him. Aro was ecstatic, "Wonderful, simply wonderful. Now show me your fire technique."

I halted in my movements though. I remembered something that Demetri told me about fire. If you burn a vampire they couldn't come back to life. So naturally I thought it would be dangerous to even attempt to control fire around someone who was now my Master in a way. "Wouldn't that be dangerous?"

He only smiled encouragingly, "As long as your careful, my dear."

I nodded and looked to one of the torches on the wall. Everyone eyed me carefully, watching to see if I would mess up. I breathed in deeply and pulled the fire out much like I had the water. It rested just above the palm of my hand now, licking my hand with heat. I was afraid to move with it now, afraid I would hurt anyone. "Defend yourself, my dear." I looked back up at Aro confused and immediately I could feel someone coming at me quickly. It was some door guard, the one I had pushed against the wall with my air movement. Quickly, as if I had known how to move in an ancient Chinese martial art, the fire from my hand was kicked back at the vampire with my foot. The fire burst into a bon fire once hitting the vampire, killing him on contact.

My heart dropped, I had killed someone. I looked back at Aro, fear in my newborn eyes as I knew I had made a mistake. "Do not be upset, dearest Chloe. That was your test." Aro's sweet smile drew into a smirk now. A test to make sure I was up for his Guard. And I had pasted. "Take Chloe to replenish her strength, she will need more training for future plans."

I felt used and mostly abused for my talent. I didn't want to be a weapon like Jane. That wasn't me. I wanted to protect people, not to hurt them. Demetri came forward and ushered me away by wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me with him. He was quiet as I brewed over my idiocy and naïve mind. I should have known better, I could have stopped that vampire in a different way. I vow to never use fire again.

* * *

_April 2011  
__Volturi_

"She too weak minded. She is not a weapon like Jane," Caius said from his chair after watching the defeated newborn leave the common room. "She will need to be reeducated."

"That is why we have Chelsea," Marcus groaned from the other side of Aro's chair. "The newborn is too good of a weapon to pass up."

"Yes, she is," Aro mumbled as he stared at the smoldering body on the floor of the common room. He was thinking, every little detail over that he had seen in Chloe's mind. She wanted to protect people and not hurt them. Aro could allow this, but he wanted to use her as an offence too. She was of good use and should not be wasted. "Let us have Chelsea pay a visit. I'm sure Chloe's mind will change in no time."


	7. Act Two: Chapter 7

**A/N: I want to appoligies for the long wait. School is getting very hecktic with ballancing online courses and in-class classes. I only am going to be fair and honest, I've just resently remembered to work on this story only because of my Writing class. I'm just updating for the sake of ya'll. You deserve something since the last few weeks of my absence. **

**I'm not particularly fond of this chapter but this is just that way I had planned out the story, there has to be those fill in moments for the purpose of time in the story. I have two more chapters, one is finished and the other is getting started... yet I'm slowly still thinking about it. So without any furth ado, here is chapter seven.**

******Disclaimer:**** To unfortunate timing and lack of talent, I do not own Twilight, the Cullens, the Blacks, Volturi, and sadly Demetri… I do however own Chloe Bree Staley. So, back off! :D**

******

* * *

**

**" _'cause the beat plus the melody, makes me speak of L.O.V.E eloquently so evidently." - Nujabes_**

_April 2011  
__Cullens_

Bella sat on the couch with her daughter as they watched the news in peace and quiet. Nessie had been restless the past few days and was very open as to why. Nessie would inform her mother by simply placing her small and nimble finger to Bella's temple and projecting the image of Chloe into her mother's mind. Bella sighed knowing that Nessie had noticed Chloe's absence in the last few days. Chloe seemed to have be at the Cullen home more than they had realized and also seemed to have started a growing relationship with Nessie. It hurt Bella to not be able to explain the complications of the situation without scaring the child. She was, however, the reason the Volturi were always after the family, but Bella never thought of Nessie as a bad thing. Nessie was a miracle in Bella's eyes and never a burden to her new second life. She just wished she had been able to protect her existence from the Volturi.

"I know Nessie," Bella smiled sadly. "We're going to find Chloe and then everything will be back to normal."

After telling Renesmee this Emmett and Jasper walked in beaten and frustrated. Bella would have asked what their problem was but it seemed impossible to get past their glowering moods to even begin to understand. Luckily, Edward walked it with a small smile and sat next to Bella and his daughter. Everything seemed to be okay until the news anchor on the television started an urgent report.

"_Police in the town of Forks, Washington are now investigating the sudden disappearance of Chloe Bree Staley, the sister to the late Alice in Chains singer Layne Staley. She was last seen at a remembrance concert for her brother five days ago held at the Staley's Music Store just a few miles outside of Port Angeles, Washington. One of the employees had called up a situation of injury during the concert and Chloe had seen it important to help the injured person while the employee had went to call for 911. After the paramedics had shown up at the scene, just ten minutes later, Chloe and the injured citizen were found missing."_ The reporter was then replaced with a video of one of the employees. She seemed terribly upset, with tear stained cheeks as she stood outside of Chloe's music store. The male employee held the girl in his arms to comfort her.

"_She was always thinking for others. Always thinking about her brother and his fans. She just wanted to have a perfect night and to hear her brother's music,"_ the girl sobbed. "_She never thought about herself, even after finding out she only had a few more months to live."_

"This is just wonderful," Jasper hissed. "Now they'll have the rest of the world looking for her too! She's already a vampire. This makes it nearly impossible for us to bring her back without questioning."

Edward glared back at Jasper, a looked that asked him to shut up as the news anchor went on about Chloe. "_Reportedly, Chloe had been showing signs of an illness over a year ago and hasn't been able to find a cure since. To friends and family, she only had a few more months left to live. If you have seen or notice any signs of suspicion please call crime stoppers at-, " _Edward shut the television off with the remote and then threw it back onto the coffee table. Renesmee looked to her father sadly and held out her arms to give him a small hug around his neck. Edward kissed her cheek and gave a small but sad smile.

"I know, Renesmee," he told her.

"Why can't we save her now?" she asked innocently. Everyone cringed from the question except for Edward, who seemed to only smile for his curious daughter.

"She is with a group of bad people right now, Renesmee. She has also just become a newborn, she will be dangerous at this point and will need some time to gain control over herself," he reassured her. "We will save her soon, I promise."

"I want to help," she told him with a wide grin, as if she knew everything there was to saving a damsel in distress.

"I know pumpkin. But it's really dangerous. Jacob will be watching you when the time for us to leave comes. Will that be alright?" he asked hoping that she wouldn't get upset with him. Nessie's eyes lowered in defeat but at the mentioning of Jacob's name she was nothing but smiles.

"Okay, Daddy," she hugged his neck again and then ran off to find Papa Carlisle. Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Emmett watched her little feet pad their way out of the room with giggles.

"I'm glad she's not taking this to heart or letting it bother her," Emmett commented while standing up to look out the windows of the living room. Bella glanced over at him and sighed, Emmett only knew things by the way he perceives them. He really didn't know what Renesmee was thinking, but in a way Bella thought it best that he didn't know. It would only make Emmett more upset, along with Jasper. They were her uncles after all. They cared just as much as Bella and Edward did about the little girl.

"Has Alice seen anything yet?" Emmett asked. Bella didn't know. The only people who would have known were Edward and Jasper but Edward shook his head no and Jasper didn't say a word, only hinting to the fact that he didn't even know either.

"She's fine," Alice's voice chimed from the entry way. Everyone glanced back at her with a sigh of relief. "But they are already having Chelsea work on her. It's a matter of time now, Chloe will be so lost."

Everyone was still silent. They knew Chloe would be done for after Chelsea would use her powers on the newborn. It was obvious that Chloe was still in the right state of mind, to the point where she still had control. But with Chelsea changing around Chloe's way of thinking now, Chloe may become so lost that she won't even remember her brother. Emmett pulled out the picture he had kept in his pocket and looked over it with a small but happy smile. Every time he looked at the little girl in the picture, all giggles and smiles, he couldn't help but realize how much of a sibling Chloe already was to him.

"It won't take much to make her remember. I'm sure, if anything, Chloe would remember her brother the most. Her brother is practically everything about her. It will only make making her remember who she is easier."

"I hope you're right, Emmett," Bella said quietly.

* * *

_April 2011  
__Demetri_

Demetri watched from the other side of the room as Chelsea worked with Chloe on controlling her ability. Little did Chloe know that Chelsea was also working on making Chloe forget many things and thus bringing her closer to allying with the Volturi. Demetri had asked Chelsea to be careful, only because he didn't want Chloe so gone into the Volturi mind-set that she would forget about him too. Not like there were many memories for her to remember anyway. She did however ask him to rekindle some of those memories. Demetri only looked forward to playing with Chloe's mind. He relished the way she would shy away with his advances and then even sometimes bite back with confident flirtatious banter. She had a wit about her that was only shown with people she was comfortable with. She always seemed to be able to crack a smile on his face in those moments. She added a new air to the castle, something that was needed after the long period of quiet absence. But Demetri couldn't have been more excited about this newborn than anyone in the whole fortress.

Chloe was now showing improvement with her basics of sparing. It almost seemed as if the moves came natural to her. Much of the techniques seemed to be ancient Chinese fighting styles. His favorite thus far to watch was when she performed her air moves. She was constantly moving in a circle to keep the air around her in a constant motion. This thus would bring power to the air she would bend and beautiful motions to her body that Demetri found all but appealing to the eyes.

Chloe was smiling now, showing her new beautiful pearly whites. She was clearly excited about being able to exhort these abilities without having to worry about it killing her. Demetri would have felt the same way if he was in her shoes. Nobody wanted to die because of something they loved to do. Chloe was clearly born to control the elements. Her appearance screamed that she was one with nature. Her braids of dreadlocks, numerous amounts of naturally made jewelry, green plaid shirt with a brown tank underneath, to even the worn-out skinny jeans and bare feet. Even if her skin was pale now she still seemed to have a natural sun kiss glow that brought out her natural features.

"You're doing very well today, Chloe," Chelsea told the newborn with an approving smile. Chelsea motioned her back over to where Demetri had been siting for the past half an hour. "I think we are done for today."

"Thank you, Chelsea," Chloe gave a small smile and waited for further instruction from the older vampires in front of her.

"With as hard as you have been working, I think you may need to feed," Chelsea commented while looking over at Demetri with a knowing glance. "Will you take her out for the evening? Heidi does not plan on bringing the next school of fish in until late tomorrow. I think Chloe will need to feed sooner."

Demetri nodded and looked over to Chloe, who hadn't been paying any attention through all of what Chelsea had said. Her eyes were scanning the room around her, taking in every detail, shape, form, color, anything and everything with her new eyes. Chelsea chuckled and walked away so that Demetri could do his job.

"Come, Chloe. We need to eat," he told her so he could bring her back from her distraction.

"Have you ever stopped to look at the things around you?" she asked as he started to walk her out of the room.

"Not particularly. What exactly do you mean though?" he asked looking from in front of him to her smiling face.

"What I mean is have you ever stopped to take in the simple things?" she explained with her face becoming calmer and serine. "This morning, when I was looking out the window, I couldn't help but just watch the tiny little people on the ground. The simplicity in their movements and the way each person interacted with one another, it had me thinking of weather I was taking being a vampire for granted."

"I promise you, you won't be taking this new life for granted," Demetri told her. There was no time for that. You had to make sure that you were surviving everyday with hunting, fighting, and even serving the Masters. This was life now. You couldn't just sit back and forget about survival in the vampire world.

"I was just wondering," she told him quietly, as if she were now thinking too hard about the subject.

"You are rather strange for a newborn," he chuckled. She glanced up at him and gave him another small smile.

"I've been told that before, but that was when I was human," she said.

Demetri smirked and motioned Chloe to continue through the elevator doors. They waited as the elevator brought them up to the surface, dinging when they had reached their destination and opened to the stone hallway that led to the open city scape. At this time of day, the moon was shining and the stars glowed throughout the night sky. Volterra citizens were locked up in their homes, sleeping and dreaming away in their fantasies. Chloe took in a deep breath, one of delight, and smiled knowing she couldn't wait to get outside.

"We have to leave the city. We don't want people to get suspicious," Demetri told her as they started to walk through the plaza of the city. The fountain was off and the street lamps on. Crickets could be heard chirping from near or far and cats roamed the alleyways for delectable mice. The night was quiet beautiful, but Chloe found that she missed the sounds of the woods, mourning doves or cries from elk, and even the rain or snow of Washington weather. This was home now, though. She would have to grow to love it if she was ever to be happy.

Demetri and Chloe reached the cities boarder and from there Demetri forced himself and her to run out into the fields, dodging out of sight when a car would stroll by in the odd hours of the night. It had felt like they had run for miles after just five minutes. Chloe found herself becoming tired and the burning in her throat screamed, itched, and ached for a drink, something to quench its appetite. Demetri could tell she was getting irritated by just looking at her eyes. They squinted in pain and thirst.

"I think we are far enough from the city now," he told her after slowing his pace. "Do you smelling anything nearby?"

Chloe raised her nose into the air much like a dog would when sniffing for the food on the dinner table. Demetri had to hold back a laugh, only because he didn't want Chloe to snap. That was all he needed to do to make the day a bad one. Chloe jerked her head to the left, looking towards a field filled with sheep and lambs.

"Someone is hiding in the field," she whispered. Demetri glanced over in the direction she had her eyes set on and focused on the mop of hair crawling through the herd of sheep. Every once in a while the mop of hair would pop up from behind a sheep to look in Demetri and Chloe's direction as if the person were trying to get away without being noticed. "I think he saw us running," Chloe commented while licking her lips like an animal.

"Take care of him then," Demetri ordered darkly. He didn't have to say it twice. Chloe had darted to the man in seconds flat. To the man, she probably just popped out of thin air, which only confirmed the reason to fear her. Curiously, Chloe's head turned sideways, much like a predator would look at its prey when confused as to why it was acting the way it was. The young man, possibly a Shepard for the sheep, tried crawling away from her on his back side, keeping his eyes on her so that she wouldn't surprise him any further.

Chloe gave the Shepard a dazzling grin, showing her pearly whites before asking him what was running through her mind. "Why is it that you are out on such a beautiful night all alone?" Chloe enquired. Deep down, this was not the real Chloe. This was a reborn, lost, and innocent newborn learning to become a killer. If it hadn't been for Chelsea and her mysterious powers, Chloe would have been more self-controlling, conscious, and humane about finding food. But it was as if she was a child all over again, learning the basics of the vampire ways this time. This new tactic of capturing the prey was all instinct now, a newborn killer in the making.

"I- I was just-, " Chloe stopped the man from answering by cooing him to be calm and submissive. She crawled over to him, practically hovering over the young man with a reassuring smile. He was a rather handsome fellow, dark moppy hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He was a really good looking Italian, one that any girl would have loved to want. But he was wanted for something else now…

"We mustn't make a lot of noise," She told him with a giggle. "Don't be scared. Try to see it once my way…"

With those quick whispered words, the newborn gently took the man's neck to her lips and bit down in haste. Before the young man could scream out in pain Chloe snapped his neck only to gain a pleasurable chill from the sound of the cracking spine in the night air. The sheep scattered in different directions, in fear that the monster before them would come after them next. They were all wrong though. Chloe was full and satisfied with the body when finished. She stood up gracefully and looked down upon the body with a sad smile. Chloe crossed her chest and said a little prayer for the innocent man.

"Why do you pray for the dead?" Chloe looked behind herself to find Demetri staring over her and the lifeless body. He had watched her kill the young Italian quite creatively. The way she talked to him smoothly and seductively almost had Demetri jealous to the fact that she would give the young man any such attention. But then when she prayed for the man's soul to be in peace and with god after sucking him dry, he didn't understand. Maybe it was all the years of being a soulless vampire that he had lost his connection with god and his promises. He had lost his faith and therefore didn't see in the reason to pray for the death of his victims.

"Everyone deserves to see peace in the other world," she whispered. "Even my brother had graced me enough to allow me peace while my body was going through its transformation."

"What do you mean by that?" Demetri asked confused. She turned to face him now and walked over so that she didn't have to talk louder than a whisper as they took a seat in the field of grass and sheep. She was quiet at first, just enjoying the silence of the night air between the two of them. Crickets played their violins and fireflies dances through the air, calling out to one another as Chloe thought about how she would start her complicated understanding with the man upstairs.

"I may be a soulless and a damned monster now, but that doesn't mean I don't think others deserve to end the same way I did. I would rather let them be in peace with him," she said as she looked up into the sky. "Because, by all means, I have already roamed the lost world and I do not think anyone would want to live there for the rest of their life, confused, battered, and wandering for the rest of their long and forgotten lives.

Layne, for some reason, was one of those lost souls. He wasn't disgraceful enough to sink to hell and wasn't permitted into the haven upstairs either. Instead, I had joined him in the middle, where he told me the castaways stay and also the unfortunate a coma victims as well, until they want to be found that is. It's a lonely place. I wouldn't want anyone to be stuck there." Chloe sighed and looked to Demetri with another sad smile. "You have to understand, experiencing one thing is different than believing and having not experienced it. After experiencing it you understand the way it feels and I knew I did not want others to feel the same way."

"Is that why you would not wake after the transformation was complete?" he asked for confirmation.

Chloe nodded, "Yes, I was there waiting out the pain."

"Your brother, tell me more about him," Demetri asked curiously. "Was he as mysterious as you are?"

"Layne was mysterious if you didn't know him," Chloe fondly whispered. A smile crept to the corners of her mouth as she thought back to the good old days, the nineties was probably her most favorite decade yet. "Layne was always one that you could talk to, to let things out that you probably would never tell your parents. I usually always confided in him before my Mom or Dad, only because he wouldn't judge me for the things I had done or said. But he could never do the same with others. He kept things bottled up, locked away until someone really wanted to know. He would never have just dumped all of his heroin problems on someone else to know. That just wasn't him because he was just a private person.

Layne was also a joker. He loved to joke around and make people smile. It was something he was good at too. Plus, he liked the feeling of making people happy. He was just like that with his music too. He did it for others instead of himself. He was always thinking about others, except for when it came to his drugs. That was a different story all together," Chloe sighed and looked at the body of the young Italian that she had left to rot. "I should dispose of that."

As Chloe went to get up, Demetri grabbed her wrist and caught her off guard. Chloe hissed out of fear, this was the first time Demetri had seen any sign of Chloe's newborn instincts coming through. But he wasn't scared, not of a newborn anyway. He just gave her a look, one that told her to calm down.

"What happened with the drugs?" He wanted her to continue with her story, even though she didn't seem in the mood to continue with the touchy subject. But Demetri was determined to dissect this young newborn and the best way to start was by figuring out what the people close to her were like. We all know that we are made up of the people and things that are around us. That was what Demetri had noticed over the very long years of being a vampire. Jane and Alec were the way they were because of the abuse and prejudice that was thrown at them before they became children of the night. If the two hadn't been almost burnt at the stake for suspicions of witch craft then they both wouldn't have the powers and hatred for the world that they do have today. It was plainly obvious that Chloe's brother played a huge role in her life and thus this would explain many of the habits and customs that defined Chloe. The only way to understand them was to understand the people and experiences that molded Chloe.

"That will be for another outing," she smirked and then pulled her wrist out of his grip so that she could get rid of the withered body just a few feet away. Demetri gave up on prying and went to help Chloe with the body. They ran a few more miles away and then decided to dig a big enough hole for the body. The soil was perfect for packing tightly, so that when they were finished the grave wouldn't look so much like a grave that had just been dug up. Chloe stomped on the dirt one last time before walking away with her arms folded over her chest. Demetri noted her sudden change in mood but wasn't sure if he should ask, since really it was none of his business. But that wasn't like Demetri to just ignore a poor young girl to her thoughts of misery.

"May I ask what it is you are thinking about?" he asked while walking to keep up with her. He looked down to her face just as she looked up at him with her new dazzling ruby eyes.

She shrugged and gave a curt nodded, "You already asked. But I don't mind you asking. I'm just a little confused right now."

"Confused how?" he asked again, this time a little more concerned.

"I'm having trouble remembering a lot and I never forget things. Honestly, if you asked me what I wore a week ago I would remember. But now I'm having trouble remembering how I got here, a lot of moments with my brother that I know are there but it's like they're on the tip of my tongue. I even had a hard time remembering my own mothers name just a few minutes ago," Chloe's eyes began to struggle with their vision as she began to think too hard. Demetri noticed this when she was thinking deeply, that her eyes would become distant. Not that it was very important to know, but you needed to know the small and insignificant things to understand the person you were wooing.

"I'm sure you are just having difficulty remembering because of the transformation. Every vampire goes through the same problem," Demetri reassured her. But in all honesty, he wasn't so sure after all. Losing some of her memories could be from Chelsea's power and Demetri really didn't want to think about weather that was really happening or not. He just wanted Chloe to be the same, but it seemed that his very wish may not stay true after Chloe and Chelsea's 'practices'.

"Every vampire?" Chloe asked quite childlike. Her voice nearly made him choke on his words. She was so innocent to this sinful new world. Demetri even wondered if Chloe would even survive in a year's time at this rate.

"Yes, every, _pêches,_" he assured with a kiss to the top of her delicate hand. Her frown disappeared in a matter of seconds and all that was left on her face was a dainty smile.

"Charm away, dear Demetri," Chloe chimed as she started to walk backwards away from him with that smile growing more mischievous. He liked the way she tried seducing him. Her simple words only beckoned him more and more after each second passed. So, Demetri ran to catch up with her, put her hand into the crook of his arm, and chivalrously walked the woman of his dreams back to Volterra's Castle.

* * *

_April 2011  
__Chloe_

"_So I'm driftin away like a feather in air. Lettin my words take me away from the hurt and despair. So I'm keepin it vertical forever elevator, ridin the escalator to the somethin that is greater…"_

Aro was decent enough to allow me an iPod to calm my mind through this past week. Somehow he understood what music was, to me, a cure for the running thoughts in my head that didn't seem to want to cease. For some reason I found listening to Nujabes calming, which was odd, because I usually never listened to hip hop. But something about the calming piano and soft percussion seemed to really be stopping the thoughts in my head.

What seemed to be troubling me now-a-days was that I can't really remember much anymore. Honestly, all I can seem to remember is the moment that I had woken up upset to Demetri and Felix. But it also seems I can't even remember why I had woken upset. Since then, my life has consisted of training, eating, reading, and calming myself with the beats and tempos of the music that was given to me. I've learned to get over feeding on humans. My instincts helped me with forgetting their faces before I killed them, which I was thankful for. The training started out great and then I started to hate it after a while. There is only so much you can learn on your own when nobody in the castle knew exactly how to bend the elements, which left me to figure it out on my own. It wasn't very difficult to be honest. The moves' came naturally to me as if I had known them all along, but I was a little rusty due to the long time that I had not been practicing them. I found earth bending to be my favorite due to the strength and power I felt from such movements with my feet and hands. But when I felt the need to be more soft and flowing, I relied on water and air to calm me down. Fire on the other hand, I had told Chelsea that I would never use unless in a dire need. But in secrecy I had been practicing so that my knowledge and understanding of fire bending wouldn't be weaker than my other forms of bending. Like I said, I hated training and somehow I was finding myself droning on and on in practice without a complaint. With Chelsea there, practice seemed more important because it was my duty to protect Aro, Caius, and Marcus now.

My duties to my masters were important and had to be more important than anything at this point if I wanted to survive in this harsh new world. Having Demetri here helped to get through the days as well, he was someone to talk too when he wasn't busy. Then Felix was there when I was in a desperate need to say something, he seemed to understand when those moments came to pass. He was much like a sibling that looked out for me when I needed it. Especially in times that Jane and her brother, Alec, where around.

I didn't understand why Jane hated me so. I didn't do anything to her to deserve the treatment she gave me. You would think the saying 'treat others the way you want to be treated' would mean something to her. It didn't and in all honesty, I couldn't wait until Karma steps in. Whatever Karma has planned for her is going to be a ruthless bitch because nobody gets away with the things that Jane does.

"What are you listening to?" I glanced up to find Felix getting ready to take a seat in the plush chair that everyone seemed to love in this vast library. I come here to hide away from life and to calm myself down. Today, I was just trying to calm myself down. I had a little run in with Jane not but twenty minutes ago.

"Nujabes. Would you like to listen?" I asked as I paused the music to hear his answer. He smiled and nodded so I got up from my chair to sit next to him in his and then handed him an ear bud. He placed it into his ear naturally as if being a vampire didn't make him unknown to the technologies of today's society. I clicked for the iPod to start playing and again I found myself zoning out to the calming effects of the music. In a way this was much more of a meditation session than anything else. From what little I remember, I used to meditate for a long time until I became ill. I just recently started up again for the calming effects to helping me. I found that I could find internal peace with myself through this process and sometimes even answer questions that I wouldn't normally be able to answer when my mind was abuzz.

"Can I tell you something?" Felix asked me all of a sudden. His voice brought me out of my concentration again. But this time I wasn't scared by his voice. I glanced over at him and only smiled. He knew he could tell me anything when he wanted too.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I- I just wanted to let you know, even if we've only known each other for a few weeks, that you mean a lot to me. It may be because you resemble my sister from long ago or it could be because we can talk to each other when nobody else is around, maybe even the fact that we both dislike Jane with an intensity of a thousand suns. But I just wanted you to know that I'd be there for you. I'll watch your back in battle and from enemies because I don't know if I could go another day being in this castle without seeing you smile down the hallway," he paused and looked to the iPod in my hand. I slipped the iPod in my other and then grabbed onto his hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Thank you. It's nice to know that someone wants me around," I told him quietly. I could tell Felix wanted to smile but Felix was never one to smile. He held his authority through sheer emotionlessness. To show a weakness would cause problems for him. Somehow this was a sufficient enough answer as to why I would never see Felix smile at me. But that didn't mean I wasn't able to hug him. As long as Jane or Alec wasn't around, he and I would sneak in a few hugs to comfort each other. That's what I did, for just five seconds we comforted each other with a quick hug and then went back to listening to the music.

"Nice to see that the newborn is getting along with others, isn't it Alec?" Jane's voice floated by in the air like an angel. Emotionless but an angel none-the-less. I cringe on the inside, wishing with every fiber of my being, that Jane was hurled into the sun and never seen again. Felix glanced at me reassuringly and then let go of my hand so that he could stand in Jane's presence. She was after all the leader of the Volturi Guard. I was to show the same respect if I ever wanted to see any of the scenery outside of the castle, so I begrudgingly stood as well. Jane's lips drew into a sneer as she looked me up and down.

Today, I wore a pair of bleached jeans and a sandy, tan V-neck shirt. I rarely wore shoes anymore only because it was easier to control my earth bending that way. I just guessed it was the fact that I never had shoes on that bugged Jane the most. But it seemed everything about me really agitated her. Whatever, you know? You can't please everybody.

"Jane," I address quietly.

"Chloe," she spat. "It seems the Master would like to speak with you."

So it wasn't just me that ticked her off today. The fact that Aro was paying more attention to me also seemed to crawl under her skin. I gave her a forced half smile and then went to leave the library through the only door in the room. There, Alec stood obediently and emotionlessly. I have him a curt nod before finally leaving the room and down the hallway toward the common room.

I didn't like the common room much more these days, especially after I had burned a fellow vampire to death. The room gave me bad memories of the gruesome smell, the ghastly carcass, and the piercing screams that terrified me. It was that fellow vampire the bound me to never use fire in case of emergency. For the responsibility and the guilt that comes with this power is all too much for me to handle.

The hallway was deadly silent until the padding of my bare feet could be heard. To human ears, there would be not a sound. But to a vampire, it was as if you had clunky shoes on that echoed down the hallway. The marble felt cool to my already frost bit cold skin. I always seemed to like the feeling of textures on my feet anyway. Something about it was freeing and allowed me to be one with the earth around me. The air was stiff though and I only wished that we could open the windows on this most glorious of sunny days. But our unnatural skin would only cause us vampires problems and thus I would only get to taste the clean air of outside after dark.

I walked into the waiting room where the receptionist, Gianna, was usually found. But I was never allowed around her because of my predicament. She was always warned ahead of time when my presence was demanded by Aro. She would go into hiding somewhere in the castle but I could always smell her. I knew where she was, but something about her blood was never appealing to me and thus I never pursued the human. So, I continued into the common room through the double doors. There, Demetri was waiting by Marcus, who sat in his chair sullenly.

I never understood what was wrong with the sadly looking vampire. The bags under his eyes, I'm sure, were never there before. Something like that was always caused from a traumatic experience. Caius still looked agitated with life, always the pessimist with a scowl on his face, which left Aro in the middle with a half-smile plastered to his face. His hands were always clasped together, as if he were always scheming. But Aro was always my favorite none-the-less out of the three. He always seemed to have a pleasant aura to him, always kind to others because he expected the same treatment back. Aro even always seemed to have a story to tell too. I loved to listen to him talk on and on about the history and events that he had experience, especially when he was younger and was first a vampire.

I stopped in the middle of the common room, all eyes watched as I bowed dutifully and respectfully. "You requested my presence, Master."

Aro's half-smile seemed to grow even more at his title. Something about it always seemed to please him but I never asked why. I didn't know if I really wanted to know the answer. Demetri stood at Marcus's side emotionlessly; he always was this way in the presence of the Masters. I didn't like it much but I understood it was his way of showing power and obedience to the people we served under. "It is such a pleasure to see you happy today, dear one."

"I am always pleased after being in your presence Master," I replied with a small smile. Sucking up was something I found useful in this place and it worked like a charm on Aro.

"But I can't help but feel that there is something else different about you this very moment," he paused to let me answer his comment. He always wanted to know what I was doing through the day. I found he was keen on reading my mind once every day but I enjoyed telling him about it more than letting him see it. He seemed to understand most days.

"I had meditated for a few hours today. I feel at peace with myself at the moment," I explained quietly. Aro nodded and looked to Caius. Caius rolled his eyes, he never seemed happy with anything I did either. It was no wonder he and Jane got along so well.

"I wouldn't want to ruin any peace that you have accomplished today," Aro quickly told me happily. "I will then call for you tomorrow on what I have planned. Please enjoy your evening. You and Demetri are dismissed."

I bowed yet again and then turned for the door. By the time I was out Demetri had already been on my heels and had shut the double doors. I glanced behind my shoulder and found him giving me a sly smirk, one I found he always wore when he felt like being mischievous. But I wasn't going to let him just have me that easily. So, I walked on, a smirk just a sly as his plastered to my lips, and with that he followed me much like I was his prey.

"Where'd they send you this time?" I asked to throw him off of his pursuit. He just smirked even more, he knew me well.

"Oh, no where a little newborn should know about," he purred at my side. He caught up with me quickly, I didn't mind, but he was still persistent and grabbed onto my waist so that I wouldn't go anywhere without him.

"Hmm… if it's going to be that way," I sighed and pried his arm off of my waist as I rolled behind him with my air bending. Nobody can get a solid hold of me when doing this, which is what I wanted to do to Demetri. He always seemed to have this need of holding on to me. If I was to play hard to get this was the best way to keep him from what he wanted and he was going to have to find a another means of wooing.

"Such a cruel woman you are," he told me in pretend hurt. I just giggle with delight as I held onto the back of his jacket so that if he turned to move, I would move as well. I wasn't giving up, even if this little act of pretend was rather cute.

"I never said I was nice," I pointed out with an evil grin. "You're just going to have to figure something else out."

"Oh, don't you sound so sure of yourself," he chuckled and shook his head. Before I knew it, he had disappeared from my very eyes. I looked around but found no trace of Demetri anywhere. "You're quiet confident that you're the only one who knows how to be elusive."

My breath hitched into my lungs as he whispered this into my ear. His breath tickled the back of my neck from how close he was, so close that he eventually snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I thought I had control this time, I was sure of it, but here he was and this time he had won. "How did you-"

"I've been watching you. I don't go to your practices just to sit there," he laughed and then began to kiss down my neck, leaving a tingling sensation I found I could only ever receive from him.

"Yet again, it seems you have me in a stupor Demetri," I told him with a sweet smile and a small giggle. He only chuckled and continued to walk me on through the hallway to the library, arms wrapped around my waist and triumphant smirk present on his lips.


	8. Act Two: Chapter 8

**A/N: It's been a really difficult two weeks in school and I appolize for not updating sooner like I had promised a few people. But you see, I always make this deal with myself where I want to get the chapter before the chapter I'm going to post typed up. So for example, I wanted to get chapter nine typed up before posting chapter eight. Which is exactly what I did. I just finished chapter nine and will begin chapter ten soon, so this means 'HELLO CHAPTER EIGHT!'. :) **

**Anyway, I like bits and pieces of this chapter. The ending is absolutely my favorite because it adds some spicy drama and sets the story again into motion. WOOT! I really hope you like it…. Even if it is a little morbid. But anyway, you should like it.**

**Disclaimer: To unfortunate timing and lack of talent, I do not own Twilight, the Cullens, the Blacks, Volturi, and sadly Demetri… I do however own Chloe Bree Staley. So, back off! :D**

* * *

"_**Things aren't the way they were before.  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore.  
Not that you knew me back then but it all comes  
back to me in the end." – Linkin Park**_

_April 2011  
__Chloe_

I sat in the library, another sleepless night to add to the already growing number, which now reached to twenty-five. I spend most of my nights reading away at books, learning languages that I had always wanted to know in my human days but was never able to accomplish due to the lack of time. Thus far I had the basics down for German and Spanish but as of late I had sub-come to falling in love with Irish Gaelic, a language I had always found that was quite beautiful to the ears. But who was I kidding? I had a rather sick and twisted way of viewing the ugliest of things as beautiful.

Other than going through languages and odd texts over biology or fishes, I had fallen in love with reading over J.R.R. Tolkien's works. In three days I had read over The Hobbit and in five days I had read through the first book to the three part story of Lord of the Rings. I was surprised that Master Aro even owned a paperback copy of any of these books. But you could imagine my excitement when I had found something familiar, yes? This castle was very much lost in its own time, which left me with many texts from back in the middle ages, the renaissance, and even the romanticism era. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love everything about this place, but I was after all born in the twentieth century. How else was I supposed to react to this new and nearly untouched eighteenth century castle? Not favorably, I'll tell you.

So, her I was reading over the second book to Lord of the Rings and enjoying the quiet calmness of the library with Demetri and Felix. Demetri sat next to me, reading over a book about Nazi Germany's occupation of France during World War Two and Felix was reading the day's newspaper, which I wish I could read but I hadn't been studying up on my Italian. Each of them was eerily silent, which wasn't new if you had known them as long as Jane and Alec had but I was dying for white noise in my life at this moment. Sighing, I folded page one hundred and thirty-two in my book and then threw the book onto a convenient coffee table just across from me. Still Demetri and Felix paid no attention and kept to reading what was in their hands.

I needed to keep myself busy. All of this reading was going to kill me if I didn't do something else. Silently I slipped off the couch and padded my way to the entrance of the library and then left without a word. I wouldn't have been surprised if Demetri would come and find me later. With his power of tracking he was always by my side in a matter of minutes. So, on I went, down the hall, thinking over things that I could do to pass the time. I knew one thing that I really wanted to do was to watch a movie. I hadn't watched even a lick of television once setting foot into this castle and it was at this point that I realized I needed to get that fix back into my system. My search for entertainment would begin with finding a television set. I walked through the halls endlessly as I let my ears fix on different sounds through the rather silent castle. If there was by chance a television in this castle I would most likely get an eerie echo of the televisions white noise traveling through the halls. For ten minutes I walked through hall after hall and never found an echo of a television. That was until I had passed by Gianna's corner of the castle. The faint echo of a television from her hallway could be heard to my delicate ears and I desperately stood there at the opening of the hall in defeat.

I was not allowed near Gianna in any way, shape, or form until I was completely under control. Out of anger I stomped my bare foot on the ground, which only caused a cube of stone to jump up from the ground and then fall in a matter of seconds into a million little pieces. Cursing my back luck I gathered all of the pieces of the broken stone with a swift movement, bringing my hands together as if I were holding onto something. The pebbles and chunks of stone clumped together in a rather large mass and then I let them fill in the empty hole I had just created. Everything was back to normal. Nobody would have known that I nearly brought the castle down into pieces.

"What has you in such a temper?" Demetri's voice floated through the air angelically from behind. I hissed out of fear and held my hand to my chest, something I did whenever in search for comfort. I seem to remember doing that all the time when I was human. I still hadn't changed much, which only seemed to delight Demetri more.

I gave Demetri a small smile before saying anything, "I didn't mean to lose my temper. I guess I've just been getting frustrated with my circumstances."

"What circumstances have been troubling you?" he asked while walking forward to meet me at the opening of Gianna's hallway.

"For instance, this issue with Gianna, I'm not allowed around her because of this problem," I told him angrily.

"You regret becoming a vampire?" he asked quietly, almost as if what I had said had hurt his feelings. Instantly, I closed the gap between us and clasped onto his hand.

"No, that is not what I meant. What I meant is that I am frustrated because I am restricted from the normal things, such as meeting Gianna or going out on busy nights where there are crowds of people. I just happened to want to watch TV with Gianna, but here I am where I have to face with this problem of self-control and the rule of never being around Gianna." He still didn't seem very convinced and now that I think about it I wasn't really convinced either. All of these excuses were just as useless as getting dirty after taking a shower. Now I needed to apologies for my selfishness. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be alive. I'd be lost in that world between heaven and hell. I'm very happy that I was given a second chance, especially a second chance to be happy. I'm sorry about my complaining."

Demetri still didn't say anything and at that point I knew I had screwed up. I shut my mouth and lowered my eyes to the ground in regret. I never liked to feel regret, it was something I always was able to prevent but with this newborn mindset of reacting so harshly has taken a toll on me. I say things I don't mean to and do things that I find oddly strange to my behavior. Most of the vampires in the castle seemed to give me a second chance whenever such a problem would arise because they understood my circumstances. Demetri though, I think he missed the old me, I could tell with every mistake that I would make. He would become more quiet and distant. I didn't want that. I wanted him to like the old me and the new me. But finding a way to become myself again was harder than I had thought and I was becoming more wary that I would even be myself ever again.

I was surprised though when Demetri took hold of my chin and raise my eyes to meet his. He didn't smile but instead placed a kiss upon my forehead. He did this every time he seemed to have found a way of understanding and yet again he seemed to understand how I was feeling right now. "If you are happy that I gave you a second chance, then let us work on showing that. Lately all I have seen is a newborn under stress and I do not like what I am finding."

I nodded in agreement and gave a small smile to let go of my pint up stress. "As for television, Aro does not allow us to watch it in the first place. But if you are bored, _pêches_, then allow me to keep you entertained."

Demetri moved in a little closer, his lips hovering over my own delicate ones, allowing his breath to tickle my skin. I may be a vampire but that didn't prevent the growing goose bumps that covered my skin from Demetri's light touch.

Teasingly, Demetri took his index finger to dance down my arms and then to my bare neck, where he found to playing with an odd pendant that hung loosely. With his lips barely touching my skin, he moved to my jaw, kissing and nipping every time he paused.

This sudden act of intimacy caused the air in my unneeded lungs to become heavy due to the rush of desired emotions filling my body. My hands only fumbled with latching onto his shirt for control, I only knew that I would have most likely lost the will to stand if Demetri wouldn't have stopped sucking and nipping at the exposed skin on my neck.

Oh, you could only imagine the images running through my head as the chills continued to torcher me, spreading from the pit of my stomach to the rest of my body in mere seconds.

Then, it was when Demetri finally sunk his teeth into me for a second time that I lost all ability to stand. Demetri pulled me into him, keeping me up with little strength, by wrapping one arm around my waist and cradling my head with his other hand. I could feel nothing but pure ecstasy, throwing my head back with a moan escaping my lips, as he continued to suck away what little blood I had running through my veins. If this was the way vampires aroused their partners I could only imagine what love making would include.

With the blood of my victims in my veins being sucked away by the only man I would allow to do it, I kissed away at his jaw with the little energy I had left. Demetri finally pulled away from my neck, licking away any remaining liquid from my bare neck. Demetri then coaxed me on by pulling back is uniform shirt so that his neck lay bare for me to bring much needed pleasure to his body.

Slowly kissing away at his neck as he let his hands roam my body, I would nip and lick to tease him, throwing a smirk and smile in every once in a while. He shuddered though once my teeth graced his skin, still teasing, and scratched away at his neck. His nails dug into the skin of my back once I allowed my fangs to penetrate his neck.

Backing into a wall for support, Demetri moaned my name causing more goose bumps to grace my skin. His arms held me tightly and shaking out if excitement as I sucked, licked and nipped more at his neck. The taste of the human blood running through his body brought back a much needed quench to the burning in the back of my throat and tasted just as fresh as when it had left the body.

When I was finished with his neck, the blood that remained on my lips I then left with a kiss to his softy and beautiful lips. Demetri vigorously captured mine again, slipping his tongue between my lips begging for entrance. I complied with as much desire for his taste. My senses were completely in a high as our lips never left one another, occasionally biting at my bottom lip and causing the red liquid to grace our lips again.

A clearing of someone's throat caught my attention. I pulled away to glance over my shoulder finding not just the playful violet eyes of Heidi trying to hold back a laugh but also Alec's judgmental glare towards Demetri and my public display of affection. Immediately I tried to pull away from Demetri's grasp, only finding that Demetri's grip tightened to keep me by his side. I was embarrassed now, completely self-conscious and mortified that Alec and Heidi had caught us in our heated moment. The only person who really seemed to be scarred was Alec. Not that I was surprised. He and his sister were the only vampires in this coven that seemed to share no emotion with a lover. If you asked my opinion, those two needed a one night stand just to loosen up.

"I would have told the two of you to get a room, but it seems you are finished," Heidi commented with a smug smile. Demetri rolled his eyes but smirked back at Heidi knowingly. The two obviously were very close friends. You could tell by the many times that they would banter with each other. Much like how any brother or sister would.

"Well, my dear Heidi. You never hear me complaining when you play around with your pet humans. I could only ask for the same treatment," he bantered back. I could only watch with amusement as the two continued with sly and witty remarks to many past memories the two had shared. Hearing such stories brought a sense of curiosity that I couldn't find to hold back. I would have to ask Demetri for more stories when we were alone. "But what worries me more is Alec's mental stability. Are you alright, lad?"

Alec shook out of his stupor and glared at the two of us in each other's arms. A growl could be heard from the depths of his throat as he grew a little angry. I could only guess that he was only embarrassed and didn't like being in such a position to gain such feelings. He was after all one of the emotionless Witch Twins that showed no weakness. In just the past few minutes Alec had shown just a sliver of weakness and a sense of being afraid of the unknown. He obviously didn't like the feeling and would take out his anger on the two people that had made him feel such a weakness. I gave a sad smile in his direction, only because I had this gut feeling that Alec and Jane would never come to some sort of reasoning with me. They would never accept me into their world and thus would continue to make me feel unwanted as long as I was around. But I knew better. Such petty ignorance could only be endured by a person who was willing to accept that there will always be ignorance in the world and it cannot be changed even if you wished for it. I had to accept that the two would never accept me. If done, I would only gain from not exerting my energy on the two to make them like me. It was for the best to just let them be and to ignore them.

"I would say you are just fine then," Demetri answered for him. It was obvious that Demetri was losing interest in the vampire. I watched as Alec walked away, silently, until he reminded Heidi to inform us of what Aro had asked of Demetri and me. So, Heidi looked to us both, smiled and said in somewhat the same words, "Alec had just reminded me that Aro had requested for your presence when you are available."

Demetri nodded, smirking as Heidi followed after Alec. I could have only guessed that she would have been teasing Alec about what had just happened. I wouldn't have teased him. He was just as intimidating as his sister. There would have been no mercy if such an act was used on him. "Since our fun was spoiled let us go hunt before we see Aro. I want to make sure that you have enough energy for whatever he may have planned."

* * *

_April 2011  
__Cullens_

Carlisle sat in the living room watching over Renesmee as she played with a little baby doll. The mere innocence in her actions as being a mother towards the doll would diminish any sort of dislike towards the half vampire child. She was a light in many of the Cullens lives and yet the omen too many that didn't know her. She was the mere reason to Chloe's kidnapping but yet Carlisle still saw no other route for Chloe's future even if it wasn't Renesmee's fault.

Chloe was bestowed with a talent, a talent that was both a burden and a gift. Due to her weak human body her talent was instead eating away at her life because she didn't have the power or energy that she could provide the talent to flourish. Thus was why she was a dead man walking from the very beginning of her existence.

It was to Carlisle's belief that the Volturi would have found Chloe sooner or later. They would just have added her to their perfected selection of vampire tools, the Volturi Guard, weather Renesmee was involved or not. In many ways, Carlisle was happy it ended up this way. If he hadn't met Chloe she would have never had an escape from the Volturi Guard. There would have been nobody out there in the world that would have tried to save her like his family was trying to do right now. Aro would have her in a vice grip, one so tight that she would have ended up like Jane and Alec. A mindless vampire used for death and destruction of others.

Renesmee looked to her Grandpa Carlisle and smiled innocently. She held a little baby bottle to the doll's plastic lips as if she were actually feeding the tiny baby. Carlisle smiled back, only because he didn't want Renesmee to wonder why there was a frustrated frown upon his face. Emmett walked in with Rosalie following behind him. Rosalie immediately went to pick up Renesmee and sat the little vampire upon her lap after sitting next to Emmett on the couch. Emmett tickled Renesmee causing fits of laughter to escape Renesmee's sweet little mouth. Rosalie smiled and continued to play with the little girl on her lap after Emmett drew his attention away from the half vampire to the television. There, the anchor reported onto more of the missing case of Chloe Bree Staley. It was old news to the Cullen family but humans from around the area and the state were on a look-out for the missing twenty six year old. The band her brother was in before his death was even in on the action on trying to finding their precious friend. It amazed the Cullen family how much word was spreading. Any day the whole country would know and give or take in a few months from now most of Europe would probably have heard of the news.

This only made it a little more difficult for the Cullens to bring her back to Washington unnoticed. Plus, now that she was a newborn, she had to be kept away from the humans for at least a year. She was dangerous to anyone and anything around her, especially with her talent.

"At this point, we might as well wait for a year before going after her," Emmett commented quietly. "It would be best if the rest of the world thought she had died."

"Yes, I would agree. But that idea does not settle well with me. I would never leave Chloe with the Volturi for such a long time," Carlisle pointed out. "I think it best that we hide her away in Europe, maybe Ireland with Liam, Maggie, and Siobhan. She would be able to hide away from the Volturi until the year is up and then be able to return to Washington when the newborn instincts vanish. We can teach her the vegan way of vampires and stay out of the clutches of Aro."

"What if she doesn't want to become like us?" Rosalie asked all of a sudden. Emmett and Carlisle looked to her surprised, eyes shocked and hurt at even the notation. "I'm just pointing out other situations that might happen. Not every vampire in the world wants to be like us, what if she is the same way? We can't always expect that everyone wants to be like us and we can't just decide for others as well."

Rosalie had made a point that both men had not even remotely thought about. What would Chloe want after they would get her away from the Volturi? It was her decision and not theirs to make. If she wanted to continue with the true nature of a vampire then where would she stay? She could stay with covens close to the Cullens who also chose the same path, but somehow that didn't feel to appealing to Carlisle as he had hoped. It was at this point Carlisle realized how much of an impact Chloe has made on him. How much a part of his life she has become and not seeing her apart of that future hurt him. He couldn't imagine not seeing her smile and joke around every day. Just right now, the absence of her presence was a hardship. She was as much of a family member as any of his children are right now and being separated from family was a struggle that Carlisle found he didn't like one bit.

"That is something that we will have to deal with when the time comes," Carlisle announced as he continued to watch the news. Nessie and Rosalie glanced at him in concern. It wasn't like Carlisle to just ignore a situation in such a way. But usually whatever Carlisle said ended up being the best way to go about a situation. Rosalie could see the logic behind his actions. Chloe was now just as unpredictable as when Bella had become a newborn. There was no way of telling which way she would go about things and the best way for another vampire to approach the situation was to just deal with it when the time had come.

Alice had joined the four in the living room; anxious and paranoid seemed to describe her movements through the room towards Carlisle. The blonde twenty three year old stood with his brows furrowed in confusion as he walked toward Alice to close the space that seemed to separate them. "What is the matter, Alice?"

The only words that would escape her lips in that split second were, "Marseille, France."

* * *

_April 2011  
__Demetri_

Demetri watched Chloe hover over her new dry corpse. Yet again Demetri was asked to take Chloe out to feed. It wasn't that Heidi was slacking on her job. On the contrary, she was bringing in double the quota, but it was Aro's decision that Chloe was not ready to feed with the rest of the vampires during meal time. Being a newborn meant there would be many complications in the first year. Self-control was one of those. Demetri didn't really mind taking Chloe out though. He found he had more private time with Chloe during these trips out into the rural country side of Italy. Plus, he was always able to learn more about her. Unfortunately, now-a-days, Chloe didn't remember much of her past life. After her last lesson with Chelsea, Demetri noticed Chloe change in attitude. She was much more focused on performing tasks for Aro and was always obedient to Jane. It was oddly strange for Chloe to be on good terms with Jane, since she hated her with a great passion.

"Are you satisfied?" Demetri asked after a few minutes. Chloe had finished a prayer for the soul of the dead human and was just staring at the body now. This bothered Demetri a little as he was watching.

Chloe glanced back over at him from her shoulder and gave him a quick nod to comfort his worry. Chloe then walked over to Demetri and urged him to set on the grass again so that they could take a break, just a little time to enjoy the environment around them. She seemed more at peace than Demetri did. He was still a little concerned about her behavior in the past few days. She just wasn't the same Chloe he had met at the coffee shop back in Washington and he knew this sudden change was from Chelsea's power.

"Are you alright, _pêches_?" he asked. Chloe looked to him with her brows furrowed. She didn't understand why he was so concerned now, she had fed and that should have made him happy.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

Demetri shook his head and just have a small smile, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure… what is it?" She seemed hesitant and a little reluctant to the way Demetri had asked her permission. Something was upsetting him and she had finally just noticed.

Demetri was hesitant himself to even ask the question he had on his mind. If she answered the way he though she was going to answer then he was going to be concerned about whether she should stay in the Volturi. "Do… Do you still remember Layne?"

"Layne?" If Demetri's heart was still alive and beating it would have sank into the pit of his stomach after hearing Chloe say her brother's name like that. She was clearly oblivious as to who or what the name belonged to.

"Never mind, it's nobody important." Who was he kidding? Layne was most certainly important. He just couldn't get over the fact that Chloe had really forgotten about her brother. Especially after Layne had been such a big part of her life. This wasn't good, he didn't like that she was literally loosing herself to the Volturi Guard. Aro wasn't going to play fair this time. He really only wanted her for her power and would do anything to make her obedient. She was just becoming another Jane. The sad thing was Demetri knew he couldn't do anything to save her.

Aro would follow her to the ends of the earth to bring her back and if she didn't cooperate he would kill her. The same thing would happen to Demetri if he would try the same thing. Whatever Aro wanted Aro got and if there was resistance you were killed. Demetri found that he and Chloe were backed into a corner. If Demetri could, he would have taken Chloe far away. So far that even Aro couldn't find them. But that wasn't possible at this point. Chloe was lost, set into the Volturi Guard mindset, forever trapped unless Chelsea was killed.

Demetri took Chloe's hand in his and kissed the top of it. Chloe gave a small smile, sweet and innocent. Demetri found himself smiling as well. It seemed to help with the anger boiling in him at this point. He wasn't upset with Chloe but with Aro, and a little bit upset with himself. "We should return to Aro. He did want to speak with you again."

"Yes, let's go." Then the two were off. They reached the castle at least a half an hour later. The streets of Volterra were dead, even the crickets didn't chirp this evening. The halls of the castle were empty. Jane and Alec were off catering to their master's needs. Then Felix and the others were usually off in the library reading over texts they found entertaining through the night. Gianna was asleep in her own quarters of the castle making her spot in the waiting room empty and spotless. Demetri opened the door for Chloe and then the two of them strolled into the common room.

This time, Aro was the only one in the room. Marcus and Caius were off most-likely attending to their own personal lives unlike Aro, who seemed to be working non-stop. Both Demetri and Chloe bowed in respect once stopping in the middle of the room. Aro smiled wickedly from his chair, hands folded, and leg cross over the other. "I hope the hunt was refreshing."

"Yes, Master," Chloe replied quietly. She didn't show much weakness anymore these past few days. Before, whenever spoken too, she would become very shy and smile to everything Aro would say. She caught on after Jane had started remarking about her appearance. Then here Chloe is today, as emotional as a dead fish.

"Wonderful. Then let us talk about what we are to do with you." Aro stood up from his chair and walked over to Demetri and Chloe. He took Demetri's hand for a few second before moving to Chloe's. This was Aro's way of going through important information, mostly to see if one of the new recruits was ready to leave the castle and to work in the guard. "It seems everything is in preparation. So, I have a job for you, my dear."

Chloe waited patiently for Aro to continue with his plans. Demetri was curious now because one, Chloe wasn't exactly a normal newborn and two, what kind of work would Aro send Chloe to do alone. Demetri trusted Chloe but not so much as to let her do anything any older vampire would do. She was still new to this world, she could still snap at any moment while out amongst humans, and she could even potentially hurt herself, maybe not really hurt herself but others could hurt her. "There is a vampire in Marseille, France by the name of Léo De Lorme. He has something that I want. You will know what it is when you meet him. Knowing Léo, he will not hand it over so easily. I want you to do whatever is necessary to retrieve what I want. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

Aro looked to Demetri with a happy smile. "It is wonderful, isn't it? Such a wonderful girl."

"You do not plan on her going alone, do you Master?" Demetri asked concerned. It was out of place for him to ask such things but this was Chloe they were letting go. He wanted her to come back to Italy in one piece.

"No," Aro said sweetly. "No, we wouldn't want that, would we? I want you to join Chloe on this trip as well. You will help her track down Léo."

Demetri nodded and decided against asking anymore questions. Whatever it was that Aro wanted he would get. Aro dismissed the two vampires as he went to sit in his chair. The two left quickly and quietly just as Jane, Alec, and Felix had walked into the room. Demetri nodded to Felix and then pushed Chloe to leave the room, knowing that Aro was sending the other three Volturi members on another job.

As the two walked down the empty hallways Demetri noticed a change in Chloe's aura. He could feel her nerves jittering around. She seemed more alert and focused. "You're nervous, no?"

She looked back at him and gave a weak smile, "I guess so. It's my chance to prove myself to Aro."

Demetri growled, which caught Chloe off guard. This was the tipping point for Demetri over this change in Chloe. He didn't care if he scared her because he was just as upset. All he wanted back was the Chloe that he had known before Aro had corrupted her mind. Everything she was saying was exactly the opposite of what she would really say if Chelsea had never touched her mind. "Don't become Jane! Do you realize what you are saying?"

Chloe blinked a couple of times, startled and surprised by Demetri's outburst. She took in Demetri's words carefully and once reviewing those words over and over, Chloe finally realized that Demetri was right. She had been catering to Aro just like Jane, emotionless and boring. This wasn't Chloe. Chloe was sarcastic, caring, friendly, and definitely not emotionless. She fought to live through her illness, she practiced to perfect her talent, and she played with Demetri to gain his attention. She didn't need to prove herself to Aro to be happy. As long as she just did what she was told but stayed true to herself then she would be happy. "You're right."

Demetri was in a stupor for a moment before Chloe's words hit him. Their eyes never left each other's as she continued to speak, "This isn't me. I would rather be true to myself than to pretend that I really care for what Aro wants."

Demetri couldn't have been anymore happy than in that moment. His lips curled into a broad smile and in a swift movement he placed his hand behind her head, brought Chloe into him and then stole her lips with his. Chloe's insides were flipping and flopping all over the place as she leaned into Demetri's kiss. Her eyes fluttered closed, her lips automatically started to play back with his, taking in every savory taste that came with his sensitive lips. It was when Demetri slowly pulled away that Chloe finally realized she was Demetri's caged pet. Demetri had more control over her than she did over him. He was smart. Everything he did left Chloe in a desire or stupor but what surprised Chloe the most was that she was strangely comfortable with his control over her. Demetri could do whatever he wanted to her and she wouldn't mind. Chloe whimpered from the absence of Demetri's lips on hers. This only helped confirm that he had her wrapped around his fingers. Demetri could only smile wickedly down at the newborn vampire.

"What do we have here?" Demetri asked slyly after hearing Chloe in a fit of weakness. "I do believe that was Miss Chloe begging for more, no?"

Chloe hid her face in Demetri's coat out of embarrassment. Demetri only chuckled and pulled Chloe's face back up to look at him. She bit her lip nervously, a habit he had picked up on from the coffee shop when he had first met her. It only added a sort of cuteness to her when she did that to her lips. "Do not worry, dear _pêches_. I will not tease you about it…much."

A flirtatious smirk appeared upon Chloe's lips as she lightly flicked Demetri's nose. "If there is any, you won't be getting much out of me."

"Threatening me with that is such a cheap trick, _pêches_. Not nice at all," Demetri scolded.

"What is _pêches_, Demetri?" Chloe asked curiously now. Demetri only chuckled and rolled his eyes now that he thought about the name. It was such a rather funny name, a little creative but nothing special. It just sounded right for Chloe and that was why he continued to call her it.

"It means peaches in French," he told her with a small smile as he slowly let her slip out of his grasp.

"Peaches?" she giggled. "Where did you come up with a name like that?"

Demetri chuckled again and this time his eyes stared down at his feet in embarrassment. It was hard to make Demetri embarrassed but somehow this little newborn was making everything impossible for Demetri possible. "When I had first seen you your blood and scent nearly drove me mad. You smelled of peaches and your blood was just as sweet as your smell. You still smell of peaches now."

If Chloe could blush she would be at this very moment. Demetri's eyes were still adverted to his shoes, so Chloe bent down so that she could catch his eyes. It wasn't hard to get his attention. Once he looked her in the eyes Chloe stretched to meet his lips by getting onto her tippy-toes. "I like it."

Demetri could only smirk now. She really did make him excited for the next day in his life. She seemed to supply him with a curtain joy that the Volturi Guard used to be able to give him. Not just that but also this heart pounding feeling that nearly made him think that he was still human seemed to push him into pure happiness. "Come on. We should be getting ready to head for France."

Chloe nodded and walked down the hallway next to the man of her dreams, happy and content.

* * *

_May 2011  
__Romeo_

Nearly a month, a long and miserable month after finding out that one of his best friends had been kidnapped and had disappeared from the face of the earth. A depressing month of knowing that Chloe was in misery because everyone now knew of her nameless illness that was due to collect her life in the next few weeks if not regulated by pain medication. If there was anyone out there that was nearly worried about Chloe's health as much as her family it was Romeo Mata. He was, after all, Chloe's best friend since they had met each other during one of Chloe's brother's concerts in Boston, which could roughly translate to a fourteen year friendship. The twenty-eight year old half Mexican had bestowed his best friend with a necklace best described as two ghostly forms dancing, in a round circle, made out of a white stone with hints of different minerals mixed into the stone.

At this very moment in time, Romeo was walking down the street towards a bar with some French friends and that very same necklace was hanging from the neck of a rather stunning version of the Chloe Bree Staley, the one woman that had disappeared over a month ago now. This woman seemed to have every flaw that Chloe had, perfected. Once dull and haphazardly messy blond hair was now a golden mass of pre-dreaded braided blond hair that flowed to her shoulder blades. Colorful beads hung from different strands in groups or alone but adorned her exotically. There was no doubt in his mind that that woman in front of him was Chloe, the Chloe that had reportedly gone missing and was causing an up roar in the state of Washington for her disappearance. This woman was clearly alive, healthy, and deeply enamored by the stunningly handsome man next to her. As they both walked down the street with smiles upon their faces, it was Romeo's only chance to chase down the vary woman that had caused him such pain in the past month.

"Hey, guys, I'll catch up with you in a little bit. I have to check something out," Romeo called to his buddies, who were heading for a local pub. They waved the Hispanic-American off with smiles and walked into the pub with no worries, for they all knew Romeo could take care of himself.

Romeo then headed off in the direction that Chloe and the mysterious man walked, hoping that they weren't too far ahead that he couldn't follow them. Turning a corner off the street where the pub was located, Romeo found the two still walking a little ways ahead, both deep into conversation as if nothing else around them mattered. Romeo stayed behind for a while. He just wanted to study the actions of this Chloe, to make sure everything was correct, that this was the Chloe that had been missing for the past month, the Chloe that was his best friend. But at some point the rather handsome man at her side turned around to look at Romeo. Romeo stood there, as stiff as a board afraid that he was caught for following them. The man only smiled lightly at him but then instead of walking away he and the Chloe at his side moved forward towards Romeo.

You see, the thing is that Romeo didn't know what to say. He was like a little kid in front of the entire school giving a speech but was scared shitless. Why couldn't he say anything? Romeo noticed something about this man that didn't seem right. Even in the dead of night you could tell something was different and the one thing that had caught Romeo's attention was the man's ruby eyes. Those eyes were not human and they were dangerous. It was as if Romeo's long lost prehistoric human instincts were telling him to run. But he couldn't, not if this was the Chloe that had disappeared from the face of the earth.

Before Romeo knew it, the man and Chloe stood a good five feet away from him. At that moment he then noticed that Chloe's eyes were much like that mans. Something had happened. Whatever had happened was also related to Chloe's disappearance. Romeo wanted answers and he wanted them now. But he was still trembling on the inside, scared of what was waiting for him just five feet in front of him.

"You've been following us for quite some time now," the man's smooth British accent played in the air for Romeo as he watched the two with his underdeveloped human eyes. "Can I ask what is it that you want from us?"

Romeo looked from the man to Chloe and back as if he were thinking over how he should go about trying to gain answers to his questions. It was all going to be trial and error now, he had absolutely no plan. Pointing his finger to the necklace around Chloe's neck he began his inquiries in a painful manor, "Can I ask who gave that to you?"

Chloe looked to the necklace hanging from her neck and then to the man standing next to her as if Romeo had stumped her with an impossible question. It was as if she had to get her answers from the man next to her because she could even think for herself. Stubbornly, she looked back down at the necklace and spoke with a hint of irritation, "I don't quite remember. You see, I have forgotten a lot of things in the past few weeks. I-"

Before she could finish her sentence the man next to her gave her a rather hard look -one that said if you answer anymore there will only be trouble in the end- and a low hiss that Romeo could have missed but was paying attention to closely to have. This was all the proof that Romeo needed to understand that this was indeed the Chloe that disappeared a month ago. The man's actions spoke for everything question that roamed Romeo's mind and now it was Romeo's job to bring Chloe back. "If you don't mind me telling you, I gave you that necklace about a few years ago. Don't you remember me Chloe? It's Romeo Mata? We met at your brother's concert in Boston about fourteen years ago."

"Brother?" Chloe then looked to the man again and this time the man was shocked that such information was even brought up. The fact that Chloe had forgotten about her brother was all but appalling to Romeo and it seemed to have hit a point in the man across from him as well. "What's going on? I'm completely lost."

"It is nothing," the man told her quickly. He looked to Romeo deadly as if warning him to continue. Romeo didn't miss the message but that didn't mean Romeo was going to give up. He was going to get Chloe back no matter what.

"Look buddy, I don't know who you are, but everyone back home is looking for Chloe. Everyone thinks she's dead or is in a lot of pain right now. It would mean a great deal to not only her family but also me if I could bring her back home," Romeo told the man. He only straightened up, brushing lint off of his coat and looked to Chloe politely.

"It seems_ pêches, _that this is what Aro had warned us about. Léo would do anything to keep us away from his prized possession. It seems this being is able to manipulate your mind into believing lies. He's just trying to tear you away from the Volturi, Chloe." The lie seemed to leave the man's lips so easily. Romeo stared at the man in disbelief. He couldn't believe that this man had Chloe wrapped around his fingers like a dog.

"Chloe, no! Whatever this man is telling you is a lie! Don't you remember your brother Layne? He died ten years ago, Chloe! He died from a drug overdose. How can you not remember something so important? He was your brother!" Whatever he was saying just made Chloe even madder. The rage in her eyes build up with every word he spilled from his mouth and with his last word he knew he should have run after the man had smiled at him just moments before the two had walked over to him. Romeo was a dead man walking.

"_In Nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti."_


	9. Act Two: Chapter 9

**A/N****: **This has been a long and dreadful few months trying to rewrite this chapter. I tried my best to get every bit of detail back that I could remember. A few things have changed, for example, the character Léo was a very considerate and caring vampire the first time I had written this and then I changed him around completely, making him more self-centered and cynical when it came to others trying to over throw his clan of vampires. Even the small part of the character Gérard had a bigger part in the first version, now he only has a few lines and is never seen again. I think in many ways, I changed most of these things because I was tired of having to rewrite this and didn't care to go into depth with the smaller characters of the French vampires. Sad, yes, but it made me feel better.

I've set the ending different so that it gave me a bit more inspiration to write the next chapter. Though, there are no promises of that coming out any time soon, and I mean ANYTIME soon. School's a little more important and this is just a hobby anyway, so don't be telling me to hurry it up because I don't take ANY of _that_ shit.

I want to thank a bunch of people, by the way, for the support during my brief pause. _**ChocolateButtons, PopcornGirl-Eva, NateNotorious, JJ-Jefferu **_and many others for favoriteing and adding this story to their alerts. It is truly humbling to know that someone enjoys this as much as I do.

So, now that I've gotten myself back on track, welcome back to another chapter of Nutshell. Reviews are welcomed, they bring a lot of helpful and constructive criticism, though it sometimes hurts, ya just have to suck it up! Anyway, hope you liked my shortened version of this rewritten chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer****: To unfortunate timing and lack of talent, I do not own Twilight, the Cullens, the Blacks, Volturi, and sadly Demetri… I do however own Chloe Bree Staley and other unrecognizable characters. So, back off! :D**

* * *

"**Rip out the wings of a butterfly,  
****For your soul, my love…" – H.I.M**

_Cullens_

Alice was trying as much a she could to relax on the plane. With Jasper next to her, he could only provide so much comfort when it came to thinking about Chloe. She was worried her new best friend would do something rash, stupid, and on a whim without even realizing that her actions could open a whole new can of dirty worms. Alice's power was running 24/7 now-a-days in case something would pop up. Things have but in the end Alice just found herself becoming more tired and drained. She had needed to feet much more often than the other in the past month or two, something Carlisle was watching intently.

Carlisle wasn't just worried about Chloe but also for Alice. She, out of all of them, has been working the hardest to stay in contact with Chloe. His concerns involved Alice's well-being. Edward was working hard too but there was only so much that he could do. Alice was capable of acting just as much like a tracker but when you're a vegetarian vampire your powers become a little more limited to how much they can do.

For a good few hours over the Atlantic Ocean, Alice hadn't seen anything in her visions. It was just before they had started flying into London was when Alice's viewed the death of Romeo Mara by Chloe. The murder was nothing pleasant. Something Alice would never want to describe to someone, something not every vampire would do to destroy their victim. If you really wanted to know it was best to have a doctor explain.

Seeing this worried Alice. It was obvious that Chloe was being manipulated, turned into something she would have never agreed to in the first place. Demetri was the culprit this time and Alice wondered now how Chloe would take the news of her new fascination manipulating her into killing her friend. This matter was not just a can of dirty worms but a whole whoop ass and a slap in the face.

Romeo Mata, a long-time friend of Chloe's clarified by Edward, was only trying to do what was best for Chloe. Alice thought it brave of Romeo to even attempt to save her from a vampire. Even if he had no idea, Romeo was the best friend any person would wish to have. Alice didn't know how far Chloe and Romeo's friendship was but either way Alice could see only the worst for this subject ahead.

Alice looked to Jasper, there was a sense of dread and concern. Jasper grasped her hand hoping to conjure some comfort into Alice. His power to control emotion was a great tool but when it came to Alice he didn't want to manipulate the situation. He wanted Alice to be Alice and that mean he couldn't tamper with her emotions. So, like any other human being, he consoled her with words and love.

"What is the matter, beautiful?" Jasper asked while wrapping an arm around her.

Alice bit her lip nervously as she thought over how to break the news of Chloe's murder spree, "Chloe… has done something. Something that you and I both know Chloe would never do."

Jasper paused, he knew the answer but what he didn't know was that this murder would cause a whole load of problems for getting Chloe out of Europe. "Who did she kill?"

"If you killed one of your best friends how would you take it afterwards? Especially if you had no idea in the first place," Alice looked to Jasper even more concerned.

"Alice, who did she kill?" Jasper asked warningly.

"Jasper…" Alice answered back quickly.

"Okay, I get what you're saying," he sighed frustrated. "I just hope we can save her."

"Don't worry, we will. There is someone in Marseille waiting for our help."

* * *

_Cullens_

The plane landed in Marseille, France just a few hours later. After switching planes in London the Cullen family was on edge. Alice had explained to them, while waiting for the last plane to France, on what Chloe had managed to do in just the last twelve hours. Not only was the news devastating to hear but it was also hard to digest. The family was going to have a harder time at getting Chloe out of Europe than having to catch her. With a murder charge on her head the local authorities will be on the lookout for suspects. Demetri and Chloe were definitely a hot commodity to add to that list.

Carlisle rubbed the back of his neck to try and relieve the stress that has befallen him. Everything happening in their lives at this point has been nothing but more drama and hysterics. But if it wasn't for his deep compassion to help this one girl from the root of evil in the vampire race he would have been back home in the hospital trying to save the lives of other patients. The later may sound nice but protecting Chloe was worth all of the trouble. He knew there was something special about Chloe from the very beginning. With her mysterious illness to the death of her brother, everything played a part in their future. Either this was fate or this was Carlisle's compassion to save this poor girl from the world of suffering she has endured since a young tender age.

Maybe it was the suffering… Carlisle has lived for hundreds of years at this point in his life. Never was the past this active in suicide, drugs, and alcohol as much as the past few decades. Chloe's story has saddened him the most. The other night, while Esme was flipping through the television, there was a show about pop culture celebrities in rehab. Esme had seen it before but she allowed Carlisle to watch it because one specific human being on the show had mentioned the late Layne Staley, Chloe's brother. The former rock star was struggling through years of drug addiction and trying to getting down to the root of his emotional problems. The doctor found that Layne's death had been a main part of that lead to addiction. It surprised Carlisle the most that Layne's death didn't just strike the Staley family but many a people who were close to Layne.

No, it was fate that had brought the suffering like it was Chloe's fate that she was born with her ability. Layne's death only fueled the process to speed up. It was just a matter of time that Carlisle had found Chloe in the hospital bed and then for the Volturi to find her. This was fate, destiny. Chloe would say it was the work from the man above if she were here with Carlisle right now. Layne would say it was his dear sister's heart that brought this. It was not anyone's decision to decide which though. It had to be interpreted to one's own thoughts. Everyone could have a different view.

It was a perfectly rainy day in Marseille, France. As the Cullen family left the airport with little to no bags in hand, Edward and Emmett hailed two cabs for the six of them. Once all configured, the plan was for Edward to be listening throughout the city for any clues as to where the Cullen family could start looking for traces of the two Volturi lovers. For a while all was quiet around the city until the cab had it the urban district where bars, pubs, and night clubs devoured every corner and sidewalk of the main street. One particular pub caught the Cullen's attention. A local police cruiser was parked just outside of the pub with the officer asking the owner and patrons on what they had noticed or saw the night before.

Through Edward's ability, he caught the officer conversing about a homicide that had happened just a few streets down from the pub. Romeo Mata was murdered and his friends were the ones to call in his disappearance. The last place he was seen was at the pub the officer was visiting right now. Gathering information from the pub's owner and the local patrons would help to solve this homicide.

"We have to act quickly. The police are already involved," Edward announced as the family pilled out the two cabs.

"I think it best we split into two groups we'll cover much more ground if we attack the situation this way. If they have the body like they say they do I'd like to see it so I can get a good idea on how much Chloe has honed in on her power," Carlisle explained quickly and more concerned than before. "You four should try to find the scene of the crime and to see if there are any clues left."

Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper nodded in unison as Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie were going to ask the police about the body. Alice stopped Carlisle before he could go though. She was worried about what he was about to see because she knew through her ability that he had never seen such a murder done the way Chloe had. "Carlisle…"

"Don't worry, Alice. I'm a doctor," he reminded her. She nodded and then turned to run off with her group.

From what Alice could remember, the murder took place a few feet away from a bakery and in a neighborhood of brown and red bricked houses. Some held red shudders and other were green. But the house that Romeo was murdered in front of held a small little plot of rose bushes. So Edward led the four of them through the streets with his mind reading ability as his navigator. The murder was apparently the whole new gossip going around town so it wasn't hard to find the street of neighbors that were concerned for their safety if murders were happening outside of their homes. With that they turned onto the street that the murder took place. Alice noticed the bakery just down the street and jogged past it with anticipation to find the home with the rose bushes. The house was only three houses down and blood was still apparent on the ground of the cement, though it was too small for human eyes, Alice could get a good view of exactly where the body had fallen.

Edward, Bella and Jasper finally caught up, taking in the new evidence as well. Bella sensed someone watching not too far off, with that she placed a mental shield up for the concern of their safety. Edward noticed her body becoming stiff and alert causing him to look around for what she was scared about. He noticed a man just down the alley they were standing next to. He wore a hoodie to conceal his identity and his skin's unnatural shin. Edward mentally hacked into the vampire's thoughts which only surprised him when the man knew who he was.

"He is the one who has been waiting for us," Alice announced casually and started walking toward the man in the alley. Bella relaxed a bit and followed curiously behind Alice, Edward, and Jasper.

"Are you the Cullens?" the vampire asked cautiously.

Edward gave him a weary glance before answering, "Most of us."

"And the others?"

"Finding out what is happening around here," Jasper answered for the lot. The vampire before them pulled his hood back a little so that the Cullens could get a small look at who they were dealing with.

Edward quickly read the vampires mind, getting the gist on his plans, "If you're going to take us to your leader then let's get a move on."

The vampire watched Edward closely and then turned to begin the long travel back to the secret hide out. They weaved in and out of alleys like sewer rats that knew every crack and corridor in the cities undergrounds. This vampire new everything about this city, Edward was pretty sure the vampires could walk these streets and allies blindfolded. With the numerous amounts of years he's lived in this city it was no wonder he had the city memorized on the back of his hand.

A good fifteen minutes later, Cullen and company found themselves in an industrial section of the outer city. Warehouses and empty storage facilities littered the landscape, rusting and withering as the days and years strolled by. The vampire paused in front of a rusted green door. Above it was an ominous flood light, and above that was a hand painted sign that only vampires understood. This was the hide out that the Cullen's escort had planned for a safe and secluded meeting with the leader.

When they all finally entered the hallway the vampire shut the door tight and locked it with a dead bolt. "Now that we are safe and sound I feel better on introducing myself," the vampire said as he looked at each of them. "My name is Gérard. I'm am part of the French vampire coven lead by Léo De Lorme."

"It is nice to meet you. My name is Edward, this is my wife Bella, and my brother and sister, Jasper and Alice," Edward replied just as earnestly.

"A few things you should know before you talk to Léo. He has the talent of epiphanies, basically he has visions of knowledge other vampires would be jealous to have. Léo can't remember everything though; his brain only comprehends important amounts of information and situations that'll benefit him and the people that follow him. He knows of your arrival and why you are here, that is why he has sent me to retrieve you," Gérard explained as he urged his guest to walk through the moodily darkened hallway.

The outside of the warehouse was a complete shamble, but on the inside, it was a whole different atmosphere. The walls were painted deep and rich velvet with Victorian floral patterned wall paper, etched in a sparkling gold. Candelabrum mounted the walls with candles, lit and burning brightly, giving off that warm glow.

"Also, it best you do not say anything unless Léo asks," he said as he stopped in front of a pair of cherry wood double doors. Gérard pushed the doors open with a shove and then motioned for the four guests to walk in. Each walked in slowly, taking in the view before them. Victorian was the inspiration for everything but it also had a feel of a men's club, pool tables and a few gambling tables were strewn across the vast and expanded room. There had to be more than fifteen vampires, all young and ambitious gamblers.

It dawned on Edward with how many vampires there were in this clan, Aro had absolutely no idea and sent in his most precious henchmen to gain something from the leader of this clan. There was absolutely no way they would be able to achieve their goal with this many vampires. Léo was well guarded and well invested with loyalty. The Frenchman knew what he was doing.

On the other side was a lounge area. The maroon velvet sofas were just a shade darker than the blood red carpeting with gold leaflets. In this lounge sat a very comfortable and mighty vampire, Léo stood as his new guests grew closer and gave them a curt bow before offering them a seat. "How wonderful it is to meet you. I've been waiting most excitedly."

"It is nice to meet you as well," Edward replied with a curt nod and took a seat across from Léo. Bella sat next to him, their fingers intertwined for comfort. Alice and Jasper sat on the other side, closely side by side and aware of their surroundings.

"Yes, yes. But I know you are not here for parties and magnificent entertainment and neither did I have you brought here for that. We have business to discuss involving a pair of meddling vampires that don't belong in France," Léo started. "One of them is your dear friend, am I right?"

"Yes, sir. Chloe was kidnapped away from our possession by the Volturi, they are using her for their benefit, killing those that get in there way and destroying what goodness lies within her. I hate to see her in their hands but she has become to warped and powerful for us to gain her back from them," Edward explained. Léo nodded already knowing just as much, even more. With a smirk he leaned back and rested his arms on the back of the sofa looking Edward over with speculation.

"I knew just as much, she's murdered one to many people in this town already. If she continues we'll have to exterminate her," Léo said with a sad smile. "But rules are rules and we don't want the humans to find out our existence. She either dies or you find another way to calm her."

"We were hoping you would be able to assist us," Jasper answered back as he edged his way up on to the sofa. "With as many vampires that follow you there has to be a way to get her out of their hands and into ours safely. Is there any way you know to undo the brainwashing that the Volturi have done on her?"

Léo eyed them carefully and with a rise in confidence he smirked and motioned for one of his henchmen to come forth. The man bend his ear down for his leader, being a vampire most could hear what was being whispered if it were a human speaking. But Léo was a smart man, whispering so low that only his henchman could hear him, he told his man in French to retrieve his most prized possession. The vampire left immediately leaving Léo and his company to talk over some rules before his weapon of mass destruction was brought back to them.

"I'm willing to help, there are a few things that need to be laid down before I let you use what I'm about to give you," he said as he leaned forward and set his elbows on his knees. "You have to follow every direction given to you, protection, swiftness, and alertness will be required."

The henchman came back just a minute later with a young woman following behind him. She wore nothing cheap, dolled-up in pleasant and form fitting fashion of Europe. She had a short cut, pixie like but even shorter than Alice's hair and as blonde as the shine of a golden retriever. Her blood red eyes spoke of her diet but took away a lot of her innocence when they shone in the candle light.

"This is my dearest Amanda," Léo introduced. "She is there very object Aro is after, unfortunately he has no idea what she looks like and will never be able to find her, save for that damn tracker he sent with your misguided friend. Amanda has a special gift, one that I treasure the most. She is able to copycat any talent a vampire is given. With her help, I think you will be able to re-guide your friend back into the right direction."

All four Cullens realized the seriousness in the situation now. This vampire was the most powerful out there. If she were in danger then their necks were on the line for her demise. They were not going to be able to do this alone.

With a few more hours, Cullens and company planed out their trap for Demetri and Chloe. All that was needed was bait and they knew exactly who was up for that job.

* * *

_Demetri_

_"__Maybe in another life I could find you there. Pulled away before your time, I can't deal it's so unfair,_" Chloe sang softly a top the roof next to Demetri. He listened silently pondering over her words and many other things before they started their search for Léo again. "_And is feels and it feels like Heaven's so far away. And it feels, yeah it feels like the world has grown cold now that you've gone away._"

"Chloe," Demetri snapped. His cold demand for her to be quiet wasn't to hurt her but to keep her from remembering. Though he didn't like the idea of her not remembering her brother, under Aro's orders she was to never remember him again. Her brother was a weakness in the Volturi's eyes and if she continued to have that weakness Aro would have no trouble with dismembering Chloe and burning her remains. Demetri couldn't and wouldn't have that.

"Sorry," she said with a sincere smile. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Thankful Demetri picked up on a trace of Léo and he didn't have to answer back to Chloe. He stood immediately and urged Chloe to follow him.

For a while Demetri followed his sense of direction in tracking their pray but a good hour later it had disappeared and Demetri sighed as he leaned against the wall tired and ragged. He was thirsty, eyeing Chloe's neck he held his hand out for her to come to him.

With a small and happy smile, Chloe slipped into his arms and brushed her locks off her neck for him to drink. Demetri wasn't one to hesitate; he bent down and took to her blood quiet fondly. Nothing tasted better than the blood running through Chloe's veins. Shivers ran down her spine, pleasure coursing through her with every nip and lick he enacted on her neck. With that, Demetri was finished, filled for the time being and quiet aroused by her reaction.

Encompassing her lips with his, Demetri tenderly tasted her delicate lips with all the love he had for her. His hands slid from her shoulders down her torso and to her bottom. Her arms grasped onto his shirt for support as he let one of his hands travel up her shirt and message her breast. Chloe let out a soft moan, letting Demetri know his work wasn't for nothing.

"Hey! Arrêtez ces singeries! Sortez d'ici!" An older French woman yelled from the opening of the alleyway. Demetri and Chloe pulled away quickly and hurried out of the alley and back to their hotel.

Giggling with embarrassment, Chloe looked back at Demetri. He could only smile a little; it was a rather interesting predicament they had found themself getting into. Dashing their way into the hotel room, Chloe landed on the bed still giggling up a storm. Demetri calmly lied next to her, letting their heads touch for a sense of comfort. He held her hand as he listened to her calm down, the laughed dying with every waning second. Eventually Chloe rolled into him and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and held her free hand to his chest, close to his dead and cold heart.

Something was itching at Demetri, something he wanted to get out for a while. Looking down at Chloe, who stared into space almost as if she were dosing off. She was calm and serein. That's the way he wanted her to be when he spoke to her about this sensitive subject. Placing a finger under her chin and lifting it up so that she would look at him, he began with determination, "Chloe, you wouldn't leave me for anything would you?"

Chloe looked at him oddly, her brows knitting together but she was quick to answer concerning, "No, why?"

"I just wanted to know, I just wanted to hear you say it," he told her reassuringly with a kiss a top her head. "I just wanted to know if you would want to be with me the rest of our undead lives."

Chloe's concern was whipped away with a broad smile, "Yes, there would be nobody else in this world that would keep me happier."

Demetri smirked and pulled her closer to him, drawing small circles into her back and resting his eyes as he waited for a sign of Léo.

* * *

_Cullens_

Carlisle entered the morgue slowly behind the mortician. He was given a mask to cover his nose and mouth, an unnecessary tool for a vampire but he didn't want the mortician to become suspicious. "The body is over here," the man waved towards a table with a cloth draped over that of a dead body.

"Thank you very much," Carlisle said as the mortician left to get back to work.

With a long sigh, Carlisle unwillingly pulled back the cloth. Before him laid a mutilated body, the body of Romeo Mata, a good and concerned friend of Chloe's. Romeo's death was not caused by that of a thirst vampire. No, Romeo was murdered by a blooming and cynical vampire ushered into the wrong direction of life. Romeo's body had many open wounds the size of pebbles, which in fact were caused by pebbles. Most of the wounds were centered on the rib caged, puncturing the lungs and heart to cause immediate death. At least he died fast but that didn't mean it wasn't painful.

From Carlisle's observation, Chloe had used her talent to control the pebbles and treated them much like bullets in a gun. Romeo had no chance of survival, the fact that he would even attempt to console Chloe back to her real self was a daring and noble act, even if Romeo didn't know what he was getting into.

The mortician came back into the room, this time he brought a box of objects, "These were found with the body."

Carlisle slipped the sheet back over Romeo's corpse and moved to look into the box. Most of the things were usual, a wallet and a few pieces of folded up paper, a watch, sun glasses, but then there was a necklace. Carlisle picked up the necklace and examined it. The cord was broke but still attached to the organic pendant that Carlisle had seen hung from Chloe's neck before. "If you don't mind."

"That's evidence actually," the mortician said as he snatched it way and placed it back in the box. Carlisle eyed him over, the mortician oblivious to him watching. "The police are picking it up later today."

"Understandable," Carlisle answered as he followed the man out of the freezer. The mortician slipped the box on a shelf of other boxes and started to walk back to the office they had passed earlier when going to the freezer. Carlisle, with his swift and nimble vampire abilities, slipped the necklace out of the box and into his pocket. Carlisle then walked back out to the lobby where the rest of his group was waiting.

"Was it as bad as Alice had expected?" Emmett asked as he stood with Rosalie. Esme took her place back next to Carlisle as they began to walk back out.

"Worse perhaps. It's no way for a mortal to die, that is for sure," Carlisle commented. Carlisle then pulled the necklace out of his pocket as they walked out into the evening air, "I slipped this out of the morgue's possessions. Look familiar?"

"That's Chloe's," Esme said as she took the necklace gently into her hand. "Thank goodness you took this. They could have used this to find her."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Carlisle said as he pocketed the necklace again.

Before the family could enter their cab again, Edward and the rest of his group had walked up to them with small smiles. "We've got some help."

* * *

_Demetri_

Demetri perked up from his spot at the window. It had been at least a day more since the last tracking of the French vampire, this time he could not only feel the vampire even stronger but it was almost as if he was enticing Demetri to come forward, daring him to find him. Demetri wasn't sure if this was necessarily a good or bad thing, whatever it was Demetri had to follow, it was his and Chloe's orders to.

"Chloe, let's go. I've got him in sight," Demetri said as he hopped up from the window sill. Chloe glanced at him; she had been playing with the now bare skin of her neck where her necklace once hung. With a smile she stood up and followed him out of the hotel room. After exiting the building the two made for the shadows and dashed their way through the darkening city. The run was refreshing in Chloe's mind; she had been cooped up in the hotel room for nearly a day. So stretching her legs was like a privilege much appreciated.

For a good half an hour they tracked the trail of their prey. Demetri could feel the person almost in reach as they enters a worn down warehouse district of the city. Rats and cockroaches roamed the cracks and crevices of the buildings, rust and mold could be smelled in the air, but then also did Léo's sent.

The building the vampire was in was a bit more kept. Not so much rust as the other warehouses. Demetri and Chloe jumped to the roof, where a window was ajar. They slipped in silently, the darkness taking them in openly. The smell of Léo was practically burning Demetri's nose. The two jumped down the cat walks and to the ground were a single overhead light was left on. Nobody stood there until Demetri and Chloe reached the ground, then it was as if the smug and proud French vampire appeared out of nowhere.

"Glad you could join us," he said, his blood red eyes glowing with delight. Demetri could feel something wasn't right, he had this dark and ominous feeling of a trap. Looking around him and Chloe he finally noticed the gathering of local and following vampires. With an even closer look the Cullen family was mixed in. It was a trap.

Demetri became hostile and protective immediately, taking Chloe's hand, lacing their fingers for further contact. Chloe looked at him obviously clueless as to what was going on but was on her toes and alert with every movement the vampires around them were making. Chloe had little talent available to her in this room, she could use the ground in some sort of way, but her main source was the air around them but that still wasn't enough to fight off the whole lot.

"We've been expecting you," Léo said as he let Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens walk a little further in. But Léo also made a motion with his eyes; his following vampires lunged forward, leaving Demetri and Chloe nowhere to run. And like that, Demetri was being held on his knees, arms pined back and neck in ready position to be snapped off. Chloe stood before him shocked to the point that she couldn't move. Demetri watched helplessly as The Cullen's, Léo, and another female vampire with short hair surrounded his precious Chloe.

Carlisle pulled out the necklace from his pocket and threw it towards Chloe. Catching it effortlessly, she looked it over and then back at Carlisle confused, "What is going on?"

"We're redirecting you back into the right direction," Carlisle answered. "You've been misguided to become and do the wrong things, that we as your past memory know that you would never do if you had never been caught into the hands of the Volturi."

"Misguided? Look, you've got it all wrong..."

Chloe was cut off, "No, you just don't remember." The female vampire on Léo's side, the one with the short hair, Amanda, said darkly. "It's time to forget what you know and to remember what you once were."

And with that, Amanda released Chloe's bonds in her mind, with Chelsea's power. Chloe was blank for a moment and then she dropped to her knees clutching her head for the pain to stop. Vampire's couldn't cry, that was obvious but that didn't mean they couldn't express there remorse or sense of sadness. Chloe's voice was dreadfully hurt. Nobody was sure whether to console her or not.

"_And is feels and it feels like Heaven's so far away. And it feels, yeah it feels like the world has grown cold now that you've gone away._" Chloe looked back up to find Emmett standing above her. He knelt down and pulled something out of his pocket. A picture of her and Layne, touching it with her fingers lightly, tracing over her brother's features, Chloe couldn't help but choke a cry. "Why?"

Chloe's ruby eyes beggingly looked into Emmett's. With a sense of regret, Emmett took her into his arms and held her tightly. "It's not your fault," Léo said as he looked down on her. His eyes then moved to Demetri who was struggling in the position he was held, "Some people only use so that they get what they want."

Demetri gave Léo a nasty look, one that explained must of the hate he felt for the French vampire that took away his Chloe. "What's the matter, little tracker?" Léo asked teasingly as he walked forward and stood above him, Carlisle watched Léo closely. He didn't want the French man to do anything stupid that would jeopardize his clan. Léo looked back at Chloe and then to Demetri, placing two and two together. "Ah, your mate I suppose. Have you told her about the things you've made her do yet? Things I'm sure she'd hate you for the rest of your immortal lives for, hmm?"

Demetri spat at Léo's shoes and was then held to the ground. His clothing now becoming dirtied and soiled. Chloe looked back at Demetri, for a second Demetri thought she didn't recognize him and that she had forgotten everything that had transpired between them. But her features softened and she pulled away from Emmett to move towards Demetri. Emmett was quick on his toes and pulled her back, she struggled against his hold, eyes begging that Demetri be let go, "Please, just let him go and I won't leave here in a fuss."

Chloe looked to Carlisle, who was amazed she even threatened the people she loved to save one that had practically saved her life. Léo looking back at Chloe regretfully thinking over her proposal. Her eyes were sincere and honest, there was no doubting that. With his talent he knew of how much they loved one another, to rip her mate away from existence would be traumatizing. With a sigh, Léo moved to meet Demetri's eyes. "I will let you go under one condition. Leave and never return, do you understand?"

Demetri looked to Chloe and back at Léo before looking back at Chloe, who was still begging with her eyes to do as he was told. She mouthed a please, which made Demetri's mind up completely. Though she had promised to never leave him, he knew this was the only way they were going to get out alive if they wanted to see each other again.

It wasn't like he wasn't going to see her ever again. No Demetri had a plan that would get him out of the Volturi and into Chloe's arms again soon. He just had to wait. Patience is a virtue. "I agree," Demetri said as he hung his head in defeat.

"Good, escort this man out of the city," Léo ordered heartlessly and then turned around to speak with Carlisle. Chloe watched as they dragged Demetri towards the exit, clutching the necklace in her hand even tighter, Chloe realized that she couldn't see him go without saying goodbye. Brushing Emmett's hands off of her she ran forward and wrapped her arms around Demetri's waist. With a kiss to his cheek, Chloe then slipped the necklace around his neck and tied it so that it wouldn't fall off. The vampires that held him back then continued to drag Demetri away and into the night forever missed in Chloe's dead heart.

Jasper went to comfort Chloe, who began to choke another sob as she looked down at her picture affectionately. With their job done, the Cullen's left for a private plane set for Ireland. Their next destination meant to hide away their new member of the family for her safety.


	10. Act Two: Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, it has been a week or two, maybe one more. I really don't know because I haven't been paying attention. Anyway, here is the tenth chapter. I feel like it's another filler but there are a few important things in here that are needed to continue on into the rest of the story. **

**I've been dealing with this pain in the ass cold for the past two days. Tackling it with Nyquil and other over the counter drugs, which might have affected the end of this chapter. If things look a little weird or sound weird in any way I apologies ahead of time because I still can't focus on proof reading with drugs in my system. By the way, Nyquil is one hell of a drug. I've never zonked out so fast in my life and snored so loud that my roommate was laughing at me, as I drooled all over my pillow in the process. Come on! Give a girl some rest when she doesn't feel good! :(**

**Anyway, if you find any mistakes, please let me know. You'd probably spot them better than I at the moment. So, here ya'll go! Chapter ten up for grabs. :)**

**Disclaimer****: To unfortunate timing and lack of talent, I do not own Twilight, the Cullens, the Blacks, Volturi, and sadly Demetri… I do however own Chloe Bree Staley and other unrecognizable characters. So, back off! :D**

* * *

_**"Humans have a knack for choosing precisely the things that are worst for them." – **_**Albus Dumbledore**

_Carlisle_

Chloe sat on the window sill in her new bedroom. The Cullens, immediately after retrieving Chloe back, flew to Dublin and took a car out to meet up with the Irish Coven. Siobhan was generous enough to allow Chloe to stay in Ireland until the alert and watchful eye on Chloe had dwindled in the States. Liam wasn't open or happy about another vampire joining their coven, since she had relations with the Volturi. But once Maggie had gained the truth from Chloe about how she really felt about being free of her former captures, Liam backed off and kept to his area of the house.

Carlisle looked Chloe over. She stared silently into the vast green landscape of Ireland, oblivious to Carlisle's presence. Siobhan walked up next to him, a small and sad smile placed on her lips as she folded her arms in front of her chest. "She's mourning, why?"

Carlisle looked at Siobhan for a second and then back towards Chloe's form, "Reminiscing her nearly forgotten brother, I would think. Aro nearly had Layne wiped from her memory. It's sad because Layne is everything to her. I should let you know he died a few years ago. It's a subject most painful for her."

"Poor child," Siobhan said quietly.

Carlisle tisked Siobhan with a small smile, "Child? Hardly, she's three years older than us."

"Not in vampire years, love," Siobhan reminded. "She may be physically but mentally she is that of a little girl. Watch her, look, we vampires never reminisce lost loved ones anymore. She still feels the sting of a death from years ago. Where we shrug our shoulders and move on. She is still young."

"Young, but not emotionless," Carlisle pointed out. Looking back at Chloe fondly he spoke with sincerity, "Chloe can't be anything but emotional. That's just who she is."

Siobhan gave Carlisle a true smile this time, one that spoke of how much Carlisle's response made her happy to know that he still didn't give up on the people around him. "I guess you are right. I'm glad I get to have a few months with her myself, to get to know her, that is. She seems like a wonderful girl."

"She is and do not take her sharp tongue for granted. She has a wit to her most of us found out the hard way," Carlisle informed as he turned to walk away from Chloe's room and down the stairs to talk with his family. Siobhan followed down the steps. Maggie was talking fervently fast and excited to Bella and Alice, Edward and his brothers sat at the dining table with Rosalie quietly talking over what had happened in France and Esme was consoling Liam on how his life was. Everyone was happy and at ease again.

"How is she?" Jasper asked as Carlisle rounded the corner and walked into the dining room. The rest of the people in the room looked to Carlisle just as expectantly, it was no secret that everyone was concerned about leaving her here. But the Irish Coven was the only group of vampires Carlisle trusted in Europe. They feed on humans, which was perfect for Chloe because she was not ready to start a vegetarian life with the emotional turmoil she was going through right now.

"She will be fine. She just needs time to think things over," Siobhan answered for Carlisle as she reassuringly squeezed his shoulder.

"I'm glad you are hoping for that," Carlisle said as he remembered the gift that Siobhan denied to have. Carlisle was sure Siobhan's gift was that of hoping for an outcome to go a different way. Siobhan didn't believe Carlisle but that didn't mean Carlisle didn't stop urging her to try out her talent.

Siobhan gave him a knowing glance and walked off to find Liam. Carlisle looked to his family with a soft but sad smile, "It is a good time to say goodbye."

Jasper and Emmett were the first to rise from their chairs. Both looked at each other and chuckled, they then climbed the stairs together to go and say their farewells.

* * *

_Chloe_

Chloe stared out at the green valley. It was gorgeous, absolutely stunning but to her it seemed a little duller when Demetri wasn't at her side. Then again, whenever she did think about him her heart stung due to the sabotage and manipulation he had enacted on her. What hurt her the most was he made her kill Romeo.

Yes, she many not seemed as traumatized by the murder as much as she should have but going through Layne's death had seemed to numb her to the point where she found she could handle death a little easier. She wanted to mourn Romeo's death quietly, she wanted to remember him as the happy person he once was and will always be.

Romeo had tried to save her, without knowing the end result and the danger it would cause him. Chloe was proud of him, proud that she was friends with someone so dedicated to her as her brother was. Romeo was a true friend and would be dearly missed. Chloe knew Romeo was probably watching over her just as much as Layne was and that made her feel a little more humble about the situation.

A knock at the door brought Chloe back from her humble but mourning thoughts. Jasper and Emmett stood at the door. Chloe gave them a small smile and welcomed them in. Jasper took a seat on the window sill beside her and Emmett stood at her side, both looking solemn and unsure.

"This is goodbye isn't it?" Chloe asked. It wasn't too hard to figure out what was wrong with this picture. They did not want to leave her behind but they all knew Chloe could not go back to the states with her face plastered everywhere and with the whole nation on the look-out.

"For the time being," Emmett said as he ruffled Chloe's hair. "We'll be back to visit so don't worry."

"Easier said than done," Chloe added sadly.

Jasper looked at her sternly for such a comment, "I know your brother had promised you many a things and never lived up to those promises but we are not Layne, Chloe. We keep our promises."

Chloe nodded feeling guilty now for letting her mouth ramble. She had a tendency to let things slip out like that and she knew there were always consequences for those words. "Sorry, I've just been really-"

"Stress? Yeah, we know," Jasper said with a soft smile. "We know you didn't mean to kill him Chloe. That wasn't your fault."

"No, it was. I just come to terms with my actions. I can't allow myself to be swayed by others, I won't allow that to happen again," Chloe explained sharply. Emmett looked to Jasper knowing they weren't going to be able to persuade Chloe on this subject. She was a head strong individual and made up her mind with no help from anyone else.

"We promise to visit as much as we can," Emmett finished. Chloe looked up at him, wanting to cry desperately but her knew body did not allow such an action. So Chloe stood and wrapped her arms around Emmett's torso. He was a big guy but Chloe was able to get her arms around him to hug him.

Jasper was in her arms after that, kissing him on the cheek and giving a half smile to convince him that she would be alright. "We love you Chloe, don't forget that."

"I won't," Chloe told them quietly as she folded her arms across her chest. Both kissed her forehead and then walked out of the room. Chloe didn't have to wait much longer for Rosalie, Alice, Bella, and Edward. They all gave her hugs and a few kisses on the forehead as well. Chloe didn't have to say much to Edward, they shared a wonderful smile and said goodbye as well. Lastly, Carlisle and Esme came in and pulled her into an embrace much like a mother and father would have done for their daughter. She may have been physically older than the two but they were mentally older than her. She was their new daughter in a way. It was kind of nice, especially since Chloe knew she was never going to see her mom or sister again.

"If something happens call us," Carlisle said as he slipped a cell phone into her hands. Chloe looked up at him baffled but thanked him greatly. Then once they left Chloe was alone with her knew family.

Chloe stayed in her room that night, watching the stars and constellations intently. She knew if she was going to live forever she was going to have to find something she loved to do to keep herself busy. Chloe always had a fascination with planets and the universe. Maybe if she studied hard enough she could finally gain a degree in something other than business. The though provoked her, gave her hope that she wasn't just going to live the rest of her life with nothing. Chloe was determined.

The next morning Maggie came into her room with a small smile, "Chloe we're going to hunt for food. Siobhan wants you to come."

Chloe nodded, she was used to hunting by now, but that was the Volturi way. Chloe had a feeling that her new family hunted in a totally different way. After changing into the rather plain clothing she was given, which consisted of an undershirt, wool sweater and a pair of stone washed wore out jeans with a pair of worn out boots, and then made her way down the stairs and into the entry. Siobhan, Liam and Maggie waited at the front door with encouraging smiles. "It's nice to see you come along," Siobhan said kindly. Chloe smiled and nodded, "We hunt a little differently than most clans. We don't kill our victims. We knock them out though, so they do not know what is happening and only drink little amounts. I hope that explains the procedures just a little."

"I think I can get a handle of that," Chloe replied. Siobhan looked to Maggie and pointed at Chloe, "I want you to be paired up with her. Don't go anywhere without each other."

Maggie nodded and then the four were off in the wee hours of the morn, just before sun rise. Maggie introduced Chloe to a small village just a few miles south of their house. There, the people were just starting to wake up to start their pre-dawn chores.

"I hit this place every other week and usually the younger guys have a decent amount of blood that is just perfect," Maggie explained as they crept around the corner of a molding brown barn. Maggie pointed to a young shepherd boy who was getting ready to clean out the animal pins, "There is the first, remember, don't let him see you."

Chloe nodded and ran over fast enough so that the young teen didn't see her. She quickly knocked him over the head and watched him fall over with his shovel hitting the soft hay just next to him. Chloe looked back at Maggie and gave a thumbs-up and receiving one back. Maggie then rushed over and looked over the boy sweetly, "Now just a little bit, never leave a little blood, they with never recover from such a draining."

Chloe bent down to the boy's neck and pierced the skin with little force. Chloe didn't have a problem with starting; it was stopping that gave her some difficulties. Maggie was there to support her, encouraging her to pull away, which Chloe did after about five sips. Maggie smiled, "See, not so bad." With that Chloe whipped away the access blood from the boy's neck and left him there to wake up later.

Maggie then left Chloe to find her own source of food. Chloe ended up walking the fields for a short while and enjoying the scenery. She knew she wouldn't have trouble loving this land. Ireland was a very gracious land of green. Chloe loved it. She was after all named after the clover, shamrock, and common symbol for the much appreciated holiday of Saint Pattie's Day. Again, Chloe couldn't wait to just sit nights out in the fields and watch over the constellations with intense vigor. Chloe knew this was the place to gain that knowledge. This place was open to her, vast full of stars and planets that you could never see in the dense forest of Washington.

Maggie caught Chloe starring at the slowly growing brighter sky as she ran back from having her breakfast. Noticing that Chloe didn't say anything Maggie moved forward to start a conversation, "Do you like it?"

"Huh?" Chloe looked to Maggie surprised. The sun's rays were just brimming the top of the horizon. Maggie and Chloe noticed the need to find shelter before their skin was revealed to the rest of the town. Maggie nodded her head towards some sheltered trees in the distance, far enough for them to sit down and enjoy their surroundings without prying eyes.

Quickly, the two made their way over to the shaded shelter. There, they lay out in the tall grass, hidden well away from the eyes of the villagers. Maggie held her hands behind her head and stared up at the sky that grew in colors by the minute. "Beautiful, is it not?"

Chloe looked down at Maggie, pulling her knees into her chest and then laying her head atop them. "It is, especially the sky. I've always loved the stars and planets," Chloe admitted. "This land is perfect to view the sky."

Maggie smiled and looked at Chloe's neck, there she found scarring, that from the fangs of another vampire. It was funny how healing worked on vampires. Any damage done by the claws or brute strength healed immediately, but those wounds by the fangs they stay much longer, especially when they are ones from a vampire lover. Maggie sat up to get a better look at the scaring, dazzled by the markings and divots. It was rare to find such markings on younger vampires and Chloe was young. Maggie thought over this new information, 'she must have an older vampire lover.'

"Those marks," Maggie pointed out, which made Chloe self-conscious. Chloe rubbed her neck, in a means to hide away the love bites Demetri had left on her. She was sure her love marks were left on him just as visibly. "I've never seen love marks, those are rare. Only the elder vampires perform such an action on their mates. I've heard stories that performing these acts with their true mates, the ones they were made more, is the only way to sustain and keep the quench of thirst at bay for weeks. Pray tell me, who is it that you share your undying love for?"

Chloe would have blushed if she were human, Maggie's eyes danced with curiosity, so it wasn't that Chloe needed to be worried but just embarrassed that these marks were pointed out. "Demetri."

Maggie leaned back in thought, trying to remember which vampire Chloe was talking about. Maggie remembered Chloe had lived with the Volturi and then it dawned on her, 'the tracker Demetri'. With a smile she remember the few times she had met Demetri in the past. The first time had been back in 1794. The Volturi were on a visit to see Siobhan and Liam. That was Maggie's tenth year of being an immortal. Demetri had lead Aro and the rest of the coven to their quiet and peaceful home near the cliffs of Moher. It was a perfect place to hide away from the humans but with Demetri they were easy to find.

At the time, Carlisle was with the Volturi, which was how he had met Siobhan and Liam. This wasn't the first time they had met though, it was for Maggie though. Demetri was rather quiet, proper and youthful. Maggie had time to talk to him the second time they had visited. He was short with her but was willing to share his story.

'I was born to a French mother and Russian father. Both were of nobility and lived in a lovely castle in France. I was changed around 1437 by Aro himself. Aro had found me during one of the French King's lively gatherings, I had followed him around the party, tracing him, tracking him, it was something I had a talent in and Aro noticed that. He offered me immortality, for service and loyalty to his coven. I took it willingly, a chance of a life time.'

He was a little wiser by the time Maggie had met him. He had realized he had made this life changing decision to quickly and had missed out on many things in his past life. He had explained this to Maggie and told her nothing more, instead asked questions about how Maggie became the way she was now. Maggie just realized he was a very private male vampire. Though it was obvious Demetri was lonely at the time. Maggie hadn't seen Demetri since 1966; still he was very reserved and still looked very lonely. Maggie was sure Chloe was Demetri's cure to loneliness. But now that they were separated Maggie was worried of the consequences.

She had also heard stories of vampire mates steadily going insane from separation of each other, especially the ones that dabbled in old traditions as in blood sharing. Many of the younger vampires, like Maggie and the younger Cullens for example didn't dabble in those old traditions because they didn't want to get into situations much like the one Chloe was in now. They didn't want to become mentally sick, in fear that the rumors and stories were true. Maggie was concerned for her new coven member's health.

"Chloe, promise me, if you ever feel yourself becoming lonely or worried or anything that would make your mind sick, please tell me," Maggie said firmly. "I promise to help you in every way possible."

"Why woul-"

Maggie cut Chloe short, giving her a glance that explained she knew what she was talking about. Chloe just nodded, Maggie had been around much longer than she and would know more things than Chloe did right now. So, Chloe shut up and followed Maggie's orders. The two made it back to the house just in time as the sun was finally above the horizon. Maggie watched as Chloe walked into the library, cracked open a book on astrology and let a small smile slip to her lips. 'Maybe she will be alright.'

* * *

_Demetri_

Aro was a very kind and gentle vampire, though he had his moments in violence, which was much the situation at the moment. This time, Aro was enacting the punishment instead of Jane. In all of the hundreds of years Aro had been alive, he had never punished one of his own men with his own hands. But today, Aro broke that rule. Demetri knelt on one knee with his head hanging deadly low to the ground in shame and turmoil. Felix stood at the side of the room watching his closest friend endure the punishment of his actions.

"You, of all people, Demetri should know better," Aro said as he wrote deeply into Demetri's skin with his finger nails. This act of punishment was a little more painful than it seemed. To cut the flesh with nails deeply, so deeply that blood actually did drain from the stone like skin caused as much long term pain as it did short term. "I have taught you how to spot traps but what did you end up doing?"

"I walked into it," Demetri hissed in pain as Aro cut another letter into Demetri's arm.

"Exactly, not to mention you also lost my most powerful weapon," Aro spat in distaste as he cut another letter into the stone cold skin. "I think you just let it happen, didn't you?"

"No, Master," Demetri cried as he heard the words slip from his master's lips. Demetri looked up in pain begging his master to look through his mind to get the real story.

Aro looked over Demetri now feeling some remorse. Demetri was never this pitiful before in punishment, something was wrong and Aro was lenient enough to take Demetri's hand and began to look through his memories. The word Demetri did not expect to find on his arm bleeding to his elbow, the very word Demetri wanted to say with his lips, Chloe. Her name was etched into his marble skin, bleeding her name because he had failed to keep her safe and away from the Cullen's like he was ordered to. Demetri had failed, he knew that but that wasn't what troubled him most. Demetri had lost Chloe, he unfortunately was dreading every moment he did not see her with his eyes, could not feel her with his fingertips, or couldn't smell her peachy sent in the air as she let her hair whip in the breezy air. Demetri had fucked his life up and had lost Chloe's trust most likely as well.

As Aro went through the past few days' events, Demetri looked down at the clay pendant that Chloe had wrapped around his neck. It was the only thing he had left of her, the only thing she left for him. She must have not hated him as badly as he had thought but he still felt guilty for pushing her to do things she would have never wanted to do in the first place.

Aro's features softened as the memories washed over him explaining Demetri's reasoning and actions. Chloe was hopeless from the beginning; Léo's weapon was even more powerful than he had anticipated. With the combination of the French coven and the Olympic coven they had made a flawless plan to gain back Chloe from the Volturi's clutches. Aro didn't even anticipate this. With guilt building in his stomach, Aro gently graced the carved letters on Demetri's arm. "My dearest Demetri, you are forgiven."

Demetri looked up at his master, heartbroken and in pain. His neck strained to stay lifted causing the bite marks on his neck to peek out of his collar. Aro raised a brow and bent down to pull Demetri's collar back even further to get a better look. With a chuckle, Aro smiled at his precious tracker, "Have you found yourself someone worthy enough to share the rest of your life with?"

Demetri glanced at Aro, embarrassed that his master would point something so intimate out in public. "Do not be shy my dear Demetri, most of us still dabble in the same actions of love to our mates," Aro nonchalantly shrugged and moved back up to his throne to take a seat. "There's just one problem."

Demetri looked up at Aro, worried now that he had chosen the wrong decisions again in his life. "She's not with us and that can cause some unhealthy problems for you both if you both do not continue to dabble in blood sharing. You are going to have to find her again. This time I'm sending Felix, Alec and Jane with you to retrieve her."

Demetri lowered his head and nodded, closing his eyes in frustration. He wanted Chloe to be free of this place. It was doing terrible things to her, especially with Chelsea making her forget things she should have never forgotten. Demetri wanted to slam his fists into the floor but he had to keep up appearances. With Felix coming Demetri could have convinced his friend to abandon the Volturi with him. Felix didn't exactly like what Aro was doing to Chloe either. But with the witch twins coming along, Demetri was royally screwed.

Demetri left the common room to get some rest for the next trip out. Demetri traced the now closing wounds on his arm. It would leave a scar for a while, her name reminding him of all the things he did wrong. Demetri was right to let her go, she would have been happier. Demetri knew he would have had to find her sooner or later. He knew they both couldn't be separated for long due to the decision of taking up old traditions but his plan to escape the Volturi didn't involve Alec and Jane. Demetri knew he was the only tracker that Aro trusted and if he had left then Aro could track nobody. Now with Alec and Jane watching him he had to find another way to escape.

* * *

_Chloe_

She laid in the grassy fields that night, looking over the stars and pointing out the ones she had already figured out. With a sigh escaping her lips she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She smelled something that reminded her of home, of Layne, of Washington and the forests. She looked over finding nothing there, just an empty grassy field with her in it. The blades of grass danced with the gracing of the wind. Chloe smiled and then looked back at her hand.

"_Hey,_" a voice called from her other side now. She looked over but nothing was there again. Chloe's eye furrowed, confused on what was going on. Sitting up Chloe looked around her for good measure. The house behind her was silent; just a few lamps were on, mostly for Liam, who read into the wee hours of the night. Maggie was already keeping herself preoccupied with the small flower garden in the back and Siobhan was lazily rocking back and forth in a rocking chair watching Maggie garden.

'Nothing odd,' Chloe thought to herself as she looked back up at the stars, "_Hey._"

This time Chloe was sure that voice was next to her, though she couldn't see what was talking to her she could sense its presence and it was a familiar one at that. Chloe's rather cold and dead heart began to feel warm as her brother's name came into her memory, "Layne?"

"_Took you long enough kid," _he said with a chuckle. Chloe smiled and laid back into the grass again so that Siobhan or Maggie wouldn't see her talking to herself.

"How is it that you are-"

"_I can get around,_" he reminded her. Chloe just smirked and stared at the stars some more. "_I'm glad you got away in time. I was beginning to get a little lonely with you not remember who I was."_

Chloe's ruby eyes darkened sadly as she looked away from the beautiful stars. Layne had touched on a sensitive subject, she already felt guilty for allowing the Volturi advantages to sealing up her mind. The thought of forgetting Layne still sickened her. She didn't know how that could even have happened without her realizing that. She thanked Amanda of the French coven almost every night now for her talent in being able to copy other vampire talents. She had saved her from her fate of denial.

"I didn't mean for it to happen," Chloe insisted as she big on her lower lip. Even though she couldn't see Layne she could at least feel his gaze on her. It made her nervous to not be able to see him, what his expressions were like because if she could see him she could had least determine what he was thinking or feeling.

"_We all don't mean for things to always happen,_" he told her. Chloe sighed knowing he was just trying to help, "_Its fate I would suppose. I was just worried. That and I didn't realize you would wake up not remember much of anything before you met the Cullens."_

Again Chloe couldn't help but feel guilty. She gnawed on her lower lip, her fang almost piercing her skin enough that it could have bleed, "I became something I never wanted to be."

"_What a vampire?"_ Layne scoffed.

Chloe shook her head no and smiled. No, she was okay with being a vampire. It was what she became after becoming a child of the night, "No, I became a heartless monster. Killing became a natural instinct, which is something I'd never partake in. You know me, Layne. I hate the thought of murder."

"_You didn't know any better at the time,"_ he reminded her. Chloe nodded and let another sigh escape her lips. "_What about Demetri?"_

Chloe wanted to glare at her brother for even mentioning the name. Though, she couldn't stay mad for long, she still felt her heart strings pull at his name. He had made her do things she would never have partaken in by just the simplest of persuasion and then would reward her by ravishing her with soft kisses. He made her feel true feelings, feelings she hadn't felt before in her life. Chloe was torn, even scared if he would ever show up to find her again. She still liked him, still wanted to spend her time with him and eventually love him to the end of their immortal lives. But Demetri was dangerous, especially with him still being involved with the Volturi. He may have left his mark on her but the safety for her memories and herself would never be fulfilled if she had stayed with the Volturi. They were just all promises. Aro didn't keep his word; instead he'd twist them into his own sort of gain and making Chloe think that she was gaining something in the end. It was a frustrating subject to think over.

"_I know you love him. Don't deny it,"_ Layne stoke up. Chloe hissed and wanted to snap at her brother for teasing her. Was it love? Did she really love Demetri or was she still trying to grow on him. "_I know you may not think it but you do. When a couple starts to have conflict there is something there because they both care for each other but are trying to solve their differences. Don't worry, Kid. Demetri will come around, you'll see._"

"I hope you're right Layne," Chloe said as she sighed into the grass.

"Who are you talking to Chloe?"

Chloe sat up quickly and whipped her eyes around to find Maggie standing next to the tree on Chloe's left. Maggie's brows were furrowed with concern; she was biting her lower lip as well, trying to figure out what was going on. Chloe then stood up and gave Maggie a smile as she began to walk over to her knew best friend. "Oh, just talking to myself. I do that a lot."

Maggie gave her a disbelieving look and nodded, still gnawing her lip out of concern. "Siobhan wanted to help you find some books on astronomy. I just came over to get you," Maggie told Chloe as they began to walk back up to the house.

"Thanks Maggie," Chloe said with another comforting smile.

When they reached the house, Maggie went back to the garden but watched as Siobhan and Chloe went into the house. Maggie had a feeling something was going on. She knew when people were lying and Chloe wasn't lying but there was something strange from just the few minutes of conversation Maggie had overheard from Chloe's lips. Chloe was obviously talking to herself but it was as if she was talking to her brother, the one Siobhan had told her and Liam about. Maggie wondered if Chloe was really seeing him or if it was all from her imagination. Thus far she could only decipher Chloe's truth in talking to herself… Maybe she really was.

* * *

_Demetri_

The Volturi's tracker stood on the veranda to the Volturi's vast and strong holding fortress. The stars were bright and glowing rather strongly this evening. The slightly warmed Italian air graced Demetri's face, trying to coax him into a happy mood. Nothing seemed to make Demetri happy, save for the necklace around his neck, the one that Chloe had given him before he was dragged out of the vampire infested French city. Lightly stroking the pendent Demetri caught a voice in the wind. It was faint but he could hear it. Again as the wind blew once more Demetri could hear the voice drifting through the air to his sensitive ears.

"_Hey, over here,_" came the voice. Demetri looked to his left. Sitting on a stone love seat was a rather ghostly and pale man. His cheeks were sunk in, his choppy blonde hair was a haphazard mess, and his clothing spoke of the decade he was still stuck in. The dark blue flannel was worn and tattered, the stone washed jeans bore holes in the knees and held frayed edges, the soles of his brown boots nearly worn to the bottom. One thing that made the man stand out in Demetri's memory was the stark black sunglasses. He'd seen those sunglasses before. Chloe had worn them the second time he had met her, when they had conversed in the small coffee shop. If this was the man Demetri was thinking he knew something was going wrong with his brain.

When the man pulled the sunglasses off to reveal his bright blue eyes, the same ones that Chloe used to have when she was human, Demetri had no doubt that his was Layne, Chloe's long and deceased older brother. "Layne Staley?"

"_The one and only,"_ he said as he leaned back in the love seat, spreading his arms across the back looking rather relaxed, even lazy.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Demetri asked as he walked around the ghostly figure to get a better view of the dead man. Layne just smirked and cocked his head to the stars.

"_A rather wondrous and beautiful sister of mine had told me of a grand vampire that held her heart in the palm of his hand. I came to check upon this vampire with my own eyes. Though I never did understand her taste in men, you are rather new in her line up of boyfriends. It's nice to see something different for a change,"_ Layne replied as he looked back at Demetri. The vampire swore the dead man's eyes were soulless, dead, and dark. He wondered intently if this were instead a malicious spirit taking the form of a beautiful soul that was misguided the wrong way. But then again, Demetri did not believe in a god or spirits. That still didn't explain the manifestation in front of him though.

"Have you spoken with her?" Demetri asked curiously as he leaned back against the fortress's stone walls. Layne just smiled and leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and rubbing his ashy face with his hands.

"_No_," the manifestation replied bluntly. "_I can't._"

"You can't?" Demetri asked in disbelieve. Then how exactly was Layne talking to him. It didn't make any sense what so ever.

"_That's what I said._"

"But I don't understand. How are you talking to me then?"

"Who are you talking to?"

Demetri eyed the entrance to the veranda; there stood Felix with his ruby eyes curiously eyeing his partner in crime. Demetri then looked back to the love seat were he found it empty as if nobody had been sitting there for hours. "No one," Demetri assured.

Felix walked forward, knowing his fellow Volturi member better than he gave credit for. "I know you. You don't talk to yourself," Felix insisted darkly. Demetri looked back at his friend, unsure now himself on what was going on.

"I saw Layne," Demetri admitted as he pointed to the love seat. "He was setting right there."

Felix looked over at the empty seat and then back at Demetri before assessing the situation. Demetri looked troubled, as if he really had seen a ghost. The great vampire took in a breath of air before considering the information Aro had given not only to him but Jane and Alec as well. Demetri had been dabbling into old vampire traditions, blood sharing, which after performing the first time meant the vampires in question would be paired together for eternity. Blood sharing was a good way of relieving the thirst of any vampire if they had their intended with them for the rest of their lives. Though it has gone out of fashion due to the side-affects it can cause when the two vampires are separated for a long period of time. Felix had a feeling Demetri was starting to lose it.

"I'm concerned for you," Felix said as he moved to face his good friend. "I'll do anything to help."

Demetri looked up at Felix, the words hitting him with a great sense of compassion. If Felix was willing to do anything them maybe, just maybe this plan would work. "Anything?"

Felix nodded, he cared for his friend. He owned no loyalty to Jane or Alec and if whatever he had to do to help Demetri involved hurting the Witch Twins he wouldn't care.

* * *

_Chloe_

Chloe's hair flowed in the wind with relief, just recently she had taken the time to brush and straighten out all the braids and dreads she had created long ago. It didn't take much time to undo the mess and she felt relieved from the confines of the tiny rubber bands that had kept the locks together. Her hair seemed a little more sheen today as the moon glowed above her.

The air graced her already cool skin as she watched the field of sheep bellow her. Jasper, who had come to visit her with Emmett, sat next to her, a small smile presented on his lips. "How have you been?"

Chloe looked back into his eyes and gave him a modest smile to start with, "Okay. It's been interesting."

Jasper curiously raised a lone brow wondering what she had meant by that. "Care to elaborate?"

Leaning into Jasper's form Chloe rested her head against Jasper's shoulder as she thought about trying to tell him about Layne and the continuous visits he bestowed upon her in the past week. "I've been talking to Layne since you all have left me here. I can't see him but it's enough to talk to him."

"You've been talking to Layne?" Jasper asked confused. Chloe nodded and insisted that he just listen to her for a few seconds as she tried to explain.

"He's just been worried, since all that stuff happened back in Italy. He was just glad to have me back to normal I suppose, so he's been talking to me since," Chloe replied as she looked up at her new family member.

"Are you sure? Maggie told me what you and Demetri had done while together, are you sure you're not hallucinating?" Jasper asked reasonably. Chloe's eyes expressed the hurt from his words but she did have to consider the other options.

"I didn't think about that," Chloe admitted. Jasper eyed her with concern, he was sure something was happening to her brain. Desperately he wanted to help but the only way she was going to be able to get help was if she went back to the Volturi with Demetri. If only there was some way to convince Demetri to leave. Struggling to keep his emotions in check Jasper stood and paced in the grass with Chloe watching.

"I think it best if you start eating twice a day, try to hold back the side effects long enough until we can come up with a plan," Jasper reasoned as he would occasionally look over at her. Chloe nodded, he knew more than she did at the moment so she didn't question his authority. "Is there any way you can get ahold of Demetri?"

Chloe shook her head no with a frown, the expression was unbecoming on her young face and Jasper stopped for a moment to get her to smile. He bent down, eye to eye, and cupped Chloe's cheek comfortingly with a small smile spreading to his lips. "Don't frown; I hate it when you frown."

Chloe quickly gave him a toothy grin and brought Jasper into a hug, "Thank you for being so concerned."

"You're my new sister. I can't go without a moment in the day wondering if you are alright," Jasper admitted with a light chuckle. "Don't' forget that phone Carlisle gave you. If you ever need to talk to anyone of us about things like this you know we'll listen."

Chloe nodded and gave him one last hug before they both stood back up to walk to the house, shoulder to shoulder, like brother and sister.


	11. Act Three: Chapter 11

**A/N****: It's been a while, I know. I've had this chapter mostly finished for quite some time but I haven't had the time to post it. **

**I just looked at it today and finished up the grammatical errors I found and added the ending. Everything seems like it is there… I think. I didn't really feel like re-reading it for the 15th time. Anyway, this is the third act of… I think I'm going to end around four. If you haven't figured it out yet, I put five chapters to an act. It just made it easier to write this way.**

**So, I think this chapter should make you happy. I'm sure it will. Soooo…. Yeah, I'll just let you read it. **

**Disclaimer****: To unfortunate timing and lack of talent, I do not own Twilight, the Cullens, the Blacks, Volturi, and sadly Demetri… I do however own Chloe Bree Staley. So, back off! :D**

**P.S. – I've made up a lot of 'past' info for some of Meyer's characters. None of it is true. I was just trying to take advantage of background information and history. So just keep that in mind. Plus it adds more to the story. At least that's what I think.**

* * *

**Act Three  
Pursuit of Happiness**

**"I am ready to meet my Maker. Whether my Maker is prepared for the great ordeal of meeting me is another matter." **

**- Sir Winston Churchill (1874-1965)**

_Chloe_

Chloe hummed softly to herself as she could hear songs being played in the distance, in other villages, from the house. Jasper was inside with Siobhan going over what Chloe had told him in whispers that weren't too difficult for Chloe to hear. She knew he was worried about her and her sanity. But in all honesty Chloe felt fine. She wasn't sure if it was Layne or her brain that was talking to her, either way it was making her happy. She missed her brother dearly and in the past months that Chloe had finally seen him on a few occasions she couldn't get enough of him. Layne was as much her drug, as heroin was to Layne.

The setting sun was all she needed to feel on her skin before the ensuing night happened upon her and the people of her knew coven. Chloe didn't miss much of the sun but it was nice to feel it on her skin every once in a while. The stars began to show their pearly sheen in between the pink and orange that faded into blues and purples. It was something she enjoyed to watch during every sunset.

Liam came walking out of the front door and sat beside Chloe to watch the stars with her. "Have you studied the first book I gave you on stars?"

"I'm half way through," Chloe admitted with a ting of smile peering on her lips. Liam had been trying to help her with understanding the universe and all it had to offer for her. Chloe looked up to see if any of the stars she had already studied were glowing bright enough for her to point out. One stood out to her the most so she pointed up and over to Liam's right, "That is the constellation Aquarius. Within it are stars such as Skat, Ancha, Sadalsud, Albali, Sadalmelik, and Sadachbia."

"Very good," Liam smiled and patted Chloe's shoulder. "Take your time. There's no need to be hasty in this life."

Chloe nodded to appease Liam but in reality she felt she was running out of time. She didn't know why but she could just feel an internal clock in her, telling her that her time was almost up. That countdown was the only thing that was really upsetting her right now. She hadn't exactly shared this feeling with anyone, not even Jasper, or Layne. She assumed that whatever it was had something to do with Demetri.

Chloe feared it might involve Demetri's death and if it was, then she really did understand why there was no time left. She knew that she was connected to him in some way. Losing him would be losing something that is a part of her. With the little time that they had left she would die to do anything for him to stay alive. It was all a matter of feelings now. She wasn't thinking logically for her own safety. No, she wanted the very man that tried to ruin her to live. She would even go as far as sacrificing herself. That was how illogical she was at this point.

"Maggie will be taking you out to hunt again soon," Liam told Chloe as he stood back up to walk back into the house. "We've plans for the Beltane festival. You'll need to be able to control yourself when we are around the humans."

"Beltane festival?" Chloe questioned when looking back at Liam, who stood in the door way.

"Spring celebrations, the coming of new life, fertility, and awakening of the earth after the long hard winter. Back before what I am today, the young people would sleep outside all night, make love and then return home the next day with flowers in their hair. People still dance around the May pole during the festivals as well. It's just a celebration of oncoming spring," Liam explained with a small smile.

Chloe couldn't help but smile back at the very innocent Liam. He was a very good friend once he's opened up. The ever protective Liam was what Chloe called him, to herself. Of course she'd never tell Maggie that, Maggie would have gone off and blabbered that off to him.

"Will Jasper be joining us?" Chloe asked still listening to the music through the air.

"No, he will be leaving for the airport after Maggie and you leave," Liam said as he stood up.

Liam slipped back into the house and Maggie had come out not much later, ready to feed before they made their way for the festivals that Chloe had been listening to all day long.

* * *

_Demetri_

"Ah, dearest Demetri…" Jane's bitter and mocking voice came from around the corner of the entrance to the Volturi's fortress. "If you had just kept your darling eyes on that little brat we wouldn't have to be doing this again."

Felix gave Demetri a knowing glance, knowing that Jane was more than pushing the envelope with Demetri now. Felix just was trying to let Demetri know that he could understand his frustration. "Jane, Aro has punished him enough," Felix interjected. Alec even gave his sister a warning glance. Alec had been there when Aro had carved Chloe's name into Demetri's arm. It was not pretty and something not even he wished upon his worst enemies.

Jane glanced at all three of them, rolled her eyes, and then stalked off in the direction they were to start their journey north. Alec gave one last glance at Demetri and then walked on to catch up with his sister. Demetri only gave the faintest smirk to Felix as they too began to walk on north, their plans becoming more realistic and attainable the closer they came to Ireland.

Aro did not allow the four members of the guard the luxury of taking a plane to Ireland. It was also Demetri's punishment, to walk all the way back through France and then some more to retrieve back the very precious item he had lost. Too bad Aro's plan would back fire.

It only took the four to reach the boarder of Italy by dawn. The next evening they would pursue through France and then pass through the underground transit from France to England. There, Demetri and Felix would enact their plan and free themselves from the Volturi for good. Fortunately, Chelsea's grip wasn't focused on them much anymore. To say the least, she had been slipping while focusing on Chloe. Felix and Demetri had been free for a while but because they had been a part of the Volturi for so long it didn't exactly hit them until they realized they were plotting against Jane and Alec.

The four camped out in the trees at the base of the Alps, which produced a physical board between Italy and France. There the summer air was keeping the tree tops warm, something Demetri found he missed already. It was odd that he would be finally leaving this country for the rest of his immortal life. He had lived here all of his life and just because he was going to save not just his life but his lover's too he would have to start a new life in a new country. This was the last time he would ever feel this Italian air. He would never be able to come back because he knew once he enacted his plan he was a traitor and would be executed just for that.

Not only was this hard for himself but he also imagined that this was also taking a toll out on Felix. Just like Demetri, Felix had lived here most of his life. He was born in Germany, which explains his name a little, and had come to Italy after Caius had saved him from death in the Alps. There he would have frozen to death but Caius was feeling merciful upon Felix and granted him immortal life that fateful day. Felix remembered not much but his long lost sister, just like Chloe remember not much but her brother. It was that reason Felix found himself compelled to become involved. He knew what it was like to forget a family member by force. Chloe wasn't the only one Chelsea tried to erase the memories of family.

So, both he and Felix had planned. Right after finding out that Demetri was 'talking' to Layne, Chloe's brother, Felix and Demetri knew they had to plan a way to break from the Volturi guard. Demetri wasn't safe there anymore and neither was Chloe. Felix had just come to his senses, realizing he cared more for his friends than his duty to his coven and that was all the motivation needed to concoct this plan.

Jane and Alec had no way of knowing whether Demetri was lying about direction or not. Demetri was, by the way. They were supposed to be heading north towards the Swiss board and then cut through Paris. Demetri was leading them right back through Marseille and into Leo's layer, where Demetri had sent a messenger with a letter not too long ago. For Felix's and Demetri's safe passage through the city they had to barter. The two were going to lead both Alec and Jane into the trap Leo had set for the Witch Twins. Leo already knew what kind of power they had and had instructed his most prized possession to take on the ability to disable the twins' abilities. Thus they would just become a normal and lowly vampire. The twins didn't have much training in hand to hand combat because they relied on their powers so much. So Demetri foresaw their escape futile.

After that, Demetri and Felix would be lead through the city to the outskirts by an escort and then would precede the rest of their way to Ireland. There, Demetri knew Chloe was well protected by the Irish coven, which members consisted of Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie. Maggie was Demetri's key tool in the last stages. All he needed for her to do was prove that he wasn't there to take Chloe away. He just wanted to be with Chloe for the rest of his life, not just because of their blood bond but because he loved her. He was willing to make a vow to prove so.

"How much longer?" Felix asked in a whisper not even the twins could hear. Demetri closed his eyes and felt out the surrounding area looking for Leo's pitch. It was like a reverberating echo bouncing off the walls of a cave and once Demetri latched on to it he could tell exactly how far Leo was from their very spot at the base of the Alps.

"Once we leave at sundown only an hour and a half," Demetri whispered back. Felix nodded and leaned back in the branches of the great tree shared between him and Demetri.

The day sped on, the sun swiftly moved through the sky and people in the towns were busy to and fro. Demetri kept himself busy with Chloe's pendant around his neck. The one piece left of her that he had to cherish until he found her again. Felix had pulled out a pocket knife and was twiddling with a branch that he had found on the ground. By three in the afternoon the branch was an intricate piece of textures and images varying from scenes on the ocean to the snowy caps of the mountains. By sundown the branch was safely tucked away in his pocket and the pocket knife closed and placed back where it came from.

"We leave," Jane called from hers and Alec's tree. Demetri and Felix nodded, their nerves becoming more and more real.

The three vampires followed the tracker through the small slopes of the mountains and through the passages on top speed. The mountains weren't any trouble to the vampires, unlike for most humans. They were threw the mountains in a good half an hour and once on the other side they could all see the city lights and bustling around down below the mountain. Demetri looked to Felix, who nudged him onward. Their next stop was to find Leo, who Demetri had already pinned earlier that day. Leo was still in the same warehouse where they had stolen Chloe way from him. Demetri was absolutely terrified that Leo would trick him and Felix as well. But somehow Demetri knew Leo was a vampire that stayed true to his word. Demetri was just fretting over the past.

Demetri knew Leo could sense the Volturi guard in the city by now and suspected him to have already sent out spies to watch the guards every move. There were definitely already two or three. They were very well camouflaged in the city, not even Jane was suspicious. As the group of four walked through the allies and closer into the warehouse district, more and more of Leo's goons started to surround the group. Demetri knew they were getting ready to pounce. Demetri was sure Leo's weapon had already done her part of the bargain without Jane and Alec realizing that she did it. Jane and Alec were defenseless and now Demetri and Felix were free.

It was just after passing the warehouse, that Demetri and Chloe had been ambushed at, did the dozens of Leo's followers close in and tackle Jane and Alec. The twins hissed and struggled with the other vampires. Soon, the twins hung weakly from the vampires' grips. Both had a vampire gripping the sides of their head, threatening to rip their heads off if they continued to struggle. Leo slowly walked forward with his tool by his side. Her golden short choppy hair glowed under the street light and her blood red eyes glistened with excitement as she looked over her victims.

"Demetri! Felix! What the hell are you doing just standing there?" Jane roared furiously. "Do something!"

Demetri and Felix just sat back enjoying the moment the power shifted. Jane and Alec's faces fell as they realized their guard members were not going to help them. Jane immediately resorted to using her gift.

"Pain," she muttered as she glared at Leo, who stood above her with a smirk upon his lips. Jane expected Leo to crawl on the floor writhing in pain but he was quite the opposite. Jane looked to her brother, who had also been trying to induce his ability upon the people around him but still there was no reaction.

"I'm sorry to inform you but you will no longer be able to produce such abilities anymore," Leo announced his little white lie. Of course they still had their abilities, they were just disabled. Jane and Alec stared at Leo confused but even more furious with the fact that they were in this position to begin with. "You're former Volturi Guard members have handed you over to us for safe passage through this city. You are now our prisoners."

"How could you Demetri?" Alec questioned in anger. Demetri blankly and dully considered Alec from his spot, just ten feet away.

"It's not that I hate the Volturi," Demetri announced coolly. "I hated what you were going to do. I couldn't have Aro numb Chloe again. I'm sorry my dear friend but it is now my time to part from this coven. I don't need your authority to choose the decisions I find most suitable for not only my future by my lovers."

"Felix?" Alec looked to the giant vampire hopefully.

Felix shook his head no. "I cannot bear to see someone go through the same thing I did again. Nobody has the right to take away a person's memory. It's not fair."

Jane finally hissed one last time and hung her head in defeat. She was powerless, there was nothing she could say or do and she knew that. Alec followed his sister's actions as Leo ordered the two to be locked up. Leo turned to address his guests once more before leaving to escort his tool back into the warehouse. "I'll have my guards escort you the rest of the way out of the city. I wish you the best of luck. I don't doubt Maggie will be trusting of your honesty."

With that Leo turned and disappeared into the warehouse. Demetri looked to Felix, then down at his coven's crest. Emotionlessly, Demetri torn the necklace from his neck and threw it on the ground. Felix did much of the same. The two of them finally felt a bit of freedom. "Let's go," Felix said as one of Leo's men drew from the shadows. Demetri nodded and began to walk in step with the two vampires ahead of him and Chloe even closer within his grasp.

Before turning the corner, Demetri noticed something in the corn of his eye. Back by the warehouse where all the drama had happened at, Demetri could distinguish a man standing under a warehouse light. With his wore bleached jeans, black baggy long sleeved shirt and dark blue flannel shirt, his greasy blonde hair slicked back, and sunglasses shielding his eyes, it wasn't difficult to figure out who stood under the light. Layne just smirked and once Demetri blinked to make sure that it was Layne standing there, he was gone. _"I've always looked for the perfect life to step into. I've taken all the paths to get where I wanted. But no matter where I go, I still come home me._"

* * *

_Chloe_

Around and around the may pole Chloe went as the night wore on and the drinking became more excessive. Human's no longer stared at her unusually pale skin or even looked at her eyes as she danced and sung around town. Maggie at her heels, the two were a bundle of laughter and twice the more gossip of the drunken fools and the scandalous teens sneaking around town to get away from their parents. Ireland was just a bit different from back home, but also found it not so middle age-ish. Chloe admired the teenage spirit and the singing and dancing. These people knew how to party… and eat. Though Chloe didn't have much of an appetite for solid food anymore, she tried a few sweets and couldn't find one thing wrong with them.

Liam and Siobhan were conversing with a few parents of the human race, ones that hung back with their babies and toddlers in their arms. They had been through numerous spring celebrations and had calmed down over the years, though seeing the youth out and about it did make them smile.

The night wore on even when the moon hit its highest in the sky and began descending to the horizon. The humans didn't stay up long after though. By half past two they were roaming back to their beds and shutting off the lights. The four vampires of the Irish coven followed suite, only to stay up the rest of their lives. The spring celebrations were just another memory to add to their stories.

"Did you have a good time?" Siobhan asked as they all sat out on the porch to view the stars for the last remaining hours of the night.

"I did," Chloe answered as she smiled from her spot. Everyone was happy for once. No thoughts of the Volturi, no memories of the past, and not a peep from Chloe's ghost of a brother.

Chloe was as much at peace as anyone of the vampires in her new coven. She didn't have to worry about losing her memories or killing innocent people, especially friends, whom she didn't mean to kill. She didn't have to worry about pleasing an authority figure or wait on him hand and foot. She was free to be who she was. That was something Chloe realized that she found appreciation for, the freedom in which she could be herself.

Days later, precisely three, Chloe was lying out in the grassy fields watching the stars and going over their names when she felt a strong presence coming in from the town. Immediately, Chloe hopped up from the ground and ran back to the house, "Do you feel that?"

"Yes, now get down in the cellar," Siobhan ordered from the kitchen's entrance. Pulling the door open for Chloe and turning on the light, Chloe descended the flights of stairs into the cellar. Chloe greeted wine bottles after wine bottles on specially made shelves. What was in the bottles was not wine though. If ever there were a drought, Siobhan explained to her one day, this was their stash to keep them going for as long as they needed. Chloe continued onward through the shelves and then on the other side there was a secret door. Pushing a few crates around she opened the small door and crawled through to the other side. Once in she shut the door and then stood up.

This wasn't some dump that you would expect. No, this room was much more lavish than the whole house combined. This was where the Irish coven would hide around World War two during air raids. The place was meant to keep all the nicer furnishings safe so that when the land was bombed the furniture wasn't ruined. Chloe turned on a few lamps and picked a choice book from the shelves of books before sitting down to try and calm her mind. Whatever was closing in on the coven, it was coming for her. She knew that all too well. Liam was clear when saying nobody ever visited the Irish coven anymore and if it was ever somebody it was the Cullen family, but they always called before and none of them had a presence as powerful as the ones Chloe had felt.

All Chloe could do was wait. Nervously and impatiently she paced, abandoning her book on the sofa.

* * *

_Maggie_

Siobhan walked out onto the porch and stood next to Liam strongly and dangerously. "Is she in the cellar?" Liam asked, Maggie wondered as well.

"Yes, safely tucked away," Siobhan answered. Liam grimaced with anger that someone would dare to come near their land, especially without warning and Maggie was just a bundle of curiosity. Who would dare come this close to the Irish coven was beyond her comprehension.

It was only a good ten minutes later did the dark silhouettes of the intruders become more detailed. Maggie knew immediately that it was Demetri, his short dirty blonde hair neatly placed and coat primly pressed. Whoever was next to him she could barely remember the name but could definitely remember the face. Maggie wanted to know their plan of attack; it was obvious they were here for Chloe, strict orders from Aro no doubt.

The two Volturi members paused a good ten feet away from the house, emotionless and prepared for explanations as to their visitation. "What do you want?" Siobhan started.

Demetri cringed just a little, only because the tone of her voice was just as harsh as he expected. "We come in peace. We are here to be with Chloe. We know she is here."

"Be with or take with are two different things," Liam assumed immediately after Demetri spoke.

"No, I meant to be with," Demetri cleared. "We have left the Volturi for good. Chloe has opened not only my eyes but my friends as well."

Siobhan looked to Maggie for an answer. Maggie had been working her ability to the coven's advantage and was only surprised when everything Demetri said was true because she detected no lie. "He means every word," Maggie confirmed with the nod of her head.

Siobhan looked Demetri over carefully before making a decision. "You will explain your journey to me first before I allow you any contact with Chloe."

The two foreign vampires followed them into the house and into the dining room, where Siobhan sat at the head of the table, Maggie to her right and Liam leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl upon his face. Demetri took the seat to Siobhan's left and Felix took up the same stance as Liam but in the corner of the room not too far from Demetri. Demetri noticed Chloe's peachy smell practically everywhere. Just one whiff and he probably would have been able to tell you where she was at this moment without having to use his ability.

"So, elaborate for me how you have come to abandon the dreaded coven in Italy," Siobhan continued with persistence.

"It all started after my punishment for losing Chloe," Demetri said as he rolled up his sleeve to show the Irish coven his permanent mark. Her name was still perfectly etched into his marble skin. Instead of deep gashes at the lines, they were now raised and plump.

"Dear god," Maggie choked as she crossed herself across her chest in fear. They knew exactly what had to happen for that mark to be placed on his arm and they knew how painful it was. Aro had done much of the same thing to them if they had acted out of order in the presence of the Volturi leaders.

"I had wanted time by myself but I was visited by and unearthly Spector, though my partner Felix thinks otherwise, I believe I had spoken to Layne, Chloe's brother," Demetri said surely. The three of them didn't look lost as to who he was talking about and they weren't even surprised about his visit.

"Our dearest Chloe has had visitations as well, though she cannot see him, they talk for hours," Liam explained solemnly. "We think it is the side-effects of not continuing to perform blood sharing with her 'intended'. We've heard rumors from elder vampires about such an effect on a vampires mind."

"Yes, I've been informed on much of the same but I've never seen Layne before. How can I conjure an image of a man I do not know or have ever seen before and talk to him? I feel this has nothing to do with the side-affects," Demetri countered. "Well, Aro had ordered me to retrieve Chloe back with the watchful eyes of Felix, Jane and Alec. Before we had left, Felix had found out about Layne and wanted to help me escape the Volturi for not only my safety but Chloe's as well. We conjured our plan up and sent out necessary information to others in Europe to help us with this escape.

We were originally supposed to head through the Swiss mountains and pursue through Paris but I had us take a different route without Jane and Alec knowing. A friendly acquaintance in Marseille by the name of Leo had promised Felix and I admittance through his city for Jane and Alec. Once we had reached our destination in the city they were captured and we cut ties with the Volturi once and for all. After that we have been making our way north, taking trains and ferry's to get to Ireland."

Siobhan had listened intently; making sure each word was taken with consideration and then thought over. After a few minutes of silence she spoke with a small smile upon her lips, "I'm sure she'll be glad to see you, though you're going to have to convince me on your future plans soon. Chloe is supposed to stay here until the attention on her missing person in America has gone down. You may stay here but I suggest with the knowledge that I hold, you best find somewhere to hide for a few hundred years. When Carlisle comes to visit I will have you both talk about this. But it is my understanding that if Aro finds you and Felix gone he will come here himself to look for you."

Demetri had thought much of the same thing during his journey through France and England. He realized that he and Felix were not safe anymore and would need to find a place to hide. "Thank you. I will wait for Carlisle's visit and then we will talk on that subject then."

"I would say it is about time for the two of you to be reunited," Siobhan gave a small smile as she stood up. Liam looked to her still unsure but he was willing to accept this match if Siobhan and Maggie were okay with it.

"Yes, not only do I need to explain but apologies for my behavior," Demetri added with a quick glance at Felix.

Siobhan lead Demetri and Felix down the stairs to the cellar filled with wine bottles. Felix let out a low whistle of surprise but didn't say anything else. "Yes, just for emergencies," Siobhan explained.

Further back into the cellar, the three of them went, through shelves and racks of bottles, a few crates were placed here and there but a reserved amount of them were placed in front of a wall. A few were moved out of place to reveal a hidden door in the wall, a door that blended in well with the weathered cement. The door was small enough to be undetectable but also big enough for somebody to crawl through to the other side. Siobhan opened the door and slipped on through. Felix and Demetri followed soon after.

When Demetri stood up, not expecting the room to be any bigger than a card board box, his eyes grew dark with hunger. There she was standing by a makeshift fireplace, staring at the wood she was igniting and putting out with the fire her ability produced. She didn't seem to notice anybody but the fire. Demetri was about to walk forward but Siobhan held her arm out to hold him back. Something was wrong… Siobhan had noticed the signs, the ones Maggie told her to watch for. Weather Chloe knew it or not she was zoning out when she gets ready to talk to Layne.

"No," Chloe started. "No, I kept my promise.

"I know… Ma probably is upset, withering away in her house and Liz is left to keep the family going…. It's not my fault I was born with these problems, you know that Layne… You've always told me it was going to be okay…. That if some supernatural being forced this upon me that I was meant to have it for a reason… I just don't know what my purpose is yet… you can't blame me for not knowing can you?"

Siobhan tilted her head in curiosity but then looked to Demetri knowingly, "Go ahead, just don't startle her."

Chloe was still talking up a storm, one that Demetri worried was due to his decision to get her involved in old traditions, as Demetri moved closer Chloe began to break her gaze with the fire. But instead of looking at him she looked to her right, where Demetri too saw Layne sitting next to his sister. Layne glanced up, stopped talking to his sister to address Demetri. Chloe, confused, followed her brother's gaze and stared dazzled at Demetri, who loomed over her.

"Demetri?"

"You're talking to Layne too?" Demetri asked to divert her attention from him and to her brother, who just grinned from ear to ear.

"What do you mean 'too'? You've been talking to him?" Chloe questioned a little possessively. Demetri was sure she was just trying to protect something that had always been hers to enjoy. To share it with somebody else would mean it wasn't hers to cherish anymore. The jealousy in her voice was something he should have expected.

"He visited me in Italy a couple of times…. He's convinced me of my wrongs and what it important to me," Demetri explained as he bent down on one knee to meet her on the floor. "Chloe I have to apologies for my behavior…"

Chloe's eyes wanted to look somewhere else but Demetri wouldn't let her look away. Cupping her cheeks he began what he should have done long ago. "I was wrong to deceive you. It was wrong of me to take advantage of you. It was wrong of me to assume forgetting your brother would make things better and it was wrong of me to keep you way from your past. I've come to realize this because in all honesty I cannot go another day without you by my side. Chloe, from the very first time I had seen you I knew you would change who I was and make me become what I am today. If you do not see this I will go back to the Volturi and you will never see me again. It only takes three words to make me stay with you. But if you do not feel those words describe your feelings for me then I will forever leave you to the rest of your immortal life in solitude."

Chloe's ruby eyes glistened as the fire in the fireplace rose with excitement. If anything, it was her subconscious control on the element that gave him some sort of knowledge on what she was thinking and it gave him a bit of hope. Hope, something he often didn't indulge in. Chloe closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then opened them again to give him his answer, "I love you."

Before Chloe knew it, Demetri had his lips on hers, desperate to express how much he had missed her. Chloe couldn't hold back either. There was no holding back when you loved someone. Siobhan cleared her throat to break up the love birds, unfortunately for them. "Sorry for the intrusion but we've got some planning to do. You two can make up afterwards." Siobhan grinned from ear to ear, the two vampires literally filled with embarrassment.

Felix just smirked and followed Siobhan out of the room and back up stairs to the dining room. Chloe would have left the room immediately if it wasn't for the thought of leaving Layne behind. But when she turned around to see if the image of her brother was still there it wasn't. He had been long gone before she would have remembered him. "Do you really think it is Layne? Maggie says my brain is just playing tricks on me."

"It is. I promise you that. I had no recollection of how your brother looked or talked and he just appeared out of nowhere one day. Nobody can do that, it's nearly impossible. There is no other explanation. Your brother has found a way to get through to us," Demetri explained.

"What you're saying makes sense. I guess I just haven't gotten past thinking I'd never see him again after I woke up from a coma," Chloe explained with a wince. Demetri's eyes expressed his concern for her but she didn't want him to worry over something so trivial, "Don't worry. I'll be better after we have a plan set in stone."

"Good because I would really like us to stay with each other for the rest of our lives," Demetri answered as he helped her up from the spot in front of the fire. "I still have to explain our escape from the Volturi."

Chloe's brows shot up in surprise but a quick smirk pulled at the side of her gorgeous mouth just seconds later, "You will have to tell me what trouble you've been causing, you naughty boy."

Demetri just chuckled and pulled her along to follow back out the entry way and up the stairs to where everyone was waiting.

Demetri was pleased. There wasn't any harsh feelings left over and the Chloe he once knew as a human was back. It wasn't that he didn't like who she was when she was a new born. But there was a kind of spunk to her, a spunk that only that human side of her held. That spunk, fire, or mischief was the one thing he liked about this American bread woman, his woman.

* * *

_Chloe_

"After Jane and Alec were captured by Leo's men we were escorted through the rest of Marseille and then left at the northern outskirts to find the rest of our way here," Demetri laid out the rest of their journey to Ireland on the table for Chloe to digest. It was so odd to see Demetri, a most loyal person, to betray all that he had known for hundreds of years for a meaningless Newborn. But Chloe was happy all the same. It was now their lives and not someone else's to dictate.

"And knowing Aro," Siobhan started, "he will realize something has gone wrong in a few days once the witch twins do not show back up in Volterra."

"Few days may be a little much, it may take a week or two," Demetri suggested. "I think it would be best if not only Felix, Chloe and I hide away but also you three as well."

Liam nodded looking back between Chloe and Demetri but scowled with uncertainty, "We have lived here all of our life. We cannot just leave."

Chloe looked to Liam with concern. She cared for him deeply, much like a daughter to a father. Her father had left nearly a month or two before Chloe was born, so she really had not father figure. Layne was the male figure in her life until his death. After that she had no one else to rely on with such affection. Liam was now that person and she didn't want to lose him because they couldn't leave their home.

Liam, somewhat could translate the way Chloe was looking at him, with those sincerely concerned eyes. But it was the truth, they just couldn't leave. "We can defend the home stead. It's not us Aro will be after anyway," Liam added.

Siobhan took Chloe's pale hand into hers and patted it gently, "Chloe, we'll be fine. You must look out for yourself now."

Maggie nodded next to Liam with an honest smile, "We have a cabin in the Black forest, located in Baden-Württemberg, southwestern Germany, not too far from the Rhine and close to Switzerland. You can hide out there for the time being. The Cullen's used to go on yearly trips out there before the whole mess with Belle."

Chloe looked to Demetri, who looked to Felix because he was from Germany. Maggie almost giggled at their little moment, "That was almost too perfect."

Chloe laughed a little and nudged Maggie in the arm before looking back at Demetri.

"I looked to Felix because he knows the German country better than I," Demetri admitted. Felix nodded understanding his friends reasoning.

"It has been a while since I've visited my homeland but I'm sure it hasn't changed much," Felix said while giving an earnest smile.

Chloe wondered how long it actually had been since Felix had been to Germany. If his last visit had been before World War two she had no doubt that it had changed quite a bit.

"Then it is settled," Siobhan insisted. "You will stay at the cabin until we know it is safe for all of you to return. I will let Carlisle know the situation."

Demetri nodded and smiled down at Chloe who took his hand into hers affectionately. This he could get used to.


	12. Act Three: Chapter 12

**A/N: This was a long one to write. I remember just days of writing and I just felt like throwing my computer out the second story window of my dorm room because I just couldn't write this chapter fast enough. It's my least favorite but was necessary to have because I needed a base for this new 'coven' of friends. They needed to build this friendship and comradery that I knew this whole chapter would bring to the table. So I'm sorry if you begin yawning through this chapter. I know I did at some point.**

**So the other day I was looking up my information for some characters and stumbled upon Demetri's information on that Twilight wiki website and apparently they just added a shit lot of knew information on him that wasn't there way before I had started this whole story. I know Demetri was changed by Amun and was from Greece. But you know what? Fuck that. This is my story and this is how I planned it out. The least I can do is just let you all know that the back story for Demetri on her was all made up by Mwah. Just want you all to know that**

**Disclaimer****: To unfortunate timing and lack of talent, I do not own Twilight, the Cullens, the Blacks, Volturi, and sadly Demetri… I do however own Chloe Bree Staley. So, back off! :D**

* * *

"**Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love." – Albert Einstein**

Chloe

The newborn of about two and a half months now stood on the valley of green grass, the nimbus clouds providing some source of shade from the sun's rays. Her ruby red eyes scanned the horizon as she stood on look-out for her temporary Irish coven.

Her lover stayed in the house with his faithful companion as they and the Irish coven waited out for the arrival of Carlisle Cullen. It had only been a good three weeks since Chloe had seen him last and she couldn't wait to see him. He was after all, as much of a father figure she would ever receive in this new life. She may be his 'sister' due to her age but she was all the younger at mind and heart than he. It was impossible for her not to feel like he was some sort of role model she should look up to.

The high winds from the oncoming storms in the west blew her hair back and forth as she never let her eyes stray from the task at hand. With her acute hearing, the thunder was growing with each passing minute. She was sure Carlisle would end up traveling through the rain with the weather changing at this rate.

"_He'll be here,"_ she heard his voice whisper on the wind. "_He's just having trouble with traveling through the towns while not being seen."_

"I don't doubt it, Layne," Chloe mumbled, her eyes trained on the town just fifteen minutes away.

"_He's excited to see you,"_ Layne added. _"He doesn't know what to think about this whole Demetri situation. I just know he's a little uncomfortable about it."_

"Understandable," Chloe commented.

Layne huffed, _"You're rather short today."_

"Not short, just concentrating," Chloe added, losing her concentration to look at the now hazy figure of Layne. As the days went on and on she was beginning to see him more and more. It made her rather happy to know he was there.

"_Is it that difficult to concentrate?"_ he asked concerned.

"I haven't had anything to drink in a few days," Chloe explained. "My hunger it trying to making itself a priority. So yes, just a little difficult."

"_Why haven't you gone out to feed?"_

"I can't go anywhere without Demetri following. I don't want him to kill every human being we run into by sucking them dry," she explained feeling a little guilty.

"_I'm sure if you explained that to him he'd try to learn how to hunt all over again. I can see it in his eyes, Chloe. He'd do anything for you,"_ Layne urged. Chloe rubbed her eyes and tousled her hair around in frustration.

"You're right," Chloe sighed. "You always are."

Layne just smiled and shook his head, _"Just talking out of experience. One of the good rules to go by in a relationship is communication. You need to be able to talk to one another."_

"Is that why you and Demrei were together for so long?" Chloe asked. Layne's eyes brightened at the name of his former fiancé. He was never able to marry her because she died from a bacterial infection in her heart. Layne was devastated after her death. He seemed happy now though, which always made Chloe content.

"_Yeah, she was always will to share what was on her mind,"_ Layne mused with a smile.

"Do you ever get to talk to her?" Chloe asked curiously. Layne nodded.

"_Every once in a while, she comes down to visit and those are usually the best days of my immortal life,"_ he told her as he stood up from the grassy field. _"I should go. He'll be here in just a few minutes."_

Layne's ghostly figure dissipated into the wind and Chloe watched as a car in the distance started rolling in closer to the compound. Eventually the car parked out front, near the porch and Chloe ran up to meet Carlisle as he exited the car. A smile as bright and wide as the first time Carlisle had met Chloe in the hospital drew upon her face and he knew she was excited to see him. Closing the door, he brought Chloe into a desperate embrace and whispered into her ear, "I missed you too."

Pulling away, that smile was all toothy, "How'd you know?"

"You don't give out smiles like those much," he laughed as he ruffled her hair and urged her to walk with him into the house.

They both entered, finding Siobhan setting in the dining room with Liam, Demetri, and Felix. Maggie was away in the garden, tending to her flowers and other plants, as always. "It's good to see you Carlisle," Siobhan greeted first.

Carlisle nodded as he let go of Chloe's waist, walking in to shake Liam's hand and then greeting the former Volturi Guard members with a firm shake as well. "Demetri, Felix."

They both gave a firm shake in return and then everyone sat at the table to start the hopefully quick meeting. Siobhan at the head of the table and Chloe at the opposite, as Demetri and Felix sat on one side and Carlisle and Liam on the other. "Their loyalty is not in question now, as Maggie has proved it has shifted from Aro to Chloe. What we have called you upon is the danger the three now are in the midst of."

Carlisle looked to Demetri, asking for an explanation, in which Demetri was willing to tell. His long adventure was told in short for timing reasons. "Simply, now that Jane and Alec have gone missing, Aro will come to reason that his Guard has fallen and he will come looking for Chloe, Felix and I. It won't take him long to find Jane and Alec, though I don't think he will be able to attain them back from Léo. He will come to a conclusion, since the Guard wasn't able to finish the job, that he would just solve the problem himself. I think it best that Chloe, Felix and I go into hiding."

Siobhan and Liam waited for an answer from Carlisle, who looked lost in thought for a few seconds before looking to Chloe, "Is this what you want?"

"I will be safe no other way," Chloe told him with knitted brows. She was concerned; he was after all, a father to her. His approval meant a lot to her.

"I thought the very same thing," he noted looking to his hands that he had tangled together. Separating them, Carlisle took one of Chloe's hands and let his thumb rub the smooth marble skin. "I think this is the best route, though I may not be happy because the family and I may not see you for some time, I could think of no other way to keep you safe."

Chloe gave him a warm and honest smile as she set her other hand atop his, "We will visit when we can, yes?"

"Yes."

And with that the deal was set. Chloe, Demetri, and Felix were to leave for Baden-Württemberg, Deutschland that night.

* * *

Demetri

Maggie and Siobhan were packing a few wine bottles of emergency supply in a bag as Chloe packed away what little she had attained over the three week period of staying at the Irish Coven's home. Liam entered her room, a book in his hand and a flashlight in the other. Chloe looked at him curiously.

"I thought that I could give you one last present before you left," he offered, handing over the book. "My favorite Astrology book and a flashlight, just in case you want to read at night."

Chloe took Liam into her arms and gave him a grateful hug. "Thank you so much, for everything."

"Don't make this out as if we're never going to see each other again," Liam added as they both drew away from one another. "Because I know this isn't the end. We'll see one another again. I know we will. It's in the stars, just look for it."

Chloe smiled, held the book to her chest warmly and watched as Liam turned to walk out of her room. Looking down at the book she couldn't help but smile with delight. Liam's favorite Astrology book. She must have meant something really important for him to give that to her. Chloe slipped the book and the flashlight in her sack, safe and sound from the wilderness. With one last scan around the room, to make sure everything was picked up Chloe slung the sack over her shoulder and then walked out of the room.

Down the stairs, Carlisle stood before the front door with Demetri and Felix. Siobhan and Maggie were outside, trying to take in the warm night's air before saying their goodbyes. Chloe smiled once she stepped down the last step and faced Carlisle. "Well,"

"This is goodbye – for now," Carlisle added before giving a sad smile. "Don't forget to call, okay?"

Chloe nodded and then looked to Liam, who had just walked into the room. He handed her a folder, "In it is the address, a map to the cabin and other information if needed. I assume Demetri and Felix already have passports; I took the liberty to make you one, if necessary. It's best if you travel through the forests though, stay out of view from major cities and don't take planes."

"We'll make sure to avoid human contact," Felix confirmed, taking the folder from Chloe and looking over the map and the coordinates. "Plus we will only be moving at night, so if we ever do come across someone they won't be able to distinguish much."

While Demetri, Felix and Liam were looking over the map, Chloe took the time to give Carlisle one last hug. "Will you visit?"

"I don't see any reason why not," Carlisle laughed and patted her cheek while giving her a small smile. "You know Nessie misses you a lot."

Chloe's face dropped, "I can't believe she still remembers me."

"Oh, you have no idea. You're one of the only people she at least asks about every day besides Jake," Carlisle chuckled and shifted in his spot, tilting his head so he could get a better look at her.

"Well, I'll be excited when you all come. I can't wait to see how big she's gotten," Chloe smiled and pulled Carlisle into one last hug before moving out to the porch to talk to Siobhan and Maggie.

Standing in the door way, Chloe leaned on the wood and looked at the two who were rocking away in the swing. "Hey."

Siobhan drew a smile to her face and hopped of the swing to meet Chloe half way on the porch, "You're leaving?"

"Yeah, in a few minutes," Chloe said. Maggie hopped of the swing and ran over to hug Chloe around the waist.

"I'll miss you. You were so much fun to talk to," Maggie admitted looking up at her like a sad puppy dog. Chloe just smiled and bent down to leave a small kiss on her cheek.

"We'll see one another again, I promise," Chloe told her. Looking up to Siobhan, Chloe grinned, "I can't thank you enough. You've sheltered me, feed me, and taught me. You've helped me in a time of need and I owe you so much for that."

"And all I'd like to see from you is happiness," Siobhan told her, cupping her cheek and letting her thumb grace the cold smooth skin. "Live your life to the fullest, Chloe. I ask nothing more from you."

Chloe smiled and embraced Siobhan with all her might, "On a pursuit of happiness and I know everything that shine ain't always gonna be gold…"

Siobhan chuckled after Chloe's little melody and then ruffled her hair before turning her around and pushing her toward Demetri. Chloe gladly hugged Demetri around the waist and smiled up at him as he smiled down at her. "Are you ready?"

Chloe nodded, Demetri then motioning for Felix to follow as he picked up Chloe's satchel. The three then walked down the porch's steps and walked on into the vast fields as they walked toward their destination.

Carlisle watched, a sadness creeping into his empty chest but a smile spreading onto his face as he realized she knew what she needed to be happy. Chloe knew.

* * *

By the time they reached the eastern edge of the British Isle the morning sun was beginning to rise. Demetri and Felix pulled Chloe out of sight, hiding in an old barn not too far off the coast of the shore. The barn looked deserted, no animals, no plants, and no tools were left in the wooden shelter. The wood was worn, decomposing with the sea's salty air. With haste the three set up camp and rested for a short time.

"Are you hungry?" Chloe asked the two, looking over their paled faces.

"It's been a few days since our last meal," Demetri admitted. Felix nodded and rubbed his eyes in frustration.

Chloe glanced through the cracks in the wood, noticing a storm coming in about an hour. At that time would it be best to scavenge for something to eat. "In an hour, the clouds will provide us shade. Then we can go searching but we must make it quick."

"It's dangerous," Felix noted unsure with this plain. Chloe just shrugged.

"I'm sure there are a few stragglers we can knock out and take a few sips from," Chloe suggested.

"Sips?" Demetri asked wearily.

"Yes, we can't kill or we'll have search parties on the humans we target. We want them to just go back on to their normal routines when they wake up," Chloe explained.

Felix looked to Demetri quite impressed, "I never thought of it that way."

"Probably because Aro just had you kill whoever was brought to the dinner table," Chloe suggested with a small smirk. Felix just chuckled and gave a little teasing remark in her direction.

"Sounds like a good idea," Demetri finished before pulling out the maps from Chloe's satchel.

The storm didn't take too much longer after the three settled down. The thunder growled so loud the vibration had the ground trembling in fear. The lightning was just an effect to add to that fear and the howling of the wind explained the danger this storm could produce. Chloe had the boys follow her as they found a small town just a few miles away from their hide out. There, Chloe remember seeing a pub as they had passed by. If anything, a few stragglers from the pub would make due.

The three stayed on the roof of the pub, waiting for their food. Chloe was kind enough to go through the steps for her now comrades. The first person to exit the pub, a younger adult male with dark brown hair, Chloe jumped down and knocked him out with one pinch to the neck. She dragged him to the back, nobody watching, and had Demetri and Felix watch. "Just a few sips. We don't want them dying."

They both nodded as Chloe finished her round and patted the man's face with a small smile, "As simple as that."

The two were quick learners. They both snagged their own persons and tried their best at just taking a few sips so they didn't kill the human. When they were finished all three left the town just before the storm came to an end. Back in their haven they waited out the rest of day until the sun began to set.

Demetri opened the barn's doors as Felix and Chloe packed up what was lying around the floor, "Are we ready?"

"Yes," Chloe said as the two of them walked forward. They left the barn in search for a boat. Back into the town, they found fisherman boats all tied up to the docks, waiting out for their captains in the morning. Demetri jumped down into a decently sized ship and found the keys hiding under a seat. Slipping them into the ignition, Demetri started the engine and began steering the ship out of the dock once Chloe and Felix were safely setting in their seats.

The English Channel was cold at night; thank goodness they were only on it for an hour and a half. Chloe rubbed the skin of her arms and watched as the beaches of Normandy came into view. Landing in a deserted beach, where many of the Nazi bunkers were still left over from the invasion on D-Day. Demetri helped Chloe out of the boat, taking her hand and stabilizing her on the way down. Felix grabbed Chloe's bag and then they were all back on their long trek through France.

"Paris is just an hour away if we sprint. By the time we arrive on the outskirts, I think we should grab a cab and drive our way through to the other end. From there, we'll have a few towns to go through but nothing as serious as Paris," Demetri explained on the beach. Chloe nodded, slipping her shoes off and tying the strings together so she could sling them over her shoulder. Felix just chuckled.

"What? I run better when I don't have shoes on," Chloe laughed, grinning like a fool. Felix just patted her on the back and pushed her buttons just a little bit further, just to see how far he could push.

"How about a race to see who can run the fastest? First to reach the outskirts of Paris gets the whole wine bottle to themselves when we reach the cabin," Felix offered. Chloe smirked and shook Felix's hand.

"Deal," Chloe agreed.

"What happens to the loser?" Demetri asked, realizing they left out that part of the bargain. Felix looked to him in disbelief.

"I like the way you think," Felix grinned then, turning to Chloe, "loser sleeps in the woods the first night."

"Ha, perfect, that means Demetri and I will have the cabin to ourselves the first night," Chloe shot at him with a confident smirk.

Felix just shook his head and bent down in a track runner pose to start off the race. Demetri just smiled, the antics of his new coven bringing some sort of happiness out of him. Chloe bent down as well and waited for the word. Demetri lifted his arm and on the downward stroke he yelled out go.

Chloe and Felix were off. The trees and the fields of crop blew past them as if colored blurs and paint splotches on a canvas. The rush, the adrenaline pumping through their veins only pushed them even more to the finish line. Small villages were only in their sight for a mere second, towns for a minute. Demetri followed not too far behind but he knew all too well that this was a losing match for Felix. Chloe was after all a newborn and thus had more energy and stamina than both he and Felix combined.

The outskirts of Paris took only a grand total of ten or fifteen minutes to reach. At the last seconds, Felix and Chloe were on each other's tail. But Chloe, being a newborn, had held back the last of her energy for those last seconds and pushed herself to her wits end to reach the finish line before Felix.

Chloe collapsed to the ground, completely depleted of her energy and looked to Felix, who also sat on the ground in exhaustion, with a bright smile. Demetri caught up with his friends, finding them both heaving for the air they really didn't need to breath, though it was just an action induced by second nature. He laughed; the sight of Felix being exhausted amused him. Chloe giggled and patted Felix on the back, "Maybe next time, lad. But I'm willin' to share that there wine bottle wit ya."

The forced Irish accent then made Felix laugh, feeling better that he was actually going to get something out of this race. "Thank you."

"I couldn't let you go without something," Chloe reasoned as she searched through the satchel to fine the bottle. Chloe uncorked the green glass object and then took a swig before handing it to Felix, who copied the same movement. Demetri joined them on the ground, taking the bottle after Felix and drank from the bottle as well. If they were to get through Paris without having to hunt anybody down they needed to drink this now. Demetri didn't know if there were vampires in Paris. He didn't doubt that there were so he wasn't willing to risk the knowledge of them walking through by a measly human side snack.

The three finished the wine bottle off and Chloe slipped it into the satchel before following the boys down the path and into a busier town just outside of Paris. Demetri quickly hailed down a cab, using his native tongue to coax the driver on to driving them all the way through Paris to the other side. The man didn't hesitate and began the drive.

The cabbie would look in the rearview mirror, eyeing Chloe every once in a while. It was suspicious that one woman was hanging around with to grown older men and didn't speak a lick of French. But Demetri was quick to tell the man to mind his own business. Chloe was sure that didn't put a damper on his suspicion but he definitely stopped taking glances at her.

The drive took only a good hour to end up on the other side of Paris. With how late it was there weren't many out but that didn't mean that the night owls weren't out and about. Demetri helped Chloe out, taking her hand and making sure she had a firm step on the ground. Felix paid the fair and then they were free to walk the rest of the way. "We just have smaller towns and villages a head of us before we reach der Rhine."

Felix and Demetri started the trek, Chloe following behind. The outskirts slowly went from thick forests to plowed fields and vast valleys of crop. The wind blew on Chloe's face, she could barely feel it, and the temperature dropping as the night went on. The clouds dispersed, the stars creeping out from behind them. The sparkling caught Chloe's attention, her eyes roamed the sky and the stars reflected in her ruby eyes. The stars had her captivated, so much so that she didn't even realize that she had stopped to look at them.

"Chloe we have to keep moving," Demetri murmured into her ear, waking her out of her daze.

Chloe's eyes, which had been a vibrant and exhilarating red, dulled back to the softy ruby that Demetri remembered them to be. He was curious as to what she was thinking, to what had made her pause to look at the stars. His little peach was calmer now; she was how he remembered her before he had changed her. It's not that he didn't love the newborn that woke up to him. No, he still loved that person, but this was the girl that had stopped his breath the first time he'd smelled her, touched her, and embodied her. She was the star in his sky of stars that shined the brightest.

"Sorry," she mumbled and began to keep walking so she could catch up with Felix. But Demetri snatched her wrist, making her stop. Chloe looked back at him, almost listlessly. Demetri drew her frame into his embrace; he nuzzled his nose into her neck, taking in her peachy sent. "Don't apologize to me. You never did anything wrong."

Chloe tried to stop herself from giggling once Demetri reached the nape of her neck, which was the most sensitive. A smile spread on her lips and she nuzzled her nose into his neck taking in his scent. Her lips began to graze up to his earlobe, the physical intimacy building by the second.

"I would like to know what had caught your attention so quickly that you had to stop and view the stars," he paused just above the shirt's edge that covered her breasts. He glanced up at her, a smirk playing on his lips as his eyes met hers.

Chloe feeling some sort of heat hit her cheeks, tried to look elsewhere, "Can I tell you after we settle in the cabin?"

He then smiled, genuinely and then kissed her on the lips before Felix turned around to see if they were still following, "Come along love doves. The world doesn't stop spinning just so you two can neck each other."

Chloe bit her lip to hide a smile forming on her lips as she looked over at Felix coyly. Demetri just connected his forehead with hers and laughed as he smiled down at her. "We're coming," Demetri called. He then pulled Chloe along with him to catch up with Felix, who smiled, shook his head and then began to walk on again.

* * *

By the time the three of them reached the Rhine, the morning sun rise was just an hour away. Quickly, the three of them found shelter in an abandoned fishing house on the river's edge. From the looks of it, it had been abandoned for a few weeks. Hopefully the owners didn't plan on coming to the house that day. Otherwise the three of them would be in some serious shit.

Chloe flopped down onto the couch, the leather forming to her small frame. The cool leather met by her stone cold skin kept her mind at bay as she closed her eyes to relax. Felix roamed into the back of the house to check the bedrooms and Demetri watched Chloe with curiosity as he walked around the couches to reach her.

Chloe's eye lids fluttered opened, finding Demetri just at the other end of the couch. She sat up and smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Demetri slipped a finger under her chin and make her look up at him. The light from the setting sun made his Chloe's eyes sparkle and he couldn't help but bend down and place his lips tenderly on top of hers. Chloe's eyes fluttered shut, taking in the passion and warm feelings he was causing to run down her spine with every stroke down her arm. Goosebumps rose on her arms, her chest perked up with arousal and the breath in her lungs hitched with excitement. Demetri's lips then pulled just mere centimeters away, hovering over top hers, and he smiled. Her eyes were still closed, he like the smile forming on her lips, and the way her body reacted with another stroke of his hand down her neck, shoulder, and then her arm.

"Why did you stop?" she asked, now opening her eyes to meet his.

"You'll have to wait,_pêches_," Demetri scolded. "Patience is a virtue."

"A virtue I don't value as much as my vice," Chloe chuckled while pulling herself way from him.

Demetri was curious, what kind of vice could she have that would have her kickers in a twist? Such things usually evolved into an addiction and obsession. "What vice would that be, beautiful?"

"What else, Demetri?" Chloe smiled, stood, and hovered her lips mere inches from his. "It's standing right before me."

Demetri grinned and pulled her small frame back into his. He loved her, he really did. He loved the way she smiled when she was being mischievous, he loved it when her eyes sparkled with passion, he loved the way she let her hair fall in her face when she was embarrassed, and he loved the bell of her voice when she was in a fit of laughter. Not only was it these little things that contributed to this infatuation but also who she was as a person. He liked that she knew how to be reserved in certain situations, especially ones where she found the action of studying the situation much more fascinating. He liked that she had this quirky fun side to her when it was time to play. She only ever brought that out a few times when she was with him in Volterra and he couldn't wait to experience it even more in their future. She was a confident woman as well. He liked that she could defend herself when need be because he knew there would be a time when he'd be gone for a long time and she'd need protection. That way she could already protect herself. Lastly, he loved that she had compassion, not only for the dead but for the people and the things around her that needed it.

Demetri pulled her back down onto the couch, this time with him below her. She still had her lips hovering above his teasingly. "Are you hungry?"

"I won't deny that I am," Demetri admitted with a small smile. He looked back and forth from her eyes to her lips. She knew she had him wrapped up on her and she loved every moment of it.

Grinning, Chloe brushed her gold locks off her neck and offered Demetri her neck. Demetri looked down at her hesitantly; he didn't want to drink from her because he knew they still had at least one more day to travel. Chloe would need it. "Chloe-"

Chloe hushed him by giving him a quick peck on the lips and then shook her head with a sad smile, "I know you're worried about me but I'm worried about you. I'm a newborn, I'm sure I could go on a lot longer than you with the littlest amount of blood. I want you to," she urged.

Demetri kept his eyes locked on her for much longer than needed be. It was that stare that told her that he was battling within himself to do the right thing. "Demetri, please."

Demetri eyed her one last time before moving in for her bare neck. Felix walked in with a panic just at the wrong time, "Demetri, there's a car pulling into the driveway."

Demetri's now bright red eyes flashed in Felix's direction, giving him a hint that Demetri was letting his hunger control his person, "Snap out of it we've got to get out of here."

Chloe's breath hitched as she forced Demetri to look at her in the face, his eyes still wild, "Demetri take a deep breath."

He took a deep breath, the wild and instinct going away at once. After his eyes dulled Chloe smiled and placed a kiss on his lips before crawling off of him and dragging him with her. Felix snatched the bag off the counter and pushed the two out of the back door down to the river's edge. It was still slightly dark out, the head lights of the car grew brighter and then all of a sudden shut off. The three of them watched with curiosity and caution. They didn't want to be seen at a time like this. Once Felix decided that the coast was clear he brought them over to a boat and they all filed in. Demetri and Felix began rowing the boat over to the other side. It took them a good fifteen minutes to get over to the other side and by that time the morning sun was beginning to peek over the horizon. You could imagine the panicked look on their faces as they knew if they didn't find shelter they were in danger.

Demetri hauled Chloe out of the boat and all three of them ran for the woods. Their lightning speed made up for time, the black and shadow infested Schwartz Wald was just a mere few meters from them as they raced the sun to protection. Chloe knew her heart would have been racing as fast as a race horse if it wasn't for the part where it was dead. The need to hide her pearly marble skin was almost a natural survival tactic. If she couldn't hide it she was doomed to be hunted down.

Faster and faster their legs ran and eventually, once the sun was completely over the horizon, they were safe in the forest's caressing shadows. Chloe collapsed to the floor and let out a straggled laugh. Demetri dropped to his knees and had his hands hold him up from the ground looking over at his exhausted companion, Felix, who leaned against a tree and slowly slid down the bark of the tree as his legs eventually gave out on him. Chloe's chuckling eventually subsided and she just laid on the forest's cold dirt covered ground and stared into the canopy tops. She let her mind pause, her brain needing a moment to reboot as the rest of her body tried to relax under the stressed circumstance. She hadn't even noticed Demetri or Felix calling her name it wasn't until the familiar voice of her brother graced her ears to wake her up did she realize she'd worried her knew companions.

"Sorry, just re-cooperating," Chloe told them. She glanced behind Felix where she found a faint silhouette of her brother. This time his hair was tinted pink and cut short. He wore those signature sunglasses and his face was sunken in. He looked as though she was still doing the heroin, sick and weak. Chloe's face sunk with sadness as she watched him walk around. Demetri followed her gaze and found the apparition walking farther way from Felix as though his business was finished.

Once he disappeared, a smile slowly drew back onto her features. "We should rest. Wouldn't want to exhort ourselves."

The rest of the day was spent lounging around in the trees and staying out of the sun light. At one point Demetri had finally taken is fill of the blood running through Chloe's veins and thanked her gratefully and also giving her a promise he intended to keep once they reached the cabin.

Felix hoped on over to another branch connected to their tree, Chloe snuggly placed in Demetri's lap, Felix couldn't help but smile. "You remind me of how happy my Vater and Mutter were when I was younger," he reminisced. Letting his arm rest on his knee he tilted his head to the side in a curious manor at the couple, "Do you plan on making this thing concrete?"

"Concrete? As in taking vows?" Chloe asked as she pushed herself up from Demetri's grasp.

"A wedding, yes," Felix confirmed.

Chloe hadn't thought much about a wedding. No, she hadn't thought about it because one, she'd been kidnapped and two, she was just starting to get the hang of this whole vampire thing. Marriage hadn't even crossed her mind. Though, she did have these boiling feelings in the pit of her stomach when she was around Demetri and she knew that they had this mutual relationship, she wasn't sure if she was even ready for a marriage yet. Looking at Demetri, who'd been staring at her while waiting for an answer, Chloe smiled. It was a happy smile. Not the forced kind but a genuine happy smile. For a few seconds Chloe could see herself walking down the aisle with a white dress on and a thin veil over her face. Demetri was waiting at the end of that isle with her new family waiting on either side. Jasper was a bundle of smiles and Alice a nonstop chatter box, while Bella and Edward were with each other and Jacob with Nessie by the hip, Rosalie and Emmett, and not to forget Carlisle and Esme. Felix would be standing next to Demetri, and then low and behold when Chloe would look right next to her, her brother was walking her down the aisle to give her away. A cheeky smile placed on his face, his eyes hidden behind his signature sun glasses, his hair slicked back and in nothing other than an all-black suit.

_Layne chased his little sister through the woods in their back yard. The summer heat was in full swing and the heat was unbearable but the shade from the forest created a natural cooling element to their bodies. Little Chloe was just around the age of 9 or 10 and Layne was at the peeking age of 28. His little sister meant everything to him and seeing her giggle and smile made him feel better as a person, since he was in a rather dark and misused period in his life. _

"_I'm gonna catch you!" he called from behind her. _

_Chloe's little legs padded through the dirt floor of the woods even faster as her squeals and giggles jeered Layne on. Eventually, Layne couldn't keep up and Chloe slowed down to make sure her big brother was alright. "Layne?"_

_Layne was leaning against a tall tree trying to catch his breath. Chloe walked up curiously, seeing as her brother was wheezing a little bit and it worried her. The closer she walked over to him the more and more a small frown produced on her lips. Eventually, she was so close that Layne reached out and snatched her. Chloe squealed again as she was being tickled in the sides by her brother. Layne began to laugh, a deep and throaty laugh as her little fit of laughter only brought him great amusement as well. The two fell to the ground, Chloe in his lap and smiling like a lunatic as her brother brushed her little blonde bangs out of her face. _

"_You're such a good girl, Chloe. Don't let anyone tell you any different," Layne told her._

_Chloe looked up at her brother and nodded, "But you're a good person too, Layne."_

_Layne grimaced on the inside but nodded and smiled down at his little sister, "Promise me you'll pick a good man one day?"_

_Chloe's nose wrinkled in disgust, "Ew, I don't like boys."_

"_You will one day," Layne laughed. _

"_How do you know?" Chloe challenged. Layne just grinned like a mad man._

"_Trust me, you will," Layne told her while he poked her nose with his index. "And when you do, I promise you that I'll walk you down the aisle when you are to be married. I promise."_

_Chloe smiled and hugged her brother around his neck as she slowly began to fall asleep in his lap. Layne lightly stroked his sister's blonde curls as the hot summer's day rolled along in the cool forest of Washington state._

"Chloe?"

The newborn looked back up at Demetri, her smile gone. Felix was quick to apologies, "I'm sorry Chloe. Did I bring something up that was sensitive?"

Chloe, slightly unsure, glanced at Felix and shook her head, "I was just thinking about Layne and how he had promised to give me away at my wedding when I was younger."

Felix shifted uncomfortably as he watched Chloe with his old eyes. She just stared off into the forest, obviously thinking of her brother. It upset him greatly that he had ruined her day by bring up such a touchy subject. He knew well not to bring up such memories but this one he had no clue about. "Chloe, I'm really sorry."

"Don't be," Chloe insisted as she looked at him and then to Demetri, who seemed just as uncomfortable about hurting her feelings but wanted to comfort his Chloe from the pain she was feeling. "Layne would have wanted me to move on. Plus, if we ever do marry I have one other person I'm sure would be glad to take Layne's place."

"Who'd that be?" Demetri asked curious as to whom would have taken the role as her brotherly or fatherly figure in this instance.

"Carlisle of course. He has looked after me ever since I had wound up in his care at the hospital. He's been as much of a father figure as Layne was," Chloe explained with a bright smile. "I'm sure he'd be happy to take Layne's place."

"Honored, actually would be more fitting," Felix offered with a smile.

Chloe chuckled, "Yeah, maybe even honored."

* * *

Demetri

The structure of the almost mansion-like log cabin came into the vampire's view after a good hour long walk from the edge of the forest they had stopped at earlier that morning. Once the sun had set they made their way through the forest and made good time after reading the map they were given.

The Log cabin was absolutely gorgeous. Posts and walls were made of rather large round stones connected with cement like material. The porch, railings, and other walls of the house were made of dark brown wood logs. There were three levels to the house. A basement consisting of one bedroom, an entertainment room and a wine cellar filled with the life force of a vampire. The upper floor was the kitchen – which would probably never be used – a family room and living room and a dining room. Lastly, the top floor consisted of three bedrooms and a veranda that connected to the master bedroom. In short and simple terms, this was Chloe's dream house. A smile slipped onto her lips, something Demetri found that he liked to watch happened when the moments occurred. Something about slowly watching that curve pronounce itself grabbed his attention and made him happy to know it was there for him to enjoy.

"Oh my god," Chloe breathed out his a slow stream of air. Felix gapped at the house as well.

"When they said log cabin, I wasn't thinking a mansion," he remarked.

Chloe giggled and then began to run up to the house. With the key that Siobhan handed to her, Chloe slipped it into the door's lock and unlocked it. The three of them walked in, turning on lights so that they could see the furnishings and the décor. It was all woodsy themed, the wall only held one mounted buck and the rest of the frames on the wall consisted of photography of the forest and naturescapes.

Chloe made her way around the main floor before she found the door to the lower basement. She loved basements; they were always nice and cool during the summer time. When she was younger that was where she'd spend most of her nights sleeping because her mother had a hard time paying for the air conditioning to run. Chloe buzzed with delight when she hit the last step to the basement. It was cool, cooler than she expected. With a sigh she flopped onto the 'L' shaped couch and looked at her surroundings. A huge television, framed with shelves and shelves of books. The carpet was comforting to her feet as she let her toes feel about the fibers. The leather couch was cool to the touch and the overhead lights were dim, giving a nice theater like feeling to the entertainment room.

Turning around, she watched Demetri walk into one of the doors. Quickly she decided to follow him into the room. Peeking around the door, she found Demetri checking out the four poster bed, included with drapes. The large armoire was rather empty of clothing but the same book shelves from the entertainment room also continued into the bed room and were, not surprisingly, filled.

"I've never seen so many books in one place before," Chloe commented while leaning against the door's frame with her arms crossed against her chest. Demetri nodded as he continued to look at the shelves.

"Not even in Volterra?" Demetri asked quietly. He stopped himself from looking at the books to direct his attention back to her. He wondered if she remembered anything from the very first time she woke up dead.

"Honestly, it's very vague," Chloe admitted. "Clouded a bit. It's as if I have the memories of someone else encased inside of my brain."

Demetri walked back over to Chloe, her eyes were lit softly in the glow of the overhead lights. He wondered was it was about her eyes that hooked and reeled him in. They were special, almost mystic like. Her eyes were the rubies he'd ever seen newborn eyes. They sparkled, as if stars took light in her eyes, whenever the sun hit them just right.

He really did love her, so much so that the marriage subject Felix had brought up earlier in that day seemed to make the gears in his mind start to turn. He had ideas and some of them still needed time to take its course. But there were others, ones like right now, that needed immediate action.

The night began with a smirk and a simple kiss.


	13. Act Three: Chapter 13

**A/N****: I'm rolling these out like hot cakes. Not really. But I was just in the mood to get the next chapter out. **

**Anyway, I'm giving you a fair warning. SEX. You heard me right and if you don't feel comfortable with it too bad because this story is rated M for a reason. Ya'll probably though, 'Oh this girl doesn't have the fucking pussy to write such a scene.' Ha think again. Just wrote it. :) Though I think I could do better, but come on, I was writing this at three in the morning… I don't know why it ended up being around three in the morning but I was feeling the creative juices then. Don't judge. **

**By the way, I just thought to menschen, let's review for this chapter eh? I didn't get anything the last one, except for a few Story Alerts and Story Favorites, which I thank those individuals that did so. But really come on! I'm going to make a wager, the more reviews the faster the next chapter will come out. How's that sound? :) **

**Disclaimer****: To unfortunate timing and lack of talent, I do not own Twilight, the Cullens, the Blacks, Volturi, and sadly Demetri… I do however own Chloe Bree Staley. So, back off! :D**

* * *

"_**I know life is unfair, but this is fucking ridiculous." – Anonymous**_

Olivia and Roger gathered around the grave marker that Ms. Staley had made earlier that week for her daughter, Chloe. The marker was placed right next to her brother's in the backyard of Ms. Staley's estate. Others, who were friends and family, gathered on this significant sunny day in June to remember their closest relative and friend.

"Today we remember the recent Chloe Bree Staley and her love for not only the people she knew but also for the love and devotion she kept for her dearest brother Layne," the vicar started.

Jerry and the rest of the band stood next to Ms. Staley, who was trying her best to hold in the tears for her daughter. Liz, Chloe and Layne's sister, rubbed her mother's back comfortingly as both of her children began to sniffle when the vicar continued to talk about the youngest Staley child.

"Chloe was strong willed and devoted to anything once she set her mind to it. Chloe left none of her friends and family behind when they needed her most and she was adamant to help whether people liked it or not. Sadly, a year ago last February, Chloe had suddenly become ill and had seeked help from everyone that she could. When I last spoke to her around Christmas, she told me she was ready, whether anybody else was or not, Chloe told me she was ready to see her brother. She had fought long enough and accepted death as a new beginning," the vicar paused, letting everyone in the audience to take a breath. "Chloe knew she was loved and wanted everyone to know that she loved them as well. If anyone else would like to say a few words, now is the time."

Chloe's mother stepped forward, her daughter Liz, let go of her hand hesitantly. She worried about her mother constantly now. This wasn't easy for anyone and especially not easy for her mother.

Ms. Staley paused short of her daughter's makeshift grave and looked up to everyone around her. With a forced smile she began her short speech, "Chloe had always been a special little girl and I'm sure her brother Layne knew that as well. Chloe knew she needed to be strong throughout her life to get where she needed to be and she was strong. The strongest I ever saw her was the day she heard of her brother's death. Chloe, god bless her, stood before friends and family, much like me right now, and said 'He's doesn't hurt anymore and I wish him peaceful sleep.' I want to do the same thing my daughter did for my son. Chloe dear, I'm sure you don't hurt anymore and I wish you to sleep painlessly for the rest of your life in Layne's arms."

Ms. Staley gave one last weak smile and walked away, her strength worn out and the tears seeping out of her eyes as Liz followed to help her mother. The vicar finished his blessing and allowed Jerry to sing a soft song for everyone before the ceremony was over. Olivia, Roger, Amber, Dani, Karen, Jerry and others all walked away from the grave heads lowered in silence as Ms. Staley's cries could be heard from Liz's shoulder as her and the grandchildren watched a small makeshift casket of Chloe's most personal possessions being buried into the grave.

When they were ready to leave, turning back for the house, Ms. Staley noticed two unfamiliar people standing on the porch; each holding the hand of a little girl she assumed was their daughter. The three of them all wore black, the little girl dawned a lacy dress and black ribbon in her hair. They all were extremely pale as well. But Ms. Staley wasn't one to judge a book by its cover.

Ms. Staley gathered up her strength to greet the strangers, her daughter Liz following right behind her with her children also following. "Hello, I don't think we've been introduced. Are you one of Chloe's friends?"

The man looked to his wife, almost as if asking her if she wanted to talk, she just smiled and nodded no, "Yes, we were. Ms. Staley, this is my wife Bella, our daughter Nessie, and I'm Edward Cullen."

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Cullen," Ms. Staley offered her hand to shake which Edward took hesitantly. The coldness of his skin didn't even faze the traumatized mother.

"I was wondering if you were willing to talk Ms. Staley." Edward asked with a polite smile.

"I would love to," she told him with a forced smile.

Edward looked down at his daughter and told her she could go and play with the other children. They all ran off for the play set in the back yard not too far away from the graves.

Ms. Staley offered them a place to sit on the outdoor patio furniture, which they gladly accepted. Ms. Staley and her daughter made themselves comfortable as well and then waited for Edward to start what he had to say.

"Ms. Staley, I want to offer my condolences before I start. I know how hard it is for you right now and I just want you to know you're not alone," Edward started softly. Ms. Staley thanked him and he made that notice to continue. Edward looked to Bella, which she then opened up her purse and pulled out a picture. The vary picture that Ms. Staley had sent to Chloe a few months ago with her son's sunglasses. "The last time we had seen Chloe she gave us this and had asked that we give it back to you if anything were ever to happen to her."

Ms. Staley's eyes began to water again before she reached out to receive the picture. "She wrote something on the back."

Hesitantly, Ms. Staley flipped the picture over and began to read the small letter Chloe had written to her mother. The truth was Bella and Edward had visited Chloe in Germany about a month ago to check in on her. Chloe had written out a letter on that photo after hearing that her mother had set a date on her own funeral. She was devastated but there was nothing she could do about it. She would not only be endangering herself but her family too if she came out of hiding. The only thing she could think to do was write a letter to comfort her mother.

_Ma,_

_By the time you read this it will probably have already been too late. I know it was hard to accept yet another child of yours dying but you have to remember the man upstairs had a plan for us and mine wasn't to be here on earth for that long. _

_I never told you something though and that is why I'm writing this out to you right now. So that after I have passed you'll know that not only am I at rest but also Layne. I never told you Ma that I had died for two minutes. And in those two minutes I saw Layne, Ma. He helped me get back to the light though because he wasn't ready to see his baby sister next to him. I know it sounds unbelievable Ma but he was there and happy. He would visit me every once in a while after that. I talked with him and laughed with him. I know that was all that you were hoping for after his death. And I'm just letting you know that after I go he'll just be a little bit more at home once I'm by his side. _

_I love you Ma and so does Layne. _

_Chloe_

Ms. Staley looked up at Edward and Bella, tears slipping down her cheeks and thanked them as she smiled happily for the first time in a lone time. "Thank you so much."

* * *

Olivia and Roger were in the store the next day filling up racks filled with even more CDs or writing out paper work. After Chloe's official funeral, Ms. Staley had approached the two with Chloe's will and deed to the store. "She wanted you to have the store after she died."

So, here were the new owners, Roger and Olivia working away to make a living. The bell above the door jingled as two customers filed in through the door. "Welcome to Staley's. How may I help you?" Olivia called from the register.

The two walked over to the register, their faces seemed familiar but Olivia couldn't exactly place where she'd seen them before. The blonde girl quickly introduced herself, "I'm Rosalie and this is Emmett. We're here on request of Chloe. She told us if anything were ever too happy to her that we should give you this."

Olivia was struck in a stupor as Rosalie pulled out an envelope and set it onto the table top of the register in front of Olivia. Hesitantly, Olivia touched the envelope and then began to open the letter. Two photographs fell out with the letter. One was of Chloe and Roger when they were younger and in high school together. The other was of Olivia and Chloe dressed up for Halloween a few years back. When Olivia went to look back up at Rosalie and Emmett she found herself alone in the store. They were nowhere in sight, which freaked Olivia out a little but she was to dumbstruck about the letter to even care.

Folding the letter open she began to read over the neatly scribbled words.

_Roger and Olivia,_

_I couldn't begin to thank you enough for the years of dedication not only to the story but to be as well. You both were always there for me when I needed you most and I'm grateful for that. That is why I am leaving you the store after I pass. I trust no one else as much as I trust you two. I know you will do your best and make many happy in the on coming years. _

_Olivia, I love you. I always have and always will. So please stop smoking? We all know its addicting… and yes it does feel good. But for heaven's sakes child I don't want you to end up in the hole like me at a young age because of a measly little stick made up of weeds and some tar. _

_Roger, sweetie, I'm going to miss you. We've had some great times since grade school and I wish we could have made more if it wasn't for this horrid thing killing me. I love you Roger and I want you to find somebody who will always make you happy at the end of a bad day. Don't let this business stress you out. Just remember it's about the music and getting that music out to its fans. To see the smile on their faces after hearing a great piece of music is always the best feeling in the end. _

_I just want you two to know in the end I will be at peace. Don't you worry about me after that. All you need to know is that the pain will be gone and I will be by my brother's side. I love you both._

_Chloe_

Olivia began to cry. Roger slipped out of the office hearing Olivia just outside and began to worry. When he found the note underneath her, he couldn't help but let a few tears fall himself as he pulled Olivia into his arms and let her vent out her tears. He couldn't help but smile though. Chloe was happy and that was all he could ask for.

* * *

"Do you think this is the right thing to do?" Jasper asked Alice as they walked up to the house Chloe had given them the address to. Alice gave Jasper an unsure glance but smiled to make him feel better.

"If this is what Chloe wants then I cannot argue. She knows what's best for her," Alice insisted. Jasper bit his tongue and continued to walk up the concrete walkway to the beat down house out in the middle of some Seattle neighborhood. The letter in Jasper's hand was addressed to a Mr. Staley.

From what Edward had explained to Jasper, it was Chloe's dead beat father that had left the family after she was born. Chloe had only seen him when she was younger and Edward insisted that it was Layne that stopped Chloe from seeing Mr. Staley after she turned three. Whatever it was that Chloe had to say it still made Jasper nervous.

The two of them stepped onto the last tear to the door and just as Jasper was about to knock on the door it flew open. The bearded blond blue eyed man looked at the both of them, a shot gun in his hand and a crazed look about him.

"What do you what?" he asked in a rough voice.

Alice's brows furrowed together in confusion, she didn't see him doing that in her future. If she had she would have been prepared. "How did you-"

The man stopped her by pointing to his head, "Do you ever see things? Do you ever dream impossible things in your head that they almost convince you that they are real?"

Alice worried, "Can we come in?"

"As long as the subject stays on Chloe," Mr. Staley warned. Alice looked to Jasper, who nodded that he was okay with the idea.

"Okay," Alice smiled. Mr. Staley allowed the two to walk in his front door and offered them a place to set in the living room.

"What happened to her?" Mr. Staley asked immediately after setting his shot gun down by his television set.

Alice took a deep breath, "Well, do you know what we are?"

"I have a good idea," he told her as he eyed both of the vampires up and down. "It has something to do with Chloe then?"

Alice nodded, "Did you always know that your daughter had a gift?"

Mr. Staley leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes as if a head ache was coming all of a sudden, "I had an idea. My great grandfather was the same way and his son, and my father and me. Now Chloe. I knew it was her because the last child was always the one with the gift. My father was able to make others forget things, my grandfather could make things disappear from one side of the room and then they would be on the other, I see and sense things. I wasn't surprised to find my little Chloe moving rocks without touching them or lighting candles without matches or even stopping flowing water out of a water hose while I watered the flowers. What scared me the most was when she would blow doors open in the middle of the night after she would have a dream. It was the day that I had her practicing controlling rocks out on a patio did Layne see what I had her doing and took her away from me."

Jasper watched as the man's eyes grow darker with grief, "When her mother called me about Chloe's funeral my heart shattered. She was the last thing I had to hope for. Please, please tell me my dreams are true and she isn't dead."

Alice swallowed. Was it right for her to tell him? Wouldn't it be dangerous for him to know and would the Volturi go after him for knowing? "Chloe's alive."

The man's eyes that were heavy with grief dawned a new light in them after Alice let the words slip from her mouth. It was as if the world had a new meaning for him and that his last child would forever be that bright and shining star in his life.

"She however will outlive you and most likely every living relative in the future," Alice assured him. "She has decided it best that everyone thinks that she is dead. She has been in some danger after our adoptive father had offered to help her with her illness."

"Danger. The Italian mafia people in my dream. They did it, they made her what you are, right?" he asked so that he could confirm another dream.

Jasper nodded this time, "They were trying to use her against us."

"And I'm in danger of knowing this," Chloe's father added. Alice nodded, "It's best if you just think of her as forever gone from the world."

The man's face darkened again. Alice tried a peek into the future, she wanted to see how Chloe's father would react if he read the letter. What she saw was only more grief and a quick ending after Jasper and her left. Alice leaned into Jasper and whispered for him to hide the letter away. Jasper quickly slipped the letter into his pocket and gave the man a small smile.

"Is there anything else that you would like to know about Mr. Staley?" Alice asked sweetly. The wild man shook his head no. "Well then we won't bother you much longer. Just remember to keep this to yourself, Mr. Staley. It was very nice to meet you."

Alice and Jasper quickly made their way out and into their car. The silence between them could only express the tension of the moment in that house had brought on them. That man was sick, and it was best to let the course of his life take him to the end. Alice didn't want the weight of Chloe's letter causing Mr. Staley's suicide to weight on Chloe later if she'd have given him the letter.

Chloe just needed to be happy and this was the only way to keep it that way.

* * *

For the first time in nearly four months Nessie and Chloe met on a dark August night in the German Black forest just outside of the cabin that Chloe and her new coven were given by Siobhan. Nessie ran for Chloe and nearly tackled the newborn to the floor. "Aunt Chloe! It's so good to see you!"

Demetri watched as the little vampire that Aro had set out to destroy took his mate into her arms as loving as any human child would have. He was surprised, he expected this child to be uncontrollable and hostile. But no, she was an absolute delight.

"Nessie, what are you doing here?" Chloe asked with a small smile.

The little vampire sat up straight and grinned from ear to ear, "Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme decided to take me on a trip to visit you since Mama and Daddy are out with Uncle Jasper and Emmett and Aunt Rosalie and Alice to send out your messages."

Chloe nodded, happy that Bella and Edward were kind enough to complete her wish. Chloe stood up and picked Nessie up with her to meet Carlisle and Esme, who were walking from the car with suitcases in hand. Another boy, or teenager, was walking behind them caring not only his bag but also Nessie's.

"Chloe, I don't think we've ever introduced you to Jacob," Carlisle said as he stopped on the porch. The deeply tanned, Native American bread teenager walked up with a smile and his hand out for a firm shake.

"Jacob Black," he gave Chloe a toothy grin but his attention was completely absorbed into Nessie. Curious as to why that was, Chloe quickly introduced herself and continued to study Jacob and Nessie's interaction with each other.

Demetri walked forward just as Felix came out in his new grey t-shirt and khaki pants to water the flowers Chloe had begun to grow for the summer. "It's good to see you again," Demetri greeted, taking Carlisle's hand.

"Same here. How's the house holding up?" Carlisle asked looking around the house's exterior.

"Quite well. Just a few incidences with spiders and wasps that Chloe kind of freaked out about," Demetri teased. Chloe blushed but slapped Demetri's arm lightly in jest.

"It's kind of hard to get used to the fact that they can't hurt me now," Chloe defended with a wide smile. Esme just giggled and nodded understanding what Chloe was talking about.

"Took me a while too. Don't worry," Esme comforted. "Eventually you just forget about all those little things that you fear when you were mortal."

Demetri and Felix helped their guest inside and Chloe offered to grab a 'wine' bottle from the cellar, "That would be perfect," Esme told her. "Actually, you wouldn't mind me joining you?"

"Not at all," Chloe smiled and motioned for Esme to follow her.

The females made their way down stairs into the basement and around the corner to the wine cellar. Esme with a bundle of question began her interrogation immediately, "So, how are you and Demetri?"

Chloe paused in grabbing a wine bottle and couldn't help but smile. "Esme, you're making me blush."

"Seriously, how are things?" Esme insisted with a smile. Chloe just grinned and let her blush heat her cheeks.

"He's perfect. I couldn't have asked for someone better," Chloe admitted. "He helps me anyway he can and I try my best to help him. He's always understanding, especially when I need time on my own. He always makes sure we have something to do every day."

"And the sex?" Esme smirked. Chloe turned her face away and let a giggle slip out. Esme chuckled and pulled Chloe into a hug. "Good I take it?"

"Good? Good does not even describe," Chloe admitted with a smirk. "It's absolutely amazing, breathtaking; even heavenly."

"Good, I wasn't going to leave here without asking," Esme giggled and then followed Chloe out of the cellar and back up stairs. Jacob, Carlisle, Demetri, and Felix were all in the kitchen surrounding the island as they were talking about not only life but the politics and news going on around the world. When Chloe came back up the stairs with Esme behind her, Demetri followed her to grab a few wine glasses. Demetri set them out on the island's marble countertop as Chloe slowly poured a little in each bottle.

Chloe paused when she came to Jacob though. She had noticed that he smelled different, almost a rather repulsive smell but she didn't say anything because her mother had taught her better than to say rude things to a guest. "I'm sorry, I forgot," Chloe said worried as she looked up at Jacob.

"It's alright, I'm used to it," he said with a small smile.

Chloe bit her lip with a frown and knitted brows, "Could I offer you water?"

"That would be great," he said thankfully.

Chloe grabbed Jacob a glass of water and then joined the island again. "Edward and Alice have been watching the Volturi closely. Jane and Alec are still locked away with Leo and Aro is becoming very spiteful as the days progress," Carlisle explained. "He did make a visit with Siobhan about a month ago but was never able to retrieve any information from her. She wouldn't allow him to touch her or any of her coven members."

"So he is on the move," Felix confirmed heavily. Carlisle nodded, "And suspicious."

Chloe kept silent as the rest of her coven and friends continued to talk about Aro. "He has other followers out scouring over the land for Jane and Alec. I'm sure he's realized by now that the two of you were the ones that had abandoned the Volturi."

"I have no doubt," Demetri commented. "I was the only one he really ever had completely under Chelsea's control because if anyone were ever to desert the coven he would send me out to find them. When Chloe came around Chelsea's guard just kind of went down and by the time I realized I was plotting to leave did I realize that she had let me slip through her fingers."

The circle was quiet for a moment until Chloe decided to speak up, "How- how is everybody?"

The weakness in her voice explained exactly who she was talking about. Demetri's brows knitted together in worry as Carlisle sighed, "I last talked to Edward on the phone after we landed in Stuttgart."

Carlisle didn't finish the rest of his sentence, which caused Chloe's impatience to rise dramatically, "And?"

"Now, Chloe-"

"Yes, I know," she stopped him with frustration in her voice. "They just went through my own funeral. Of course they're a mess. But do you not think I'm a mess too? I'm hurting Carlisle, I never will have the chance to see them again!"

"Chloe-" Felix urged her to calm down but her face began to contort into that tearless cry again. Demetri immediately wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and rocked her back and forth until she calmed down. Carlisle took that as his queue to finish his sentence.

"Chloe, you have to remember you're doing this for their safety," Carlisle insisted. Esme nodded and Jacob watched quietly with a frown, "I know this is painful. We've all been through it before. We've all lost the people we loved from our pasts. It's just going to take time."

Chloe nodded while her face was still hidden in Demetri's shirt. Demetri kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair as long as he could. He just wanted her to calm down. He'd seen the stress building up since she'd written those letters nearly a month ago. She was constantly finding time to ponder her thoughts over, a reason why he tried to keep her busy. This sudden outburst of frustration was what he had been waiting for. He sighed with relief knowing now that it had finally surfaced for them to talk it over.

"Chloe, I'm sure your mother would be just as happy to know that you are safe in heaven then hiding in the woods from Aro. You've done the right thing," Demetri insisted. She nodded again and drowsily laid her head against Demetri's chest. He continued to stroke her hair lovingly as the rest of the eyes around the island smiled.

The two were perfect for one another; Carlisle had to admit that now. He was nervous about how Demetri would treat her and what his true intentions were to Chloe. But time and time again, Demetri has proven that he only meant good for her. He'd saved her from death, protected her from Jane and Alec, left the Volturi for her, and continued to stay by her side as the days progressed. Yes, they couldn't have been made for anybody else.

"Well, if you don't mind, I think I'm going to call it a night," Jacob said while taking his glass over to the sink. Everyone else nodded and began to walk off to their designated rooms. Demetri walked Chloe over to the basement door before turning the lights off upstairs and then followed her down. The cool air conditioned air graced Chloe's skin and calmed her down as she made her way for the bedroom. Demetri wasn't too far behind shutting the basement lights off.

Chloe quickly slipped into a pair of flannel bottoms and a black tank top after walking into the bedroom. Demetri slipped his t-shirt off and sat on the edge of the bed as he watched Chloe finish brushing the tangles out of her hair.

"Come here," Demetri called with a smirk. He loved the way she looked when she dressed for the evening. She always pulled her hair back in a high pony tail and the tank tops she wore always hugged her in just the right ways.

Chloe mischievously walked over and slipped herself between Demetri's legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his slid around her waist and they kissed each other in a heat. Demetri bit her bottom lip, blood gracing their lips and causing the breath in Chloe's chest to hitch.

Demetri's hand graced Chloe's hip and then slowly crawled to her stomach. Chloe smiled into their kiss, giggling just a little at the touch. Slowly, so slowly, his hand then slid up to her bare breast teased the nipple to a point. Chloe subconsciously leaned in, a wave a pleasure rushing down to her warmth and then back out to the rest of her body. His touch always felt so good.

Demetri grinned, knowing he had her in the palm of his hand. Slipping the tank top up just so that her breast could be seen, he tenderly sucked and nipped her some more until she moan. That's what he wanted. He knew once she moaned he could do practically anything to her to make her cry out his name. Just the thought of his name gracing off of her lips brought his member to a stand.

With the growing passion in his pants, Demetri finally pulled her top off and threw it on the floor. She grinned, taking his lips to hers again and then slowing kissed and nipped her way to the hallow of his throat. That was the spot he would moan the most at. Every time she let her teeth graze the marble skin he nearly quivered in her arms.

"You're in a playful mood," Demetri noted with a smile and kissed her neck after she started pulling up on his shirt.

"What gave me away," she asked teasingly.

"Exactly that," he pointed out as he lifted his arms. She pulled the shirt off, threw it to the floor and then began caressing Demetri's chest.

Chloe just moaned and continued to address the other side of Demetri's neck. His left hand stayed up to thumb her nipple and the other roamed down her back and to the edge of her pants. His fingers danced around to the front and found the string holding the pants up. With a jerk, the knot was untied and her pants lose around her hips. His hand then reached around and grabbed her ass so that when he leaned back she was firmly held in his arms.

She giggled, her chest meeting his, their breaths exhaling and inhaling at the same time. Demetri then made the move to her neck and bit into the hallow to take a drink. Her mound ached that very second. The heat was almost too much as she bucked into his hips, where she not only found herself gaining more pressure in her nether region but also found his member stiffly excited to meet hers.

"Someone's happy," Chloe grinned. Demetri just chuckled into her hair and then flipped her over on the bed.

He sucked away at her neck as his hand slipped off her pants and her undergarment. She was completely exposed to him; she was a piece of art work he found he could never give away, not even for a price. She was absolutely precious to him.

His fingers found their way to her warmth, finding the button of her clit and teasing it to a point. Chloe's head whipped back and a pleasured moan left her throat. Demetri grinned, "Say it."

Another wave of passion hit her body again as Demetri continued to tease her sensitive spot. All she had to do was say his name and he'd start their night of making love. "Say it, Chloe."

He pressed on again, this time her moan turned to a cry and finally his name slipped from her lips, "Oh, Demetri."

The smile on his face couldn't have grown any wider. He slipped his pants off and the boxers with them. His member was ready, the moment his name slipped out of her mouth he nearly wanted to come. Demetri positioned himself between her legs, which she eagerly spread apart for him. Before taking his entrance, Demetri took Chloe's lips into his and bit the bottom lip once again and then pounded into her.

Chloe wanted to whip her head back but couldn't. He wouldn't allow it as their lips stayed connected. But that didn't stop her from moaning into the kiss, which made him smirk. After a few moments of squirming, Chloe finally began moving in rhythm with Demetri. Their beat started off slow and gradually picked up speed as the moans and grunts not only coming from Chloe but also Demetri edged them on.

Chloe could feel the heat rising to a point where she needed it to go faster so that she could burst. She craved it, begged for him to go faster, "Ah, faster Demetri…"

He never failed to provide her with more, so Demetri's thrusts picked up as did the pleasure of the moment. Chloe's breath became ragged; her body would shake every few moments after he hit just the right spot. The building of the heat grew hotter and hotter by the second and once she thought she couldn't take it anymore a cry of happiness erupted from her throat and the heat from her mound rippled to the rest of her body.

Demetri let out a cry not much later, releasing his juice and fell next to Chloe as her body trembled with delight from her orgasm. Demetri kissed her temple as she continued to smile and shake in his arms. "That one was a lot stronger than that last time," Chloe admitted.

"Glad to bring a smile to your face," Demetri grinned. Chloe giggled and hid her face in Demetri's neck. Demetri wrapped an arm around Chloe and brought her closer to him. "Chloe, I love you."

Chloe lifted her face from his neck after hearing him confess his love for the first time. She was surprised, in a good way of course, and looked him in the eyes as she smiled happily. Setting up so that her lips hovered over his, Chloe cupped Demetri's cheek, "I love you too."

And with that Demetri grinned from each to ear and capture his lover's lips again. Setting up so that he could reach over to his nightstand, Demetri opened the drawer and pulled out a tiny little black box. Turning his attention back to Chloe, who after seeing the box only had one thing on her mind. A bundle of nerves etched their way into the pit of her stomach as Demetri looked Chloe in the eye and opened the box.

"Chloe, I don't think I could live the rest of this life without you. You've made me happier than any mortal or vampire ever could. So, Chloe Bree Staley, would you marry me?"

Chloe would have cried with joy if it wasn't for her being a vampire. So she giggled with delight and nodded as Demetri took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. Chloe then wrapped her arms around his neck and planted another kiss onto his lips as they lay back onto the bed to give it another go.

* * *

The next morning, after Jacob and Nessie got some rest, the household congregated back into the kitchen. Nessie was given a bottle of animal blood, specially brought over from home, and Jacob made himself a nice sunny side up breakfast with a side of toast. Felix had gone out earlier that morning to the local market, which was a good hour away, just so Jacob could eat while staying at the cabin. Demetri was the first one up from the basement and Chloe followed in much later, after showering and changing into a pale yellow sun dress. The ring on her finger was the only new ornament to her attire, in which Esme noticed immediately.

With a grin as broad as day light, Esme took Chloe into her arms and gave her a huge hug. "Did he propose last night?"

Chloe gave a sweet smile and nodded as she held out her hand for Carlisle and Jacob to look over as well. "I'm happy for you," Carlisle told her as he too brought her into a hug.

"What's going on, Papa Carlisle?" Nessie asked as she was trying to look over from across the table. Jacob forced her to sit back down in her chair and explained what the ring stood for.

"When a man loves a woman he will ask her to marry her and with that comes a ring of promise, Nessie," Jacob told her sweetly. Nessie's lips formed into a grin as she looked from Jacob to her Aunt Chloe.

"You're to be married, Aunt Chloe?" Nessie asked with excitement. Chloe nodded and looked over at Demetri happily.

"How would you like another uncle?" Felix asked with a joking chuckle just to humor the little vampire. He succeed in making Nessie smile and jumping up and down again in her chair.

"Can both of you be my uncle?" Nessie asked curiously, still smiling away. Jacob forced her to set in her chair again. The child was an energetic one but it was just her way of expressing her happiness.

"Why not?" Felix shrugged and looked to the others. Demetri just smirked and shook his head, "Don't let that get to your head."

"What are you on about?" Felix argued with Demetri. "I'm going to be her favorite."

Chloe began to laugh and watched as Jacob couldn't keep the girl in her chair any longer as she jumped off and ran for Felix. Her tiny arms wrapped around a leg and looked up at him with delight. "You're my favorite, Uncle Felix!"

Felix looked back over at Demetri and Chloe, grinning with triumph. Chloe just chuckled and walked around to pick Nessie up and place her back in her chair so that she'd finish her drink. "Uncle Felix will play with you later if you finish the rest of your breakfast."

"Okay, Aunt Chloe," Nessie said obediently.

"How did you do that?" Jacob asked ridiculously and in amazement at Chloe's power to make the little vampire sit.

"The power of persuiation my dear Jacob," Chloe pointed out. "That and a firm grounding to make you're point clear. She'll listen in a matter of seconds."

"Is that how your mother made you behave?" Felix asked with a grin.

Chloe stuck her tongue out at Felix, "No… it was my brother."

Everyone laughed and Chloe could help but grinned mischievously.

Chloe couldn't have been any happier at this point. She wasn't sure how she'd feel about marriage before. But now that it was clearly in her future, she knew she was ready. She wouldn't have chosen anyone else to live the rest of her life with and anybody else to be her family. Her adventure was slowly drawing to a close. The only thing left was to watch Aro carefully. Once he gave up she would be in the clear.


	14. Act Three: Chapter 14

The wedding, to say in the least, was simple. Chloe would have preferred to keep it simple but Alice was on her case about details. The finest of details Chloe would have over looked because of her simple nature. Alice wouldn't let that slide. And Alice being Alice took over immediately.

However the guest list was short, Chloe and Demetri at least had control over that. The only people to join the wedding and reception were vampires and a few werewolves from Jacob's pack. Siobhan, Liam and Maggie traveled from Ireland overnight to the cabin for the wedding. Léo and Amanda joined with Gérard as a body guard and a few of the nomad vampires from Alaska that Chloe hadn't been introduced to yet took up the invitation as well.

Demetri had requested that they both write their own vows rather than up hold vows they could never really promise. It took Chloe at least a week to figure out what exactly she wanted to promise to her fiancé.

She gave her promises a lot of thought, considering they would be on the run for the rest of their lives if Aro didn't give up on them. Her first point to Demetri was that her life without him wouldn't be the same and that he brought that will in her to continue on living. To Chloe this marriage would be the union of happiness and a wholesome life. She owned her brother that. It was a promise she'd made to him to be happy and to continue on living without him. She then addressed her promise to a full commitment; never will there be another so long as she existed. Chloe would also fight to keep them together if the most difficult of times were to come. She knew if they were ever to separate things could only become worse.

Demetri's vows continued somewhat on the same lines. His emphasis was to keep her happy and safe. He promised to protect her from harm and promised that he would love no other so long as he existed. Demetri also addressed if he were ever to lose her he would allow himself to perish to follow after her.

Chloe assumed reading the vows wouldn't be as hard as coming up with them. So she relaxed as she sat before her vanity and allowed Rosalie and Esme to finish perfecting her hair. Bella was sitting by the window sill watching over Nessie as she played with her baby doll. Alice was feverishly making sure all decorations were in order and that all guests were accounted for and had a room to stay in for the weekend.

Nervousness crept into Chloe's stomach as the silence between the women continued. Chloe was left to her thoughts and in no way was that ever a good thing. She immediately began to think over her brother, what would he be like on this day and would have given her away if he was still alive. Then she thought about her mother and how happy she would have been, tears of joy rolling down her cheeks because of her baby being all grown up and moving on. She thought of her sister and her nieces and nephews, of Roger and Olivia, and eventually her father.

Layne would have never allowed her father to even enter the church if he were alive. Layne always had something against him and that anger and hate slowly grew upon Chloe as the years went by without seeing her father. Chloe had written a letter to him that Alice and Jasper were supposed to deliver. They promised that they had done the deed and deep down Chloe wanted to believe them but she knew. Oh, she definitely knew they didn't give the letter to him. The look on Alice's face gave it away when Chloe had asked about it a few nights ago. Alice had been calm but her eyes lied about her true actions. And deep down, Chloe thought she would have been mad, but she wasn't. Alice had a reason for not giving Chloe's father the letter and Chloe trusted Alice's judgment.

"Aunt Chloe?" Nessie called from Chloe's side. Chloe came back from her thoughts, noticed Rosalie and Esme had finished with her hair, and instead of them standing next to her it was now her little vampire niece.

"Yes, Nessie?" Chloe answered with a small smile.

Nessie gave her an honest smile and placed her tiny hand on her aunt's knee as if she knew there were things running through her mind that would trouble her. Instead Nessie sent her aunt away to a tropical forest filled with the sounds of rain plopping on the canopy and thunder rumbling in the distance. Chloe sat on a log next to Nessie as they watched the flowers around them bloom with vibrant colors of red, orange and pink. The leaves around them were glistening and sparkling with the due drops that slipped past the tree tops canopy.

"Nessie, this- this is amazing," Chloe whispered in amazement.

"I don't like to see you unhappy," Nessie hummed next to her innocently. She hid her eyes under her bangs and tried to hide her frown so she didn't upset her aunt as well. When Chloe forces Nessie to look up at her, lifting her chin with her index finger, Chloe smiled and wiped away the tear streaming down Nessie's cheek. Nessie was at least blessed with the ability to cry.

"You are the best niece an aunt could ever ask for," Chloe told her. "Thank you for making me feel better."

Nessie ended up wrapping her arms around her aunts neck and the images of the rainforest disappeared as the room came back into view. Esme smiled softly from the window next to Bella, "Renesmee, she has such a kind heart."

Bella smiled and nodded as she watched her daughter as well, "She makes all of us feel so much better to be living. Children have a special quality to them that adults cannot make others feel."

"It would do her some good to have a child of her own," Rosalie noted.

Esme and Bella glanced at Rosalie knowingly, "Rosalie, don't start."

"I was just saying," she flipped her hair to the side for effect. "Nessie can't stay in Germany to please just her. So she might as well go and find her own."

"That wouldn't be wise and you know it's impossible," Alice's voice drifted over from the door. "She can't have children and raising a human baby right now would put the baby in danger. She's still needs time to control herself."

Rosalie kept her mouth shut and then watched as a now smiling Chloe stood to bring Nessie over with her. Chloe wore the wedding gown Bella had helped her pick out for the end of the summer wedding. It was simple – like Chloe – strapless, and gave her shape around the hips. Shaped flowered hugged across her breast down to her side and a simple thin white head band pulled her hair out of her eyes.

"Well, I think it's time," Alice smiled. Chloe nodded and allowed Nessie to walk her out of the room.

Carlisle waited next to the patio back door where he would walk her out to the clearing near the woods to give her away to Demetri. Rosalie and Esme wished her the best as they walked out to find a seat and Bella helped Nessie prepare for walking down the aisle to drop some flower petals. Alice was her maid of honor and walked out after Nessie did.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked with a sweet smile.

Chloe let out a nervous chuckle and slipped her hand into his to give it a firm squeeze. "Ready? Yes. Prepared? No."

"Don't you worry," he told her with a nudge. "In the end, everything will be perfect."

Chloe smiled, kissed Carlisle's cheek and thanked him, "Layne would have wanted this."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked confused.

"He would have wanted you to take his spot," Chloe explained with a weak smile.

"And he would have wanted you to be happy," Carlisle insisted. Chloe nodded and then took the crook of Carlisle's arm as he began to walk her out.

As Carlisle walked her down the stairs towards the congregation, everyone turned to get their first look at the bride to be. She was smiling and happy. Others would have thought she was smiling at them but Chloe was seeing something nobody – except for the man waiting to be her husband – could see. Layne sat in the back, his hair was adorned in his long blond dread locks and he trimmed up his goatee for the occasion. He wore a flannel jacket underneath a black suit jacket and denim blue jeans. She knew him well, he was never comfortable at weddings and if he had been alive he would have worn a suit to walk her down the aisle, but for today it was okay.

He smiled back at her and made a silly face to make her laugh. He was successful, Demetri watched the exchange with a smile and when Chloe's eyes finally adverted back to him, the breath was knocked out of him. She was absolutely stunning. Her ruby eyes glowed with delight and the pink blush on her cheeks gave him the slightest hint that she wanted to please him with an eyeful.

"Her eyes are just gleaming with mischief," Felix noted next to Demetri. Demetri chuckled and nudged his friend back with his elbow in jest.

"She has an imagination and a half and I don't doubt she'd rather this ceremony to be over and the party tuckered out so that we may be alone for the night," Demetri expressed in a whisper. Felix just chuckled and kept his mouth shut after Alice gave him a glare for interrupting the ceremony.

Carlisle paused in front of Liam – who was eligible to give the sermon - to hand over Chloe to Demetri. He walked over to sit in between Esme and Jasper, who were smiling from ear to ear. Demetri took Chloe's hands into his, "You look beautiful, _pêches."_

Chloe grinned and quickly whispered before Liam began the ceremony, "And you, my love, are as delicious as ever."

Her husband to be chuckled and looked to Liam to begin. A short speech about love was given, Nessie sat next to Jacob mesmerized with delight, and Esme was daydreaming away about her wedding back in the day. Then Demetri read his vows, nearly bringing Chloe to a tearless cry. She took a deep breath and then began her vows, "When I first met you I would have never thought I'd be here standing next to you getting married."

The statement was in jest and the rest of the guest laughed along or smiled. Chloe then continued, "You were a tease, cocky, and too confident for your own good. But I knew there was something else in you the day you were there to protect me from Jane. I knew then that I could put my trust in you when I needed you most. So here I am, putting not only all of my trust in you but also my brother's because if it wasn't for his high opinion for you I wouldn't be here or maybe even alive. I owe my life to you, I owe my love to you, and I owe you my trust. I promise to keep my feelings only for you and nobody else. I promise to keep my brother's wish and to live only for you. If your existence on this planet ceases to continue, I too will follow you to the end. I pledge myself whole heartedly to you, my dearest Demetri."

And with their vows said, Jasper stood to hand over the rings. Demetri slipped the small and simple diamond ring onto Chloe's finger and Chloe slipped a simple silver band onto Demetri's. "You may kiss yer lass," Liam smiled and moved back to give the two their room.

Demetri slipped his hand behind the crook of her neck so that he could bend her lips up toward him. Chloe let her lids slip closed and allowed Demetri's lips to intoxicate her. The kiss was passionate enough for others to watch and not feel uncomfortable. Everyone began to applaud with whistles come from Emmett direction and Nessie jumping up and down in her father's arms excitedly. Demetri then walked Chloe back down the aisle and back onto the patio where the rest of the party would take place. Everyone followed suit, Alice then immediately took over head of evening events.

Music was played softly, food and drink was offered to those that wanted it, and a blood toast was given instead of a cutting of the cake.

Carlisle stood tapping his wine glass to give a ring, "I've just a few words for the newlyweds." Everyone grew silent to have a listen. The intensity of everyone's gazes didn't even faze the doctor once. "Chloe, as close as a daughter you may be to me – not that I've allowed your older age to affect me – I know you are grown up and can make decisions for yourself. But there is a word of advice I do have to share. Don't ever lose hope in life when times seem to darken. The immortal lives we live are taken for granted I feel and I think you've the best of understanding out of all of us when it comes to this topic. You're brother has taught you a lot of things about how precious life can be and I don't want you to forget that. So, live for hope, live for happiness, and live to your fullest my dear."

Everyone applauded as Carlisle then sat back down. Felix was quick to stand for his friend, "As you found out last night – after Polterabend – cleaning up messes as a team shows the real dedication and commitment ones partner will bring to the relationship. Sorry we shattered a bunch of nice dishes but _Scherben bringen Glück_, my friend. May you stay strong and never waver through a happy marriage."

Chloe smirked, remembering the evening before when everyone had come back from shopping and then ended up smashing the plates they bought in front of the house. After all of the smashing had happened, then did Felix explain the German tradition to her and Demetri. And even after explaining the tradition did he explain that the bride and groom have to clean up the mess so to make aware that they would have to work together through difficult times. It was an odd tradition but Chloe found some amusement out of it anyway.

Felix sat down after everyone applauded again. Then Siobhan stood with a loving smile, "For the few weeks that you stayed with me, Chloe, I grew to love your admiration for life. You saw the importance in being connected with nature around you and with the humans that provided the sustenance for you to live. In the future I want you to remember your family comes first. They are the one and only true life you will have from this day forward. And one day another life will need the love and devotion you share with your family now. Do not be afraid to open your arms to others as well."

Siobhan was the last to speak, which was a good thing because Demetri stood to have his first dance with his wife and deep down he couldn't wait to share this moment with her. Demetri pressed Chloe's small frame to him, he placed his hand in hers and set the other on her waist. Chloe smiled up at him, her ruby eyes were clearly lost in his as she allowed him to take control.

"I love this song," Chloe whispered as she rested her head underneath Demetri's chin.

Demetri smiled and allowed his eyes to close as well, letting the song just take the two of them away to another world, "I know. I listen to you when you sing."

When Chloe heard him admit to his listening she couldn't help but bite her lip with all of the happiness running through her. "You are too perfect."

"And you are too sweet," Demetri countered with a smirk. "Someone as sweet as you should not exist but here you are in my arms, of all people."

"I could say the same about you, you know?" Chloe chuckled.

"And we could be going at this for hours, but we won't because I know exactly what is going through your head right now," Demetri said slyly. This caused Chloe to then glance up at him wickedly.

"Oh?" she asked innocently. Demetri just rolled his eyes teasingly.

"Do not play coy, my dear," Demetri teased, "Because I'm not the only dirty mind in the bedroom tonight."

Chloe laughed, "I love you Demetri."

"And I love you too, Chloe."

* * *

**A/N****: I know this is a lot shorter than all of the chapters I've posted previously. But this is slowly drawing to a close. I've just a few more ideas left. And don't worry, it's nothing too bad. This is just kind of that filler chapter. There are a few foreshadowing notes in this but I highly doubt even I would recognize them if I hadn't written this. They are soooo small so don't sweat it. They'll be addressed in the next chapter. That is whenever I get to it… And I do apologies beforehand if the next chapter doesn't come out as fast as you like but school comes first and this is just the little spare time I've already got this weekend. God I fuckin' hate Halloween.**

**The song I had in mind for Chloe and Demetri's dance is called 'Stars' by The xx.**

**Polterabend is a true German wedding tradition. If you're curious just look it up on Google.**


	15. Act Three: Chapter 15

"_**It is not flesh and blood but the heart which makes us fathers and sons." Johann Schiller**_

_Behind the tree, now across the creek, no behind the bend of boulders,_ Demetri smirked as he jumped another fifteen feet to cut across a few trees and cut off his target. He swung off a branch and landed squarely in front of a mass of blonde dreads. When her ruby eyes glistened up at him with excitement, she squealed and turned to run the other way.

Demetri smirked and lunged forward to catch up with her. The trick was to aim high and then land on top of her. So, Demetri jumped up into the branches and hopped along until she sprinted through the creek, her clothes now soaked and soiled.

Demetri hopped down again and this time he pulled Chloe down with him. She landed on top of him, breathless, and before she could get up to run away Demetri rolled over to pin her to the ground. A fit of laughter spilled from her lungs. Bells, sweet and innocent bells they were. He could listen to her voice for hours. He loved her voice the most when he listened to her sing in the shower.

"And the predator feasts upon his kill," Chloe finishes with a smirk. Demetri chuckled, shook his head and then captured her intoxicating lips with his desperately.

The sweet peachy taste he could never hate. Demetri allowed himself to lose his mind in those soft lips. Chloe allowed her hands to finger through his hair, deepening the kiss and taking in his taste. Demetri slipped his tongue over her lips and then bite them until they bled lightly. The metallic taste brought a pang of lust into the pit of his stomach and suddenly the urge to have himself moving into her more demanding.

Chloe moaned lightly into his ear as he kissed his way over to her ear, nipped and then continued to further himself down to the crook of her neck. There he continued to suckle at the skin, taking in any blood that allowed itself to make its presence.

One of Chloe's hands drifted down to Demetri's chest, lightly touching the surface of thin t-shirt. His muscles were toned – an artist would have a field day just drawing the muscles under his skin – yet perfect to the touch and too delicious to pass up. She let her hand slide further down to the hem of the shirt, "Do not rip it please?" Demetri asked in a teasing tone. "It's the last one until we can go shopping for more."

"Mmm but I love too," Chloe begged, gripping the shirt. "You could always wear one of mine? Or are you too afraid to ask Felix for you don't want to explain where all of your shirts are going?"

Demetri laughed and then continued to make his way back up to Chloe's perfect mouth, "You my dear, are too evil. But too damn sexy."

"You would have me no other way," Chloe breathed before capturing Demetri's lips again.

Chloe then made her way to the crook of Demetri's sculpted neck; she bit down without hesitation and allowed the hot liquid to flow down her throat. "Perfect," she whispered into his ear and she nibbled away at his ear lobe. Demetri moaned distractedly. Chloe then ripped the shirt from the bottom up.

"I knew it wouldn't last long," Demetri sighed, still smiling into her lips. Demetri then sat up and straddled Chloe's hips so he could throw the cheap shirt to the side. Chloe sat up as well, placing her lips to Demetri's stomach.

Chloe's fingers teasingly trailed along the top of Demetri's pants. He smiled down at her, knowing exactly where she was going with this. Demetri slipped his hand into her hair as she unbuttoned his pants and allowed his cock out freely. Her hot mouth engulfed him effortlessly. With the way she moved around it was impossible for Demetri to not cry out in pure ecstasy. His hand still tangled in her dreads allowed him to helped aid along in the pace. She would pause to lick the length of his cock and then teasingly kiss the top of his head before completely taking him in again until he made another cry of pure pleasure.

When he couldn't take it anymore, when the only thought in his mind was to have himself deep inside her, he ripped off her blouse and impatiently tore away at her pants to have her silky skin beneath his hands.

Desperation took over as his mouth found her nipple, bring it to a point and his other hand kneaded the other breast just as excitedly, so soft and perfect in his hand. Chloe arched into his body, a moan crying out from her as pressure began to build in the pit of her stomach. Her voice was pure music. He reveled in how he made her squirming beneath him, clawing at the skin on his back.

"D-Demetri," she cried. His name on her lips drove him mad.

His lips traveled back up to hers and captured them without effort. She bit him on the lips and barely caressed his cock, he found himself hooking her knee over his forearm, allowing him access. He pounded into her and began to ride hard, fast. Chloe made sure she wasn't left behind. She kept up with his thrusts, bringing her hips up to meet his, lust dripping out of every heavy breath billowing down Demetri's neck. The ecstasy building between them, their breaths quickened, and Chloe ran her hand through his hair, clinging on for dear life.

"Say it again," Demetri growled into her ear. "Say it!"

She cried, it only made him pound harder, "Demetri! Ah - oh god, please!"

Demetri thrust faster allowing that animal instinct driving him to take her down with him. She bit into his shoulder, the blood filling the air with a hot and exciting sent. Her orgasm rippled through her body and into him, moaning and trembling beneath him in delight. Chloe kissed him once more, her teeth catching his bottom lip and that gave him the final trigger he needed. Every nerve in his body flared and burned with pleasure as she came again with him, their bodies shook to the core and it seemed as though everything around them didn't matter. Just the two of them together in that moment.

He collapsed on top of her, his muscles absolutely gone, and a sort of high took over the both of them as they laid there in each other's arms. They were silent for a few minutes, just allowing the sounds of nature around them to calm them down. Demetri let out a small chuckle when he thought of his shirt, "The poor thing never had a chance."

Chloe laughed beneath him as well, "I'll get you more."

"You'll end up ripping those as well," Demetri pointed out carelessly.

"And then I will buy you more," she smiled as she cupped his cheek to make him look at her.

"I might as well just walk around shirtless," Demetri said with a sigh. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind."

"But Felix would," Chloe teased. "I'll try to hold back on the ripping. I promise."

Demetri chuckled, "That I would like to make a bet on."

Chloe rolled her eyes and then propped herself up on her elbows, making sure Demetri was still comfortable with his head lying on her stomach. She smiled down at him, taking in his messy hair and dirtied body. "I believe a shower is in order," she noted as she brushed a lock of hair out Demetri's face.

"Round two?" Demetri asked hopeful.

"Perhaps," she grinned.

…

Felix walked into the house from the back patio. The house was silent – Demetri had left for the evening shift job he picked up at a local automobile factory – and he wondered earnestly if Chloe was keeping herself busy. He knew as well as anyone else in the house that if Chloe didn't have anything to preoccupy her she allowed herself to be lost in her thoughts.

Felix walked into the living room, finding Chloe looking through a photo album of pictures Carlisle had brought over from her old house. She flipped through another page as he sat down next to her. The overhead lights glowed just bright enough to give Felix a look at the set of pictures Chloe was looking at.

There was a little girl, Layne, and a younger woman playing on the floor of a living room in front of a Christmas tree. Wrapping paper was dispersed everywhere and the smile on the little girl's face was priceless. The picture underneath that one was of Layne and the little girl asleep in his arms holding on to him for dear life.

"Is that you?" Felix asked. Chloe leaned into him and nodded effortlessly.

"I was five," Chloe mused. Felix noted her reminiscing tone and just smiled as he laid his head a top hers.

Chloe then flipped past a few pages and came to a set that looked a bit more recent. She placed her index finger a top the one showing her, maybe in her teens, holding a little baby boy. "That's my nephew Josh," she said and then pointed to the one next to it, "and this is the last photo ever taken of Layne."

Layne – thin, frail, and on the edge of death – was holding the little nephew Josh now - an honest and genuine smile was placed on his lips. Felix made a quick glance to see Chloe's reaction to this picture. He was relived she wasn't upset in anyway. Felix constantly considered the days that she sat alone out on the snowed in patio, the days where she mourned her brother's life the most. Those days she asked to be left alone very politely. And only when Demetri would show back up from work around four in the morning did Demetri demand that she come to bed with him, no if ands or buts.

Today wasn't one of those days of course, which pleased Felix greatly. He hated spending the evening alone in the house, especially if he had to watch her in the freezing cold.

Felix took the photo album and closed it gently so that he could hide it underneath the coffee table. He then wrapped an arm around Chloe's shoulder and held her to him comfortingly like any brother would have. "How was your day?" he asked to change the subject.

She shrugged, "Filled with horrible soap operas and deer watching."

"How horrible?" Felix asked almost regretting his own question.

"Horrible enough to make me realize I never want to watch them again," Chloe chuckled. She looked up at him with those mischievous ruby eyes, "Don't worry, I never planned on subjecting you to listen to that pile of shit drama."

"Thank you," he told her with a small smile.

"Felix?" Chloe asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes?"

"I-," she paused became rigid and then sat up shaking her head, "Never mind."

Felix didn't remove his eyes from her form. She slouched as she rested her chin on the palms of her hands and looked away from him, keeping her eyes on anything but her family member. "Don't- Don't think you can't tell me anything," Felix insisted as he then slipped his arm back around her shoulder and brought her to his chest.

Chloe still kept her eyes to the floor and she fumbled with the hem of her shirt before thinking over her question again, "How- well how would Demetri and you feel if I wanted to adopt?"

Felix was very silent; his mind ran blank as her question ran through his ears again, over and over. She then continued why she had brought up the issue, "Bella told me it is impossible for me to have a child of my own, with the state I'm in. I've always wanted a little baby of my own but I don't want to be thinking of adopting if you and Demetri don't want anything to do with a little kid."

"Chloe." Felix didn't even know where to begin. First off this wasn't really for him to decide, considering he wasn't the one married to her. This discussion was really for Demetri and Chloe to have together. But then she was also worried about him and how he would feel, so now it was something he had to give an opinion on. So how would he feel if there was one more pair of legs running around the house? "I actually wouldn't mind having another living with us. It kind of would bring something new into our lives, someone to look forward to when I would come home from work. But in all honesty Chloe, this is really all between you and Demetri. I'm kind of just here for the ride and moral support."

Chloe smiled, this time her ruby eyes glittered with excitement. As she hugged Felix around his next she told him, "You have no idea how happy this makes me. I'll make sure to talk it over with Demetri first. I don't know how he'll feel about this but with you being okay with the idea has given me some hope that he will be just as happy and excited."

Felix laughed and kissed the top of her head before she ran off for the basement. He laid back into the soft cushions of the couch smiling lazily to himself as he thought about a little kid in the house. In all honesty the idea amused him. He could hear the padding of little feet across the wood floor already, the giggling of a tiny voice, the pure innocence brightening the room with just a pink smile.

Felix reasoned Chloe could control her thirst now. She'd been very good on the outings to shop for cleaning supplies and especially when she had to gather things for the wedding. So she was capable of being around humans.

What did worry him was if they did go through an adoption they would be visited frequently by a foster agent. That agent would have to go through the entire house to see if it was fitting for a child. And Felix was pretty sure the wine cellar filled with human blood in the basement wouldn't go over well with the adoption agency.

…

Demetri came home that night exactly around four in the morning. Chloe was down stairs in their bed room folding up a pile of his t-shirts and jeans that had just finished drying in the dryer. He smiled softly as he listened to her singing to herself. Demetri crept up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. He rested his head onto her shoulder and allowed his eyes to closes as he also placed soft kisses onto her shoulder blade.

"Long night?" she stopped singing to ask.

"Too long away from you," he sighed. He smirked into her shoulder, feeling a bit mischievous as he then began to walk her over to the bed.

Chloe was able to turn around in time so that she landed onto her back when he pushed her down with him. She giggled and kissed his perfect lips to wash away any of the stress of work away from his mind. His rigid body finally relaxed and he almost seemed to fall asleep next to her. She knew better though, "Don't you dare pretend," she warned with a laugh.

Demetri's dark and hungry eyes then captured her ruby orbs with a lustful intensity. She eyed him cautiously as she sat up onto her elbows. She brushed the lock of hair out of his face, she always did, and always with a loving caress. "Can I talk to you about something?"

Her question caught him slightly off guard and the seriousness now behind her eyes worried him. He sat up to get a better look at her but she lied back down adverting her eyes and firmly pressing her knuckles to her lips out of nervousness. "You can always ask me anything you want," Demetri told her. "I'm your husband. We're supposed to be comfortable enough to share things with each other."

Chloe nodded and then let her eyes meet his again, "I wanted to ask how you feel about kids."

Demetri tilted his head, not quite sure if he heard her right, but there was no doubt she was asking about having a baby in the house. It was just a gut feeling and deep down he knew this topic would have come up sooner or later. Demetri didn't mind kids. He actually kind of liked them after he'd spent a fair amount of time with Nessie. He'd thought about having one or two with Chloe – knowing that they'd have to adopt or find one by another means. So yes, he was comfortable with the idea of a child running around.

The thought of Chloe being a mother to their child warmed his already dead heart. Her taking care of a child would keep her busy as well. A child also seemed to bring a sense of life to the lives of people they connected with. Chloe needed that. She needed to connect with her own being, her own life.

This idea was a good one and once Demetri reasoned this he smiled for her, "I think a baby would be a wonderful idea."

Chloe blinked a couple of times, she even sat up in disbelief, and once his answer finally hit her she let out a cry of happiness and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest. He let his arms wrap around her out of second nature and kissed the top of her head. "You've no idea how happy this makes me."

"I've an idea," he laughed and started to scribble circles into her back. "You'll be a wonderful mother."

"Do you think?" Chloe asked, looking up at him. He nodded and kissed her lips, "Good, because I think you'll be an amazing Da."

Demetri chuckled and just continued to watch her as she played with the button on his shirt. "Felix was excited about the idea as well. But he's concerned about adoption. He's afraid our secret would get in the way of being able to adopt."

"How so?" Demetri asked not quite sure what the problem was. How was the adoption agency ever going to find out anyway?

"Well, the blood filled wine bottles to begin with," Chloe pointed out, "And the fact that I'm not exactly alive to the German, American, or any government."

"Good points," Demetri sighed. He began to play with her hair, twisting it in his fingers as he thought through their options on adding a child to their family. "I suppose kidnapping is out of the question?"

"Completely," Chloe said without hesitation. Demetri laughed and just patted her lightly.

"Don't worry," he told her, noticing Chloe was becoming frustrated with the limited options they had left. "We'll find a way. I'm sure if I talk to Carlisle about it he could help us out."

Chloe then nodded and somewhat comforted by the fact that Carlisle might have the answer. She allowed herself to close her eyes and enjoy the rest of the night in Demetri's arms, humming lightly to music playing in her head.

…

Carlisle closed the house's front door behind him and slipped his work shoes off. He then hid them in the coat closet and then continued to walk up the stairs to the kitchen where he found Esme setting at the island counter holding the home phone in her hands. She looked tired but there was a prominent smile on her lips as if she was relieved. "What's the matter darling?"

Esme looked up at her husband and allowed her smile to grow even wider, "I just got off the phone with Demetri."

"How are they?" Carlisle asked, also smiling with the thought of Chloe and her family running through his brain.

Esme set the phone down and clasped her hands together before beginning, "Well, good but they're in a little predicament."

Carlisle paused in walking toward Esme after hearing this. Cautiously he began to ask, "What kind of predicament?"

"Aw sweetie, you know Chloe has wanted to have kids of her own," Esme insisted. "She finally talked to Demetri about it and both he and Felix wouldn't mind having a little one running around to make them happy. They're problem is the adoption agency. Chloe's not technically alive and Demetri and Felix aren't supposed to even exist. Plus Chloe's afraid that the social worker might find out about our secret…"

Carlisle finally took a breather, he though Chloe might have been in danger or something. To hear it's just about something as simple as a baby gave him the sense of relief Esme was feeling earlier. "Well, that is good news. So they called here for advice I assume," Carlisle said as he walked over to stand next to Esme.

She smiled sweetly, "Yes, sweetie. They need our help."

"Well, I guess it's time to call in Alice," Carlisle hummed as he set his briefcase onto the island.

"You called?" Alice chimed from the kitchen window. Jasper was following her not too far behind.

"Yes, Alice, it's about-"

"Chloe? Yeah, I know," Alice grinned from ear to ear. "I've been having visions for the past few days. I was just waiting for someone to call."

Jasper chuckled next to Alice, "You've no idea. She's been a bundle of excitement for at least the past twenty-four hours."

"Well, is there any way we can get her back into the system, just under an alias?" Carlisle asked hopeful.

Alice nodded, "I've a few connections in Germany. I think we can get them all into the system."

"Good. I'll leave you to that then," Carlisle told her as he walked out of the kitchen and to his study.

…

Alice showed up at the house not but a week later. The suns setting provided her the perfect cover to travel through Stuttgart and to the cabin without trouble. Chloe greeted her with a warm hug and then walked her into the kitchen to grab some refreshments.

"So how's the snow in Washington?" Chloe asked as she uncorked a wine bottle.

"Beautiful as ever," Alice smiled. She knew Chloe missed her native home but the German Forest was just as great a compensation. Snow covered everything it could get its hands onto. The evergreens let off a very wonderful sent in the air and the deer roaming the forest were a beauty to behold. "How are you doing?"

Chloe just shrugged and handed over the wine glass, "Trying to keep myself busy."

"I've heard," Alice remarked before taking a sip. "I won't dilly dally then. I have some connections I've made in Germany over the past few months since your stay here. They work for the government and I've pulled some strings to get Felix, Demetri, and you a citizenship."

Alice then pulled out a thick yellow envelope. The contents inside were then spread out before the both of them. Paper after paper was typed out in German, signatures made, and stamps marked of approval. "You're alive now. You're alias is Olivia Schiffer, age 24, and because of your eye color, a certified albino."

Chloe chuckled a little as she looked over her new birth certificate, "Demetri is Dominik Schiffer, age 25, albino and Felix is Gustav Schiffer, age 28, and albino. You'll want to keep these documents somewhere safe. Only show them when an official asks for them."

Chloe nodded as she helped to gather up the papers and slip them back into the yellow envelop. "Will this help us?" Chloe asked quietly. Alice nodded and gave a comforting smile while she took Chloe's hands into hers.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Alice asked. "I won't if you're not comfortable with the idea."

"No, no. I would like you to come," Chloe insisted. "I'm sure it would comfort Demetri as well."

Alice smiled and then for the rest of the night tried to keep Chloe preoccupied by making a checklist of things they would need to buy. Felix and Demetri came home at four in the morning to find the two setting on the floor in the living room going over magazines Alice had bought before coming over. "Well look who it is. Big Foot and Daddy-to-be," Alice teased. Felix flipped Alice the bird and dropped onto the couch carelessly. Demetri on the other hand joined Alice and Chloe near the coffee table looking over the glossy papers filled with everything from children's toys to clothes and furniture.

"Alice has gained us citizenship into Germany and aliases," Chloe smiled as she handed over the envelope filled with their information. "I find the fact that we're certified albinos a little amusing."

Demetri smirked and then flipped through the paper work to give it a quick glance, "Which of us is Dominik and the other Gustav?"

Chloe reached behind her and ruffled Felix's hair playfully, "This is your big brother Gustav."

Felix chuckled and just nudged her with his foot, "Watch it."

"Or what? You'll torcher me with your stinky big foot?" Chloe teased.

"I wouldn't if I was you, Chloe," Alice laughed. "He does have some rather stinky feet."

Demetri laughed and eventually pulled Chloe into his lap so he could look at the magazines as well. For a while they all just talked and joked around until Alice started getting curious. She'd been patient for quite a few hours to ask about the baby. She wanted to at least ask when both Chloe and Demetri were together.

"So, boy or girl?" Alice spilled with some insistency. Chloe's ruby eyes glanced over to Demetri puzzled face. His dark lashes blinked a couple of times before he looked straight back at her, a small smirk only Chloe would notice forming on his lips. "I'm happy with either in all honesty."

Chloe smiled, her pearly whites bright under the overhead lights, "Really? Because I could see you leaning more for a girl."

"Do you?" he asked almost surprised. "What if I told you I'd lean more towards a boy? Would that throw you off guard?"

"No, that'd make me a bit more happy," she told him and then placed a kiss on his lips.

"So a boy it is," Alice cheered and then pulled out a piece of paper and pen. "Alright, top four names."

"I don't think a list is necessary," Demetri noted as he waved his fingers with Chloe's. "I know you'd like to use your brother's name."

"Actually, I wanted to use his middle name, Thomas," Chloe admitted.

"Thomas is a good name," Felix commented. "My father's name was Thomas."

"Then Thomas it is," Demetri agreed.

"Demetri, why don't you choose the middle name," Alice suggested. Demetri looked to Felix, who agreed as well, and then lastly looked to Chloe for approval. She nodded as well and then waited for his answer.

Demetri never really had the chance to ever name something before. Well, there was that time back when he was human. Around the age of ten his parents had given him a small springer spaniel puppy as a present. He'd named the dog Oakland, not only because Demetri loved the oak tree but because it was a strong wood and Oakland was very strong and brave for a dog.

"Oakley, how does that sound?" Demetri asked a little unsure. A stifled laugh came from Felix's direction and a small smile was hidden behind Alice's hand. But Chloe was quick to defend, slapping Felix on the leg and giving Alice a nasty glare. Chloe then gave Demetri her full attention and grinned.

"It's perfect. Thomas is rather formal and I wouldn't mind calling him Oakley. It's rather cute," Chloe gushed, placed another kiss on his cheek and then laid back into him to rest her eyes.

Felix then cleared his throat, catching the attention of the others sitting on the floor, "Just one question and I think it's rather important."

"Shoot," Alice chimed already knowing what the question was and how it would end.

"Well, how are we going to introduce the kid to the secret?" Felix asked a bit nervously. He let his hands clasp together and wrung them until his skin almost was rubbed raw. "We don't want to introduce it in the wrong way. We might traumatize them."

Alice kept quiet and watched Chloe and Demetri closely as Felix's concern ran through the group deeply.

Felix had a very good point. If they told the child about the secret when they were too old it could cause problems. But then again letting them know from the very beginning would also be very uncertain because kids are kids and they don't know what to keep secret and what is okay to talk about. This issue was something Chloe almost wanted to play by ear but she knew that wasn't the brightest of ideas.

"Maybe introducing it slowly into everyday life," Demetri suggested. "He's going to notice the differences and ask questions. And that is where we as parents and family will have to explain what needs to be kept hush hush and what is okay to talk about with people on the outside. He's going to have some challenges when he gets older but I'm sure everything will work out in the end."

"When you say challenge when he gets older, do you mean if he would start considering being part of the secret?" Felix asked to clarify his understanding.

Demetri nodded, "And if he does decide he wants it then I will support him. It's his decision and he should be grown up enough to make it."

Chloe kept quiet, her thoughts on the subject ranged from agreements to disagreements but Demetri did make a few good points. If the child did want to be a part of it she would support because she assumed the kid would be wise enough to know what he wants.

"I think it's best to leave this to time," Chloe whispered. "We are getting a little ahead of ourselves."

The others noted her un-comfortableness on the subject and agreed to drop it. The rest of the night was spent watching a White Christmas for the upcoming holiday and finishing the list of things they would need. After the sun just rose over the Alp's peeks they all dispersed to their rooms to get dressed for their day out.

Chloe was thankful it was cold, cloudy and snowing. With that meant shelter from the sun and they wouldn't be stared at for wearing layers and layers of clothes. After Chloe had slipped into a warm flannel coat, she helped to tie a thick knitted grey scarf around Demetri's neck. Chloe patted the scarf softly and then glanced up at Demetri mischievously. Her ruby eyes hid behind her thick lashes and Demetri swore he could feel himself weaken in the knees just by that one glance.

"You are absolutely too good to be true," Demetri sighed as he stole her words with a kiss. Chloe giggled and bit his lip for just a taste of his blood.

"We'll have enough time when we get back," Chloe promised.

"I do hope so," he called as he watched her walk away and out of the room with a swing to her hips. Licking his lips, he took in the rest of the blood she forgot to kiss away and then followed her back upstairs to leave.

* * *

**A/N****: I'm really trying to get this finished. I need it off my shoulders so I can think about other ideas. But I promise that doesn't mean I'm going to treat these half assed. I'm not quite sure if there will be two more chapters or five. I'm leaning toward two. Anyway, I tried to have fun with some of the characters this time. If you weren't amused oh well. Not my problem. Oh, and I'm sorry it was rather short again. I think these last few chapters are just going to be that way. It's just a time thing. **

**The whole naming business for the kid was for me to have a bit of fun. I rather like the name Oakley. It's playful and cute and that's exactly how I plan little Oakley to be, onary, cute, and damn spoiled. Don't worry. His mama will keep him in order.**


	16. Act Four: Chapter 16

**"The most complicated task today is finding a way to live a simple life." — W. A. Nance**

"It's so nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Schiffer," the social worker shook both Demetri and Chloe's hand with a bright smile. Thankfully, Chloe and the rest of her family – including Alice – had gone out hunting the night before to keep their thirsts at bay.

Chloe wasn't the only one having a hard time sticking to the strict animal diet. Demetri was having the hardest though and she glanced over at her husband to make sure he was alright after having close contact with the human.

"And you must be Alice," the woman smiled as she gave Chloe's sister a hug, "It's such a pleasure to meet you in person. But you must introduce me to this fine gentleman."

Felix stood behind Alice with a small smile and eyes down casted. He wasn't having as hard a time with the diet. He'd explained that his German roots helped. He'd always had a particular taste for the German deer running around in the forest, ever since he was a young lad. So, when he allowed his eyes to lift up from the ground, Chloe and Demetri were allowed to see his once ruby eyes now an odd mixture of orange and yellow.

It had only been two months since the three of them had started hunting for animals instead of mortals. This was the beginning results. Chloe and Demetri's eyes had yet to change, they cheated sometimes by taking a wine bottle from the cellar at night and drinking it until it was gone. It also didn't help that they fed off each other as well - though that was impossible for them to stop due to the issues of not drinking from their significant partner once they start.

"This is Gustav Schiffer," Alice introduced sweetly. "Gustav is Dominik's elder brother."

The mortal clapped her hands together with excitement, "Oh Jawohl!"

Chloe grinned after seeing Felix grin from ear to ear, "I do love it when the whole family gets together to help in the process. Well, would you like to go and see the baby?"

Everyone then looked to Chloe, feeling almost like she was back in high school; she meekly nodded and held onto Demetri's broad hand for support. He just smiled down at her and kissed her temple as 'Ms. Mueller' showed the way.

The walk through the children's home was silent at first until Alice started asking questions about the children's home for the sake of conversation. The four of them listened as Ms. Mueller explained that they housed children from infancy up to sixteen years of age. They all attended school and were clothed and fed decently. The elder kids were encouraged to look for jobs like any other kid their age and were stressed to make school their number one priority.

Ms. Mueller ended just in time as they reached the nursery. There were only four cribs in the room at the time. Three were for the three toddlers playing on the ground with a nanny and the other held the very little boy that Chloe and Demetri planned on taking home.

Ms. Mueller encouraged Chloe to go on with a little push. Chloe's dead heart should have been pounding in her chest but it wasn't, though it did feel like the animal blood she'd had last night was pumping through her veins much faster. Demetri helped her walk up to the crib, a small smile slowly creeping on to his lips as he watched his little Chloe walk up to the crib like a frightened doe.

When Chloe was close enough to touch the smooth wood of the railing, she peeked over to see the little hands and feet kicking and gripping onto the little wool blanket draped onto him. When the baby's blue eyes looked over to meet her ruby ones, Chloe couldn't help but let her breath hitch and grin from pure bliss. Slowly she took the baby out of the crib and brought it close to her chest so that she could look down at it lovingly.

Demetri kissed Chloe's forehead, happiness running through his dead heart at seeing the sight of his wife just as happy as she deserved to be. He looked to Felix and waved him over so that he could see the little baby as well. When Felix hoped on over to take a look as well, Ms. Mueller looked to Alice with a toothy grin, "I do love these days the most."

"Yes, they are wonderful days," Alice chirped.

…

No more than a week before Christmas Eve, as well was a week and a day away from little Oakley joining the family, did Chloe find herself walking out in the vast forest of her backyard. Already had she feasted on a few roaming deer, even one particularly fat bear, so when the burn in her throat ceased to exist did she take a long walk back to the house. It was around five in the afternoon. Alice had gone out shopping for furniture to place in the Oakley's room since she didn't need to feed for the next few days.

Something in the air bothered her after a few more miles near one of the main roads. Chloe knew that smell anywhere. And this metallic sticky substance was rather enticing. Curious, Chloe walked a little farther, the highway nearly fifty yards away in plain sight.

There on the side of the deserted road lied - crumbled and destroyed - a pickup truck. From the looks of it, the truck skid on ice and slammed into a few trees. The motor was completely thrown twenty feet north of the truck and a dead body lied maybe another ten feet from the passenger door. A weak moan called out from inside of the truck. Chloe took her chances and continued to approach the crash site.

The blood, it was everywhere. Chloe thanked god she'd gone hunting before stumbling upon this. She was sure she wouldn't have been able to control herself if she hadn't.

Chloe reached out for the trucks passenger door and with a single tug the door had flown off the door hinges. Chloe was happy to find bright green eyes still fighting for life on the other side. The little girl, blonde, and only about five, was crying on the floor of the passenger side. She was neatly tucked up into a tiny ball, her arms wrapped around her knees for comfort and warmth.

"It's alright sweetie," Chloe cooed as she waved for the little girl to come out. "Um… Sprechen sie English?"

Her tiny golden locks shook back and forth as she told Chloe no. Chloe sighed and tried her best to remember the German Felix had taught her, "_Are you hurt? Are any of your bones broken?"_

She shook her head no again, which pleased Chloe a lot. The only sign of physical damage on the girl was a cut above her eyebrow and a bruise forming on her chin. Chloe then asked if the little girl could come out. The girl didn't say anything for a few seconds, looking from Chloe's outstretched hand to her ruby eyes and then back. "_I won't hurt you,"_ Chloe reassured her and that was all the girl needed as she began to crawl out of the truck. Chloe took the girl into her arms and then brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes. "_You are very pretty. What is your name?"_

"Sophie," her tiny voice answered and then she buried her face into Chloe's neck. The gesture was heart wrenching and Chloe couldn't help but feel horrible that this little girl had to witness the death of the other occupant of the truck.

"It's going to be alright Sophie," Chloe whispered. "_Close your eyes Sophie and don't open them until I tell you too."_

Sophie nodded into her neck, giving her the okay. Chloe then sprinted off for the house. She had to get the little girl into something warm and sitting in front of a fire place. This snow could have killed if she had been left out in that truck any longer. Chloe was silently thanking the gods above for allowing her to find the poor girl before that would have happened.

…

Alice's gift caused her to pause just outside the porch's back door. Felix noticed the vampire's hands full, not even noting the glazed look in her eye, and walked over to help her out. When Felix went to grab for some of the bags and finding that Alice's vice grip wasn't letting go, did he finally notice her zombie state. Alice didn't stay that way for long though.

Immediately after coming out of her trance she shoved through the door and dropped the bags near the island in the kitchen, "Felix, have you fed recently?"

"I plan to go out tomorrow," Felix said slowly. The hint of panic in Alice's voice didn't help. Felix's stomach lurched with nerves.

"Then run down stairs and drink a whole wine bottle," Alice hissed with panic. "Hurry!"

Felix, taking her words seriously, ran down to the basement and into the wine cellar. Taking a bottle off the rack, he broke the top off with a simple hit to the cement wall and began to drink. A hint of red began to make its way back into his eyes. Breaking his good streak of not feeding off mortals was disappointing but this was an emergency and Felix knew this was for the best.

Chloe was at the back door in only seconds. Alice ran to the door and let her in quickly. Chloe was by the fire place in the living room not much later. Alice had run over with matches and a wood starter to lite the wood logs but Chloe had already started it with her talent. Chloe then set the little blond bundle on the rug before reaching over for a thick wool blanket. She wrapped the blanket around the girl very instinctively.

"Has Demetri fed?" Chloe asked in a hushed tone. She knew the girl couldn't understand but it still made her nervous to say anything.

"He fed last night before coming back from work," Alice insisted. "I talked to him before he met with you down stairs."

Chloe nodded and continued to rub the little girl until she was warm. "Alice, she has a cut on her forehead," Chloe pointed out after Alice had started the fire.

Alice ran into the bathroom in search of first aid while Felix rejoined Chloe back up in the living room. Chloe gave a small comforting smile as he tried to help out, bring another blanket over, and then setting down next to her. "What is her name?"

"Sophie," Chloe told him as she smiled down at the little girl. The vivid green eyes poked out of the mass of wool and looked past Chloe to see Felix.

"_Warum is Ihre Augenfarbe rot?"_ Sophie asked as she let her tiny hand point at Felix and then Chloe's eyes. Alice walked in and bent down to view the child's forehead. Sophie then immediately pointed out Alice's eyes as well.

Felix smiled sweetly and then brushed Sophie's bangs out of her face so that Alice could see the cut, "_Our eye colors are different because we are fairies, Sophie."_

"_Like in the Grimm Fairy Tales_?" Sophie asked in a daze and amazement. Felix nodded with an extremely pleased smile. He loved that he could make this little girl melt into his fingers with such tall tales. "_Genau wie in den Grimmschen Märchen, "_ Felix confirmed.

Sophie grinned from ear to ear as she began to go into detail on how she knew the tales were real and that her uncle was wrong about the stories not being true. During this little rant, Alice tried patching up Sophie's forehead while Chloe held her still in the warm blankets. After Alice had finished, she cleaned up her mess and then came back to ask some important questions that Felix and Chloe had over looked.

Unlike her family, she was sensable enough to realize Sophie would soon be missed in the real world and that would put all four of the vampires in danger. So whether Felix or Chloe liked it or not, Alice had to find out how to get Sophie back. She started with the most simple of questions, ̋Wo sind deine Mutter und Vater? ̋

Sophie was errily quite as the three vampires waited for her 'simple' answer. Her usually vivid and sparkling green eyes dulled and the small smile on her lips had all together disappeared. Eventually Sophie spoke up, explaining that her parents had died in a plane crash a year ago and that she was given to her uncle to be taken care of. Her tiny hands rung together with nerves. She didn't talk much more after explaining that. Chloe gently caressed her hair in comfort and Alice leaned back against the couch with a struggle going through her mind.

Chloe assumed her sister was trying to see the little girl's future, and while doing so, Chloe showed Sophie her talent with the fire in the fire place. Chloe didn't like to see the little girl so troubled with her parent's death, even the recent death of her uncle. It was a terrible thing to witness death in such a way. People had nightmares about things like that and it caused a lot of suffering in the end. Chloe could relate.

Seeing her brother's decaying body on his couch after not hearing from him for two weeks, the sight, smell, and taste in her mouth. She could still remember every detail and every detail haunted her in her dreams for years.

Sophie was completely enamored with Chloe's talent, amazing that she was actually in the presence of a 'fairy'. "_Can I stay here with you?"_ Sophie asked quietly enough for Chloe to pick up her wish.

Felix and Chloe's eyes immediately meet with understanding and knew they could not have been happier if this little girl hadn't wandered into their lives. The decision couldn't be made without Demetri though and so Felix let Chloe explain to the little girl that she'd have to wait just a bit longer to find out.

"I don't know guys," Alice said quietly. "I'm having trouble seeing her future."

"What do you mean?" Felix asked worried. Chloe brought Sophie's tiny body closer to hers in a protective manor. She'd already grown attached to the little girl in the short time that they'd spent together.

"I mean I'm only seeing slivers, slices. Nothing is concrete and nothing is too vivid either," Alice pointed out not completely sure herself. "She has something quite similar to Bella but yet almost different, like she's not completely aware or in control of it."

Felix and Chloe glanced back at Sophie. She just smiled and hid her face into the woolen blankets. This would turn out interesting.

…

Demetri walked in from the back porch, shaking the newly fallen snow from his shoulders and the top of his head before walking in. For it being four in the morning, it was odd that the lights and fire place were still going. Demetri walked in never the less, happy to see people out and about for him to greet.

He hung his coat in the closet and slipped out of his work boots – keeping them in the kitchen to dry – and then proceeded into the living room. An odd scent was caught in his senses though. It was human and not his little Oakley's sent either – thinking Oakley's arrival might have been early for just a few seconds. No, this was not the scent of a little baby but still a child.

Demetri curiously walked over and found Chloe lying on the floor in front of the fire and a little bundle under two thick wool blankets lying just close enough to feel safe. Chloe was pretending to sleep, Demetri noted. As he walked closer and then sat down next to his deathly silent wife, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. She smiled wickedly and then allowed her ruby eyes to open up for him. The dancing light of the fire glimmered in her glassy orbs, bringing a dark and heavy want out of her. He could have just made love to her right then and there for that look but with the little human bundle lying next to her, obviously asleep, he kept his thoughts to himself and kissed her delicately on the lips.

"And what has my darling wife been up to?" Demetri asked in a still quite loveable manor. She just bit her lip to keep from smiling and then looked to the blankets before her, slowly pulling back one of the folds so that Demetri could see the little button nose and thick blond hair of little Sophie.

"Her name is Sophie," Chloe explained. "I found her in a car accident off the highway not too far off from here. The occupant inside was killed so I took Sophie into my care to make sure she was alright."

Demetri shook his head, knowing Chloe all too well. "You, my dear, are too kind for your own good."

"It was the right thing to do, especially since she has no family left," Chloe defended. Demetri sighed, "I wasn't scolding you, Chloe."

Chloe didn't say anything but just brushed a lock of Sophie's hair out of her eyes. Demetri then took Chloe's hand and kissed the top of it trying to keep her calm. "She can stay," he told her quietly. "As long as we don't get caught for kidnapping," he teased. Chloe smiled and chuckled just a little.

"Don't worry," she told him reassuringly, "Alice has been trying to figure that one out ever since Sophie asked to stay."

"Any luck?" Demetri asked as he then stretched out to lie down next to her. Chloe shifted just enough to make some room and allowed Demetri to wrap his arms around her waist. Her small frame fit perfectly against hers, allowing her some comfort on the hard surface. Sophie shifted a little in her sleep, Chloe stopped breathing just to make sure Sophie went back to sleep. Then did she actually take the time to think over Demetri's previous question.

"No…" she sighed. "Sophie's future comes to her not as easily as it should and even when she can get a fragment of one it's not very vivid. So Alice is trying to rest a little now. She's worked very hard today."

Demetri began to draw circles into Chloe's hip as he listened to the little Sophie's shallow breaths. Much to his surprise, little Sophie was taking on a much familiar scent. It's wasn't exactly the same but he could smell the same sweet fruity peach clinging to her soft blonde locks. Sophie reminded Demetri of a tiny version of Chloe. He smiled into Chloe's shoulder after the thought had crossed his mind. It was kind of funny; to think that Chloe would have a little her running around the house like a duckling would to its mother.

"What are you thinking about?" Chloe asked as she gently allowed the back of her hand to cress Demetri's cheek. Demetri caught her hand before it left his face and placed another sweet kiss upon it.

"How Sophie reminds me of a little you," he chuckled. Chloe couldn't help but laugh as well.

"She does resemble something of when I was younger," Chloe whispered. It was obvious he'd brought back some unexpected memories into Chloe's mind and quickly Demetri tried to dismiss them with a kiss onto the most sensitive part of his sweet's neck. "Oh, stop it. You're such a tease."

"Just trying to keep you from straying thoughts," he murmured into her delicate ears.

Chloe batted him away playfully and smiled up at him mischievously, "Don't you worry dear, and nothing strays to far from the thought of you."

"Now you're being the tease," Demetri hissed playfully. Chloe just giggled and allowed the silence between them bring comfort to the warm and cozy living room.

It was as if Sophie was already part of the family. She was the perfect little puzzle piece to the rather large puzzle needing to be finished. Felix kept her preoccupied when Alice and Chloe were preparing Oakley's room and Demetri would even go outside to play in the snow with her after they'd gone out and bought her a thick puffy pink coat and snow boots. Alice had a hay day at the shopping center as she tried finding Christmas presents for their unexpected new family member.

Sophie was happy though and that was what kept the rest of them going until Christmas Eve. Chloe was on the edge of her seat, too excited for words when it came to Oakley's arrival on Christmas Day. Sophie was absolutely curious as to what was going on.

"_Why are you so energetic, mama Chloe?"_ Sophie asked, her Germanic accent clear and thick on her tongue. Her lashes batted in curiosity and her little head tilted to the side as she leaned on her new mother's knee. Chloe brought Sophie into her embrace and nuzzled her face into her soft hair. A smile formed on her lips as she loved on the little girl she couldn't let go of.

"_You're new baby brother is coming tomorrow,"_ Chloe gushed with excitement. Sophie grinned from ear to ear at the news and wrapped her tiny arms around Chloe's next happily.

"_What is his name, mama Chloe?"_

"Thomas Oakley Schiffer," Chloe told her as she brushed the badly needed cut hair from Sophie's eyes. "_But we'll just call him Oakley."_

"Oak-ley," Sophie tried to say slowly so she didn't say it wrong. Immediately the little girl became silent and Chloe looked down to make sure she was alright. Sophie was quick to admit her concerns though, Chloe didn't even have to ask, "_I can't understand when Papa, Auntie, Uncle, and you speak in English. Will Oakley speak English too?"_

"_Well, yes, but we'd like him to learn German as well," _Chloe explained as she brought Sophie onto her lap. Sophie pouted just a little and even tried to wiggle out of Chloe's lap but Chloe knew all too well what problems would arise if she allowed her to have what she wanted. Chloe knew just a little of what it was like to raise a kid. She'd helped her elder sister on many occasions and not only did she have to grow up fast herself but her brother Layne had brought her up just as well as any child should have been. She was going on the instincts and memories of how her brother had raised her. "_Would you like to learn English, Sophie?"_

The little girl paused in her movement for just a second and then nodded slowly. Chloe smiled and kissed the little girl's temple before letting her back onto the floor. "_I'll talk to Uncle Felix about it, okay?"_

Sophie nodded and then ran off to find some toys to play with before Felix came back from work. Demetri then walked back into the house, putting away his things and sat on the couch next to Chloe. He brought her tired form onto his lap and allowed her to rest there until she was finished. "Don't' worry. Tomorrow will be here in no time."

Chloe looked over to the Christmas tree they'd set up over a month ago. The lights sparkled perfectly against the dark colored walls of the living room and the ornaments brought character into the room that seemed lacking before. Sophie ran back into the living room and grinned with she found her new papa was back from his hunt. Slowly, Sophie had come to realize that her knew family of Fairies also didn't eat like normal people.

"_Papa!" _Sophie jumped onto Chloe, causing Demetri to wince out of surprise._ "You're back from your hunt, ja?"_

"_Ja, mein kleiner Pfirsich,"_ Demetri cooed with his pet name. Demetri had explained to Chloe earlier that week that Sophie held a similar peachy scent that resembled hers. So instead of Chloe's pet name _pêches, _he gave little Sophie an appropriate German form of 'little peaches' so that she could understand. Chloe thought it was quite adorable. She was glad he'd taken to Sophie so kindly.

"_Your Mama must go as well," _Demetri insisted. He'd worried that her constant time spent in the house for the past week was starting to take effect. Her ruby eyes were a shade darker than usual, a normal sign that any vampire was hungry.

Chloe was quick to take up the offer, "You won't have any problems being alone?"

Demetri shook his head, "Don't you worry. It is great practice as well since we'll be having two in the house instead of just one."

Chloe smiled and gave a quick peck on his lips before getting up and then setting little Sophie in Demetri's lap. She looked down at the both of them sternly but addressed only one of them at a time, "_Now I expect you to be on your best behavior, ja?"_

Sophie nodded and gave Chloe a quick kiss on the cheek before setting back down in Demetri's lap. Chloe then looked to Demetri still holding that stern look, he just grinned from ear to ear, "Don't spoil her, please?"

"I promise," he crossed his heart and gave her a sweeter smile than mischievous. He wanted her to not worry about them while she was out hunting. That was the last thing she needed right now. When Chloe felt satisfied she kissed both of them on the forehead and then ran out of the house after grabbing for a coat and boots.

Sophie then hopped down from Demetri's lap and ran for her little stash of paper and coloring crayons. "_Papa? Can you help me make a Christmas card for Mama?"_

Demetri watched as Sophie cleaned off the magazines from the coffee table and then set out her crayons and various colored paper. Curious as to why Sophie was making a card, he also joined Sophie on the floor. _"What do you need help with?"_

Sophie began to pull out a green shade of paper and took children's scissors to begin cutting out a tree shape. "_I want to thank her for saving me from the accident. I want to make her a pretty card_," she explained. _"Can you help me put ornaments on the tree?"_

Demetri smiled as she handed him another pair of small children's scissors and a yellow shade of paper. Demetri quickly began to cut out little circles for those little glass balls and even cut out a little star shape for the top. Sophie had finished cutting out the tree and glued it onto a half folded red piece of paper. The card was nearly finished. Sophie continued to draw and color in each new family member on the inside of the card.

Felix was tall and given oddly shaped large muscles as well as his orange eyes and choppy scribbled brown hair. She then drew Alice, short and thin, but for some odd reason had little fairy wings on the back. She was given yellow eyes in substitution for not having a gold colored crayon. Sophie then drew Demetri, thin and a wide smile on his oval shaped head. She then quickly gave him red eyes and choppy honey brown hair. Lastly she drew herself, small, blonde, green eyed, and smiling the brightest out of all of them together. Then on the other page, her crayon paused above the paper, as if she didn't know what to write down.

"_What's the matter, mein kleiner Pfirsich?"_ Demetri asked worried. Sophie sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "_I do not know how to write in English."_

Demetri's lips turned down into a frown and he then sat Sophie into his lap as he tried to help her. Slowly yet surely he helped her learn how to say thank you and Merry Christmas in English. By the end, Sophie had dedicated herself to remembering those phrases. She even ran around the house, practicing on how to say Merry Christmas to Alice, Chloe and Felix when they'd come home.

Felix was the first to hear the words shouted off her pink little lips. He'd grinned from ear to ear as he picked her up from the ground and kissed her on the cheek telling her how proud he was. Looking at the clock on the wall, the hands clearly stating that it was already eight thirty at night, "_Now you're up late little lady. You don't want Schwarze Piet to come and take you away for being out of bed do you?"_

Sophie immediately howled in fear and hid her face in Felix's neck, "_Don't let Schwarze Piet take me away Uncle Felix! I will go to bed! Just don't let him take me away!"_

Demetri was horrified to see her almost on the brink of tears, "Felix, what the hell did you say to her?"

"Black Peter is Saint Nicholas's companion. If a child has been good all year they receive candy on December 6th, which is St. Nicholas day. But if they're bad, Black Peter takes them away from their parents and beats them with a stick. It's not true, parents just tell their children so that they behave," Felix defended his heritage with the tiniest of smiles.

"God, you must have been scared as a child," Demetri noted with jest. Felix just shrugged and told Sophie he wouldn't let Black Peter take her away as long as she was good and went to bed. She nodded and immediately dragged Felix with her up stairs to her new room so that he could put her to bed.

"Don't forget to read her a story!" Demetri called from the bottom steps. Felix waved him off and then turned the corner and out of sight.

Alice and Chloe showed up at the back door at the same time. Chloe ended up helping Alice carry in shopping bags of presents for not only Sophie but the others as well. Quickly Alice was quick to pull out Felix's presents, taking advantage of him being gone for these few precious seconds, and handed them off to Demetri to be wrapped. "Go down stairs to wrap those," she ordered. Demetri didn't waste any time and headed down stairs with the bag filled with goodies.

Alice then handed over Demetri's presents and ordered Chloe to go and wrap them in her guest bedroom. Chloe quickly left and began to wrap away. Felix came down a good ten minutes later, after putting Sophie to bed. Alice handed him a bag of Chloe's presents, "Wrap these in your room, they're for Chloe. Come back when you're finished."

After Felix went off to his room Alice sighed with a smile on her lips. She pulled out a few last minute clothes and toys for Oakley and began to wrap away. She planned for Sophie's gift wrapping to be a collaboration between all four of them though. Everyone gathered back into the living room after they had finished. Presents were placed under the tree and then they were all back at it again, wrapping way to make sure Sophie had a nice Christmas.

"These shoes are too cute," Chloe commented as she began to wrap the shoe box.

"I thought so too," Alice chimed. "She needs play clothes after all."

The presents were placed under the already filled tree after they were finished being wrapped. Felix gazed at the chaos under the tree with a wicked smile and nudged Chloe to get a reaction out of her rather static and black face. She smiled up at him, also admiring their work. "Carlisle doesn't mind that you're here for Christmas does he, Alice?"

All three looked to Alice for an answer and she just smiled, "No. Not after finding out that Oakley would be joining the family. They can't wait to meet him."

Something in Alice's tone made it sound like she was hiding something. But Chloe brushed it off after Alice said she needed to go out hunting before Oakley arrived. Felix decided to join her as well, leaving Chloe and Demetri to enjoy the cozy living room by themselves. They ended curling up together on the couch, a thick knitted blanket draped over them and the fire roaring in the fire place.

"It was a long day," Demetri told her. "I'm proud of you. You got through the whole day without losing your mind."

His teasing caused her to smile; she just tangled her fingers with his and kissed the top of his hand. "I couldn't have done it without you," she told him earnestly.

Demetri just kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes as he tried to enjoy the rest of the night in silence. That was all they needed, just a few hours to rest up before the next day of children laughter and rambunctious playing.

* * *

**A/N****: God… that was perhaps one of the worst chapters I've ever written. Right there, not proud of it. It was like writing another filler chapter. And I really hate filler chapters. It wasn't meant to be one, I needed to get Sophie in somehow and this was it. Anyway, I promise there will be more drama coming up. I desperately need some drama going on right now.**

**Um… Oh, about Schwarze Piet. He is a true 'character'. I first learned about him in my German foreign language class during the Christmas season. Frau was a feisty old woman, that I still look up to, and I don't know how correct her story was about him taking away naughty children and 'beating them with an ugly stick'. I made sure I did my research just in case, didn't find anything about it, but I added it in for story purposes. So if my story is incorrect, I do apologies. I was just taught Black Peter came to take away nasty children and that they'd never see their parents ever again.**

**Anyway, thank you for bearing with me. These last two upcoming weeks are the last in the semester so I might not be on after this. **

**I do have to recommend a great story however. If you want a great, and I mean GREAT, Twilight story read **_**Cornelia: A Tale of Twilight**_** by ****ScarletDevil1503****. Once I started I couldn't stop. I swear. It's a good read and she really deserves the readers. **

**I want to thank you all who reviewed. I don't get reviews often, so it's nice to know what you're thinking. Hope you all have a Happy Holidays!**


	17. Act Four: Chapter 17

_**"Don't worry, just breath. If it's meant to be, it will find it's way." - Anon**_

Christmas morning, the fire was still roaring – thanks to Chloe's talent – and the two still lying on the couch in each other's arms. The soft padding of tiny little feet coming down the stairs caught in both the new parents' ears. A smiled spread to Chloe's face as she peaked her eyes up to find the top of the Sophie's head running around the room to see the tree. But instead of the little toe head running to open her first present she padded over to the couch and jumped a top Chloe and Demetri in a squeal of laughter.

"Merry Christmas, _Mama und Papa_!" Sophie's little voice called from her pink lips. Chloe grinned and pulled the tiny girl into a hug.

"_And how did you learn to say that, sweetie?" _Chloe asked excitedly.

"_Papa taught me,"_ Sophie gushed with pride. Chloe looked to Demetri, whom she lied next to, and smiled sweetly before giving him quick kiss on the lips.

"Well, now that she's up, I'll go and make her some breakfast," Chloe said as she picked Sophie up, setting her on her hip and walking into the kitchen. Demetri watched from the couch, laying his head on the back and grinned. Sophie was set on one of the island stools and bounced up and down in her chair as Chloe made her scrambled eggs and toast.

Sophie was adamant the night before, after she and Demetri had finished making the Christmas card, to find a way to surprise Chloe with it. Demetri couldn't imagine a better way than to place it on the fridge for Chloe to find while making Sophie breakfast. So after Chloe placed the plate of food down in front of Sophie, her daughter's vivid green eyes danced over to the fridge catching Chloe's attention as well.

Chloe picked the card off the fridge, which was being held up by a pink heart shaped magnet. When Chloe opened the inside, her lips formed into a prominent smiled and she quickly walked over to Sophie to place a kiss a top of her head. "_This is wonderful Sophie. Thank you so much."_

Little Sophie hugged Chloe around the waist before going back to eating her breakfast. By the time Chloe had sat next to Sophie at the island, Alice and Felix had joined them that cold morning bright eyed and bushy tailed. Alice slipped into the kitchen and leaned against the counter as she held a mischievous smile for all to see. Chloe was the only one who was really curious though.

"What are you smiling about?" Chloe asked her sister, who began trying to ignore her. Alice was never able to keep secrets for long though. She needed to keep this one completely unnoticed, until _they_ had arrived.

"Oh, it's nothing," Alice insisted. But the grin on her face could not be forgotten.

Chloe was about to call her out again when a rapping came from the back door. Chloe was absolutely baffled when she glanced at the door. Carlisle stood there, Nessie in his arms and the rest of the family pilling behind them holding presents of all sorts. Demetri chuckled from the couch; Chloe had yet to get up from her spot on the stool out of shock, so Felix quickly walked over to let them in. Sophie was on the edge of her seat –trying to look past her mother in search of an answer – all the while clinging onto Chloe so that she didn't fall over. Chloe ended up bring Sophie into her arms and setting her on her hip so that she could walk over to greet her family.

"I can't believe you all- you all just flew out here for Christmas?" Chloe asked still trying to grasp that everyone was here and now in her house. But a grin still made its way to her lips, clearly proving that this surprise had done what it intended to.

"Merry Christmas, dear," Esme told her as she gave a quick kiss on her cheek. Esme gold eyes then caught sight of little Sophie, "And who might this be?"

"_Say hello, Sophie,"_ Chloe told the blushing little mortal.

"_Hallo, Ich heisse Sophie,"_ the little human smiled and then hid her face in Chloe's neck.

Carlisle took note of the human girl. "What happened?" he asked as he handed Nessie over to Bella. Nessie watched carefully, trying to catch a glimpse at the little human girl. Her curiosity was quite obvious to everyone around, for Nessie threw a fit in her mother's arms to get a closer look.

Alice quickly intervened, "I would have told you sooner but as it had happened all of a sudden and that we've been quite busy, and… well, Chloe had saved Sophie from a car accident. Her sole care taker was killed and she has nowhere else to go."

Carlisle paused to think this over and at some point a sympathetic expression washed over his eyes and he brushed a lock of golden hair from Sophie's eyes in a very tender loving way. Carlisle's acceptance made Chloe feel just a bit better, knowing that she'd done the right thing. Little Sophie smiled sweetly and asked Chloe who these people were. "_Well, they are family. This would be your Oma and Opa."_

Sophie's eyes brightened at the thought of having grandparents, "_I've never had an Oma and Opa before."_

"What is she saying?" Esme asked, Jasper and Emmett walked around to set the presents in the living room and Bella followed so that she could go and greet Demetri. Nessie immediately clung to Demetri out of excitement. Felix immediately sprinted over to meet his little niece, hoping to prove he was still the better Uncle in a never ending battle for the title.

"Well, she's quite excited that you are her grandparents. She's never had grandparents before," Chloe weakly smiled. Esme couldn't believe it, heartbreakingly she held out her arms to hold Sophie. Chloe told Sophie that her Oma wanted to hold onto her, Sophie immediately held out her arms so that she could wrap them around Esme's neck.

"She is the sweetest little thing, don't you agree Carlisle?" Esme asked as she patted Sophie's back comfortingly. Carlisle just smiled and nodded in agreement.

"When does little Oakley show today?" Carlisle asked as he shrugged his coat off. Chloe took it and walked over to the closet to hang it on a hanger and then put it away.

"Around ten," Chloe answered in haste. She couldn't get her mind off of that subject either. Chloe just wanted to have her whole family together. She knew that sounded spoiled, and there was no way of making that even okay to say, but Chloe just wanted family together. It kept her mind off of the Christmases that she had together with her human family… with Layne. Those were never the easiest to get through. Layne looked worse and worse every time she'd seen him and the thought of him dying at anytime and anywhere made those Christmases unbearable.

"Don't worry. When Oakley gets here all the waiting will have been worth it," Edward added after he had listened in on her thoughts. Chloe - forgetting that Edward had been listening in on the conversation - sighed and gave Edward a hug.

"I still can't get used to that terrible talent of yours," Chloe teased. Edward just ruffled her hair with his cold palm and gave a quick kiss to the top of her head. "I missed you too, Chloe," he chuckled.

Everyone then congregated to the living room as Chloe cleaned up Sophie's left over breakfast. Felix went on a long explanation that Sophie thought that they were all fairies and that they should all treat it as such if she asks any questions. The news that they had all become fairies became an inside joke immediately and they all had a good laugh at some point or another. Rosalie coddled Sophie when she could, usually Sophie kept to Felix or Demetri, but she was passed around so that everyone could have their fair share at meeting the new family member.

Felix sat on the floor with Nessie hanging all over him. Sophie watched the girl curiously from Demetri's lap – she had insisted that she stay with her Papa after everyone settled themselves in and had finished getting to know her. Esme had been the last to love on her and then handed her back to Demetri so that she could actually get a good look at Sophie while asking her a curious question. "How old are you sweetie?"

Demetri quickly translated for her and little Sophie quickly held up the five digits of her hand. Esme smiled, "Five? Well you're practically all grown up, aren't you?"

Again Demetri translated and Sophie's naturally pink cheeks deepened with color. Carlisle found Sophie to be one of the sweetest little things to be a part of their family. So whenever he could, Carlisle held onto the little girl with a particular fondness. He enjoyed that fact that it was practically holding onto a little Chloe, as if he'd had the chance to actually be a part of her younger life. He knew it was just a thought, one that seemed unlikely, but he was damn sure that little girl had to have been some sort of reincarnation.

Everyone tried to catch up while also watching the two girls color away, once Sophie had brought out her crayons and paper. Chloe talked away with Jasper and Emmett, sitting next to Demetri and holding onto his hand with nervousness running through her veins. Jasper had noted her jittery feelings and did his best to calm her down. It seemed to work for the next few hours as everyone waited for little Oakley to show.

"Have you any news about the Volturi?" Felix asked out of the blue. The room went silent, save for the two girls, who were giggling away at the drawings they were coming up with. Glances were made between vampires and Chloe, out of complete boldness, snorted. "God, it's not like if we talk about it that we'd be marked of the plague."

Emmett broke the tension with a chuckle and high-fived Chloe for that snide comment. Edward then spoke up, realizing he was the only one that really knew anything, "Aro has made plans to attack Leo in France. He knows Jane and Alec are being held there and once he gets a hold of them the joke will be up. He'll have known it was Demetri and Felix that betrayed him." Edward took a deep breath before continuing, "I say, you all are safe for now. It all depends on when Aro finds another tracker, one that will suit his needs enough to find all three of you."

"Edward," Bella hissed. The room had grown dark and the further Edward elaborated on the consequences of their actions the deeper that abyss ate away at them. "It's not like they don't realize that."

"Yes, but-" Edward began to protest.

Carlisle intervened, "But yet that has not come to pass."

Emmett nodded beside Rosalie in agreement. He glanced over at Chloe, trying to give her a supportive smile, "This is the trials and tribulations that Carlisle had warned you about at your wedding. You just have to strive forward, fight until the end. When the time comes we will be there for you. We're a family."

Chloe nodded, her heart was touched by Emmett's concern, "Thank you."

By the time the grandfather clock in the corner struck ten, Chloe was on the edge of her seat. The social workers car could be heard rolling up the gravel road, everyone anticipated for the slamming of the car doors. Chloe couldn't stand it any longer and had proceeded to walk out the back door to meet them. Demetri stopped her though, making her slip into her 'needed' coat and boots. He did the very same and walked out with his wife to meet Oakley.

Everyone in the living room quietly listened; there was muffled chatter, a few laughs shared and then the slamming of the car door before they heard it backing out of the drive. When the back door opened and shut, Rosalie was on her feet, Carlisle was trying to peek past a lamp, Jasper and Emmett were hanging over the back of the couch and the rest were smiling with pure excitement.

When Chloe rounded the corner, coat gone and boots put away, the gurgling baby boy in her arms became curious and rambunctious. Struggling to keep him still, Chloe walked back over to the placed furniture, Demetri following dedicatedly, and handed Oakley to Rosalie. The golden vampire's lips twitched up into a smile, her piercing eyes sparkled with delight, and she kissed Oakley on the temple, completely mesmerized, "He is too precious."

And that was all that was needed to fuel Chloe for the rest of the day. Presents were passed along to one another. Sophie and Nessie steadily became friends, though it seemed they still couldn't speak to each other. Nessie was able to express her meanings through projecting images into Sophie's mind. Their friendship was just the beginning of something very special. Oakley was passed along, but ended up staying with his mother after he'd begun to become fussy. Jasper and Emmett persisted in teasing Chloe to no end. And Felix spent his day trying to be a good uncle to the girls.

Chloe had fixed up a small dinner for Sophie, she at like a pig, while Demetri fed Oakley a bottle. Needless to say, all three children ended up falling asleep an hour later, Nessie in her father's arms, Sophie in Felix's, and Oakley in Demetri's. It was a sight to behold. Chloe sighed on the couch next to her dear Demetri, tangling her fingers with his one free hand; she kissed him on the shoulder and watched Oakley with content. This had to have been one of the best Christmas's she'd ever had. She couldn't doubt that. Chloe glanced over, catching Edward's smile, and for once she could only smile right back because in reality he was the only one who knew.

…

Sophie returned from school that afternoon. Chloe waited outside in the drive way for the bus to pull up. Oakley, already a whopping five years of age, clung to his mother. His head lied on her shoulder and his thumb was placed in his mouth, a sign that he was obviously tired and ready for a nap.

When the squeal of the breaks broke the calm atmosphere of the forest, Chloe cringed. Sophie ended up hopping down the steps quite pleased with her day in school. Her back pack was snuggly hanging from her back as she waved at her mother, "How was your day sweetie?"

Sophie quickly wrapped her growing wing span around her mother's waist and began to tell Chloe about her day at school, "We learned a little more about counting money and practiced more vocab in English."

"And I'm sure you'll need to study with Uncle Felix, yes?" Chloe asked with a pleased smile. Sophie nodded and held her mother's hand as they walked back up to the house.

The house was utterly empty, Felix was away at work, taking advantage of the cloudy weather, and Demetri was away in the forest trying to keep his hunger at bay. "Is Papa out?"

Chloe nodded away at Sophie's question. It didn't take long for her to realize that they weren't really fairies. After reading a few stories and books in school on myths and legends, Sophie was quick to point out the similarities and insisted that the family secret would never leave her lips after Felix had told her about the law abiding Volturi just south of them in Italy.

"They are dangerous, Sophie," he had told her. "And if we do not keep this information secret they could do very hurtful things to not only you but your family as well."

Sophie didn't take the news of the Volturi lightly. She tried not bringing it up sense the subject was usually only for the adults and only asked questions about their families secret behind closed doors. She was a prime example for Oakley to follow. And Oakley did. Being the wonderful sister that Sophie tried to be, she was sensitive with Oakley, telling him that their family was special that they were indeed mythical fairies from the Grimm tales that Uncle Felix read to them at night. Oakley was completely gullible when it came to his sister. He looked up to her in every way and it was no secret that he tried to be just as good as she.

Oakley was ornery though, participating in pranks with his Uncle Felix and always trying to get what he wanted when his father was around. Demetri didn't know how to say no. He couldn't help it when Oakley would allow his ocean blue eyes to look up at his father pleadingly. Chloe would catch Oakley most of the time, pointing a knowingly finger his way and saying no just before Demetri would give in.

"He's got to learn that he can't always get his way," Chloe would tell Demetri. "Because if we didn't he'd be getting into more trouble than he needs to be." Oakley would just grin from ear to ear and hide his face in the collar of his shirt out of embarrassment.

When Chloe made sure everyone was in the house, safe and sound, she put Oakley down for a nap and began to quickly work away at a meal for her children. Sophie camped out in the living room about ready to start her small amount of homework. But something under the coffee table caught her eye and out of curiosity she pulled it out from under the depths of darkness and dust. Sophie's little hands brushed the dust off before flipping the first page of what seemed to be a photo album. In the four, almost five, years that she had lived with her new family, Sophie never had seen the photo album before but it was as if it had been there all this time, unseen to the world without a care.

The first picture was of a family. There was an older woman with straight light blonde hair and standing next to her was a younger version of the woman by at least twenty years. A young man in his twenties, with curly blonde hair and striking blue eyes stared back at Sophie and in his arms was a little toddler, blonde and dawned green eyes. For a few minutes, Sophie thought the little baby in the man's arms was her but her mother was quick to announce her surprise after find Sophie holding the album.

"Sophie, where did you find that?" Chloe called from behind the couch. Sophie whirled her curly blonde locks around to find her mother peeking over to see the photo album.

"Sorry Mama," Sophie quickly shut it and held it out for her mother to take. Chloe shook her head and walked around so that she could sit down next to her daughter. Sophie set the album on her mother's lap and watched as she flipped open the cover so that she could see the family photo again.

"No, it's alright. I thought I'd lost this," Chloe told her with a new found hope. "This is my family before our family now."

Sophie shot up with interest. She'd never had the courage to ask her mother about her human family. She had always been afraid the subject would hurt her mother's feelings, so she never asked. Chloe smiled as she began to point out each individual person.

"This is my Mama and your Oma; she's very sweet and kind, much like your Oma Esme. This is my Schwester; her name is Liz, your Tante Liz. She has two kids as well. And this, this is your Onkle Layne, my Bruder. Your Onkle Layne was famous back in the 90's, he sang in a band. But he died just a few years before you were born, he had been sick for quite a long time."

Sophie noted her mother's tone grow quiet at the mention of Onkle Layne, she knew his death still seemed to bother her mother. So to see her mother smile again, Sophie wrapped her arms around Chloe's stone cold body and kissed her on the cheek. Chloe smiled, just a bit happier to know that she still had little Sophie to love, "Can you guess who this is?"

Sophie looked down at the photo again. Her mother's slender finger was placed just below the little toddler in Onkle Layne's arms. "You?" Sophie guessed unsurely.

Chloe chuckled and nodded, "Yes, that's a little me. Your Vatti says you look just like me when I was little."

Sophie watched as her mother flipped through a few more pages. Chloe finally landed on the photo of her as a little five year, wearing Layne's too-big sunglasses and being loved on by her brother. Sophie watched her mother smile fondly all the while plucking the photo out of the page it had been set. Chloe then held it out for Sophie to take, "You can keep this. Your Onkle Layne would have wanted you to have it, to remember him."

Sophie glanced at the picture again, the very young looking man was grinning from ear to ear, just as happy as the little Chloe. Sophie couldn't help but think that her mother looked so much like her brother. Ruefully, Sophie wanted to meet Layne so bad. He seemed like a great Onkle and it sadden her that she'd never been able to meet him. "Mama, can- can we visit Onkle Layne? I mean at the place where he was buried."

Chloe took in a deep breath, trying to hold back the heaviness in her heart. At this point in their lives, Chloe would have loved to just go back home to Washington and visit Layne's grave in her mother's back yard. But that would cause complications and Chloe didn't want to put her kids in the middle of that. If there were ever to be a time that they would visit Layne's grave, it would be years from now. Chloe's mother, sister, and her children would have to have passed on. Nobody could remember Chloe, nobody.

"Someday, Sophie," Chloe told the little human. "Someday."

…

"Da?" Oakley called from his bedroom that he shared with his sister. Demetri's ears perked with interest before he got up from his spot on the couch, reading over the local newspaper.

The nearly eight year old boy called his father's name again, this time a little more urgent. Demetri then skipped up the steps to reach his son just around the corner. Oakley stood in the door way, deathly still, afraid, and obviously confused.

Demetri pause just behind him, finding Layne sitting on Sophie's bed with his face in his hands. "Da, is that…"

"Layne?" Demetri muttered in confusion. He shouldn't be here, well no, Demetri shouldn't be seeing him that is. But then it hit him that Oakley had called out to him as well after seeing Layne in the bedroom, obviously in distress.

"Oakley, you can see him?" Demetri asked worriedly. Oakley looked up at his father and nodded, still too afraid to move from his spot in the door way. Demetri quickly bent down to his son's eye level. He brought their foreheads together, whispering a silent prayer and told his son, "Layne will never hurt you. Layne, like many who die, has nowhere to go because of how he lived his life before death. Layne is only here to watch over you, me, your sister, and Chloe. Do not be afraid, Oakley. Okay?"

Oakley nodded and wrapped his arms around his father for a comforting hug. Before he let go, Oakley had one last question, "Da, how did Onkle Layne die?"

Demetri pulled away just enough so that he could see Oakley's face clearly. Oakley meant what he asked and didn't at all seem unworried. No, this was his mother's brother they were talking about, and Oakley knew very well, after his sister had told him, that his mother dearly missed Layne. "You should ask him yourself."

Oakley let his brows knit together in concern. He'd never tried talking to the dead before. Would Onkle Layne hear him? Would he even want to talk to him? Oakley didn't know but he desperately wanted to get to know his Onkle better. Oakley quietly walked into the bedroom, Demetri watched from the bedroom door, and sat across from Layne on his own bed.

Before Oakley could even begin to ask his question, Layne raised his face out of his hands and stared at the young boy, his nephew. Layne's blond curly locks were disheveled and tangled. His eyes were sunken in and purple with fatigue. The signature leather jacket hung on Layne with no sense of power. Layne was the very image of a disaster. This was the perfect example of Layne just a year before his death.

"_How are you, Oakley?"_ Layne's lark like voice echoed from Sophie's bed. Layne tried with much difficulty to produce a smile. It was as if he were being made to relive his death all over again. Just so much pain.

"I'm okay, Onkle Layne," Oakley answered very quietly. Layne then allowed a true smile to fall upon his lips. "Can I ask you a question?"

Layne smirked and leaned back on the bed to relax just a little. Oakley watched with wide blue eyes, blue eyes much like his Onkle's. _"You want to know how I died. It's not very pretty, Oakley."_

Oakley didn't know what to say after that. His Onkle was a mystery to him, a puzzle he didn't know how to put together or even know where to begin solving. Oakley just stayed silent. _"But you're going to have to find out someday, aren't you?"_

Again Oakley didn't answer, _"You're ma will be mad with me if I tell you."_

Oakley then perked up at the mention of his mother, "Ma will have to understand. I want to be able to make her happy when she's sad about you. I want to understand why she can't let go."

Layne just smirked, _"You are a good kid, Oak. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."_

Oakley just smiled sweetly and grabbed onto his pillow as his Onkle Layne began to gather his thoughts. _"Drugs are a bad thing, kiddo. Don't you ever let me catch you with them. Well you shouldn't even have them at all,"_ Layne joked. _"I did drugs, Oak. And they put some nasty thoughts into my head. They made me a sick person, they made me wanted to die."_

…

Sophie walked in from school one day, heading up the stairs to drop her backpack off in her and her brother's room. Oakley had stayed home that day, feeling rather sick to his stomach. Chloe had watched him all day until Felix came back from his hunt. Chloe then proceeded to go out for her own hunt while Felix watched the kids for the rest of the night.

Sophie walked in on her brother talking, what seemed like to someone, but he was utterly alone. Sophie stood in the door way, letting her brows knit in confusion. "Are you that sick that you'd start talking to yourself?" she asked in amazement.

Oakley gasped as if he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't. Oakley then began to look between his sister and the space on her bed, back and forth, repeatedly until he kept his eyes on his sister for good. Sophie looked to the bed, not seeing anything and quirked a brow. "What's wrong with you?"

Oakley shrugged, not saying anything. This made Sophie curious, so she walked over to her bed and began to set in the very spot where Oakley had been looking earlier. Oakley immediately hissed, "No, don't sit on-"

Oakley stopped himself though, holding his hand over his mouth as if trying to keep his secret away from the world. Sophie stopped and looked back at her brother, "What are you hiding?"

Oakley shook his head, clearly not going to say what he'd begun to say earlier. Sophie walked over to her brother and glared, "I thought we shared everything with each other. What are you keeping from me?"

Oakley sighed and looked away from his sister in guilt, "Common, Soph. Can't we just drop it?"

Sophie, completely hurt that her brother would keep anything from her, shook her head angrily, "No, we can't. You're keeping something from me and I want to know."

Oakley bit his lip nervously and the pillow in his arms was squeezed a little bit tighter. He was quiet for a few seconds, as if he were listening to someone talk before he decided to answer to his sister's question, "Well, I- I can see and talk to Onkle Layne."

It took Sophie a moment to realize what her brother had just told her. She took a step back and reevaluated the situation, looking back at the spot on her bed and then back at her brother in disbelief. "How long has this been going on?"

"About a year," Oakley told her quietly, afraid of the hurt tone rising in Sophie's voice.

"And do Mama and Papa know?" Sophie asked darkly. Oakley nodded knowing this was going to be the end of the trust his sister had for him.

"You've been talking to Onkle Layne for nearly a year, keeping it from me as if you never wanted to shar-" Oakley cut her off, now angry that Sophie was making things up.

"I never said I wanted to keep him from you. I never said I didn't want to share!" Oakley shouted. "I was scared that you'd make fun of me."

"Make fun of you?" Sophie questioned hotly. Felix hopped up the stairs after hearing Oakley shout at his sister. He was in the door way watching over the argument, just in case it became physical. Chloe had warned him that the children would someday get into their own arguments and they had to be able to work them out on their own. She only told Felix to intervene if it became a fight.

"I wouldn't make fun of you about something this serious!" Sophie argued. "You know how bad I want to know and meet Onkle Layne."

"I know Sophie!" Oakley cried, "I was just so scared."

Sophie's anger melted away once tears started to brim in her brother's eyes. She quickly sat on the bed with him and brought Oakley into her arms to comfort him. "I'm sorry Oak. I didn't know I scared you that much."

"I just wanted to be as good as you Sophie," Oakley cried. "This thing, I knew it made me different. I didn't want to be a freak."

Sophie just held onto her brother and rocked back and forth to comfort him. "It's okay, Oak. Don't you worry about it. Just… just let me be a part of it too, okay? I can't see or hear him like you."

Oakley nodded and held onto his sister until the hiccups in his chest died away. Felix quietly walked away and went to the kitchen to make the two some hot chocolate. That always seemed to mend spirits.

…

Chloe lied in bed next to Demetri. He'd just walked in from a late night at work, the kids had already been in bed for hours and Chloe desperately missed her husband's company. Demetri kiss her neck and eventually bit down into the soft crook of her neck. Chloe moaned with delight and kissed Demetri's blood stained lips in haste.

A knock at the door halted their moment though. Demetri peaked up from the foot of the bed and found Oakley at the door holding a blanket around his body. "Are you okay, Oak?"

The ten year old shook his head no and ran over to the bed much like he'd done when he was younger. The wind howled from outside and a crack of thunder echoed in the air. Chloe smiled knowingly, her little Oakley was terrified of thunderstorms and not just the thunder but the thoughts of a tornado rolling through their home completely paralyzed him. No matter how many times Chloe told him Tornado's didn't happen in the Black Forest, it never seemed to make it better.

Oakley crawled in between the two after another roar of thunder sounded over top the house. Not a minute later did Demetri hear Sophie's growing feet come scurrying down the flight of stairs and into their bed room. She stood at the door, her eyes wide with fear. For her going on fourteen, Demetri couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Demetri looked to Sophie for an answer. She swallowed before choosing her words carefully, "I uh – well, I don't like being by myself."

Chloe just smiled and told Sophie to come lie down. Sophie didn't pass up the offer and quickly crawled under the covers next to her brother. With everyone now comfortable and hidden from the storm, the two fell asleep immediately. Chloe looked back at Demetri; a coy smile placed on her lips as she reached over to kiss him on the lips and then proceeded to read the book lying on her night stand. Demetri smiled ruefully but mirrored his wife, grabbing his own book on his side.

…

Sophie waited patiently with her brother, Oakley, at the bus stop. Her nerves were very clear though, her leg was bouncing up and down and she wrung her hands together until they were red. Oakley just chuckled and patted her sister's knee reassuringly, "Don't worry. You're going to pass your Abitur with flying colors."

"So says the artist," Sophie scoffed. Oakley held his hand over the spot on his chest where his heart would lie, clearly out of jest. "You've wounded me, Soph."

"Sorry," Sophie mumbled guiltily. Oakley just waved it off, "Don't worry. I know this means a great deal to you. But you've just got to take a deep breath and calm your mind."

Sophie did as her brother suggested and tried to relax. The deep breath did most of the job, she allowed her shoulders to relax and she slumped against the benches back. Oakley smiled, clearly pleased that she was taking his advice.

The nineteen year old Sophie watched the bus turn the corn and head for their stop. Oakley stood, holding out her backpack; Sophie took it with eagerness and slipped it on. "Now just remember everything that Onkle Felix told you."

Sophie nodded and walked forward as the bus came to a halt. Oakley gave his sister a quick hug and watched her get onto the bus after paying the fee. He waved with a bright smile placed on his lips. Sophie waved back after the bus began to drive off towards school.

Oakley quickly ran back to the parking lot and hopped into the small VW to head back for the house. A secret party had been planned behind Sophie's back. It was to celebrate her finishing her test to attend University. The whole family had planned to show, Opa Carlisle was having them all flown in right now. Well, they were supposed to have already landed and grabbed rental cars to head for the house.

Oakley pulled into the driveway to have already found the rest of the family already at the house. He quickly parked the car and headed in to help decorate. Nessie stood in the kitchen with Jacob, "Hey, Oak!"

Oakley grinned with excitement and quickly hugged his cousin. She was clearly too excited to sit still though. She was everywhere, much like his Tante Alice, who was already putting up garland. Chloe found her son just as she'd finished throwing way some wrapping paper, "Did she get on the bus in time?"

"Yeah, she was about as nervous as a skittish horse," he told her with a silly grin. "I told her to just take some deep breaths and she'd be fine."

Chloe thanked Oakley for taking her to the bus stop while the family came in and then immediately ordered him to start helping Alice with the decorations. Before Oakley even had the chance to ask his Aunt what he could help with, Alice had dropped everything in her hands and at once was in a trance like state. Jasper was quickly at her side, cradling her elbow in his hand just to make sure she knew that he was there for her.

Alice's vision wasn't long. She shook her head to clear the images in her head but only came to find everyone had stopped what they were doing, waiting for an answer to Alice's sudden vision. Alice's golden eyes landed on Chloe, worry flashed in her features and her mouth hung agape as she tried to find words that wouldn't scare her sister, "I- I only heard Sophie. I couldn't see who or what it was, but whatever it is plans on attacking her."

Demetri and Felix were out of the door before anyone could stop them. Chloe collapsed to the ground, Emmett was quick to make sure she was alright but all he could get out of her was that tearless sob. Chloe hid her face in her hands, hoping to keep her distress from Oakley and Nessie. Rosalie helped Emmett take Chloe down to the basement so that they could keep her calm and Bella insisted that she have Jacob, Nessie and Oakley help her clean up the decorations.

Alice looked to Carlisle with fear. But Carlisle only wanted to know one thing, "Is she alive?"

Alice nodded, "That I know for sure. I just can't see things clearly. It's that shield thing again."

"I know Alice," Carlisle comforted her with a firm squeeze on her shoulder. "You did the best you could. Edward, could you go help with Chloe?"

Edward swiftly pivoted for the basement door and was gone in a second. Esme hurried into the living room to help with the grandchildren. Oakley was, well, very quiet. He didn't say a word and didn't make any notion that he was in distress, or at least the kind of distress his mother was in. Alice glanced at Carlisle knowingly, "Do you want me to watch him?"

"Just make sure he doesn't do anything that would be unproductive," Carlisle insisted. Alice did as she was told and continued into the living room until further notice. Carlisle tried gathering as much courage as he could; he needed to be ready for the storm, a very nasty storm by the looks of it.

Carlisle walked down the stairs to check up on Chloe, only to find her in a complete disheveled heap. Rosalie was still holding her; Emmett didn't know what to do. He wanted to help but Chloe was unreachable in this state. Edward was trying to read her mind but only shook his head when Carlisle looked to him for an answer. "She's completely shut down. There's no reason, no thought, nothing comprehendible."

Carlisle bent down on one knee to become eye level with Chloe. Her golden eyes had dulled into an empty abyss and the thought of her being lost in such a foreign and lonely place troubled him. "Chloe, listen to me. You need to be strong. Didn't I tell you countless times that you needed to be the rock for these children? Chloe I need you to be that rock now," Carlisle told her with an aching heart. Chloe's soulless eyes darkened further, her bottom lip trembled and she hid her face away in Rosalie's shirt.

"Chloe," Rosalie urged quietly and soothingly, "Layne wouldn't want you to be like this. He wanted to see you happy and fighting until the end. This isn't then end Chloe. You need to keep fighting."

Chloe's body shook, for a good few minutes until she reached her pale hand out for Carlisle. When Carlisle allowed his cold hand to clasp with hers she turned her face out of Rosalie's neck and glared with such a hateful made rage Carlisle thought he might have been in serious danger. But Chloe's rage was directed not at him. "You promise me one thing," she growled as Carlisle swallowed a nervous pang down his throat. "You promise that I'm the one to rip that bastard's head off who hurt my Sophie."

Carlisle, relieved to hear her speak, chuckled just a little and placed a reassuring hand on Chloe's cheek. "You have every right," he told her. "As long as you are not hurt in the process."

Chloe allowed a toothy smile to spread upon her lips and looked to Edward, "Where are they?"

Edward immediately began searching for the only two people out looking for his niece.

…

**A/N****: Finally! Progress! I've needed this. I know the middle of this chapter skips years in confusing ways but I only wanted the important aspects of their childhood to be written about, as well as some bonding family moments.**

**Otherwise, this will kick off the beginning to the ending of this story. We'll be drawing to a close pretty soon so I hope you all have enjoyed this as much as I have. I think this will be the only twilight story I'll ever write. I only care for Demetri's character anyway. **

**I've other ideas on my mind anyway, recently I've been working on a Thor/Avengers story and I've kind of been putting my harry potter story in the back of my mind but I'm sure I'll pick her back up again someday.**

**Anyway, stick around 'til the end. You won't want to miss this ending.**

**Reviewing is always lovely. **


	18. Act Four: Chapter 18

"_**I'd like to fly, but my wings have been so denied…" – Alice in Chains (Down in a Hole)**_

Whether Sophie liked to realize it or not, she was being watched. She could feel it, the staring, and the prod in her side that said she was in danger. Everything was in perfect alignment for a very bad start of the day.

Sophie was on the bus, making her way to school for her big day. The day she was to take her Abitur. This test would decide her future, if she were to continue on into university. Oakley had tried to make her feel better before leaving on the bus and truly it had worked for the few moments she tried to deny that she was feeling targeted.

It was after she had hopped off the bus did she finally realize the cloaked figures standing on the corner of the sidewalk staring right at her. Sophie's heart rate spiked and something in her mind told her to start sprinting for the school. Sadly there was nobody in the parking lot or even nearby to watch the events unfold.

As was said before, everything was in a perfect alignment for a very bad day. Sophie only blinked once, a very bad choice on her part, and she came to find the cloaked figures were already at her side, too dangerously close.

"Sophie?" one asked with a ghostly groan.

"Um ja?" Sophie answered holding her backpack closer to her out of some means to find comfort.

"Wonderful," the smaller figure's feminine voice dripped with anger. "Pain."

Sophie then dropped to her knees; something in her chest was ripping apart. Her muscles screamed in pain, as if they were on fire. Her head pounded against her skull and for a mere minute Sophie wished she were dead. Something in her stomach built up with pressure and the moment Sophie screamed out for her Papa that pressure sprang out and pushed every ounce of pain out of her body.

"What the hell happened?" one of the figures had asked, now standing a good ten feet away from Sophie's limp body that lied on the ground.

"She…" the feminine voice was rather stunned for words. "She stopped my attack."

"Aro will want to know about this," the other answered as he came forward to Sophie, checking to see if she'd passed out. Come to find she'd only exhausted all of her strength into stopping the other figures attack.

"Aro will want to _meet_ her," the other insisted. "And I thought this would only be a simple job."

"Simple?" the other snorted sarcastically. "Nothing is ever simple when it comes to revenge my dear sister."

"Either way," the sister dismissed, "pick her up. We're taking her back."

Sophie was lifted from the ground and held closely to the boy's chest. Her head wobbled weakly with every step he took and for a few seconds Sophie thought she was going to be sick to her stomach but a sense of nothingness came over her. Everything around her went black, empty, silent. She was sure she'd passed out.

…

Felix and Demetri had sprinted to Sophie's school after Alice had said it was Sophie in pain and agony. Demetri's very dead heart seemed to spring to life and with Sophie's sent clearly traced all the way to the school and ending just outside of the parking lot. Felix detected the other scents as well.

"Jane and Alec," Felix muttered in distaste. Demetri, furious with the fact that those brats had touched his daughter, had readied himself to punch a nearby car but Felix had stopped him in time. "Demetri, don't cause a scene."

But it was the look on Demetri's face that had softened Felix resolve. Demetri was clearly falling apart, his heart breaking in two. Demetri looked like he was on the brink of tears, tears he'd never shed, but tears he would have cried either way. "God, come here."

Felix took Demetri into his arms and gave his friend a strong and firm hug. "It's alright. Everything will be alright. We're going to find her and everything will be alright."

"They'll kill her, Felix," Demetri choked. "They'll kill her, rip her up into pieces and send them back to us out of spite and revenge."

Felix knew all too well at what Demetri was saying. Felix had been a part of those 'revenge' outings a many times and they always ended with a package being sent back to their loved ones, their parts neatly wrapped and drained of blood before being placed in the box.

"We won't let that happen," Felix told him. "Common, let's go back. We have to tell the others what happen."

Felix let Demetri straighten up before the two started back for the house. The two kept silent, they both knew they had to act fast before Aro even had the chance to tear Sophie a part limb from limb. This information was best kept secret from Chloe. She would fall into despair knowing that Sophie would go under such a horrible death.

The two walked through the back door only to find most of the family tearing down the decorations they had put up. Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Chloe were nowhere in plain sight but Alice quickly pointed to the basement. Felix and Demetri continued down the stairs and were greeted by the rest of the family. Chloe was setting on the couch, Edward rubbing her back to comfort her. Edward allowed Demetri to take his place, Chloe took up her usual spot, laying her head on his shoulder and allowing him to drape his arm around her.

"We didn't get to her in time," Demetri told her quietly. "Jane and Alec kidnapped her."

The pain in his voice was evident. Chloe knew this was hurting him just as much as it was hurting her. Chloe tangled her fingers with Demetri's and kissed his knuckle before proposing her idea. "I say we should just be forward with them. With Bella at our side they have no chance at touching us. Edward and Alice would be our eyes and ears. I will be our offence if needed. I say we need to make our point clear to them. We're tired of this shit and we need to plant that into their thick heads for them to understand."

Demetri just chuckled, "You are always the one looking forward to a confrontation, aren't you?"

Chloe just laughed along and shoved him a little in his side. Felix on the other hand didn't feel so comfortable with the plan, "You do have to remember they have Sophie. They could use her as a weakness on our part."

Chloe bit her lip in frustration, "I know but I know Aro too Felix. You know what potential Sophie has as a human. Alice can't read her and Edward can barely hear her thoughts. You don't think Aro wouldn't use her to his advantage? He's not going to kill her, not until he finds out if she's useful.

The silence from everyone around her confirmed her thoughts. They all knew Aro would make use out of Sophie. When, was the question. "I never wanted her to have to choose this way of life in this manner but this is fate I suppose," Chloe muttered. Demetri's hold on Chloe's hand became a bit tighter. This had been a matter the family had talked over just before adopting Oakley. They wanted the kids to have the choice of whether they wanted to become immortal. It was something they were willing to offer if Oakley and Sophie wanted it. But not in this manner. This was not what they had planned for.

"Alright, so we leave tomorrow night," Felix suggested. Everyone nodded. It was as if they were on the brink of war, crossing into enemy territory and walking on a thin line of life or death. This would be the fate of Sophie.

…

"_Alright you two," Jerry called from behind the camera. "Smile!"_

_Layne tickled Chloe's sides causing her to giggle and allow her toothy smile to grace the world before Jerry snapped the photo. The sunglasses on Chloe's head slid all the way down her small button nose, Layne pushed them back up to keep the sun out of his little sister's eyes. _

"_You've got to keep those on alright, sis?" Layne insisted. Chloe nodded, her blonde curls bouncing up and down with the motion. "We don't want your pretty little eyes to get hurt do we?"_

_Jerry just chuckled, "Common Layne. She's five; I think she knows better than to stare directly into the stage lights."_

_Layne flipped Jerry off, "She maybe five but she's not a genius yet."_

_Jerry busted out laughing and wiped way the tears forming in his eyes before he insisted that the two get ready before the show. But snarky little Miss Chloe stopped them before they could drop the subject, "I'm right here stupid butts. I can hear you."_

_Jerry and Layne were struck by her sudden outburst of independence, well more of bitchiness. But it was all the funnier when Layne's little sister's lips were pursed and she set her hands on her hips. Layne just smiled and messed up the blonde locks a top his sister's head with a simple brush of his hand. "And you keep telling people that when they're talking about you," Layne teased, "because that's exactly what's going to make them stop talking about you."_

_Jerry gave Layne a sideways glance before telling Chloe otherwise, "Now you know better than to listen to your brother Layne right?"_

_Chloe grinned from ear to ear and nodded at Jerry, "Never trust Layne."_

_Layne gawked in amazement, "And this is what you're teaching her when I'm not around?"_

"_Just a few tips to keep her from becoming an all-around B-i-t-c-h," Jerry corrected. _

"_Don't worry Jerry," Chloe began innocently. "I won't be a bitch."_

_Jerry threw his arms up in the air, giving up on make Chloe a decent little girl before she went back home to Mrs. Staley. "Your mom is going to kill me."_

_Layne laughed and just hugged his little sister as if she were the most precious kitten in the world. Chloe hugged him back just as lovingly and the three then moved on to back stage before the concert was to start in a few hours. _

_During that time Layne and the rest of the band members preoccupied their time with warming up or keeping Chloe out of trouble. But ten minutes before the show Layne was carrying his little sister to the side of the stage, her sunglasses and ear plugs already on. "Now stay here Chloe," Layne told his little sister. "And if someone plans to take you away you know where to kick them, right?"_

"_Right," Chloe nodded grinning from ear to ear. Layne smiled too and then followed the rest of his band out onto the black stage before the lights lit up the stage. Chloe was otherwise mesmerized with the lights and the loud sounds that still tried to enter her ears when the concert started. She watched the faces of the crowd, sweating and in pure ecstasy. She was amazed at what music could do to people, how it could move them, how it could make them sing along together, how it could create this comradery for just the few minutes that the show went on. It was just amazing._

"_Alright, just before this show ends I just have to get help from a special someone, and no it's not you ma'am, who keeps flashing everyone," Layne chuckled a little before coming over to his sister. Picking her up, Layne held tight as he walked out onto the stage with Chloe. "This is my baby sis Chloe, she's going to help me sing, so no flashing. That'd be great."_

_Chloe, like most kids her age should have been shy when she was brought in front of the crowd but she wasn't even the slightest bit nervous. She liked meeting Layne's fans, it was something she always found interesting, "This last one is _Would?_"_

_Mike started up the strumming of the bass and immediately Sean began tapping away at the symbols. Jerry's guitar riffs followed in with the first verse. Layne helped Chloe sing up on the back vocals until the chores required his attention, where Chloe still sang along but didn't want to outshine her brother. The crowd of sweating and drunk fans were pushing around and throwing their fists up into the air, their excitement showing through every ounce of their being._

_Chloe found herself becoming lost in her brother's voice and the vibration of the music. Everyone was so lost in the moment that they didn't even realized the wind picking up or the storm clouds rolling in. Even though Layne was aware of her talent to control elements, he wasn't aware that in such intense moments like these that Chloe's power had a massive effect on the environment around them. _

_The thunder rolled across the sky just as ear thundering as the bass and guitar amps put together. The lightning was nothing extravagant but the rain poured down in gobs and there was no stop to it. The front of the stage and the entire pit was drenched from head to toe. Mud was slung from either end of the arena and Chloe found her body being quickly drained from the amount of energy the weather was taking from her. By the time the end of the song was finished, Chloe's eyes were closing slowly and her head was tucked away in the crook of Layne's neck. _

_Chloe was taken back to the tour bus quickly after she began to shiver in her brother's arms. Layne wasn't sure whether to be worried or not but he was sure he'd find out once he had her in his bunk and under the covers to get warm from the cold Seattle rain. "Chloe? What happen sis?"_

"_It started raining," she mumbled, curling up to the pillow that smelled of her big brother. "I love you Layne."_

"_Sweetie, don't fall asleep yet," Layne insisted as he took her cold hands into his._

"_Your hands are like fire," Chloe hissed, she tried pulling them away but Layne held on tight._

"_Chloe, did that thing happen again?" Layne asked in a whisper as Mike and Sean walked by to grab some more blankets for their little friend. They handed them down to Layne, who wrapped them around Chloe in a tight cocoon. Jerry came back from the medicine cabinet and handed Layne the children's Benadryl that Mrs. Staley had given them for cases like these. _

_Chloe nodded in response to her brother's question. Jerry began to pour Chloe the correct dose of medication and handed it to Layne so that he could give it to his little sister accordingly. "Take this, Chloe."_

_His sister's tiny pink lips cracked open to a sliver, enough to slip the medicine down her throat. Chloe finished it off with a sip of water and curled back up to her favorite pillow. Layne watched her slip off into a dreamless sleep for a few minutes until he too slipped into the bunk to lie next to her. Jerry lied down in his bunk across from Layne's. They shared a knowing glance between each other, one that said it was time._

"_She needs to go back home, Layne," Jerry told Layne with a sigh. "I know you mean well but with this… problem she's not safe."_

"_And she will never be safe for the rest of her life," Layne muttered in despair. "But I want her to at least feel like she's lived something now, to know that she at least did something she wanted too."_

_Jerry's expression deepened with regret and nodded, "Then let's just make sure she's kept away from these problems. That means we're going to have to tell Mike and Sean."_

"_I know," Layne muttered as he wrapped his arms around his sister, pulling her closer, afraid that this precious little thing would disappear from his life if he let her go._

…

Sophie found herself in tears. Aro was exactly the way her Onkle Felix had said he would be, angry and vengeful. He was kind to her at first after finding out about her talent at forcing others off of her in sticky situations, but due to human limits, Aro was able see her visions and force other visions onto her once her energy was drained.

Mika, the Volturi's new tracker – yet still not as good as Demetri – had been tracking Sophie down for more than a week. Mika kept his distance, still being new to the vampire world; his thirst was hard to control. Jane and Alec helped to keep him under control, and thus away from Sophie when they had dragged her back to Volterra.

Zelda was a newer prize to Aro's collection of talented vampires. Zelda was Sophie's nightmare. She forced upon her images from her mother's past, memories that Aro had stolen from Chloe herself. The worst were of Onkle Layne. The one Zelda forced upon her every day since her capture was of the day Chloe walked in to find Layne's corpse lying on the couch after his overdose. The smell, the sight, everything was a nightmare. Sophie found herself wondering late at night, where her dreams seemed to be the only safe place, why Aro would be torturing her with such memories, if memories at all.

Aro didn't wait to explain her question the next morning. Heidi would drag her out of the dungeon cell and present her to the three overlord vampires. Aro would then read her mind for any new bits of thoughts; he read her mind every day. Her thoughts were never personal anymore, "I force these memories upon you because suffering is the only thing that we vampires understand. And to become one of the night, you must be an old friend with pain."

"And you don't think the pain of my parents deaths were enough?" Sophie had retorted quite angrily. Aro's milky red eyes lit up with amusement.

"No, you were gifted with a second chance," he told her darkly. "I don't find one ounce of suffering in your mind."

And then Sophie was dragged away for another two hour session of suffering memories.

Sophie wasn't surprised that Aro wanted to change her. No, she expected that to save her life, at least keep her from actually being put in a grave. Sophie's Tante Alice had always thought her gift was extremely interesting and had always told Sophie it was a good thing since she was able to keep her thoughts away from Onkle Edward.

Sophie barely had a few seconds to herself before Zelda penetrated her mind with the very memory she was shown every day. Sophie's heart sank, her mind darkened, and her eyes shut tight in fear.

_Chloe sat in the recliner placed in the corner of her mother's living room. Her knees were held close to her chest and she bit away at her thumb from the nerves running through her veins. Mrs. Staley sat at the kitchen table, the home phone place in front of her on the table. It had been earlier that morning that Mrs. Staley phoned into the police station to report not hearing from her son for nearly two weeks. Nobody would pick up the phone at his apartment and when they would go over to visit nobody would answer. _

_It was at that point that Chloe insisted to her mother that they called the police. They were now waiting on a call from what the officials had found. Waiting for the call was the worst. It was worse than having to wait for her mother's cancer test results. There was just this dreadful feeling in the back of your mind, nagging away at you until the very last minute. The pit of your stomach didn't stop with the summer salts and the biting of her thumb could only give her so much solace. _

_If something had happened to her brother Chloe didn't know what she would do. Her brother was the only person that really mattered in her life. Layne was the only one that stayed by her side when she needed someone and he was always there to give advice. Yes, Layne had his misgivings but he meant well when it came to his baby sister. _

_When the piercing call from the phone filled not only the kitchen but the living room, Chloe and her mother didn't know how to react. It only took Chloe's mother a few seconds to recuperate before picking up the phone. "Hello, this is Nancy."_

_Chloe sprang out of the recliner and stood at the end of the kitchen table waiting for her mother to give the news. Chloe's mother didn't have to say a word though. The tears welling up in her eyes said everything and Chloe found herself breaking down bit by bit. Her mother thanked the officer on the other line and before hanging up said she would be on her way._

_Mrs. Staley grabbed for her coat hanging off the back of her chair and slipped into it. The tears in her eyes were beginning to slowly fall down her rosy cheeks, "Mom, I'm coming too."_

_Nancy held up her hand, "Chloe I want you to stay here."_

"_No mom. Layne is my brother," Chloe insisted. Chloe took her mother's hand, holding it tightly because she knew her mother was trying very hard not to fall apart. Nancy was a strong woman, strong not because she had to be but because she wanted to be. She had to be strong for her daughter. Nancy finally agreed and the two made their way to Layne's apartment in Chloe's beat up ford truck._

_The drive to Layne's apartment was a good fifteen minutes. He lived on the other side of Seattle and with there still being roads snowed over from the last snow storm Chloe had to make sure she got not only herself but her mother to the apartment alive. Turning onto Layne's street it was already crowded with neighbors and passing citizens. The ambulance lights were flashing, the red fire truck was roaring loudly and the number of police cars didn't help to keep the situation under wraps. _

_The officer that Nancy had just gotten on the phone with was making way for Chloe's truck to pull in. Nancy rolled down her window to address the police man. "Where would you like us to park?"_

_The officer nodded over to the ambulance, Chloe quickly parked and got out of the car after shutting off the ignition. The officer, named Doug, escorted Chloe and her mother up the stairs to the upstairs apartment. Other officers were walking out and down the stairs past them with bags of evidence, heroin, pipes, and burners, all sorts of drug paraphernalia that both Chloe and Nancy knew Layne had been hiding away from them. _

"_Now, I usually don't allow family to go in and see the body as it usually is but I can't stop you," Officer Doug warned. He glanced between the mother and her daughter, Chloe was determined to see her brother, "They just finished taking photos and are now waiting for you. Once you're finished they will bag him up and send him to the morgue for a biopsy."_

_Nancy thanked Doug before she followed her daughter through the front door. Everything was eerily still, not quite but still and very stuffy. This small white kitchen was bare of any sort of activity. The bedroom door down the hall was left ajar; light from the window spilled into the black hallway and revealed the pile of clothes strewn about here and there. Officer's tipped their hats and moved out of the way so that Chloe and her mother could walk through with little effort. Through the smoke and dimness in which the shades created, Chloe could make out a silhouette lying on the couch. _

_There was a smell, a putrid smell. Chloe couldn't help but gag into her hand and allowed her eyes to water. An Officer that was nearby handed Chloe a cloth to cover her nose and mouth. Chloe then walked closer, the sight of the body becoming clearer. Her heart sank into the pit of her stomach and the hot blood pumping through her veins was rushing to her head in an attempt to keep her brain functioning. There Layne lied dead, decaying away for a good two weeks. His once gorgeous blonde hair was a stringy mess, where his eyes should have been were sunken in, his cheeks were much the same way, and his fingers curled as if he had the worst case of arthritis. Nancy couldn't take it anymore; she let out a sob and covered her face away in Officer Doug's chest. They escorted her out immediately._

_Chloe stood there waiting though. She was waiting for her brother to blink or to twitch a finger or to even allow his lips to tremble. But he didn't move and so she waited, waited for him to wake up. Chloe was past the decay, she was memorized with the illusion of what her brother once was, waiting for him to wake up. _

"_Ma'am?" one of the officers called as he set a hand on her shoulder. Chloe didn't move, "Ma'am, are you alright?"_

_Chloe nodded and brushed the officer's hand off her shoulder, "I'm fine, just waiting for Layne to wake up."_

_The officer paused and looked to his partner for help, the other officer walked forward, placing his hand on Chloe's back and escorted her out of the apartment as well, "How about we go and get a cup of coffee as we wait for Layne to wake?"_

"_Okay," Chloe muttered lamely and followed the other officer's out of the apartment. Officials immediately started bagging up the body, clearly distraught by the thought that even as young as the sister was she couldn't even realize her brother was dead._

…

_Dressed in the finest of cloths and jewels, Demetri brushed back his somewhat shoulder length hair and smiled down at his wonderful dog Oakland. "Tonight I run away, Oak. Don't worry about me alright."_

_The dog just wagged its tail out of fondness; the fact that its master was paying attention to him was all but too much for him. _

_Demetri's sack was already packed, stashed away under his bed and his pristinely sharpened sword with it. He was sick of this life, sick of being told what he was to become and how he should behave. Demetri wanted to be his own man, his own person, to have some sort of control in the decision making. And that meant this gala for matching him up with his future bride was out of the question. He would play along for his parents and then casually make his leave once his parents were nicely taken with the wine for the evening. They would never notice. _

_Demetri met with his Russian mother at the bottom of the steps in the pure marble entry hall. The candles were lit and her beautiful pale features were softened with the glow. "You look stunning, Mother."_

_She smiled warmly and caressed her son's rosy cheek with fondness, "Yes but your kind words should be for your future bride tonight."_

_Demetri grimaced to himself but chuckled for his mother, "You are too humble Mother."_

_Before Demetri's mother could chastise her son, Demetri's French noble father entered the room, brushing any dirt off his shoulders and bounced on the balls of his feet with delight after finding the rest of his family already in place. "Wonderful, so are we ready to greet the guests?"_

_The two standing at the foot of the stairs nodded, smiles and all. The guest list ranged from nobles and merchants from Britain to family from Russia and scientists from Italy. Demetri hadn't felt so miserable in his life until now. His father was adamant about making connections with as many powerful people as you could. It was most frustrating to Demetri now as it was when he was ten. Only one guest caught Demetri's attention the moment they were introduced. _

"_Aro Volturi," the pale lanky man bowed with utmost respect. Demetri and his parents mirrored the Italian noble. "And my associate Doctor Carlisle Cullen."_

_Demetri eyed the doctor as well, noticing that both Aro and Carlisle had the most unique of eye colors. Ruby Red was no common eye color to any human being, which Demetri was for curtain. So what on earth could that make these two? Demetri's curiosity got the better of him and he made it a goal to get better acquainted with Aro and his friend to find out. _

_Before Aro and Carlisle were ushered into the gala, Aro made a point to shake hands with the noble's young son, for reasons that Demetri would find out sooner or later. "You are the most intriguing of souls, young man. Don't allow your curiosity to die."_

_Demetri didn't know exactly how to converse back to such a statement but just gave a shaky smile and watched Aro leave through the glossy cedar doors, the doctor following not far behind._

_With all the guests present Demetri was quickly matched up with his future bride, Penelope d'Orl__é__ans, and then presented before the guests as the future husband and wife. Demetri couldn't wait to absolutely rid himself of this clinging French girl. Ho, there was no way he would allow himself to marry a girl, she was barely 14, and it made the nearly 21 year old Demetri sick to his stomach. _

_Demetri excused himself from the slew of petite little girls that were Penelope's friends. Had Demetri known any better, he would have ran away before the gala had even started. So finally after escaping the horror Demetri took up was his mind hadn't forgotten, Aro. The man was proving to be rather elusive but a great and wonderful challenge none the less. Demetri always had a knack for tracking people down. They were rather predictable most of the time but then there were those like Aro, where you had to listen and watch so intently that the whole project would end in a headache. _

_Aro was wandering around the veranda just on the other side of the stage, where the small orchestra was stringing away at some wonderful music. Demetri followed the trail out onto the moon lit balcony; there Aro had been waiting as if he knew all along._

"_A pleasure to be in your company young master," Aro greeted with a small wine glass in his hand. He sloshed it around, the thick contents didn't seem quite right to be considered wine. Demetri meet the Italian noble's ruby eyes once again._

"_The pleasure is mine, good Sir," Demetri bow slightly. Aro just smirked. _

"_If it isn't to forward of me but I think you have been following most of the night," Aro addressed out of the blue. Demetri's cheeks tinted immediately out of embarrassment. He hadn't been ready to answer to such an accusation that was none the less true. Demetri, flabbergasted, was stopped by Aro with a raised hand, "Do not trouble yourself to explain, young master, I myself have already knew this was come to pass. You see, I have a very unnatural gift to read every thought you have ever thought with a single touch."_

"_Such a gift is impossible," Demetri countered in disbelief. Aro just chuckled making Demetri feel like a fool._

"_Such a gift is possible for you too if you are willing to run away back to Volterra with me," Aro offered with a dark smirk. Demetri eyed the Italian suspiciously but the offer was rather tempting. It would be the first step to getting away from this sick family, to start his own journey, not some life he was forced into. _

"_What is the catch," Demetri asked quietly. Aro set the glass down, the thick contents bubbling with secrecy. _

"_A burning, craving, and immortal soulless life," Aro answered simply, "but it will be worth all of it in the end."_

_And it was a burning. The transformation nearly killed Demetri into insanity that Sophie couldn't even comprehend in her young state. Nothing compared to this fiery, skin tearing, scream inducing transformation. A human was never meant to feel this pain. Not while they were still fully alive at that. _

It was no wonder when Sophie was introduced to her mother's transformation did she feel almost peaceful in the transformation. The heart attack before Demetri had bit Chloe was much more painful than she took granted for; it was much the same in intensity to Demetri's transformation. But Chloe could hardly remember once she was forced to visit her Uncle Layne in Limbo, where Chloe had visited her brother during her transformation.

"_You've got to get out there, Chloe. I'm not your whole world. This guy is something good for you. Don't be afraid to take the chance to love something better."_

_"I can't stop loving you Layne," Chloe told him quickly. He was hurting her heart, but she knew Layne was only doing what was best. Chloe knew, but it hurt, it hurt to let go._

_"You don't have to stop," Layne said, he walked over and pulled Chloe into his arms. She could feel the tears start to well up in her eyes and stain her brother's dark shirt. "I just want you to start loving something other than me."_

It all seemed to make sense in some sort of weird way. Sophie's mother was hopelessly in love with her brother, not in a lover sort of way, but genuine love. The pain of being ripped away from that love was more that Sophie's little heart was capable of grasping. She, through her parent's memories, was able to understand this sick pain, mournful, wrathful, unrelenting pain. It was this pain that Aro forced upon her and at the end of today's lessons of painful memories did Sophie finally realize was Aro was preparing her for, her own painful ending. There was no glamor or happiness in being a vampire.

* * *

**A/N****: This chapter was a bit harder to write. I wasn't exactly sure how I wanted to being Sophie dissidence into her immortal life, except that I knew she needed to be introduced to the real world, pain and suffering, she'd been sheltered all her life so I thought it fit since none of the lovely characters of twilight ever hand a painless or happy beginning to their immortal lives. **

**I promise to try and update sooner but I'm not sure how long that promise will last. I've recently picked up my job at old navy in November and it's rather important since it brings in the pay check for gas money. But I'll try my best, cross my heart.**


	19. Act Four: Chapter 19

"_**Must it take a life for hateful eyes to glisten once again," 'Drunken Lullabies' by Flogging Molly**_

Had Chloe realized Aro's intentions with her Sophie, Chloe would have murdered the bastard the second he even laid a finger on her delicate mortal skin. Chloe's gut feeling was something she shouldn't count on though. She found it was rather unreliable in such stressful situation like these. So her gut feeling, a feeling that leaned towards converting her Sophie into one of his guard members because of her already visible gift of being able to block most mental attacks, was gnawing away at her brain. Chloe wasn't the only one bothered by this either, so was the rest of her family as they sprinted for the Italian city of Volterra.

Oakley was safely tucked away with Nessie back at the cabin, hopefully being observant, just in case Aro decided to send another round of Guard members to take her other precious gift. Chloe knew this would have had to happen someday. Aro didn't let things like Chloe's 'escape charade' happen, his control over the vampire world was pretty much law, in a very typical mafia sort of sense. Had Chloe known her life would have spun out of control after meeting Demetri she might have changed just a few ways she would have gone about this – starting with not getting kidnapped by Jane and the gang.

Then yet again, Chloe was sure her and Demetri's relationship wouldn't have gotten to this point if she hadn't been kidnapped, they definitely wouldn't have had the two most wonderful children they had now, as a matter of fact they wouldn't even be married. So all in all, Chloe was rather happy with how her life had turned out. There was just those give or take moments that made life difficult and this just happened to be one of them.

Demetri squeezed Chloe's hand; the two had been attached ever since leaving the house. Demetri was just as nervous and distraught as Chloe, he loved little Sophie just as much as any father should love their daughter, even if they were not blood related. So with the security of Chloe's hand in his, Demetri's strength seemed to keep alight. Chloe was being so brave; it amazed not only Demetri but the rest of the family as well.

Had Chloe continued to lose herself as she did earlier that day nobody would have been able to find the strength they did now as they pulled together to save their daughter, granddaughter, or niece.

Everyone took a break by a small stream that was running down one of the mountains in the Alps. The conveniently cloudy day was keeping their skin hidden from the mortal world. The winter's snow was slowly melting away as the spring days were drawing in with excitement. The dirt of the earth smelled pleasant to Chloe's nose, taking a deep breath of it in, it filled her lungs with hope.

Demetri watched his peach take in the earth around her. She was meant to be one of those outdoor enthusiasts. Their garden of flowers and other plants was a testament to that fact. Demetri enjoyed that little part about her. He liked that she could allow herself to be calmed by something so simple as dirt or flowers. Demetri wished deeply that he could do much of the same but he found nature wasn't his outlet even though he did enjoy the thought of it.

"Are you feeling a little better?" Demetri asked hopeful. Chloe nodded into his shoulder, her head was lying on it thinking about what she needed to do before reaching Volterra.

"What will Aro do to Sophie?" Chloe suddenly asked, hoping her gut feeling wasn't the truth.

Demetri sighed deeply, he knew this question would have come about whether he liked it or not. The thought of Aro using his little Sophie for his own benefit disturbed even Demetri greatly. Aro had done this once before while Demetri was in the guard but it didn't end well for the one kidnapped. Demetri had been part of the group that stole away the young Russian girl. She was part of a family that had refused to negotiate with Aro and for their back stabbing motives, Aro had the daughter kidnapped. Aro made sure to touch into her thoughts the moment he'd met the girl, she was innocent and sweet, practically sheltered by her filthy rich parents. Aro tortured the girl. Jane had way too much fun with her, the girl's body had contorted in odd angles and positions that Demetri knew would never go back to normal in her mortal state. Aro then had her changed three days later after making sure he'd created a vampire that only knew pain and nothing else. And she did, that was all she knew and all she would ever know. Instead of becoming a weapon she became a pitiful soulless dead monster, she mentally wasn't stable to fight or withstand pain. Aro's plan had back fired and that week of work Jane had performed gone to waist. The girl was beheaded and burned just two days later.

Demetri knew Aro would try his best to recreate this procedure, but he knew Jane wouldn't be used to create the pain. No, Aro had fixed this mistake quickly after the first failure. He knew it wasn't physical pain that the victim needed it was mental, psychological, memories. Aro had been on the hunt for any vampire that had a talent to replay memories. Had Aro found that vampire yet, Demetri knew Sophie would be in a great deal of pain. It wasn't fair, especially not for someone her age or experience with cruel vampires.

"Aro will torcher Sophie. There is no doubt in my mind about that," Demetri told her solemnly. Chloe nodded knowing that was something she expected.

"Will he-" Chloe couldn't even bring herself to say it. She didn't want this immortal life for Sophie. She wanted her daughter to be able to make her own choices, not forced into something Sophie didn't want.

"He will, if it is in his benefit," Demetri answered darkly. Chloe shuddered in fear. Demetri instinctively wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought his precious peach closer to him. He pressed his lips to her temple, kissing it softly to comfort her. He had to be honest with her; it was something they learned that work for the both of them over the past fifteen years. If they were honest from the very beginning they knew nothing could get in the way.

"We have to stop him," Chloe stated, catching the rest of the families attention.

"You cannot simply walk into Aro's fortress without invitation," Edward argued. Edward wasn't the only one who felt the same way on the matter but others were sympathetic as well.

"Edward," Bella insisted quietly, setting her hand on his to keep him from saying something he would regret.

"Bella, Edward is right," Carlisle insisted. "After my years of service nobody ever entered or left without Aro's permission and I'm sure Felix and Demetri weren't the only ones that made sure that rule was well maintained."

Felix nodded, arms crossed and face solemn, "Aro had the fortress well solidified and guarded, but there are ways of getting in that not even most guard members even know about, not even Aro himself."

Jasper stepped forward, his brows furrowed in frustration, "And you're sure if we take this route that we will get in without any hassle?"

Felix nodded and then turned to Demetri, "Do you remember the roof top hatch that you and I would use to get away from Jane?"

"Yes, but getting to that would mean passing Heidi's quarters," Demetri pointed out.

"Well, let's hope Heidi is out collecting some fresh fish," Felix smirked. Demetri chuckled while Chloe rolled her eyes.

Alice was quick to announce that if they did used the hatch that they would get in without being seen. Her vision was only the smallest of comforts for everyone. It was settled; they'd sneak through the roof's hatch, descend the tower to the dungeon and find Sophie before Aro had the chance to convert her. Hopefully Aro hasn't gone past the torcher stage, that was all Demetri hopped for at this point.

…

Sophie was dragged out of her cell that evening. After three days of constant painful memories, her heart hung heavy and the tears dried up after the constant nightmares, she had no more tears left to cry, Aro called Sophie out to see the progress he was making on his knew project. In a way it was to see if Sophie was ready for the venom.

Alec gripped Sophie's elbow roughly and forced her before the dais. The three vampire lords sat upon their thrones, their milky red eyes glaring, questioning, and arrogant. "Had you not a notable talent this gift would not be blessed upon you."

"A blessing," Sophie snorted. "If there were ever a blessing I needed right now it would be you dead and leaving my family alone."

Aro tisked the young mortal, irritation clearly visible upon Sophie's features as she watched Aro stand from his throne to closes the distance between them. Aro allowed his clawed index finger to glide under Sophie's soft skin, lifting her chin so that their eyes met. Her green orbs reminded him of Chloe so very much that it almost softened his heart. The memories of the only very pure and innocent girl he forced into this life flooded back into his memory. The pain, happiness, the hope for a future, a wish to see her brother again, it was all too much for Aro.

Aro wasn't emotionless, he knew pain and suffering like any other vampire and human being, but it was the years of fighting to get this coven of his to where it was today that set this emotionless attitude. Aro looked down at the little German girl again; her eyes brim with hot tears. She hated him, feared him, and loathed him. The memories of Felix telling her the stories of his merciless ruling were no doubt the beginning of this fear and hatred for him.

"I see your Uncle Felix has taught you well," Aro noted with a soft smirk. Sophie's perfect lips curved into a frown. It was all Aro needed to see to know that Sophie was ready. It was this hate that would fuel her as his new weapon. His first failed him, Chloe was absolute perfection but the painful memories of her past couldn't be suppressed for much longer. It was those memories that had made her weak from the very beginning, just as Caius had warn Aro it would. But hate always fueled the fire. Hate brought upon suffering, anger, and most of all fear. Fear of Aro would force Sophie to work for him; it was her life or her families.

"Who shall I give the honors?" Aro said as he looked up and around to all the vampires present in the room. Aro's fellow leaders stayed in their seats, having had done this job many a times already in their long span of a life time. Jane stood next to Caius but didn't move an inch to take up the job. Chelsea waited in the sidelines for her chance to begin working on Sophie's connections once she was converted. And lastly were Alec and Aro. Alec hesitated a little, never having done the act of infecting a mortal before.

Aro grinned from ear to ear, "My dearest Alec, would you have the honor?"

Sophie's already gullible eyes widened with surprise. Out of all of the vampires Sophie had met so far, Alec was the only one that was neither mean nor nice to her. He was just static. So to now having the one last Volturi vampire left she had somewhat of a respect for chosen to change her, Sophie lost all hope. Alec swallowed hard, looking between his master and the girl he held tightly onto by the elbow. There was really no choice in the matter. It had been different when Chloe was bit. She had already had somewhat of a relationship with Demetri and thus it was obvious the act was only to be done by him. Alec had no connection to this mortal though, other than kidnapping her with the help of his sister. It was not so much of an honor Aro was making it out to be.

"Yes, Master," Alec stated emotionlessly. Sophie wreathed in Alec's grip then, fear consumed her very soul and it reflected in the naturally beautiful green eyes that Alec had to admit made him curious. It was a shame that he would never get to see those eyes again.

Sophie shook her head in a last stich effort to beg for freedom, "Please, you don't have to do this. You don't want too."

Alec usually stoical face became unnerved; he had not expected her to plead with him. Had this not been a command Alec would have stopped right then and there. But again there was no choice in the matter. Alec pulled Sophie's tiny form closer to him, cradling her head in one of his hands as he allowed the other to brush the long blonde curls from the nap of Sophie's neck. The smell of her blood was tempting, even intoxicating, surely he was just hungry. Alec allowed his lips to graze the surface of her skin lightly, taking in her sent; quite similar to Chloe's he noted but so much better. Alec then let his lips to wander up to Sophie's delicate ear, her hands wandered to his chest, pressing weakly in an attempt to keep some sort of distance. There was no use though, he was too strong. Alec lightly kissed the lob of her ear before whispering, "It will only hurt for a mere second."

That was a lie. Alec knew it was the after effects of the venom that would have her wreathing in his arms in just a few seconds. But he felt some reason to give her comfort. Alec then allowed his lips to travel back to the nap of her neck again, planting soft kisses all the way down. His ministrations were working perfectly, Goosebumps covered Sophie's skin and she eased so slowly into his body. It was then, once she was nearly relying on Alec to stand, did he sink his teeth into her lovely neck.

God the blood! It was everywhere. It was on his lips, in his wet mouth, down his chin and then it invaded his senses, completely taking over his mind. This primal animal state took over, clouding his judgment when he should have stopped. Aro and Jane, even Chelsea had to pry Alec away after Sophie had lost consciousness in Alec's arms. Sophie was then dropped lamely into Chelsea's safe hands, Jane held back her brother, allowing his mind to clear before Aro would say anything. But none of the vampires had to have Aro say a word to understand what had happened.

"Are you alright, Alec?" Aro asked cautiously, holding out a hand in a reassuring manor. Alec's demeanor changed drastically. No more did he feel calm and cool around the girl. He feared his own self-control and how it had failed him. Alec was not used to having been a failure.

Alec never did answer Aro's question, instead he left the grand hall in a hurry, his sister quickly following behind him. Aro looked down at Sophie, the pain was already starting to begin, her eyes could be clearly seen rolling back and forth underneath her eye lids in a rapid pace. "Take her back to the dungeon. Our work will continue in three days."

Chelsea nodded and had Heidi help her carry Sophie's limp body out of the grand hall. Aro took his place back on the dais in the middle. He looked to Caius, who eyed his master angrily, "That was too close."

"Close indeed," Aro finished.

…

A/N: This is just a quickie chapter. I know it's really short but I thought it was better that I get something out here rather than sit on my ass and procrastinate because I don't want to write up to another 3,000 or so words.

The whole thing with Alec was kind of just a fly off the whim idea. I thought the youngster needed some action anyway, always outshined by his sister. I also though Sophie would have needed this kind of mutual relationship to just sort of blossom if she were ever to find some sort of comfort after going through the traumatic memories forced upon her. Alec, maybe an emotionless prick but he still seems to have sort of this baby faced innocence to him.

So that's it for this one. More reviews mean a faster update. Just sayin'.


	20. Act Four: Chapter 20

"_**She said, 'You're terrible at staying, Probably better that you're going. All the Love that you have stolen is a crime."**__ – __**In the Twilight**__ by Alexander_

Sophie felt a dull ache reverberate throughout her whole body. There was warmth, a light burning through her veins that she knew was not exactly normal. But this feeling was hauntingly familiar. Not so much through her own sense of memory but through a memory forced onto her only days before.

Sophie recollected the short glimpse of her mother's time spent in limbo with her brother, Sophie's uncle Layne. Desperate with the thought of her uncle, Sophie shot up from the spot she was laying. There just across from her, like in the memory, Sophie found the door, the soft natural light peering from underneath of the door. It was this door Sophie knew she'd finally get to walk out of herself and find her Uncle Layne waiting for her on the other side. The uncle she so desperately wanted to meet for herself.

The knob of the door twisted with ease once the young woman gathered her courage to confront it. The hauntingly beautiful landscape of a forest she'd yet to meet herself in person took her breath away. She'd only seen pictures and heard stories from her mother about these beautiful mountains and evergreen trees. To see it in person was overwhelming but so wonderful at the same time. "Pretty. I thought so myself after I died, after realizing there was so much more to life than Heroin."

The nonchalant vibrato of Layne's voice caught Sophie off guard. The young niece turned on the ball of her foot, a slight excitement evident in her bounce, and the way the curls in her hair sprung with the turn of her head was all the more laughable once her lovely green eyes landed on her uncle. Layne held a goofy grin and needn't say anymore.

Sophie was still rather childlike in moments like these. She rushed to her uncle and wrapped her arms around his neck in an excitement, much like she would with her Uncle Felix. "It's you! It's really you!"

Layne chuckled and pulled back to get a better look at his niece, "Yeah, it's me and we've finally had the chance to meet."

"You've no idea how long I've dreamed of this," Sophie grinned like a mad man. Layne just ruffled the hair atop the young woman's head just like he'd done with his own little sister.

"I've had an idea," Layne winked. "I just wasn't hoping that it'd happen this way."

Layne's words startle Sophie for a moment, the grin on her face fell and she tilted her head to show her confusion. "What do you mean Uncle Layne?"

"I mean I wasn't hopin' to see you ever turn out this way," Layne admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh. "Becoming like your mother. Now don't get me wrong. I understand your mother had other circumstances, but you. You had a whole future ahead of you. Why didn't you fight? I know there's a fighter in you, so why?"

Sophie felt like she was being chastised for something she couldn't have controlled. It was painful to hear, especially from the one you idealized so fondly.

"I did my best," Sophie hissed. "You cannot expect me, a mere mortal to fend off an immortal vampire as if I were the Hulk himself. Honestly?"

Layne's blue orbs waved away from his niece's angered face. He hated to be the one on the hot seat. He may have tried to assume too much. But then again he was her uncle and he worried constantly for her. "I'm sorry, Sophie. I- I just worry."

The softness in his voice caused the anger in his niece's heart to waver. She could feel the guilt wash into her chest and the thought of seeing a smile on her Uncle's face once more became a necessity. "No, I'm sorry. You're family and it should be expected."

Layne let a ghost of a smile to claim his lips as he slowly hopped down the few set of steps to the moist earthen ground of the State of Washington. "Common, let me should you around. May never get to see it now that you're changing. So let me show you before times up."

Limbo was more than just what Sophie's mother had the chance to see. Well, her mother really never did see much considering she was just too concerned with her brother's presence. But limbo was quite beautiful. Everything was in a very foggy or misty haste. There was no full color spectrum; a full monochromatic color palate of blue put the world in a rather depressing mood. But to Sophie it was absolutely beautiful. They walked through Uncle Layne's hometown; the buildings almost seemed too gargantuan to comprehend, keeping in mind that Sophie has lived out in the woods most of her life as well. But these skyscrapers were absolutely breath taking, and the ghostly wisp-like figures of the living walking past them as they stood in the center of a side walk. It was all so different. The feeling of having a living being walk through you, to feel their emotions and thoughts, even memories of who they once were or will be. It was all rather humbling.

Sophie quietly wondered how her Uncle felt being here since his death. If he was ever lonely, scared, even depressed. Asking him something so personal was terrifying though, "Does this place ever make you wish to be somewhere else?"

Layne paused in mid stride and quietly turned to allow his soft blue eyes to travel to his niece's sparkling emerald glades. The honesty in her voice was all he needed to know that she was serious. She really wanted to know if he was alright. If he, as a dead figment of the once living world was okay. It was heartwarming to think that someone still actually cared, "I do. There are few and far in between Limbo. Most are set for upstairs or the black depths. So naturally it does get lonely. But… I've learned to enjoy the small things, like getting to watch over you and your brother, over my sister and her new family. To protect them spiritually, that is my job, which is my life, and my purpose."

It was the spark in Layne's eye that convinced Sophie that he wasn't lying. He truly knew this was his life now, to watch and guide his family through their lives. It was dark, saddening, and so heavy to hear.

"Common," Layne nudge her in another direction and quickly the environment around them was changing within a split second. Sophie was completely unaware of where she was until the sound of a familiar whisper graced her ears. Layne nodded Sophie to look over in the clearing, hovering around in a circle; just outside the gates of Volterra was Sophie's family. They all carried heavy looks, burdened with the most horrible of thoughts on what was about to come.

Sophie didn't hold back the hope that began to burn in her chest. She rushed forward, a smile pulling to her lips as she found her Papa standing just behind her Mama. Layne watched blankly as Sophie reached out for them, only to slip through their ghostly figments. "You're not going to get their attention that way," Layne pointed out.

Sophie turned to her Uncle with a whip of her hair. There were tears brimming on her eyes with what had just happened. She wasn't able to hug her Papa or kiss her Mama sweetly on the cheek. Layne frowned and held out his hand. There was only one way he knew how to get those tears to disappear.

Sophie took her Uncle's hand reluctantly and watched as the blue world, or limbo, flourished with every color she was so familiar with. When Sophie finally realized what had happened her mother was standing, mouth agape and her Papa completely startled. But the rest of her family watched Demetri and Chloe with curiosity. Edward though, being special as he was, could see the burned image of Sophie and Layne in the thoughts of his sister and brother in-law.

"Sophie?" Chloe stumbled forward, her hands reaching out for her daughter's sweet face. She could not feel her though and Sophie closed her eyes in discontent, even whimpering her mother's name, "Mama."

"Sweetie, what has happened?" Chloe panicked then, looking to her brother Layne almost hysterically.

"You were too late," Layne muttered darkly. Chloe shook her head, not wanting to believe the words coming out of his mouth. "She's been bit. They have her locked up there."

Layne pointed to a specific window, one that looked so familiar to the one that Chloe had looked out upon on her first days as a newborn. "We can't get her now," Demetri hissed with irritation. Moving her changing body would only cause problems and be difficult on our part.

"It's only been an hour since I've found Uncle Layne," Sophie added. "How much longer will the process take?"

"Three days," Edward said as he walked up to the blank space in the grass that he knew his niece should be standing.

Layne shook his head, "Limbo is a lot faster than the real world. Three days have almost been up."

"What?" Chloe looked to her brother baffled, "You mean to tell me those three hours I spend with you were really three days?"

Layne nodded, "There's about fifteen minutes left for you. But I need to get Sophie back to her body. You will save her won't you?"

The look Layne gave Demetri and Chloe was a challenge. One that said you had no right to have this child if you couldn't perform the task. One that dreadfully looked like Layne was dead set on keeping Sophie with him in Limbo. "I'd rather her die that stay with that asshole taking over her mind."

Layne smirked and gave his sister a firm nod, "Don't disappoint me. This is it. This is the last straw Chloe. Make him understand that. Make him suffer and know that his actions will not be tolerated any longer."

The conviction in Layne's words was enough for Chloe to know what she was going to do. Chloe turned to Bella, a new burning hope sparked in her eyes, "You will help protect us from Jane and Alec, yes? I need to be able to get close to Aro without those two coming after me."

"Or you could just burn them alive," Emmett dully added, a small smirk then drawn to his lips after seeing Chloe grin.

With everyone in agreement, Sophie said her goodbyes quickly before Layne forced her back to her body. The world slowly dimmed back into a blue hue, time fasted forward again, and Sophie's time was up. She could almost feel a pull in the direction of the tower were her body lied. Layne nudged his niece to follow him into the build, silence greeting them with a warm embrace.

The pull, the tug that seemed to be getting stronger, was only answered once Sophie found her lifeless body lying on the floor of the stone cell, that she didn't miss at all. Layne glanced over the cold body once and then back at his niece. There was no concern or any emotion reaching his eyes. He knew what he was doing, letting his little niece live the rest of her life as an immortal, but yet a monster. He could have done everything in his power to stop her from going, but would that have been what Sophie wanted? No, Sophie needed her mother and father, not him. Layne had his purpose and he was to serve that purpose to a solitary end. "Tell your mother I love her. I don't say it often, but I do love her."

Sophie glanced at her Uncle for a mere second before giving him a small grin. Sophie then walked forward, looking over her pale body with a disheartening sign, "I want to go back."

Sophie's eyes clouded over and the world foreign to her was gone, never to return.

…

Chloe, Demetri, Felix, Bella, and Edward were the only ones to continue once they reached the top of the tower. The other's stood guard, watching the grounds for any signs of a stir. They were on enemy grounds now and with ill intent. They were the ones running a risk.

Felix closed the hatch after the five of them slipped silently to the ground. Bella pushed her shield out to mask them all from detection and then continued down the darkened stairs. Demetri squeezed his wife's hand before nodding in the direction of the prison cells. "Felix and I will go and find Sophie. We know the way. Take Edward with you to find Aro. We'll get Sophie out with Carlisle and the rest. If you're not back by the time we have Sophie in the woods I'm coming back for you."

Chloe nodded, but Bella and Edward seemed unsure about this plan than anyone else. Chloe gave them a brave face, something she was sure would be more reassuring to them, but only seemed to be reassuring herself. "If it gets bad Bella, I want you two to run. I won't hold back."

"You'll kill yourself," Edward hissed, almost degradingly.

"If that's what it takes to keep him from my family, so be it," Chloe murmured before turning on her heel and walking further down the stairs. Once her figure had disappeared, a soft, "Are you coming or what?" was thrown up at the two still standing at the top of the steps. Bella shook her head softly but still smiled. She had more respect for Chloe than she could ever imagine.

Demetri and Felix glanced at each other before following the path through the elegantly carved mahogany door. It was this door that Aro enslaved his prize possessions, much like he had done with Chloe when she was going through her transformation. Each door was carved identical to the other, Italian renaissance design, catholic motifs and geometric shapes, each one like the other.

The doors were left open if nobody occupied them. But down the hall, just a few doors before the very end, one door was firmly closed shut and a guard manned the door dutifully. Before the other vampire could even turn his head to look at the men approaching his position, Demetri and Felix had beheaded and burned the body with swift and silent skill. Felix watched the body burn quietly after Demetri moved to the door, kicking it open after finding it locked. On the other side Sophie was waiting. She stared blankly toward the window where the descending sun was washing through the slits in the window. A sigh escaped Demetri's lips after his daughter's head turned with a smile. She threw herself at him, intended to give him a hug, but practically tackled him to the ground with her new found strength. "Oops, sorry Papa."

Demetri just chuckled and hugged his daughter even closer to him. Sophie was quickly reunited with her Uncle as well and once it was deemed she was fine, the three of them ran for the roof to escape.

…

Chloe continued down familiar corridors and halls. Every room seemed more like something remembered from days long pasted. She was getting closer and Edward was becoming exceedingly more on edge the clearer his hearing was able to pick up, not only from Chloe's dark thoughts but from Aro's.

Aro was old, he didn't have all the powers in the world but he was smart and knew when something was amiss. Aro knew now that something wasn't right and the old vampire had pulled his most precious guard members to him in just the past few minutes. Jane and Alec being the first to name a few.

"Chloe he knows something isn't right," Edward noted with worry etched into his features. Chloe just smirked, "Then I'm going in alone. Just have Bella on me when I go in. I may be able to withstand Jane's attacks but I'm not immune to Alec."

"I have your back, don't worry," Bella nodded as they came upon the monstrous door to the grand hall. "Good luck, and give him hell."

Chloe nodded, a small smirk popping in the corner of her mouth before she pushed one of the doors open to let herself in. A comforting presence surrounded her entire being, so comforting that whatever doubt Chloe had about this preemptive strike was gone. She was ready to kill the man that had been torturing her since the very beginning.

Swiftly, Chloe strode toward the dais, Aro and his minions all awaited her arrival. "A bit foolish the way we're going about this, my dear?"

Aro's comments were dismissed as Chloe didn't stop her advances. The fire lit candles in the room gave her all she needed for the job to be done. Jane was immediately up for the fight, but Alec hesitated. Whether the two had used their powers or not they were of no use. Nobody could stop this creation. This monster Aro had so many hopes for.

Chloe burned the lower guards first, then Chelsea, Heidi, Afton and Aro's new tracker, Mika. The other's, Renata and Zelda, the one that forces memories onto Sophie, had moved to attack, but Chloe forced the marble earth underneath them, up so hard that they're heads were knocked clear off their bodies. The fire followed suit and all that was left were the remaining Volturi leaders.

Chloe smirked, "Got a way with words don't you?"

Aro stayed silent this time. It was Chloe's turn to speak and Aro knew this. Aro had angered a vampire far worse than he could ever imagine. "You see, I was fine until you showed up again…

"You've got a problem. I understand most people do, but you. You have this sad insecurity of having no sense of control. But you see, control never works if you don't have **real** respect. And you don't earn respect from just pushing people around and taking things. No, you have to earn it. And sadly, my friend, you will never learn. What's the saying? 'Old habits die hard?" Chloe glanced at each and every one of the last Volturi in the room, "Eh, it'll have to do for now."

And with than, Chloe's foot stomped the ground, two thin slices of marble flew out of the walls and severed Marcus and Caius's heads. Chloe's fire came next and all that was left was a fearful Aro and his two helpless witch twins. "Jane, my dear, please."

Jane couldn't move, the fact that her power was useless had her struck dumb and at a loss of words. Alec backed away, detaching himself from Aro and even his sister. Chloe walked up onto the dais and places her hands on either side of Aro's head. "Goodbye."

Jane screamed when her master's head was ripped from its shoulders. Chloe burned it along with the body. After she was finished she turned to Jane. Jane fell to the floor fear and loathing filling in her chest. Chloe instead walked past the child, her interest done and gone. Jane screamed after her, calling her a coward for not finishing her. But Chloe left, her business done.

When Chloe left through the door, Edward looked her over in worry. But Chloe just smiled nothing but content and happy that everything was over. "I may know how to slaughter a coven but I know when it is time to stop."

Bella wrapped a comforting arm around Chloe's shoulders and walked the three of them back out of the fortress to meet back up with the family.

…

Jane hissed and snarled in anger. Her entire life was destroyed before her very own eyes and she couldn't have done anything about it. Jane's head swiftly turned to her brother Alec, who was sitting pitifully on the floor with his face in his hands. "We have to kill her! That monster cannot be let to live, Alec! She has destroyed everything!"

Alec looked up just to see his sister stand and walked over to him. She was dead set on murdering the very woman that had made her case and spared his and his sister's life. Now Jane wanted to go after her?

"Jane, please," Alec choked as he was dragged up by his sister, "she is too strong."

"Strong or not, if we catch her off guard we can take her out," Jane hissed.

Alec could not believe his ears. This was exactly as the 'monster' has said. Power was just a struggle with your own insecurity of control. Jane always had to be in control. Jane was just another Aro, shaped and modeled from the very same mold. Alec was done. He didn't want to fight anymore.

When Jane turned to follow after Chloe, Alec grabbed his sister's head and snapped it off. "I'm sorry," he whispered in a tearless cry. Alec threw his sister's head into the dying fire. Her body followed right after. Alec stayed until the fire died, that was the least he could do for his sister. He tried to tell himself he was just ending a cause that would have come out the very same. Somewhere in the dark recess of Alec's mind though, something kept reminding him he was just as much a murderer as Chloe.

But yet Chloe still was human in mind. How could one that murdered an entire coven still spare those that caused just as much pain as the others? How can one still feel human in mind and spirit after all of that? There was only one way to find out.

…

There was nothing better than holding your own child in your arms after the chance of losing them. Chloe held tightly to her Sophie after being reunited in the woods behind the city of Volterra. The sun had descended and the moon was as full as the warmth that would have be in Chloe's heart had she still been alive

"How do you feel?" Chloe asked as she looked over her daughter, brushing the young newborn's hair out of her face so that she could see the ruby red of her eyes. Oh how she was going to miss her little girl's green eyes that reminded her of Ireland.

"I'm alright, Mama," Sophie insisted with a smile. Demetri came over and kissed the top of Sophie's head and smiled none the less. "She's alright, Chloe."

Chloe nodded, having to agree after looking her over. It was hard to let these little things go even as your children got older. Sophie looked over at her papa, "Oakley? Is he alright? Is he safe?"

"Yes, never safer than in the hands of your own cousin Nessie," Demetri chuckled. Sophie grinned and looked past her papa to the rest of her family.

"I couldn't be any more grateful," she insisted. Carlisle took his granddaughter into his arms and kissed the top of her head, "You know we'd do anything to protect you. We're always here when you're in need of us."

"And with this new life," Esme stepped forward, "we will be there every step of the way. You just have to let us know when times get tough."

Sophie nodded in agreement and looked to her mother again, "Are they gone? They won't ever come back will they?"

Chloe's face fell blank for a mere second before she pulled a forced smiled, "They will never comeback."

With that said, nobody questioned Chloe's actions that day. What had to be done was done and they would live the rest of their lives knowing that they were safe. The family began to moved, ready to travel back home, a birthday party ruined but a celebration to honor a life given back instead.

The feelings around the family were at ease and truly happy that this endless dispute was finally over. Nobody wanted to reflect on it, though it was still crisp and clear in their minds, this matter would be a lesson and a blessing. Their worries now needed to be concentrated on helping Sophie with her new life. Clearly she was younger than all of them and learning to deal with the crave was going to be harder with a family that was only practicing the vegan diet partially, well in the case of her parents at least. But Chloe and Demetri's situation was a bit different. However Felix would make a great teacher for Sophie.

By the time the family had reached the Alps, Demetri and Chloe had fallen behind the group. Demetri clasped his peach's hand, twining their fingers together as Chloe rested her head against Demetri's shoulder. "What happened?"

"I burned them," Chloe muttered quietly so that the others would not hear.

"And who survived?" Demetri insisted.

"Jane and Alec."

"Chloe, Jane is crazy enough to come after you," Demetri pointed out with no hesitation. Chloe nodded, "And everyone seems to forget her gift does not work on me."

"But it works on the rest of us," Demetri muttered. "She'd use it on people close to you, to break you down, rile you up. It would give her a reason to make you fight."

Chloe just smiled, "I don't think we'll have to worry about her."

Demetri paused in his stride and gripped his wife on both arms, forcing her to look up at him. Something was not right, she was to calm for leaving the witch twins alive. "Chloe you have no idea how worried you should be."

"No, I do," Chloe motioned her head in the direction they had just come. Alec was trailing slowly behind, head hung and sorely lost. "He beheaded his sister. And I know this because Layne told me. He watched Alec kill his sister because Jane was just a lost as Aro. But why Alec is following us I don't know, I'm sure it is not because he wants revenge though. That I promise."

Demetri blinked a couple times, Alec's figure struck him dumb and confused. The rest of the Cullen family had paused, noticing the absence of Chloe and Demetri. But as soon as they found the missing members they found a plus one that was making his way up through the forest to catch up. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle returned to Chloe and Demetri, Felix stay behind to guard the other's in case, but watching none the less.

Once Alec reached a safe distance he stopped and looked over the coven that had always been at odds with his former. Then he stared at the woman that destroyed everything. Alec gave a pitiful smirk, "I suppose you're wondering of my presence?"

"We are," Carlisle spoke up with a frown.

"You see when I realized my sister was just as lost as Aro, I killed her. But after that I was left alone. Where was I to go? What did I even want? And something struck be hard when I realized that Chloe had it all figured out. I want to know what it's like to be really respected, to have a family that truly cares that you are there and not just a number. I was hoping you would give me that chance," Alec explained as he looked back up from his rung hands. He was nervous as hell. Being rejected was always a fear of his. He never really had that problem up until now. He never had to make friends or ever really speak to anyone when he was in the Volturi. People just feared him and that way he knew he never had to socially try for friendships.

Chloe stepped out of the brigade men that surrounded her and walked toward Alec. The boy almost seemed fearful of her, his lips trembled and hands shook. But when Chloe reached out and caressed his cheek, with a smile all too much like the mother he never had, Alec's fear melted and he let a stress induced cry escape his lips. "Thank you."

"We all become a little lost as some point," Chloe agreed, "but if you are willing to try then I am willing to welcome you into our family."

Alec surprised Chloe with a hug, something she had never really ever thought he was capable of. But Chloe was willing to accept anything at this point. "Common, it's time for a clean slate."

The two walked back to the group, Chloe's arm wrapped around the young man's shoulder and the other held his hand for comfort. It was the smile on her lips that gave the message, 'Everything is going to be alright,' to the rest of the group. That they were on the right path to happiness and that they could share that journey with just one more person. There was no limit to how big one's heart was. Whether they are dead or alive.

* * *

**A/N****: Not sure if this is the end or not but we'll see what other's have to say...**

**I wanna thank Andrea71 for the review and pretty much giving me a poke at not updating this. It's deserves to be finished. So thanks for saying something.**


End file.
